The time of our soul mates
by Mabatman
Summary: Edward quitte Bella après son 18ème anniversaire . Bella humaine meurt en 2070.Edward revient à Forks plus de 80 ans après sans espoir de la retrouver . Des âmes sœurs finissent pourtant un jour ensemble, alors que retrouvera Edward en 2087?
1. PROLOGUE

_**DISCLAMER: Les personnages ,les œuvres originelles… (Twilight ,les âmes vagabondes) appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER , quelques personnages sortis de mon imagination feront leur apparition juste pour la crédibilité de ma fiction.**_

**RATED :M **( langage et éventuellement passages citronnés )

**Note de l'auteur : **Je me lance pour ma 1ère fiction donc « indulgence » pour les imperfections de celle-ci SVP . Les reviews sont les bienvenues , je ne peux pas promettre de rythme de publication ou de répondre à toutes les reviews mais j'espère que vous serez nombreux(ses) à m'accompagner dans cette aventure!

_**Petits détails:**_ Pour cette fiction ,j'utilise _«le jeu de la narration changeante» _qui consiste à ce que:

une fois c'est un personnage qui narre puis un autre et parfois un narrateur inconnu, tout en glissant des indices pour que le lecteur joue à deviner .

Donc je ne noterais pas de quels POV il s'agit car :_«c'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette!»_

Dans la même optique je joue aussi avec les dons : je n'écrirais pas forcément ce qu'Edward lit dans les pensées ,ce qu'Alice voit , ce que Jasper ressent… il faudra donc se baser sur les réponses ou réactions de leurs interlocuteurs pour essayer de deviner ~ ce sera corsé lorsqu'il s'agira des discussions silencieuses entre Alice et Edward !

_«Je suis consciente que certain(es) n'aimeront pas se prêter aux jeux mais moi j'apprécie de jouer aux devinettes et observer_

_les indices ,alors comme ça vous êtes prévenu(es) !»_

Autre petit détail qui a son importance: le résumé de ma fic indique la date de 2087 et comme vous allez le découvrir dans le prologue l'action commence quand Isabella veut faire le grand saut en 2007, comme je ne voulais pas faire un prologue de 15 km pour expliquer vite fait ce qui s'est passé pendant ces 80 ans,j'ai opté pour que les 7 premiers chapitres soient le moyen le plus agréable pour vous de le découvrir .

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**THE TIME OF OUR SOUL MATES**

**PROLOGUE**

_Bella se rétracte à la dernière seconde de sauter de cette falaise suite au dernier rappel choc de la voix d'Edward qui_

_lui hurle de penser à son père Charlie. Jacob arrive juste dans cet intervalle et saisi Bella dans l'urgence ,l'emmène_

_chez lui où pourront débuter les explications. Victoria s'enfuit par les eaux vers Seattle avec des idées intéressantes_

_en tête . Edward traque depuis des mois la compagne de fut James sans grands résultats . Le reste de la famille Cullen_

_séjournent chez leurs cousins d'Alaska ._


	2. CHAPITRE 1: Explications et décisions

**Les personnages ,les œuvres originelles… (Twilight ,les âmes vagabondes) appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER **

.

.

**CHAPTER 1: Explications et décisions**

.

.

Nous sommes au domicile des Black. Jake me regarde mi-apeuré ,mi-colère .Moi je suis encore tétanisée par ce que j'ai failli faire et dont il est certain que sur la fin ce n'était certainement pas la recherche d'adrénaline pour l'entendre mais bel et bien stopper cette douleur qui me tue lentement. Certes je voulais ,mais ce n'est certainement pas ce que je vais dire à l'instant à Jake. Et voilà ,je suis froussarde et je l'assume.

**- Jake! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!**

**- Mais t'es complètement malade Bella ! Comme si c'était pas suffisant que l'autre sangsue rousse veuille ta peau et que toi tu me compliques la tâche à faire le saut de l'ange! On ne mérite pas ça!**

Jake débitait tout en tremblant et là je percutais ce que je devais faire. C'était une chose d'aimer, de souffrir de cet amour , mais Charlie et Jake n'avaient pas à en faire les frais!

**- OK Jake! C'est bon j'ai compris !**

**- Ahhhh et je peux savoir ta conclusion? Que je sache s'il est possible à l'avenir que je meurs d'hydrocution pour te sauver ! Ou tiens, s'il faut te cloîtrer dans une pièce vide pour anticiper tes pulsions?**

**- Je lui ai dit adieu en quelque sorte! Je tourne la page d'accord! Je ne pourrais sans doute plus jamais ressentir cet am…et d'ailleurs je ne veux plus ressentir à ce point, je vais vivre aujourd'hui et j'espère que l'on me prendra avec cet état ! Je ne peux pas prévoir ce que je pourrais ressentir demain ou autre mais j'ai besoin de toi Jake! De ton soutien! Mais saches que je ne peux rien te promettre d'autre que cela!**

J'avais pleuré ces phrases ,sachant au fond que Jacob attendait plus, mais à ce jour je ne pouvais que lui offrir cela! Serait-il s'en contenté ? Je risquais de le perdre lui aussi.

**- J'attendrais Bella! Dit-il faiblement. Mais ne sois pas si fataliste dans tes décisions!**

**- J'en prends note! Euuuuh! Jake! Comment as-tu su où j'étais?**

**- Bella! Je n'ai rien su! On coursait la sangsue rousse !**

**- Viccc…toria ! Elle était là?**

**- Wouaih et elle s'est barrée par la flotte alors t'as vraiment eu un coup de bol de ne pas avoir sauté !Parce que franchement entre le courant, les rochers, la température et la piranhas rousse … c'était le cocktail de la mort assuré!**

**- Bon je veux pas épiloguer sur ma chance mais je pense qu'il serait temps que je rentre où Charlie se chargera de finaliser le cocktail !**

**- Ok Bells je te ramène alors!**

Je ne vis pas le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Charlie ,trop occupée à penser aux choix à venir. Ma décision était prise, je ne pouvais rien apporter à Edward mais à défaut Charlie et Jacob pouvaient bénéficier de toutes mes attentions, je leur donnerais tout ce qu'il m'était possible et moi … bah peu importe.

**- Et voilà Bells ,Mademoiselle est arrivée !**

Ma Chevrolet stoppée devant chez Charlie , je ne pouvais pas laisser en plan Jake comme ça.

**- Charlie n'est pas encore rentré…humm… c'est abusé tu penses que tu restes en l'attendant?**

**- Mais j'en avais bien l'intention !**

Je m'activais à préparer un repas pour le retour de Charlie ,Jacob regardait la télé tout en buvant le verre de coca que je lui avait servi .Charlie rentra le regard douloureux. Je m'avançais dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

**- Je suis désolée pour Harry papa! Sue tient-elle le choc?**

**- Elle est très courageuse! Je pense m'absenter toute la journée demain pour l'aider à la préparation des funérailles! Quel courage ils ont tous!Leah a à peine 1 an de plus que toi et Seth n'a que 14 ans! Ca ira pour toi demain?**

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Jake me tiendra compagnie!**

Nous mangeâmes en silence et une fois le repas avalé, Jacob s'en retourna chez lui et nous ,nous allâmes dormir .

.

.

_Quelque part au sud du Brésil_

Merde! C'est pas possible ! Je sens pourtant son odeur . J'ai sous estimé cette Victoria ,quoi que non c'est plutôt que je suis nul à la traque! Je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser en vie. Bella ne doit pas être inquiétée par elle. Bella ,ma Bella ,ça fait plus de 7 mois maintenant et je suis une vrai loque. Je voudrais tellement être avec elle. Non je lui est promis ,elle mérite mieux. Je devrais quand même m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Enfin au pire si elle n'est pas bien je me traîne à ses pieds ,lui demande pardon … Voilà je suis vraiment nul. Bon je vais juste rentrer et voir si ça va pour elle. Et voilà portable qui sonne ,ma voyante perso s'en mêle.

**- Alice… Non pas de trace de Victoria! **

**- Edward, elle ira bien mais toi ?**

**- Ok ,c'était à prévoir que tu verrais ma décision! Alors ne t'emballe pas je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil ,mais toi as-tu vu quelque chose?**

**- Elle vivra sa vie et tu vivras mais avec un manque!**

**- Je dirais plutôt je resterais mort étant donné notre condition vampirique !**

**- Edward… je… nous…enfin ne fais rien de définitif s'il te plait !**

**- Alice… j'assumerais mon choix et resterais pour vous ,mais ne me demande pas de sourire à nouveau!**

**- Ca me suffit ! Donc je te vois bientôt! **

Voilà ,c'est décidé, je passe par Forks voir qu'elle aille bien et rentre auprès des miens assumer mes choix sans peiner ma famille.

.

.

_Au même moment à Seattle_

Mon corps n'est que flammes, c'est horrible _… 3, 2, 1... _réveil_ . _Je vois cette femme, je sais déjà ,je peux le faire pour elle ,pour moi… Bree … j'ai un don … allez mon petit Riley tu vas le faire.

**- Ah enfin tu te réveilles mon amour! Ne t'inquiètes pas ,je vais prendre soin de toi et toi de moi!**

Là elle m'explique son plan ,enfin surtout le mien apparemment . Je suis un vampire et blablabla…

_._

_._

_Poste de police de Forks, février 2007_

Je suis peiné pour ces gens, voilà des mois que l'enquête sur la disparition de leur fils piétine, il a été vu à la descente de car à Seattle pour la dernière fois et ensuite rien, envolé. Je fais raccompagner M et Mme Biers par mon adjoint et souffle en m'enfonçant dans mon siège.

**- Chef Swan! Une dame vous demande à l'accueil !**

**- J'arrive de suite Marc !**

Et là je la vois toute tremblotante ,le visage en pleurs .

**- Solange? Que se passe t'il soeurette?**

Ma jeune sœur s'effondre dans mes bras, reniflant en m'expliquant que son piètre fiancé s'est tiré avec sa secrétaire sans omettre de lui laisser le loisir d'assumer seule sa progéniture qui pointera sa petite bouille d'ici peu . Je sais déjà ce que je vais lui dire et ma décision est prise.

**- Calmes toi petite sœur! Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là et en plus une présence féminine à la maison fera le plus grand bien à ta nièce!**

**- Oh Charles, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne tiens pas à t'…**

**- STOP ! Solange ,je me doute que tes hormones te rendent susceptible mais je t'arrête de suite, tu ne nous déranges pas et bien au contraire je suis heureux de t'avoir!**

**- Charles … merci !**

**- Allez viens on rentre chez nous!**

.

.

_Au même moment à Seattle_

Cela fait deux semaines maintenant depuis mon nouveau départ en tant que vampire ,les autres se disputent leurs proies ,voir s'entretuent, mais Riley s'occupe de moi et mon dieu je suis dingue de lui. Il est mon tout mais nous devons restés dans le secret, notre secret ou notre créatrice me détruira.

**- Bree, … euh … me fais tu confiance?**

**- Evidemment Riley !**

**- Je tiens à toi … me suivras-tu?**

**- Les yeux fermés!**

**- Alors voilà notre plan ! **

Riley m'expliqua à l'écart de tous et j'acquiesçais d'un hochement rapide de la tête. Puis il se dirigea vers les autres ,avec de la colère dans sa voix.

**- Arrêtez ! Vous allez nous faire liquider ! Ils nous observent , je le sens alors nettoyez moi ce bordel !**

.

.

_A quelques mètres de là_

**- Jane ,il est temps de stopper ces agissements avant qu'Aro ne s'énerve !**

**- Du calme Alec ! Attendons encore un peu ,qui sait s'ils ne règleront pas de petits soucis avant !**

**- Mais Aro…**

**- Je n'ai pas dit que nous ne les élimerions pas, mais simplement qu'ils nous éviteraient quelques déconvenues à nous exposer à certains clans! **

**- Siiiiii ! Tu es vraiment machiavélique petite sœur!**

**- Je sais Alec !**

_._

_._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

.

_**N'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review pour la suite!**_


	3. CHAPITRE 2: Trois petits tours et

**Les personnages ,les œuvres originelles… (Twilight ,les âmes vagabondes) appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER **

.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

.

**CHAPITRE 2: Trois petits tours et puis s'en vont **

.

.

_Maison Swan ,Forks, avril 2007_

Voilà deux mois que ma tante Solange a débarqué avec son petit colis prêt à livrer d'ici six semaines grand maximum . Charlie a de suite débarrassé et relooké une pièce très spacieuse à l'étage pour le confort de tante Ange et son futur chérubin. Et aujourd'hui ,missionnée par mon père en vue d'une surprise à sa soeur , je vais choisir le nécessaire pour le bambin à Port Angeles accompagnée de Jake. Je me raccroche à ma famille et simule chaque jours ma joie ,même si avec le temps je pense moins à cette partie de mon cœur. Jacob est aux petits soins avec moi , j'avoue que l'envie de l'embrasser pour le remercier me traverse l'esprit ,ou non en étant honnête avec moi-même, j'ai des besoins de contacts physiques et joindre l'utile à l'agréable est plus qu'envisageable. De plus ces attentions m'occupent et me permettent de masquer suffisamment mes idées noires. Jacob entra et nous rejoignit à la cuisine.

**- Bon papa, tante Ange je vais à Port Angeles avec Jake ,besoin de quelque chose?**

**- Non, non !Répond Charlie en clignant discrètement d'un œil.**

**- Non merci Bellissima !**

**- Alors à ce soir!**

.

.

_Peu de temps après à Port Angeles_

Jacob et moi commencions par une boutique de vêtements et là l'embarras prit place.

**- Bells … tu sais que je suis encore moins doué que toi pour la mode Minipouss et franchement il aurait peut être été judicieux que ta cops Angela t'accompagne!**

**- JACOB …ton soutien mon cher ,tu me l'as promis alors maintenant assumes! **

**- OK OK !**

**- Punaise! Quelles couleurs ,tailles …on prend quoi?**

**- Franchement j'ai une tête à savoir les mensurations d'un KINDER ?**

On éclata de rire ,du coup une vendeuse nous remarqua et dieu soit loué nous conseilla. Après les tenues nous sortîmes main dans la main de la boutique et lorgnâmes la vitrine d'une autre spécialisée dans l'ameublement. Tellement euphorique par les fous rires que me provoquait Jacob et mon bien être pour une fois ,je me lançai sans réfléchir sur ses lèvres .Jake fut surpris au départ resta stoïque mais ne mit qu'une seconde à réagir . Je le regardai dans les yeux, ses pupilles s'éclairèrent alors d'un désir sauvage et dans un mouvement rapide il me saisit par la nuque de sa main libre pour approfondir notre baiser. Malgré que cela eût été agréable , il me manquait ce quelque chose . Une sensation bizarre, limite dérangeante me nouait l'estomac, comme si IL avait été là et n'avait pas approuvé ce baiser. Je me devai de rejeter ce mal être et simuler le plaisir . Jake le méritait mais je comprenai aussi à cet instant qu'il n'y aurait que LUI que mon cœur ainsi que mon corps pourraient aimer . Mais la satisfaction de Jake était telle que je n'hésiterais pas à l'avenir de réitérer. Après tout j'avais promis de sacrifier ma vie à donner ce que je pourrais à défaut de ne pas obtenir ce que j'aurais souhaité le plus.

**- Euhhh…Jake…je crois… enfin si on rentrait dans cette boutique ,ce serait mieux pour acheter la chambre , non?**

**- Bells…euh…ok!**

.

.

_A une distance nécessaire à l'observation incognito de Bella et Jacob_

J'observais ma Bella sortant de cette boutique de vêtements pour enfants ,elle était toute souriante voir plus. Et là , le choc, la jalousie faisait monter le venin dans ma bouche, la colère envers ELLE et ma stupide personne m'envahissait . Stop à quoi je pensai ,elle ne faisait qu'appliquer à la lettre ma demande, à savoir vivre sa vie d'humaine. La voir l'embrasser de son propre chef et apparemment savourer ce baiser était suffisant pour me retirer ,comme promis à Alice je rentrai retrouver les miens . A partir d'aujourd'hui je feindrai un semblant de normalité pour le bonheur de ma famille.

.

.

_Pendant ce temps à Forks_

Personne à l'intérieur .Parfait . Je pénétrai donc dans sa chambre. Blackout .Mon don se manifesta pendant celui-ci . C'était imminent. Ne restait plus qu'à me retirer pour l'instant . Je leurs soumettrai une partie de mon plan d'ici peu ,voir cette nuit.

.

.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Bella et moi arrivions chez elle. La maison était vide d'occupants.

**- Charlie nous a facilité la tâche en éloignant ta tante apparemment!**

**- Alors ne traînons pas Jake pour dissimuler tous ces achats!**

Ca nous prit une heure pour cacher tout l'attirail du futur Pikachu.

**- Bon je rentre voir Billy et reviens à 23H te border!**

**- Wouep, à tout à l'heure Jake!**

.

.

_Chambre de Bella vers 22 H_

J'arrivai dans ma chambre et préparai mes affaires pour la nuit. Je restai pétrifiée avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

**- Je…vous…tuais moi ! Mais pitié ,laissez les ! Pas ici !**

**- Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer Isabella !**

**- Mais…alors qui? Quoi…pourquoi?**

**- Personne … une proposition… pour beaucoup!**

**- Je ne comprends pas! Et qui êtes vous?**

**- Normal il faut d'abord que je t'explique et euh … je suis Riley ,un vampire mais ça tu l'as compris! Donc je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins ! Ma proposition si tu l'acceptes est bénéfique pour ton ami Jacob , ta famille ,toi dans un sens et moi cela va de soi !**

**- Ais je le choix?**

**- Bien sûr! **

**- Alors je peux au moins t'écouter!**

**- Donc en résumé , j'ai un don qui ne peut être totalement appliqué que sur les humains ,toi et moi nous sommes en quelque sorte liés et soit tu refuses mon offre et ton ami Jacob et beaucoup d'autres de ton entourage ne trouveront jamais leur âme sœur , tu sais sans doute que tu n'es pas l'âme sœur de Jacob si tel était le cas-tu ne penserais pas à un autre…, soit tu acceptes en faisant le sacrifice de ne jamais être déflorée et ils connaîtront leurs moitiés ! C'est simple comme choix!**

**- QUOI ? …Mais c'est quoi ces conneries? Je suis tombée sur une sangsue religieuse ou quoi? En résumé soit j'évite les plaisirs de la chair en devenant nonne ,soit je m'y abandonne ?**

**- Non ce n'est pas une blague, et il n'y a que la virginité qui soit nécessaire car signifiant la pureté ,rien ne t'empêches tout le reste comme caresses , doigts, sodom…**

**- STOP ,j'ai compris ! **

**- Voilà!**

**- Mais comment? Si je choisis d'être égoïste en vivant ma relation avec Jake après tout ! Toi et moi quels bénéfices en tirerons nous d'ailleurs?**

**- Alors simple, tu n'es pas égoïste dans le fait de choisir ton ami car il ignore cette possibilité mais par contre penses-tu que tu seras si heureuse en lui hottant le plein amour ? Tu louperas également le tien par ce choix! Et en ce qui me concerne c'est également l'amour que je gagnerai !**

**- Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne veux que l'amour? Et moi je connaitrai mon âme sœur? Laisses moi rire!**

**- Non je la veux ELLE ,mon âme sœur, et surtout son bonheur car je suis le sien! Rien ne peut garantir la réussite de ton choix en ce qui toi et moi nous concerne ,il y a seulement un espoir et pour moi c'est bien mieux qu'aucun ! Alors oui même si tu fais le bon choix il y a le risque que rien ne change mais je préfère être détruit que de vivre une éternité sans ELLE. Alors à savoir si cela n'est pas plus égoïste au fond que de ne pas tenter ma chance!**

**- Je… tu…enfin je veux dire …je peux très bien imaginer ce que c'est! Ton ELLE est humaine?**

**- Non!**

**- Ah, je comprends mieux! Il est certain qu'une humaine n'aurait pu avoir cet impact …**

**- Je n'en suis pas sûr … mais là n'en est pas l'intérêt pour toi de compatir à mon amour!**

**- OK , c'est bon pour moi, je te suis! Alors c'est quoi le principe: je signe un pacte de mon sang, tu m'enfermes dans une tour ?**

**- Tu es terrible ! Le cinéma vous monte à la tête à vous les humains !**

**- Je te dis que je suis OK et toi tu te fous de ma gueule ! Et je te signale que je n'ai pas tous les jours ce genre de proposition alors excuses moi de ne pas en connaître les procédures!**

**- Autant pour moi, ce n'était pas fairplay de me moquer! Pour ton choix ,c'est simple: tu n'as qu'à continuer à vivre ta vie en restant vierge si tu l'acceptes et à la fin de celle-ci mon don fera le reste!**

**- Simple tu dis! Mais donc je vais mourir et rien pour moi ,que dalle ,nada,… En quoi c'est un choix qui m'avantage? Je vais clamser pucelle !**

**- Bon je t'explique un peu plus ,je pars et c'est toi qui voit ensuite!**

Riley expliqua une partie de ce que Bella pourrait gagner dans l'hypothèse de la réussite de son plan ,puis il sortit par la fenêtre de celle-ci.

.

.

_A l'extérieur de la maison de Charlie vers 22H55_

Riley se dirigeait vers la masse sombre et imposante aux abords de la forêt . Si bien il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative ,cela faisait partie de son plan.

**- Bella va bien ! Je suppose que tu es son ami Jacob, je suis là pour m'assurer du bien être des Swan! Euh …désolé mais je ne parle pas le chien!**

Jacob prit sa forme humaine non sans vérifier de visu la véracité sur la bonne santé de la famille Swan.

**- Tu vas mourir ce soir sangsue!**

**- Euh …je vais mourir c'est un fait ,mais pas ce soir! Enfin sauf si tu en prends l'initiative et les conséquences néfastes à ta charge !**

**- Ahahah ahah! Il y a des malades mentaux chez les buveurs de sang maintenant? Comme tu me fais rire je te laisse m'expliquer en quoi ta disparition me serait néfaste!**

**- Allons à l'essentiel alors! Voilà en bref tu ne connaîtrais pas ton âme sœur si le bûcher était de rigueur! Tu ferais souffrir Bella par la même et aussi des membres de ta tribu!**

**- Rien que cela? Pour ta gouverne je vais être en retard aux côtés de mon âme sœur du fait de devoir cramer un parasite stupide et ce n'est pas ce contre temps qui la fera souffrir!**

**- Le hic c'est qu'Isabella n'est en aucun cas ton âme sœur , sans te contrarier je pense que lorsque ton imprégnation se produira c'est cela qui détruira Isabella ,voir l'achèvera ! Mais il ne tient qu'à toi de rendre les choses simples en la laissant faire son choix. Comme je suppose que tu ne te contenteras pas de ce simple fait ,je vais te donner des preuves pour te convaincre! Tout d'abord il est certain que tu éprouves de profonds sentiments pour ta belle mais malheureusement tu confonds la signification de ces derniers!**

**- Ce sont tes preuves? Je ne confonds pas et toi …**

**- Minute ,j'ai pas fini ! Donc premièrement Bella ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments ,donc ne peut être ta destinée et cela il te faut juste le cran de lui poser la question sans chantage pour avoir ta preuve, ensuite un membre de ta meute s'imprègnera de la femme Swan et là tu seras obligé d'admettre la véracité de mes propos!**

**- Mais ça va pas , c'est impossible …**

**- Du calme Hulcky !Apparemment tu n'es même pas au courant du fonctionnement de l'imprégnation, il faut vraiment tout faire! Maintenant demandes à Isabella car pour la femme Swan c'est pas pour ce soir et finalement je me barre !**

Et voilà Riley s'était déjà éclipsé ,laissant un Jacob hébété .

.

.

_Fenêtre d'Isabella vers 23H30_

**- JACOB BLACK ! Il y a une porte d'entrée il me semble!**

**- Bells… je…tu…ON doit parler!**

**- Oh!**

**- Je viens de rencontrer ton ami l'anguille!**

**- Ah!**

**- Bells … ta verve est limitée tu ne trouves pas?**

**- Je t'en pris ,poses la question Jake!**

**- Ton…notre…tes sentiments pour moi sont…**

**- Non…enfin si … je veux dire que je t'aime Jake… mais comme mon meilleur ami et ce baiser me l'a fait réaliser! Je ne veux pas te perdre Jake si pour cela il t'est nécessaire que je t'embrasse alors je le ferai mais je ne pourrai jamais franchir le cap du sexe … je tiens à toi mais je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut ,je… tu…Jake je t'en pris ,dis quelque chose…je me sens ridicule ,paumée…**

**- Ce Riley t'as fait un lavage de cerveau!**

**- Peut être mais pas un lavage de cœur…et je sais au moins que je ne pourrai pas feindre le fait que je ne te désire pas autrement que comme mon meilleur ami! **

**- Je … j'ai besoin de temps pour clarifier…ou devrais je dire digérer les faits…alors écoutes …je reviendrai …mais là je dois y aller!**

**- Je comprends! Pardonnes moi Jake et reviens moi car j'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami!**

A peine le discours finit ,Jacob n'était plus là.

.

.

_Pendant ce temps ,dans un petit appartement de Port Angeles_

**- Bree?**

**- Riley! Je suis dans la chambre!**

**- J'ai eu peur que tu sois restée avec eux!**

**- Je te fais confiance Riley mais puis je te poser quelques questions?**

**- je t'ai pourtant déjà tout dit!**

**- Euh…aimes tu cette fille? Demanda-t-elle embarrassée.**

**- Non Bree, elle est importante pour moi mais pas dans le sens amoureux! Je ne suis pas ton âme sœur Bree, même si à l'heure d'aujourd'hui tu penses le contraire … je peux toutefois te garantir que tu connaîtras cet état de béatitude et tu verras alors que c'est plus puissant que ce que tu ressens pour moi!**

**- Je me sens gênée là du coup…euh…on oublie cette discussion pitié?**

**- No problem !**

.

.

_Seattle au même moment_

**- Il en manque Jane!**

**- Oh ils se sont probablement entretués !C'est dans leur nature!**

**- Bon au pire on finira bien par les intercepter!**

**- Ah, tu vois Alec le problème Seattle est réglé et le sort des fuyards est scellé ! Rentrons ,le maître nous attend!**

.

.

_Alaska , Clan Denali_

**- Un jours qui sait Edward …**

Je filai dans ma pièce en laissant Tanya seule au salon. Après tout si Isabelle vivait sa vie, peut-être un jours je me laisserai tenté par les distractions de Tanya. Voilà, je déraillai totalement, trop enclin à la douleur. Et maintenant le lutin!

**- Entres Alice!**

**- Edward…**

**- Une vision Irma?**

**- Non je te rappelle qu'elle est avec un cleps! Alors non ,pas de vision! Mais…**

**- Et tu te bases sur quoi alors pour me dire que je connaîtrai l'amour…**

**- Sur mon cœur de fille Edward! Mon sixième sens ou tiens mon petit doigt, mais j'en suis certaine!**

**- Alors je serai celui qui t'enlèvera tes certitudes et une chose certaine pour moi est qu'à l'avenir aucune humaine n'aura à nouveau cette emprise! Fin de discussion Nostradamus!**

**- On verra Edward, on verra!**

C'était tout vu pour moi ! Ma non vie sera mon purgatoire foi d'Edward !

.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

.

_**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review!**_

.


	4. CHAPITRE 3: Preuves à l'appui

**Les personnages ,les œuvres originelles… (Twilight ,les âmes vagabondes) appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER **

.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

.

**CHAPITRE 3: Preuves à l'appui - Conséquences choisies**

.

.

_Nuit du 19 mai 2007 chez les Swan_

Un cri dans la nuit ,Tante Solange emmenée par Charlie à l'hôpital et naissance de Thomas Charles Swan 4kg 200 pour 52 cm.

.

.

_Matin du 20 mai 2007 chez les Quileutes_

Thomas Charles Swan était né la veille pendant notre conseil des anciens pour l'arrivée de Quil dans la meute. En l'honneur de l'amitié de Billy et Charlie ,Sam nous prévenait que nous souhaiterions la bienvenue au neveu de Charlie par une visite à domicile d'ici 2 semaines. Si cette sangsue disait vrai alors je serai probablement fixé lors de cette visite.

.

.

_2 semaines plus tard_

Je descendais de ma chambre pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée , Charlie visiblement trop absorbé par les gazouillis de Thomas pour entendre la sonnette.

**- Billy, Jake, Quil, Embry, Jared… euh les gars vous me flattez!**

**- Bella ,malgré ton charme et ta modestie légendaires…on est là pour mini Swan! **

**- Quil , t'es vraiment un goujat! Je me doute que je ne suis pas le centre du monde mais tu pourrais apprendre à ménager l'égo des femmes!**

**- Swann ,t'es pas encore une femme et…**

Quil se mit à m'ignorer net ,ne finissant même pas sa phrase. Je me retournai pour voir l'objet de ses pupilles en transes.

**- Bellissima ,fais donc entrer toute cette testostérone , Charlie se sentira moins seul !**

**- Jake ,oh oh ! Quil ferme ta bouche tu gobes les mouches!**

Et là Jacob s'excusa et prit la poudre d'escampette. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui le jours des retrouvailles avec mon meilleur ami. La journée fut cependant intéressante car j'assistai en live au phénomène d'imprégnation que Jake m'avait décrit lors de nos discussions d'avant. Quil et ma tante Solange nouait sous les yeux de tous une attraction plus qu'évidente .

.

.

_Plage de la Push_

La boucle était bouclée. Une preuve irréfutable s'était présentée à mes yeux. Moi qui ne pensait pas qu'il disait vrai . Il ne me restait plus qu'à essayer de réendosser le rôle de meilleur ami et espérer que la suite des dires du sang froid serait exacte .

.

_**Dans la petite chapelle de Forks fut célébré le mariage de Thomas Charles Swan et Camilla Louise Brown en 2035 , un an après le chef Swan rejoignait sa seconde épouse Sue veuve de son ami Harry. Avril 2038 ,Thomas Charles Swan et son épouse donnèrent naissance à Charlie Joseph Swan et Leah devint la première femme de la meute. Suite au crash d'avion de ses parents ,le petit Charlie fut confié à Isabella et Solange en 2040. Leah s'imprégna du bambin en venant apporter son soutien à Isabella. Jacob avait renoué les liens avec Isabella âgée de 53 ans . Riley rendait visite à Isabella une fois par an. Cinq années plus tard ,Solange et Quil embrassèrent les cieux .L'héritier masculin Swan entra à l'école de police à ses 17 ans d'où il sortit major de sa promotion 4 ans plus tard et épousa Leah dans la foulée. Six ans après le nouveau Chef Swan n'était autre que Charlie et Isabella 78 ans en était très touchée de par la symbolique.**_

.

.

_Novembre 2070 ,domicile d'Isabella Swan_

J'avais 83 ans, mon cœur était las. J'attendais la visite de Riley comme chaque année. L'attente ne fut pas longue.

**- Bonsoir Bella !**

**- Riley , m'apportes tu enfin de bonnes nouvelles ? **

**- As-tu respecté ta part ?**

**- Et bien depuis l'année dernière je me suis dit tiens Bells pourquoi ne pas se faire un ramonage intégrale pour tes 83 balais! Tu te fous de ma gueule fripée !Et franchement Jake n'est plus depuis longtemps enclin à satisfaire le fossile qui me sert de vagin ,quand aux papys de la maison de retraite même la petite pilule bleue ne peut rien pour eux!**

**- Ton autodérision n'a pas perdu de son charme et trêve de plaisanteries , tu as rendez vous à cet appartement de Seattle le 2ème weekend du mois prochain!**

**- C'est si bref!**

**- Euh … je veux bien que le délai est rapide mais il me semble que l'attente était suffisante?**

**- Non, je réalise c'est tout! Je commençais à croire à la plus cruelle des blagues!**

**- Je ne suis pas un monstre Bells, certes je ne suis pas végétarien mais quand même! Enfin on passera la soirée du samedi au meilleur restaurant et je resterai avec toi jusqu'au lendemain!**

**- Tu n'es pas obligé ,ca ne fait pas parti du marché!**

**- Ce n'est pas par obligation mais par amitié, même si tu en doutes encore je t'aime comme une sœur!**

**- Ok ,t'as réussi ,maintenant voilà que je pleure! Bon alors je te dis au mois prochain petit frère, moi je vais finir de mettre en ordre ma succession !**

.

.

_Alaska_

Je me sentais drôle ce matin, comme si quelque chose m'échappait. Jazz l'avait ressentit et avait organisé un défilé privé pour me changer d'humeur.

**- Alice, laisses le! Ca ne sert à rien, il s'occupe comme il peut!**

**- Wouep ! Mais bon c'est pas terrible quand même! Bouges pas je vais lui parler!**

**- Vas y ,je ne peux rien faire si tu préfères converser plutôt que t'occuper de ton petit mari !**

**- Jazz je reviens dans moins de 30 minutes et je suis tout à toi chéri!**

Et hop, sur ce le lutin descendait au salon pour prendre en aparté Edward.

**- Oui Alice ,je vais bien, non Tanya ne m'a pas violé, j'ai décidé par moi-même de notre accord !**

**- Qui consiste?**

**- Bon il semble que tu souhaites l'entendre de vive voix malgré que tu saches déjà! Alors c'est juste du sexe, sans attaches ,sans sentiments, sans exclusivité et uniquement à ma demande!**

**- Mais tu as des principes pourtant!**

**- Non, j'avais! Et je ne comptais pas vivre puceau ,le principe de : pas de sexe avant le mariage ne tient plus vu que je n'aurai plus l'opportunité de le partager avec celle que j'aime !**

**- Bien sûr que si tu épouseras celle que tu aimes!**

**- AH AH! Allons bon je peux bien avoir quelques distractions non ?**

**- Wouaih !Excuses moi je n'ai pas à t'imposer la frustration tu n'es qu'un homme après tout!**

**- Avec ses besoins, mais là je pense que l'on va clore cette discussion car je suis peut être moins coincé cependant parler débat sexuel avec ma sœur c'est pas mon truc!**

**- Oops, moi qui allait te parler des exploits de Jasper!**

**- STOP! Comment tu peux être si …**

**- Le talent mon cher, le talent!**

Rassurée je retournai à l'étage pour consoler mon Jazz sur le point de prendre une douche froide.

.

.

_Volterra , conseil présidé par Aro_

**- Jane ,Alec ,Démétri et Félix on a retrouvé notre brebis galeuse de Seattle et d'ailleurs votre excursion est prévue le mois prochain !Ah Jane tu seras contente un vieux joujou l'accompagne !**

**- Merci maître!**

**- Il n'y a pas de quoi, nous avons besoin de distractions quand même!**

**- Bon sur ce passons à table! Heidi !**

.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

.

_**Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues , elles sont le carburant de la motivation pour écrire!**_

.

.


	5. CHAPITRE 4: Jour J

**Les personnages ,les œuvres originelles… (Twilight ,les âmes vagabondes) appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER **

.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

.

**CHAPITRE 4: Jour J**

.

.

_Forks, décembre 2070_

Toutes mes affaires étaient prêtes. Demain direction l'appartement de Seattle. Je savourai mes derniers moments avec ma famille. J'avais fait part à Charlie et Leah de mon escapade ce weekend en prétextant l'envie de m'adonner au luxe au moins une fois dans ma vie. La veille je faisais une sorte d'adieux à Jake en lui promettant que si un jour mon heure sonnait , je veillerai sur lui . Il m'avait dit d'arrêter qu'avec l'âge je commençai surement à être sénile.

**- Charlie, Charlie, ta vieille tante va passer un weekend mémorable avant que son palpitant l'en empêche! Ah et j'ai mis mes papiers dans la boîte à chaussures au cas où tu aurais besoin de quelque chose ce weekend!**

**- Ok! Mais tu sais ce n'est pas comme si tu partais un mois!**

**- Ah ah en effet!**

**- Bon ,bonnes nuit les jeunes! Moi je vais dodo pour être un minimum en forme pour demain!**

**- Bonne nuit !**

.

.

_Samedi _

Jake et Leah m'accompagnaient jusque Seattle et allaient passer leur weekend chez des cousins et il était prévu qu'ils me reprennent demain à 17 H pour rentrer à Forks. Evidemment ils ne se doutaient pas que le retour se ferait sans moi. Une fois déposée dans le hall de l'appartement de Riley, je leurs souhaitais de s'amuser et leurs disais à demain. Je montait par l'ascenseur pour retrouver Riley.

**- Hello petit frère ! **

**- Bonjour ma belle! Donnes moi ton sac et allons à ce fameux resto!**

**- Euh… tu comptes manger quoi!**

**- Puff! Très marrant ! Rien je ferai illusion!**

Le repas fut succulent, Riley me parla des Volturi dont les quatre qui allaient sans le savoir nous rendre une fière chandelle ,de son admiration pour moi , de Bree et tout une série de choses. Le soir ce fut plus modeste histoire de manger une dernière fois une pizza en matant la télé. Et ensuite c'est épuisée que je me couchais en rêvant d'un adonis qui n'aura jamais était mien au final.

.

.

_Dimanche chez les cousins_

**- Dis Jacob ,Bella ne t'as pas parue étrange ces derniers temps?**

**- Un peu, mais avec le temps qui défile je la sens plus nostalgique!**

**- Wouaih mais juste pour m'enlever de mauvaises vibrations tu m'accompagneras tout à l'heure on ira chercher ses viennoiseries préférées pour lui faire une surprise!**

**- Leah tu fais chier, déjà que je me suis taper le canapé pendant que madame squattait le lit géant de la chambre d'amis ,mais en plus tu viens me réveiller à 7H du mat !**

**- Oh c'est bon Jake fais pas ta chochotte et vas prendre ta douche décollage dans 1H .**

**- Merde! T'as tes règles ou quoi?**

**- Très malin BLACK ,tu sais que je n'ai plus ce problème depuis des lustres!**

**- Excuses moi j'y pensais plus!**

**- OK!**

.

.

_Au même moment chez Riley_

**- Bella ! Bella! **

**- …uhmmmmmmm!**

**- Bella, il faut nous préparer !**

**- …quuuuoi…hein…déjà?**

**- D'ici peu oui !Leurs vol va atterrir dans moins d'1H !**

**- OK je file à la salle de bain!**

Je me douchais, enfilais ma robe pour l'occasion et sortait de la salle de bain.

**- Quelle heure est il ?**

**- 7H30! **

**- J'ai peur!**

**- Moi aussi ! Mais pas de ce qu'ils vont nous faire!**

**- De quoi alors?**

**- Que ça ne fonctionne pas!**

**- Bah on aura essayé!**

**- Allez…viens près de moi petite sœur!**

.

Après une petite attente ,certainement une demi-heure, le quatuor faisait son entrée.

**- Tiens, tiens ! Mais c'est notre Don Juan des octogénaires!**

**- Jane!**

**- Ah je vois que tu n'es pas un ignorant ! Tu sais certainement pourquoi nous sommes là?**

**- Un poker!**

**- Très drôle ! Bon assez bavassé ! Vous êtes condamnés à griller ! Pas la peine d'énumérer les règles enfreintes nous sommes attendus ailleurs!**

**- Quoi un petit soucis avec ton don sur Isabella, JANE!**

**- Mais comment? C'est quoi le truc avec cette vieille?**

**- Rien, il semble juste que tu ne pourras pas faire mumuse avec Isabella, on se contentera donc de la sentence expéditive! Bella désolé petite sœur pour la douleur qui va suivre! A nous!**

**- A nous! ARGGGGGGGG EDDDDDDDDDD...**

**- Félix! Appela t'elle.**

**- … mais mais pourquoi l'as-tu mordu? Demanda t'elle à Riley.**

**- Un jour tu comprendras JANE!**

**- Félix ,finissons en! Ordonna t'elle.**

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! **

**- C'était quoi son problème à celui là? Demanda dubitatif Démétri.**

**- Affaire réglée Démétri ! On se fout bien du reste, allez faites un bûcher et on rentre!**

.

.

_Hall de l'appartement de Riley_

**- Merde Leah ça pue la sangsue!**

**- Vite montons voir Bella!**

**- Au mon dieu ,BELLA , NOOOOOONNN !**

**- JAKE! JAKE! JACOB BLACK!**

**- Ils l'ont tué … pourquoi…pourquoi Bells !**

**- Jake on ne peut plus rien faire il faut paaaaaaarrtttiiii…**

**- Leah, Leah , LEAH ! Allez réveilles toi!**

.

.

_Hôpital de Seattle_

Je commençai à revenir à moi doucement et me rappelai tout à coup l'horreur à laquelle j'avais assisté avant l'extinction . Ma bouche était pâteuse et mon corps endolori . J'ouvrai une puis l'autre paupière , la lumière était forte , je comprenais de suite où je me trouvais .

**- Jacob! Il faut qu'on parte!**

**- Leah! J'attendais que tu te réveilles, j'ai donné un faux nom, subtilisé les échantillons de ton sang, on part tout de suite ! Ca va ou je te porte?**

**- Non c'est bon ! Files moi mes fringues et on se tire avant d'attirer l'attention! Je suis désolée pour Bella, Charlie va…**

**- Stop! On doit d'abord partir!**

.

.

_Forks, quelques heures plus tard_

Leah et moi arrivions décomposés. Dans la voiture on avait pleuré et avions mis au point la version qui serait officiellement servie aux habitants de Forks , Charlie par son métier masquerait sans problèmes l'affaire , compte tenu de l'âge d'Isabella il y aurait peu de chances que cela paraisse suspect. Par contre Leah me fit promettre de passer sous silence son incident car la mort de Bella suffisait amplement pour tous. Et arrivait maintenant le moment de l'annoncer à Charlie.

**- Charlie assieds toi!**

**- Que se pass….**

**- C'est Isabella…**

Choc, pleurs et acceptation du cycle de la vie. On naît , on vit, on meurt. Certes, plus ou moins tôt. Mais avait elle vécu heureuse? Je ne le saurai jamais!

.

.

_Alaska_

Je devais me contrôler ou je risquait de sombrer totalement. Je préparai mes bagages en vue de passer quatre années à Londres ,histoire de souffler. J'éviterais comme ça un nouvel «épisode Tanya».

J'avais menti pour épargner à Tanya les foudres de ma famille. Certes elle ne m'avait pas violé ,mais elle avait profité du fait que j'étais sur le point de craquer . Entre aller rendre visite aux Volturi ,faire une entrave à mon régime et Tanya … bah ce fut Tanya! Je me doutais qu'Alice n'avait pas cru une seule seconde en le soit disant accord ,mais pour moi, elle avait validé ma version. La réalité avait été toute autre: Tanya m'avait coincé dans la douche, je n'avais ressenti que colère et rage en aucun cas d'amour ou de désir ~ elle le savait d'ailleurs ~ j'avais failli la démembrer mais dans un sursaut de lucidité je m'étais contenté de la «baiser» sans respect ,sans amour , dans un acte cruel pour la rabaisser, lui faire mal tant physiquement que mentalement , la traiter comme une «merde»elle en avait même demandé ma pitié pour que je la laisse en vie ~ entre ma culpabilité de l'avoir violenté, la colère qu'elle m'ait piégé et la honte si ma famille venait à savoir ma réaction pour une histoire de désirs non partagés, j'avais fait semblant qu'il ne s'agissait que de distractions mutuellement consenties , rien de bien méchant en somme pour les miens qui ne cautionnèrent toutefois pas ce libertinage soudain. Même si Tanya l'avait bien chercher , elle ne méritait tout de même pas que je me comportasse comme un monstre avec elle ~ je lui avais donc présenté mes excuses en lui rappelant : de ne plus réitérer car je serais bien capable de l'étêter , de ne pas espérer de distractions communes qui avaient été évoquées pour que les femmes Cullen ne la rejettent pas et qu'elle ne devait pas s'étonner qu'Alice ,vu son don, lui soit distante .

Cette expérience ne traumatisa pas Tanya autant que moi apparemment : celle-ci s'était mise en tête qu'un jours je serais demandeur que l'élément de surprise avait certainement du me faire paniquer et que mon égo de dominant n'avait pas apprécier qu'elle prenne les devants et qu'elle devait donc à présent me laisser prendre l'initiative tout en me charmant. _«Tant qu'elle ne fait que le penser et me fout la paix !» _pensais je_._ Mon premier moment intime n'avait était qu' horreur, désastre, honte… pas d'amour ,de partage ou de plaisir…un coïte primaire sans sentiments… en bref Tanya m'avait volé et gâché ce moment !

Mes affaires personnelles bouclées je descendais saluer nos cousins .

**- Vas pour La Colombie-Britannique à notre retour Alice !**

**- Yes ! **

**- Hein ? Je suis encore le dernier au courant alors ?**

**- Ohhh Emmett …,arrêtes de faire l'enfant! Et me fais pas croire que t'as pas envie d'y aller !**

**- Si Rosie… mais je suis toujours le dernier au courant !**

**- Faux ! T'étais simplement plus attentif à ta «Play» pendant que Carlisle nous l'annoncer !**

**- Quoi que Londres ça me dit pas trop!**

**- «Triple andouille» seul Edward se fait Londres , nous on s'installe en Irlande! A moins que tu veuilles chauffer les bancs de Birkbeck !**

**- Edward tu vas me manquer … deux mois sans te voir!**

**- Comment ça 2 mois Tanya ?**

**- Je viens te voir dans deux mois pardi ! Tu pourras me faire visiter ton chez-toi !**

**- Désolé Tanya mais c'est NON ! J'ai une chambre de gars sur le campus et quand bien même les filles seraient acceptées j'ai d'autres choses à faire que jouer les guides!**

**- Euh… je comprends !**

Les salutations faites au clan Denali nous partions pour le continent Européen.

.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues!**_

.

.


	6. CHAPITRE 5:En mémoire d'Isabella

**Les personnages ,les œuvres originelles… (Twilight ,les âmes vagabondes) appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER **

**Note :**« Merci aux lecteurs et lectrices (les anonymes et les connus: _**Nolan Black, Maymay**_** ,**_**littleangelordevil93, Nina**_) qui me suivent dans cette aventure! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos conseils,votre soutien ou même votre aide grammaticale et orthographique (je suis sure que des fautes se baladent par-ci par-là ) et pour ce faire : rien de tel que _vos reviews _(courtes ou plus si affinités !lol!).

Les critiques non constructives , la méchanceté gratuite … ne visant qu'à démolir injustement la fiction , voir l'auteur ou ses lecteurs et lectrices sont cordialement invités : _à aller voir si l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs !_

A contrario : les critiques visant à soutenir et améliorer tant la fiction que son auteur ( _c'est-à-dire me communiquer pour que je corrige dans les plus brefs délais : fautes de frappes, erreurs grammaticales…_) pour une lecture plus agréable , sont : _accueillis_ _à bras ouverts !_»

_**Petit rappel:**_ Pour cette fiction ,j'utilise _« le jeu de la narration changeante » _qui consiste à ce que:

une fois c'est un personnage qui narre puis un autre et parfois un narrateur inconnu, tout en glissant des indices pour que le lecteur joue à deviner .

Donc je ne noterais pas de quels POV il s'agit car : _« c'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette! »_

Dans la même optique je joue aussi avec les dons : je n'écrirais pas forcément ce qu'Edward lit dans les pensées ,ce qu'Alice voit , ce que Jasper ressent… il faudra donc se baser sur les réponses ou réactions de leurs interlocuteurs pour essayer de deviner ~ ce sera corsé lorsqu'il s'agira des discussions silencieuses entre Alice et Edward !_(et oui je suis joueuse !) ~ exemple ~ _quand Edward dit: _Vas pour la Colombie - Britannique à notre retour Alice! _Alors que celle-ci n'a pas ouvert la bouche , pas besoin d'écrire que Edward a répondu tout haut à la suggestion mentale d'Alice : ça se devine!

_« Je suis consciente que certain(es) n'aimeront pas se prêter aux jeux mais moi j'apprécie de jouer aux devinettes et observer les indices alors comme ça vous êtes prévenu(es) ! »_

_**Commentaires de l'auteur sur le chapitre précédent :**_« Sortez les mouchoirs , Isabella Marie Swan n'est plus! Rhooo, en même temps elle a vécu jusqu'à 83 ans tout de même ! Aiiiie! ah oui sans connaître la luxure ,là c'est plus que triste mais bon ,chacun sa croix!

Oufff ,notre petit Eddy ne fricote pas réellement avec Tanya , elle a profité de sa dépression ! Bon c'est pas terrible mais en même temps c'est pas la mort! Après tout Bella ne le saura jamais !De plus techniquement il ne l'a pas trompée ,vue qu'ils étaient séparés! Pourquoi a-t-il craquer maintenant alors qu'il n'a rien fait pendant 100 ans? Mais parce qu'avant Bella il n'avait pas connu la tentation, le désir et la jalousie !

Ca vous chamboule un homme tout ça (enfin surtout les hormones)!

C'est pas le tout ,mais il est temps d'arrêter mon monologue et de laisser place au chapitre suivant! »

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

.

**CHAPITRE 5: En mémoire d'Isabella**

. .

_Canada, fin décembre 2070 _

…_Deux semaines qu'il n'est plus ~ deux semaines que cette foutu lettre qui m'attendais ici dans laquelle il m'annonçait qu'il ne me rejoindrait pas ~ deux semaines qu'il m'a menti pour m'éloigner de ma mort!… _

Deux choix s'offraient à moi à présent :

n° 1 la confiance ,malgré ses mensonges qui apparaissaient jusqu'à maintenant m'avoir protégé en un sens, et donc suivre le plan.

n° 2 me démerder , adviendrait que pourrait , me barrer d'ici.

Ma raison voulait la facilité et mon cœur masochiste désirait la vérité!

En pleine confusion je me mis à penser tout haut , non à la réflexion c'était comme si je lui parlais :

**« A quoi me sert de te survivre Riley ? J'aurai préféré mourir à tes côtés … mais non … tu as préféré Isabella dans ce rôle! Je comprendrais le principal ,l'évidence , au moment voulu m'as-tu dis!… laisses moi rire, non pleurer! Oui… la colère me fait dire n'importe quoi … je sais que tu lui a menti pour qu'elle tienne plus facilement ton plan … bien joué le coup de la vierge ça limitait les risques qu'un gars s'entiche ou mieux la foute en cloque ,wouaih … quel mec se contenterait d'une vie sans passer aux choses sérieuses ? … et sans gosses pas de risque de changer d'avis par amour pour sa progéniture… oh et le pompon : le coup de la réincarnation … en même temps je l'envie d'un certain côté car elle ,elle est partie heureuse , avec l'espoir … celui de retrouver son amour… mais moi c'est quoi mon espoir?… je m'en tape de ma probable âme sœur!… Tu m'aurais suffit !… tu me disais que j'étais très importante pour toi et que tu voulais juste mon bonheur et que celui -ci n'était pas avec toi !…tu voulais plus pour moi !… et bien saches que moi aussi je t'ai menti ! … Je t'ai fait croire que j'espérai ce futur bonheur en suivant ton plan…mais la réalité était tout autre: je suivais ,juste pour rester avec toi car si je ne le faisais pas, je ne t'étais plus nécessaire et donc il n'y avait plus de raisons pour me garder à tes côtés… donc je suis restée ,suivi le plan en me contentant de ton amitié et en t'aimant sans conditions! Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus de raisons ,tu es mort … sauf qu'il me reste mon amour pour toi … ! »**

Je stoppai mes paroles. Un autre choix à mes mots venait de se profiler:

**« Où que tu sois ,ouvres bien tes oreilles Riley Biers :…je vais suivre ton plan…pas que j'y crois …mais juste pour toi…car MOI je t'aime…oui je me contenterai de le réaliser par amour… ta belle théorie sur mes sentiments …du flan! …et puis tiens…prends ça comme un rendu pour avoir sauvé ma carcasse … si bien ton plan c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de toi ,qui fait que j'ai eu un semblant d'intérêt à tes yeux! On dirait que j'ai compris surtout que je suis amoureuse ,prête à tout par amour , juste comme pour garder un lien! Est-cela que je devais comprendre comme une évidence : l'amour plus fort que la mort … l'abandon de soi pour l'être aimé! Et bien il semble que j'ai compris ! »**

Je m'écroulai au sol guettant les réponses de mon interlocuteur. Rien. Forcément Riley n'était pas là, j'étais dans cette pièce et parlai toute seule. A quoi je m'attendais ? A ce qu'il me sert dans ses bras en réapparaissant par miracle , revenant de l'au-delà après un petit séjour de deux semaines ou alors un signe de sa présence spirituelle à mes côtés ~ Et voilà ! J'étais _barge _! Un vampire pouvait-il devenir dingue ? Apparemment. C'était donc folle guidée d'un amour unilatérale que je faisais une promesse silencieuse à celui qui hanterait mon éternité.

.

.

_Forks ,fin mars 2071 vers 10H_

Charlie était au poste depuis 7h ce matin. Chaque jours depuis maintenant deux mois, une fois seule ,je me laissais aller à la tristesse et parfois comme cette semaine je pleurais à m'en rendre malade. Mais ça ,je devais le cacher à Charlie déjà abattu par les évènements douloureux et funestes. Il était mon univers , je devais faire en sorte qu'il retrouve le sourire et ce ne serait pas en ajoutant ma peine ou le faisant s'inquiéter pour mon moral que j'y arriverais .Du coup je cachais et paraissait sereine, mais la mort d'Isabella puis celle d'Emily et Sam en début d'année, m'avait anéanti .Sam…depuis mon imprégnation pour Charlie , lui et moi avions pu enfin avoir une amitié sans ambiguïté, sans culpabilité tant envers Emily ou moi… Emily … j'avais retrouvé ma complicité d'enfants, d'avant les années de douleur par le fait qu'elle était la cause de ma rupture avec Sam. Et là en janvier ,le cancer l'avait emporté ,Sam l'avait rejoint car il ne pouvait en être autrement .

Souvenirs… en 2031 Sam souhaitant vieillir aux côtés d'Emily et leurs trois enfants ,Samy Quil 13 ans, Elline Sora 8 ans et Jessy Luyana 4 ans, avait laissé son rôle d'Alpha à Jacob, qui de toute façon était l'héritier de sang à la base. Le rôle de second me fut confié après la mort de Quil en 2045. Samy loup depuis 8 ans trouvait que j'étais plus à même de ces responsabilités. Mon petit frère Seth quand à lui ,avait boudé pendant deux jours ,trouvant injuste que ce fusse moi ,tout juste mutée depuis 5 ans, alors qu'il avait je cite : _deux décennies de grande expérience _! Jacob, en grand blagueur, lui avait assuré que c'était juste histoire que je ne portasse pas plainte auprès du conseil pour discrimination ,étant la seule femelle de la meute. Ce soir la meute devait se réunir à la Push pour rendre hommage à Sam en une cérémonie ancestrale où nous recouvrerions notre forme lupine . Depuis la mort d'Isabella , Jake et moi ne l'avions pas fait pour éviter de mettre la meute en dépression collective et surtout passer sous silence mon malaise.

.

.

_Le soir à la Push_

Tous Quileutes connaissant notre secret étaient présents autour du feu de camps, réunis aux côtés de l'Alpha .Il y avait entre autre : Jacob Black ,maître de cérémonie de part son rôle d'Alpha, Seth, Charlie et moi, , Samy, Elline et Jessy Uley , Nikan, Mukki, Kim (84 ans) et Jared Cameron qui avait pu arrêter de muter 19 ans auparavant , ayant de toute façon bien assuré la relève par ses fils Nikan et Mukki , Paul Lahote et sa femme Rachel ,cette dernière n'étant autre que la grande sœur de Jacob ,elle avait hérité par ses gènes le don de guérisseuse et la bizarrerie de vieillir au rythme de Paul ,Embry Call etc... Jake commença alors un long discours en mémoire d'Emily et Sam ,puis chacun pu raconter un souvenir joyeux vécu avec le couple ,et à présent les autres membres de la meute et moi,nous devions allés dans la forêt pour communier avec l'esprit loup de Sam Uley… Je me dirigeai donc vers la forêt rejoindre mes frères …

Cachée par les arbres, je m'apprêtai à me transformer , et là… RIEN ! Enfin si une douleur énorme au niveau de mon estomac! Au bout de cinq minutes, je sortis nauséeuse rejoindre Charlie sur la plage.

**- Leah! Que se passe t'il ? Tu es en nage!**

**- …Charlie…je…je ne peux pas! Lui dis-je en sanglotant.**

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que Jake se retrouve à nos côté comprendre ce qu'il se passait ou plutôt ne se passait pas , je restais là .

**- Putain … mais Leah ,t'es mon second merde! La meute n'attends plus que toi!**

**- Je n'y arrive pas Jacob!**

J'étais muette et choquée attendant une réponse ,tandis que les questions et commentaires fusaient par tout le monde qui nous avait rejoint.

**- Hein? C'est une blague? Comment? Pourquoi? Demanda Jacob.**

**- Je ne sais pas!**

**- Ca a un rapport avec ton malaise à Seattle? Lança Jake.**

Boom. Bravo! Jake ou le roi de la boulette ! Charlie mit un quart de seconde à réagir.

**- Quel malaise Leah?**

**- Ce n'était rien qu'une petite crise d'hypoglycémie mon ange, pas de quoi fouetter un chat!**

**- Rien tu dis! JACOB BLACK !Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ma femme fait un malaise en décembre et toi ,tu ne me dis rien?**

**-STOP! …j'ai demandé à Jake de ne pas t'inquiéter et je vais …je sais pas …euh… voir un médecin…non…je peux pas …comment je lui explique? …docteur je n'arrive plus à me transformer en louve!…et comme ça il me fait enfermer !Jake ?…Qui peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe?**

**- Aucunes idées Leah! Jamais …enfin tu vois…la seule façon de ne plus se transformer c'est de savoir se contrôler suffisamment ,mais on le choisit ,on ne le subit pas!**

Rachel avait laissé Jake terminer sa phrase et se positionna près de moi.

**- Vous ne comprenez donc pas? S'exclama-t-elle.**

**- Noonnn Rachel! Dîmes Jake ,Charlie et moi en même temps.**

**- Leah , quand t'es tu transformée pour la dernière fois? Me demanda Rachel.**

**- Il y a quatre ou cinq mois! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport , ce n'est pas la première fois que je ne mute pas pendant un laps de temps similaire!**

**- Oh mais moi je vais te le dire le rapport! Tu préfères la réponse direct ou je prend des gants et on joue aux devinettes?**

**- C'est bon ,craches le morceau Rachel , la patience c'est pas mon truc et tu le sais!**

**- Très bien : tu es enceinte depuis bah …sure pas plus de quatre ou cinq mois et tu peux aller consulter ta gynéco sans problèmes ma belle parce que ton côté poilu n'a rien à voir avec ton état!**

Blocage de neurones masculins général.

**- C'est impossible! Tu…tu sais très bien que je suis …stérile Rachel! Lui dis je les larmes aux yeux.**

**- Et qui t'as pondu un truc pareil?**

**- Mais mon corps ne peut pas ! Ce n'est pas viable! Les anciens…**

**- Si tu te transformes c'est certain…mais la nature est bien faite Leah! C'est justement pour cela que tu ne peux plus devenir louve ,cela tuerais le fœtus! Maintenant à savoir si après tu pourras à nouveau te transformer ? Ca je ne le sais pas!**

**- Mais comment sais-tu ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que…?**

**- Comment : et bien je suis une femme qui vieillit au même rythme que son mari qui est un loup donc je ne te rappellerai pas les mystères de nos familles ,ensuite si lorsque vous arrêtez de muter vos corps agissent à nouveau normalement pour le vieillissement pourquoi n'en serrait-il pas de même pour la gestation, de plus les hommes de notre tribu n'ont eu aucun mal à planter leur graine! Et ce qui me fait penser que toi tu es enceinte : euh…en fait j'avais un doute depuis ce début de semaine, quand je suis passée lundi t'apporter de la soupe aux baies et que je t'ais entendu vomir alors…**

**- Mais je ne l'ai pas eu ta soupe, en plus c'est courant de vomir lorsque l'on est malade!**

**- Bah…désolée, du coup j'ai pas voulu te déranger donc je suis repartie fissa et Paul l'a englouti…bon revenons à nos moutons plutôt qu'à mon glouton! Donc vomir le matin alors que l'après midi tu ne semblais pas malade lorsqu'on s'est vues ,ensuite désolée à nouveau ma caille ,mais tu as prit un tantinet des fesses ,puis ce soir j'apprends que tu as fait un malaise en décembre ,il y a dix minutes tu reviens du bois sans pouvoir muter en tirant une tronche de visage pâle et pour finir t'arrêtes pas de chialer alors que c'est pas ton genre de jouer les madeleines! Tous ces éléments mis ensembles et bien me font te dire avec certitude que Charlie va en baver car t'étais déjà pas la douceur même avant mais avec les hormones de grossesse en plus :sauve qui peut !**

Rachel venait de me clou…,non nous clouer tous sur place. Jacob avait la mâchoire décrochée et Charlie un sourire béat. Les autres je ne sais plus ,je réalisais seulement qu'il n'y avait aucune faille dans le discours de Rachel. Puis Jake ne perdit pas le nord dans l'humour.

**- Bon Leah !Je déclare officiellement le début de ton congés maternité pour prendre soin de ton pelage !De ce fait je te relève de tes fonctions dans la meute comme ton côté lupin s'est fait momentanément la malle! Seth tu gardes la place de ta sœur au chaud et si après la naissance du Pokémon elle ne peut pas revenir alors tu passeras titulaire permanent! Charlie ,bon courage pour trouver des fraises en cette saison! Tout le monde, on finit la cérémonie et on mange ,car moi tous ces évènements m'ont creusé le bide!**

Net, rapide et clair: du Jacob Black en somme! Seth arrêta de danser la gigue pour nous féliciter ,tous les autres suivirent le mouvement. Après cette soirée bouleversante dans tous les sens du terme ,Charlie et moi rentrions chez nous en réalisant à peine. Un bébé ,j'en ressentais une joie immense mais je ne pouvais l'exprimer , mon cerveau était tellement formaté à ce que je ne puisse enfanter à cause de ma stérilité supposée , du coup je commençai à paniquer .Serais je une bonne mère? Y aura-t-il des complications du fait de ma condition de louve?…

.

.

_Forks, septembre 2071_

Heureuse…Ma visite gynécologique suite à la cérémonie à la Push pour Emily et Sam, confirma ma grossesse .Le terme était prévu pour la mi-septembre toutes mes angoisses avaient disparu au fil des mois car tout se déroulait tout à fait normalement…Charlie et moi avions pleuré en entendant la première fois ,le petit cœur de notre bébé , le sexe serrait une surprise pour tout le monde ,bébé Swan ne souhaitant pas s'exposer sous le bon angle ! Nous nous étions donc contentés de prendre le stricte nécessaire dans des tons neutres et avions confié aux femmes de la tribu la mise en place accélérée de la décoration adapté à bébé Swan pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital. J'étais grosse comme une baleine à présent…Charlie était aux petits soins .Le plus terrible fut les soirées avec les listes de propositions de prénoms pour notre enfant. Seth, Jake et Charlie tenaient la palme du ridicule et de l'imbécilité!

J'avais eu le droit à pour une fille: Dora (l'exploratrice), Chili ( con carne), Lala (des Teletubbies) , Pocahontas (Disney), Wednesday ( la famille Adams ), Berta ( Mon oncle Charlie) …

Pour un garçon : Bart (Les Simpson ), Frodon ou Gollum(Le seigneur des anneaux), Winky (l'Elfe de maison dans Harry Potter), Yoda ou Chewbacca (Star wars ) , Kokum (Pocahontas)…

Je ne leur avais pas dit que j'avais déjà des prénoms de garçon et filles pour ne pas leur gâcher ces soirées qui sous le signe de la bonne humeur nous faisaient oublier notre chagrin.

Je me préparais pour souper avec Charlie et tout à coup…les eaux… direction maternité…Charlie en panique… et 18 heures après j'annonçais à notre famille l'arrivée de notre enfant!

**- Je vous présente à tous notre petite merveille née ce 7 septembre à 14h15 : _Bella Sue Swan_ . Elle mesure 49 cm pour 3kg190 ! …**

Tous le monde était sur le coup de l'émotion. Je retenais difficilement mes larmes devant ma petite fille qui portait à souhait le surnom de mon amie sans qui je n'aurais pas connu mon petit homme et le prénom de ma mère adorée ,qui j'espère veillait sur nous de là-haut.

**- Leah? Juste par curiosité , et si cela avait été un petit gars ? Demanda Jacob.**

**- _Thomas Sam Swan!_**

Le prénom du père de mon Charlie et celui de mon premier amour et meilleur ami par la suite. Maintenant la vie devait suivre son cours et d'ailleurs:

**- Seth !Félicitations!**

**- Je suis le parrain?**

**- Mais non idiot , tu sais déjà que c'est Embry !**

**- Bah pourquoi alors?**

**- Pour ta promotion canapé! Rigolais je.**

**- Leah ! T'es vraiment conne, je te rappelle que je préfère les pares chocs! Répondit Jacob .**

**- Ah ah! Ca va ! Je vous dérange pas ,merci de remettre en doute mes compétences! Clama un Seth vexé.**

Cette journée marqua le début de ma nouvelle vie de femme à part-entière, d'épouse qui vieillirait aux côtés de son mari et surtout de mère. La semaine suivante ,nous rentions Bella et moi à la maison et je pus constater le formidable travail des femmes pour la décoration dans les tons jaune pastel et mauve de la chambre de ma petite fée.

.

.

_Belcarra, Colombie-Britannique , juillet 2074_

Nous y étions ! Après quatre années en Europe ,toute notre famille ,Edward y compris ,arrivait devant la bâtisse entourée par la forêt, choisie par Esmée et Alice , dans le petit village de Belcarra. Je nourrissais l'espoir que l'existence de mon fils lui paraitrait moins pesante et qu'il reprendrait un peu du poil de la bête. Nous descendîmes de nos véhicules et nous stoppâmes tous devant l'entrée en position de défense. Surpris, je me retournais sur Alice ,Jasper et Edward.

**- Alice ? **

**- Je te jure que je n'avais rien vu Carlisle !**

**- Jasper ,y-a-t'il une menace?**

**- Je ne ressens rien, je ne comprends pas !**

**- Edward ? Dis moi que toi…**

**- Non ! Le néant !**

**- Bon bin moi ,j'vais foutre le squatteur à la porte de ma piaule tout de suite au lieu de rester sur le perron comme un con!**

**- Emmett Cullen ! Ce langage n'est pas digne! Carlisle peut-être que notre visiteur est inoffensif ? Nous devrions nous présenter avant d'en venir à la violence ? Il doit y avoir une explication! L'agent immobilier a probablement fait une erreur !**

**- Du calme tout le monde! Ma douce Esmée, heureusement que tu nous rappelles de ne pas agir sans réfléchir! N'est-ce pas Emmett ? Allons nous présenter en êtres civilisés que nous sommes ! Juste par précautions :Alice, Rosalie et Esmée placez vous derrière Jasper et moi , Emmett et Edward assurez les côtés !**

Nous pénétrions à l'intérieur et nous nous retrouvions face à une toute jeune vampire brune ,ses yeux avaient la couleur typique du régime végétarien .Elle était en position de défense , apeurée certainement par notre nombre . Je pris la parole au nom de mon Clan.

**- Bonjour! Je me présente …Carlisle Cullen et voici ma famille Esmée ,Alice ,Rosalie, Edward, Emmett et Jasper! Nous sommes les nouveaux propriétaires de cette maison …mais il semblerait que l'agent immobilier ait omit de nous prévenir de votre présence mademoiselle! Rassurez vous, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal …ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes … pourriez vous cependant nous informer les raisons de votre présence à notre domicile ?**

**- …je…!**

**- Wouah! T'es pas très bavarde ! Allez ,n'es pas peur crevette , moi perso je préfère le grizzly! S'esclaffa Emmett.**

**- Vous vouliez me…**

**- Ohhh ça! Mais t'inquiètes! Je croyais juste avoir à faire avec le géant vert …mais tu ressembles plus à un petit pois ! Pouffa Emmett.**

L'humour d'Emmett la détendit et elle commença son récit.

**- Euh…bonjour! Je m'appelle Bree Tanner et je vous jure que je n'étais pas au courant que cette maison appartenait à quelqu'un! …j'habite ici depuis 4 ans et…je vais prendre mes affaires tout suite …**

**- Allons Bree , tu n'es pas obligée de partir de suite, il me semble que tu ne t'attendais pas à notre arrivée et nous ne voulons pas te chasser comme la peste! As-tu au moins un endroit où aller? Quelqu'un pour t'aider? Lui demandais je.**

**- Non! Je suis seule et je ne connais personne…la seule personne que je connaissais a été tuée par les Volturis pour me sauver et…**

**- Wohhh! Les Volturis? C'est pas rien! Pourtant t'as la taille d'un moucheron alors pourquoi? Débita Emmett.**

**- Et bien jeune fille ,dans la mesure où tu nous mets en danger par ta présence il me semble que des explications moins évasives s'imposent ! Je te demanderai donc de tout nous raconter dans les moindres détails depuis le début! Dis je.**

**- Oh mais je n'ais rien fait ! Une femme m'a mordu puis s'est sauvée, je n'ai pas vu son visage ,quand je me suis réveillée ,j'étais au milieu d'un groupe de plusieurs personnes ,puis il y a eu mon…ami, excusez moi mais il m'est trop douloureux de le nommer, il m'a expliqué que nous étions des vampires avec des lois .Mais les autres ne respectaient pas nos lois, il a tenté de les empêchés mais ils étaient trop nombreux et incontrôlables . Alors il m'a proposé de partir avec lui car il ne doutait pas que les Volturis viendraient C'est-ce qui s'est passé ,un vrai massacre, tous morts. On avait fini par trouver un endroit pour se cacher mais ils nous ont retrouvé ,il m'a dit de m'enfuir seule pendant qu'il les occupait que moi je n'étais pas repérable. Il est mort pour me sauver . Dans ma fuite j'ai fini par atterrir ici , comme il n'y avait jamais personne je suis restée dans cette maison et voilà!**

**- Ma pauvre chérie! Lui dit Esmée.**

**- C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'a pas senti ! Lança Alice.**

**- Tu as un don qui te rend comme hermétique à mon avis ,c'est certainement pour ça que les Volturis ne t'ont pas trouvé! Affirma Jasper.**

**- Un don?**

**- Tout à fait Jasper, c'est la seule explication. Tu vois Bree, certains d'entre nous ont des dons, et parmi les Volturis , il y en a qui ont le don de traquer, d'autres de repérer les esprits etc…et toi ,ils ne t'ont pas repéré car tu es comme hermétique ,d'ailleurs nous même nous n'avons pas senti ton odeur , on t'a repéré juste parce que tu n'es pas silencieuse. Lui expliquais je.**

**- Je suis un Tupperware?**

**- Excellente! Voilà tiens je te rebaptise Tupper! Dit Emmett à Bree.**

**- Mais une minute comment se fait-il que tu sois végétarienne? Questionna Jasper.**

**- Hein ,je suis pas un lapin ,je bois du sang!**

**- Non ce que Jazz veut dire c'est que : tu vois nos yeux sont de couleur ambre du fait que nous ne buvons que du sang animal et non humain , nous surnommons cette habitude alimentaire « régime végétarien » !Et comme tu nous as laissé comprendre que tu étais au « régime classique » à ta création, on se demande comment tu es parvenue à notre mode d'alimentation, vu que tu as les yeux de couleur similaire aux notres! Expliqua Alice.**

**- Oh! Je ne le savais pas! Ce n'est pas par choix! Je …désolée, je ne bois plus de sang humain…parce que… et bien … les Volturis… enfin je me suis dit que trop de morts dans un si petit village attireraient l'attention…donc…au début je ne sortais pas de la maison…mais la faim était tellement…que…un jour je n'en pouvais plus…j'ai couru dans les bois et là j'ai croisé un cerf…et …j'ai pas réfléchi ,je lui ai sauté dessus…,c'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé une alternative… j'aime pas vraiment…une fois il y avait un vieil homme dans la forêt …et je l'ai…enfin…mais bon…du coup je sors d'ici juste quelques fois …la nuit…pour éviter de…**

**- Tu es une recluse! Oh ma pauvre! Lui dit Alice compatissante.**

**- Carlisle, je pense que nous devons aider cette jeune fille…enfin si elle le désire!**

**- En effet Esmée! Bree, si tu le souhaites tu peux rester ici et nous t'aiderons à contrôler ton régime!**

**- Mais ça va pas Carlisle, on est en danger, vous semblez oublier tous les Volturis! Quand ils la retrouveront ,vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont nous épargner? Nous serons coupables pour complicité! Hurla Rosalie.**

**- Rosalie! Ils ne savent même pas qu'elle existe! Déjà nous, on ne l'avait pas repéré alors je ne pense pas que nous soyons en danger!**

**- Edward: tu es mal placé pour m'expliquer la notion de danger il me semble! Rétorqua Rosalie.**

**- ROSALIE stop! Esmée et Edward ont raison. Je sais que tu veux nous protéger mais ne te laisses pas aveugler par des erreurs passées! Bon à part Rosalie ,qui est contre? Interrogeais je le reste du clan.**

**- Je ne veux pas m'imposer et vous mettre en danger!**

**- Personne! Ok! Non Bree ,nous allons t'aider enfin si tu le souhaites? Dis je.**

**- Je …veux bien!**

**- Bienvenue chez nous Tupper! Tapes m'en cinq! S'enthousiasma Emmett.**

**- Suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre!**

**- ALICE! Criais je.**

**- Quoi? J'ai déjà prévu la place de mon dressing ! A moins que …oui sinon ton bureau fera l'affaire Carlisle!**

**- Ok, tu as gagné! **

**- Carlisle, je ne te savais pas si …conservateur! Dit Alice en se moquant de moi ,rouge de honte, de préférer le confort de mon bureau que de le sacrifier .**

.

.

_Chambre de Bree, 5 h plus tard_

Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre nouvellement installée ,histoire de retrouver un peu de calme après ces heures de bavardages avec les Cullen. Je venais d'entamer la phase du plan: vivre avec les Cullen. Heureusement ils n'avaient pas été intéressés par les lieux comme Seattle ou celà aurait été plus compliqué.

.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**N'oubliez pas une petite revue sympathique c'est magique!**_

.


	7. CHAPITRE 6: Départs forcés

_**Les personnages ,les œuvres originelles**__**…**__** (Twilight ,les âmes vagabondes) appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER**_

.

**Merci à :** _Nolan Black, Maymay, _ _littleangelordevil93, nina, Nana 10, __aelita48_ _, Jus ,asuna 69, kacie 27, aurelb 33, cassielunik, christou 57, Hideaki sama, JasperloveLune, jsjmpcm, pyreneprincesse et à tous les lecteurs et lectrices anonymes._.

**NOTE:** L' utilisation des _Flashbacks _commence dans ce chapitre (attention les flashbacks sont pour revenir sur quelque chose comme si on y était et non pour un récit du passé)

.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

.

**CHAPITRE 6: Départs forcés**

.

.

_Belcarra, Colombie-Britanique,14 juillet 2087_

J'étais assis tranquillement à la cime d'un arbre, seul je pouvais être au calme pour ne pas être envahi des pensées de la maison. Enfin non, quand j'étais avec Bree ,j'avais également la paix! Son don était reposant pour moi. Jasper appréciait aussi de ne pas ressentir ses émotions, par contre, Alice était frustrée dès que Bree rentrait d'une virée shopping ,effectuée sans elle. Bree s'était très vite adaptée au régime végétarien. Carlisle supposait que son don y était probablement pour quelque chose. L'égo de Jasper en était rassuré, car s'il n'avait pas été question de don sur le contrôle, cela aurait voulu dire qu'il était moins résistant qu'une petite vampire à ce régime depuis moins de temps.

Bree était parfaitement intégrée ,elle était devenue le membre le plus jeune de notre famille ,elle connaissait nos dons , on savait pour le sien .

Enfin, parfaitement, était vite dit, seule Rosalie était un peu plus distante avec elle ,mais bon avec Rose il fallait être patient ,le temps et Emmett feraient le reste. Carlisle et Esmée étaient aux anges d'avoir une nouvelle fille.

Et pour moi?… Elle était ma petite sœur et surtout quelqu'un qui comprenait ma peine et m'aidait à traverser ma condition depuis ce fameux jour :

C'était un an après notre arrivée ici. J'avais prit un journal au hasard ,enfin plutôt restant, Alice accompagnée des filles ayant déjà embarqué toutes revues abordant son sujet préféré : la mode !

Le titre en première page attira mon attention: Isabella Costa en visite à Vancouver . Juste ce prénom avait réveillait ma curiosité malsaine. Je m'étais empressé de taper sur Google l'identité de celle qui m'importait. J'étais rapidement tombé sur un article de rubrique nécrologique.

.

_**Flasback: l'article **_

**«_Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan s'est éteinte dans sa 83__ième__ année en cette fin d'année 2070 , ses funérailles ont eu lieu dans la petite chapelle de Forks en la seule présence de sa famille et ami(es) proches. Aux dires de ces derniers elle a eu une vie bien remplie, et c'est heureuse_**

_**et paisible ,en leur compagnie ,qu'elle a rendu son dernier souffle! Ces cendres ont été déposées dans le caveau familiale .»**_

_**Fin du Flashback**_

.

Ce jour là j'apprenais que cela faisait 5 ans qu'elle était morte et personne ne m'avait prévenu! En même temps j'avais interdit à Alice d'interférer! La rejoindre avait résonné jusque dans mes entrailles! J'étais descendu en trombe et m'était retrouvé plaqué ,au pied des escaliers, par Emmett et Jazz . Alice les avait prévenu.

.

_**Flashback: Belcarra il y a 12 ans**_

_**« - Lâchez moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre! **_

_**- Si mec ! Je te comprend ,mais c'est pas la solution! **_

_**- Ah bon !Expliques ce que tu ferais si c'était Rosalie? **_

_**- C'est pas pareil ! **_

_**- Ooooh! Et en quoi Emmett?**_

_**- Ne me le fait pas dire Ed! C'était ma petite sœur !**_

_**- Moi je vais lui dire Emmett! C'est toi ,Edward, qui a voulu qu'elle reste humaine et vive sa vie en tant que telle! Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait! Elle a vécu et s'est éteinte. Tu n'es pas fautif ,ça fait parti du cycle de la vie humaine! S'il y a un coupable :c'est moi! On n'en serait pas là si…!Tu dois faire ton deuil Edward et pour la culpabilité ,laisses la moi!Tu t'attendais bien à ce que cela arrive un jour ? Ce ne sera pas simple … tu as le droit d'être en colère…d'avoir mal…mais pas de te … on sera là … tu es notre frère! **_

_**- Il s'en fout de nous Jazz!**_

_**- Non Alice, je…!**_

_**- Oh mais si! Ils ont tous le droit de savoir Edward ! Savoir que le jour où tu l'as quitté , tu avais déjà décidé de ta petite visite chez les Volturis quand elle ne serait plus de ce monde! Que peu importe ,que tu déchires notre famille ou que nous nous sentions coupables pour l'éternité de n'avoir pu te sauver ! Je n'ai rien dit toutes ces années ,espérant que ta décision n'était pas irrévocable! Force est de constater que tu es la pire tête de mule au monde !Tu ne me laisses pas le choix! Alors lis mes pensées, vois ce que sera notre éternité sans toi !Mes visions te plaisent Edward? Quel partie préfères tu? C'est tout ce que tu nous souhaites? Elle est partie heureuse ELLE , sans faire culpabiliser sa famille ! Tu n'es pas Roméo et elle n'était pas Juliette! Alors je t'en supplie Edwaaarrrd! Restes…avec nous!**_

_**- Alice! Je ne peux pas…ELLE…pardonnez moi!**_

_**- Non Fils! Sommes nous si peu pour toi? Je respecterai ta décision, mais ne me demandes pas de la comprendre ou de te pardonner! Alice a raison, tu détruiras notre famille en te bornant! Crois tu que l'on peut vivre dans la joie quand notre fils, notre frère , notre ami a choisi délibérément la mort? Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que notre avis, notre amour te montreront le bon chemin!**_

_**- Sans vous contrarier ,on est déjà morts! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre! Il ne me reste plus rien d'ELLE! ELLE était mon monde et …**_

_**- FAUX ! TU DIS QUE L'ON NE PEUT PAS TE COMPRENDRE ,MAIS PERMETS MOI DE TE RAPPELER QUE: J'AI PERDU CELUI QUE J'AIME! Et il te reste une chose :ton AMOUR pour ELLE!Si tu choisis la fin , là oui, tu auras raison : il ne restera plus rien d'elle sur ce monde! C'est-ce que tu veux?Et je ne pense pas que c'est-ce qu'ELLE aurait voulu ! J'aurai préféré mourir mais c'est LUI qui n'est plus !Alors tout ce qu'il me reste ,c'est mon amour pour lui! Et je ferais mon maximum pour rester en vie ,car tant que je serais ,IL sera! Toi ce n'est pas de l'amour ,c'est de la lâcheté! Tu préfères mourir que de souffrir en restant. Car :oui l'amour ca fait mal! Tu dis l'aimer … tu sembles pourtant vouloir qu'il ne reste rien de ton amour! Alors penses bien à cela pour faire ton choix Edward!»**_

_**Fin du Flashback**_

.

Malgré les discours et supplications de chacun, ce furent les paroles de Bree qui me firent accepter la possibilité d'une éternité accompagnée par son souvenir et par là même, arrêter définitivement la traque inutile de Victoria .Elle ne représentait plus une menace désormais … le temps s'était chargé pour elle d'achever ce que son compagnon avait voulu anticipé…Alice n'avait plus de visions la concernant depuis plusieurs années! Donc soit elle était passée à autre chose en réalisant enfin que son James se foutait d'elle…soit il n'y avait plus de raison de s'en prendre à celle, qu'elle jugeait responsable de la mort de son bien aimé ,vu qu'elle n'existait plus… ou elle-même était éradiquée ,ce qui expliquerait qu'Alice ne voyait plus rien la concernant. Quoi qu'il en eu était, c'était dans un sens mieux pour tous les hommes de la famille ,car ne pouvant faire autrement que d'éliminer quand menace il y avait,démembrer une femme n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on souhaitait faire ! Occupé dans mes pensées , je faisais abstraction des bruits alentours et me laissais caresser par le souffle du vent , espérant symboliquement qu'il emporte ma morosité sur son passage.

Tout à coup je sentis cette odeur…SANG…et maintenant des cris …ROSE! Ni une ,ni deux je sautais de mon perchoir et courrais vers la maison. Bree était là ,les yeux carmins, paniquée ,couverte de sang…humain! Et Rosalie hurlait à tout va!

**- …personne ne m'écoute dans cette famille! **

**- Rosie! C'est pas la faute à Tupper! Répondit Emmett.**

**- Non, mais je rêve Emmett! C'est pas sa faute si elle a attaqué un humain! Après plus de treize ans au régime végétarien sans problèmes…et là …alors qu'on avait chassé la veille …elle n'avait aucune raison valable d'avoir faim…c'est un danger cette fille!Vas y Bree…expliques nous un peu pourquoi tu as décidé de vider un humain ?Que ma chère famille aveuglée par leur bienveillance , te voit comme ce que tu es: un monstre qui va nous faire exécuter par les Volturis !**

**- Je…je n'ai pas décidé! Je n'ai pas pu résister! C'était puissant…jamais un humain n'a senti aussi bon! Je n'ai pas su m'arrêter, chaque goutte de son sang était délicieuse…je suis désolée! Tu as raison Rosalie, je suis un monstre ,je dois partir …je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger!**

A cette révélation de Bree, on avait tous compris. Bree n'aurait rien pu faire pour éviter ca! J'étais le seul à l'avoir évité de justesse par le passé. Rosalie avait ravalé sa langue car elle-même savait que si Bree était un monstre ,alors Emmett l'était aussi .Car il était quasiment impossible de résister à l'appel d'un sang dont la fragrance avait été comme spécialement créée pour vous. C'était comme un chant envoutant .Quand Emmett y avait succombé ,Rosalie avait été la première à lui dire qu'il n'était pas un monstre ,que l'on ne pouvait pas tout contrôler et que si l'erreur était humaine, notre nature était la notre. L'expérience qu'Emmett avait vécu fit réviser le jugement de Rosalie et son attitude envers Bree. Leurs relations allaient prendre un virage à 180°.Par contre ,moi, je n'étais vraiment pas préparé à ce qui allait suivre!

**- NON! Je… excuses moi Bree! Tu n'es pas fautive et je n'aurais pas du m'emballer! J'ai tendance à vouloir trop protéger ma famille … et je…enfin je me rend compte que tu en fais parti ! Disons que je ne déballe pas facilement mon attachement ,mais enfin bref ,je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui! Alors remballes ta culpabilité car tu ne pouvais pas lutter avec ce qui t'es arrivé ! Emmett et E…, Emmett est passé par là! Ce qui est fait est fait ,maintenant on va faire ce qu'il faut, alors restes! Enfin si tu es d'accord pour supporter une grande sœur autoritaire ?**

**- Je…je!**

**- Allez Tupper , répètes après moi: O-U-I, OUI!**

**- Rosalie…euh…Emmett…merci !Mais êtes vous tous sûrs ?**

**- Houlà! Tu veux pas que l'on te fasse un dessin quand même? S'exaspéra Alice.**

**- Alors : OUIIIIIII ! Evidemment que j'accepte!**

**- Alléluia! Tupper a donné une réponse!**

**- Bon, cette question étant réglée, Bree tu vas montrer à Emmett et Jasper ,où est le corps pour détruire toutes les preuves! Les autres vous effacez toutes traces de notre présence ici! Moi je m'occupe de faire disparaître notre existence administrative et voit pour…euh Alice ? Quelle destination?**

**- NON! Pas là! Pas maintenant Alice! Cherches ailleurs! Criais-je.**

**- Oh! Je vois !Alice ? Il n'y a pas une autre destination possible?**

**- Pour un départ en urgence! Non, Carlisle! Désolée Edward, ce n'est pas moi ,je n'ai pas d'influence sur mon don! Je ne vois que là!**

**- Fils! Tu devras tôt ou tard affronter ton passé! Mais là c'est pour le bien de Bree ,nous devons nous serrer les coudes ! C'est dans la difficulté que l'on reconnait les liens véritables!**

Alice s'excusait mentalement en cherchant en vain une autre réponse à fournir. Carlisle priait pour que je les suive . Esmée ne voulait pas que la famille se sépare. Emmett voulait mettre Bree à l'abri .Jasper s'en voulait d'être à l'origine en quelque sorte de ma douleur. Rosalie regrettait son attitude envers ,je n'en avais aucune idée évidemment mais elle semblait porter le poids du monde sur les épaules. Ne restait plus que moi ! Que faire? … Et bien quitte à souffrir autant le faire à fond ,pensais-je!

**- C'est bon Alice! Arrêtes de te triturer les méninges! Allons-y pour les cleps en guise de voisins!**

**- Merci fils! Allez ! Départ dans? Alice?**

**- Quatre heures Carlisle!**

L'opération nettoyage confiée par Carlisle effectuée , je préparais mes affaires pour notre départ.

.

.

_Deux heures plus tard_

Phase 2 de ma mission chez les Cullen …CHECK…bon Edward avait bien failli tout faire capoter…mais heureusement ,Alice et Carlisle ,l'avaient persuadé de la nécessité d'affronter le passé. Dommage collatéral: ce jeune garçon …mais…il était condamné bien avant de me croiser ,je n'avais fait qu'avancer son trépas de quelques jours …et sans vouloir soulager ma conscience ,sa mort dans un baiser de ma part dut être bien plus agréable qu'une longue agonie ,par des blessures importantes suites à une chute de plusieurs mètres au cours de la randonnée avec ses amis qui aurait été dans deux jours!

Par contre Rosalie…je ne m'y étais pas attendue! Elle était ,tout compte fait ,dotée de compassion sous cette carapace d'iceberg.

Même si je mentais aux Cullen, notamment sur le soit disant attrait puissant pour le sang du jeune homme, je n'avais pas l'impression de les pousser vers quelque chose de négatif et cela m'importait beaucoup ,me sentant moins seule au sein de cette famille!

Serait ce une des options envisagée dans le plan de Riley? Si c'était le cas alors cela voudrait dire qu'il s'était vraiment soucié de moi! A cette pensée ,je me mis à m'imaginer la possibilité que j'eusse représenté un petit quelque chose pour lui. Mes bagages bouclés, je devais à présent effacer ce sourire de satisfaction et me composer une mine attristée, pour rejoindre tout le monde au garage !

.

.

_New York, 15juillet 2087_

**- Alors?**

**- Ils vont à Forks Nikky!**

**- Intéressant! Restes à l'écart pour l'instant! Avec les chiens en plus , il faut repenser notre moment! Prends quelques vacances! Fais du tourisme en attendant!**

**- Mais pour aller où Nikky?**

**- Paris, Londres, Singapour ,Calcutta ! Que sais-je? En tout cas ,évites l'Italie , l'Etat de Washington et ses alentours!**

**- Ca ira en mon absence?**

**- Mais bien sûr! Ne te tracasses pas mon ange!**

**- Ok! Comptes sur moi pour te ramener un petit souvenir ma tigresse!**

**- J'espère bien!**

Piouff !J'eus bien cru qu'il n'allait pas décamper!

Bon où j'en étais ? Ah ,oui, Edward, Edward, Edward! Je ne m'étais pas occupée de cette blonde en Alaska ,sut été rendre service à ce cher Edward, qui avait voulu s'en charger lui-même avant de se dégonfler, lui et le bas de son pantalon ! J'avais donc plutôt opté de communiquer aux Volturis ,anonymement cela va s'en dire, un repère vampirique où une humaine venait à sa guise. J'aurai du être plus explicite sur le nombre d'occupants ! Quoi que non ,avec son don ,elle aurait peut-être intéressé Aro!

Riley ce traître était une affaire réglée ,ainsi que la chère et vieille de ce bon Edward ! Mais Bree avait échappé à sa fin! Et il fallait en plus que cette petite cruche s'incrusta chez les Cullen! Roméo n'avait pas eu l'air informé de la mort de son Isabella, celle qui avait causé la perte de mon James. J'avais donc subtilement fait glisser par mon sbire ,dans la pile de revues et presses adressés aux Cullen , un journal au titre évocateur, pour vérifier ma théorie! En effet il n'étais pas au courant, mais apparemment j'avais sur estimé son attachement ! Bon il n'y avait pas à tergiverser , je ferai d'une pierre, deux coups ! Quand ? Comment ? Je ne le savais pas encore ,mais j'avais l'éternité pour le faire!

.

.

_Forks, 16 juillet 2087_

Je préparai tranquillement le dîner ,quant on sonna à la porte d'entrée.

**- Que me vaut cette visite Jake?**

**- Les sangsues sont de retour!**

**- Et?**

**- Le traité est de rigueur et inclut un nouveau membre pour eux ,une certaine Bree! Vous ne devez pas les approcher ou les laisser s'approcher!Passes le message à Charlie et à Bella quand elle viendra en visite!**

**- C'est un ordre ou un conseil Jacob? Parce que permets moi d'en douter ! Charlie et moi ne sommes pas stupides ,mais ici ne sont pas les limites de notre territoire! De plus Charlie décidera de lui-même de ses fréquentations, je n'ai pas à lui dire qui ,quoi ou comment faire !Je suis sa femme ,pas son maitre! En ce qui concerne Bella, il en est hors de question ! La prévenir consisterait à lui dire toute la vérité et cela n'est pas nécessaire! Tout au moins tant qu'elle ne sera pas concernée directement ! Elle a déjà été trop chamboulée par notre monde et crois moi que je ferai tout pour qu'elle est une vie des plus normale !Et quand je dis notre monde, c'est pour enjoliver le fait que tu lui ais pourris la vie et que nous ayons du, Charlie et moi ,envoyer notre fille unique en Europe , qui n'est pas la porte à côté, pour qu'elle puisse vivre à peu près normalement son adolescence! Et je ne suis pas idiote ,je sais pertinemment que tu as mit ton grain de sel en abusant de ton statut sur Embry!**

**- Leah! C'est une forte recommandation! N'oublies pas notre rôle! Et le fait de protéger Bella en fait parti! Il est plus prudent qu'elle évite le danger et elle ne le fera pas si tu ne lui expliques pas pourquoi! **

**-Mais je rêve! Tu te caches derrière l'Alpha pour servir ta petite personne! Non ,je n'oublie pas qui je suis ,et je te rappelle que n'étant plus dans la meute je possède à nouveau mon libre arbitre ! Ce qui inclut que tes ordres ne me font aucun effet! Il en va de même pour Bella et Charlie! Et tu appelles ca protéger Bella lorsque tu ordonnes à la meute d'intimider le premier petit ami de ma fille pour qu'il garde ses distances?**

**- Il lui a fait fumer de l'herbe et boire de l'alcool!**

**- Oh là tu te trompes ,personne n'a poussé Bella, si ce n'est toi! A la comparer sans cesse avec une autre, elle a simplement essayé de se démarquer ! Je n'avais pas besoin que tu te mêles de l'éducation de ma fille! Elle avait fait une erreur ,en avait tiré les leçons et nous l'avions aidé à ne plus réitérer ,par un stage dans un centre pour mineurs dépendants en guise de punition! Alors tu la protégeais de quoi au juste?De nous? Ou de ce que ce jeune garçon partageais avec elle? Tu lui a bousillais son premier flirt par jalousie, bordel!**

**- Non! Elle méritait mieux ,c'est tout!**

**- Tu t'enfonces Jacob Black! Le mieux, laisses moi deviner ,c'est toi! Mais nous savons que non! Car non seulement tu n'es pas imprégné où cela aurait été constaté à sa naissance au quel cas j'aurais laisser faire!De plus, cela veut dire qu'un jour probablement tu t'imprégneras!Alors quand bien même ma fille nourrirait des sentiments à ton égard ,ce qui n'est pas le cas, je ne la laisserais pas vivre ce qui m'est arrivé avec Sam! En plus ce ne sont pas des sentiments pour elle que tu as , mais pour celle que tu aimerais qu'elle soit! Isabella est morte Jacob et ma fille n'est pas elle! Je veux bien comprendre ta peine et ton manque , mais je ne sacrifierais pas ma fille sur l'hôtel de tes hallucinations!Comportes toi en Alpha ,en te préoccupant de protéger nos vie , pas en les manipulant pour servir ta cause perdue!**

**- Je ne la confond pas! Seulement j'avais bu ,l'alcool plus les ressemblances quand même , enfin je me suis embrouillé et oui j'avoue ce jour là j'ai cru que…enfin je m'excuse!**

**- Gardes tes excuses Jake et ouvres les yeux: tu viens toi-même d'avouer que tu l'as pris pour une autre, merde! Il n'en tient qu'à toi de représenter quelque chose dans sa vie! Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal, tu es mon ami! En tant qu'amie je te conseille de réagir avant de franchir le point de non retour! Et en tant que mère, je t'ordonnes de laisser ma fille vivre sa vie sans y interférer ou je t'en exclurai définitivement ,ce qui implique de lever tes ordres sur Embry et de nous laisser ,Charlie et moi, veiller seuls à l'éducation de notre fille ! J'en serai peinée d'en arriver à de tels extrémités ! Ta place auprès de ma fille est celle d'un ami, d'un frère ou même un second père , mais en aucun cas elle n'est celle du petit-ami, amant ou mari!**

**- Je ne sais plus! Peut-être y a-t-il du vrai ! Mais je sais pas ,elle lui ressemble, sa conception, le mois de sa naissance, sa maladresse, sa moue quand elle mord sa lèvre… je …**

**- Tu confonds tout simplement , c'est humain! Isabella était mon amie aussi Jake et c'est parce qu'elle était importante pour moi et Charlie que j'ai voulu appeler ma fille du surnom qu'elle préférait, mais cela s'arrête à ça! Elle te manque tellement que tu ne veux percevoir que ce qu'il y a de similaire! Je peux t'aider à voir ce que ta conscience rejette: qu'elle est le bébé que j'ai mis au monde! Je vais te dire ce dont moi, sa mère, je suis sûre! Elles sont du mois de septembre certes mais les jours diffèrent! Ma fille n'est pas maladroite, il lui arrive comme à tout le monde de faire une chute ou d'avoir la poisse! La ressemblance morphologique n'est que par le fait de la génétique, nous ressemblons parfois plus d'un côté ou de l'autre! Cette moue ,Charlie l'a aussi, se mordiller la lèvre ,il m'arrive de le faire! Maintenant il y a toutes les différences que tu veux ignorer: ses cheveux sont de plusieurs blonds, ses yeux sont verts avec lorsqu'il fait soleil un fin cercle bleu , héritage de Camilla ,la mère de Charlie, elle est sportive , parfois s'emporte et ne se laisse pas faire, comme moi ,elle n'aime pas faire de la moto , elle apprécie les cadeaux , la vitesse ne la dérange pas, la vue du sang ne l'a fait pas tourner de l'œil, elle adore les films d'horreur même si elle en a peur, elle a le vertige, elle est à moitié quileute ,même si elle est plus visage pâle que peau rouge, elle aime danser et n'est plutôt pas mauvaise etc… Alors faut-il que je continue ?**

**- J'ai merdé hein?**

**- Ah quand même! Wouaih tu peux le dire! Mais je sais qu'on n'oublie pas ce que l'on ressent ou que l'on croit ressentir en un claquement de doigts !Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'en s'avouant et reconnaissant, le problème ,il est plus simple de le résoudre et de passer à autre chose! Et comptes sur moi pour te remettre sur le bon chemin l'Alpha! **

**- Elle doit me détester!**

**- Non pas pour l'instant! Elle a mit ca sur le compte de la tristesse et l'alcool!**

**- Ok pour la tristesse ! Mais l'alcool? Je n'ai pas souvent était rond, enfin devant elle je veux dire!**

**- Oops ! Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ?Que Jacob Black est un petit vieux qui est restait jeune et devient loup par moment ? Qu'il fait un transfert sur elle ,de l'amour qu'il avait pour la grand-tante de son père et avec qui il avait échangé sa bave? Alors remercies moi plutôt de lui avoir dit que tu étais triste ,que tu as toujours fantasmé sur les photos de jeunesse de la vieille Isabella et que du coup tu avais des problèmes relationnelles avec la gente féminine et que par conséquent tu picolais de tant à autre pour oublier que tu n'avais pas de femme!**

**- Elle ne va pas me détester! Elle doit avoir pitié! Je sais que je le mérite, mais putain Leah, t'aurais pu me charger un peu moins!**

**- Allez Jake, dis toi que j'avais pire en stock! Maintenant soit tu manges avec nous ,soit tu files parce que je vais mettre la table!**

**- Bah tu comprends :comme je suis déprimé de ne pas avoir une petite femme qui me prépare ma pitance et que je ne voudrais pas compenser en allant au bar du coin, j'accepte avec joie ton invitation afin de veiller à ce que Charlie garde la ligne en ne dévorant pas toutes les victuailles ! Comme il en va de sa santé, je me dévouerai même pour finir son assiette!**

**- T'es vraiment con Jake! Allez !Prends une bière et vas au salon en attendant Charlie, car je suppose que dans le sacrifice de ta personne, m'aider n'y été pas inclus !**

Jacob semblait avoir percuté que ma fille n'était pas une autre . Maintenant restait à voir si tel était réellement le cas ou s'il n'avait que simuler pour éviter l'exclusion!

.

.

_Forks, 16 septembre 2087_

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était un appel en PCV d'Angleterre. Je l'acceptais bien évidemment, Bella avait certainement encore grillé son forfait!

**- Leah? **

**- Embry! Que ce passes t'il ? Où est Bella?**

**- Du calme! Elle est dans sa chambre! Mais on a un soucis! C'est son petit ami…**

**- Quoi cette petite enflure qui a posé un lapin à ma fille le jour de ses 16 ans? Laisses moi deviner ! Après 9 jours de réflexion ,il revient la queue entre les jambes pour lui demander pardon!**

**- Non ! Leah …ce gamin n'a pas posé de lapin à Bells! Et il ne reviendra pas ! Je viens de retrouver le sweat qu'il portait la veille de l'anniv de Bells! Ca puait un reste d'odeur de sangsue! J'ai vérifié , la chose ne semble pas s'être attardée dans le coin! Mais l'odeur de Bells se trouvait également sur ce pull ,donc il vaut mieux éviter le risque que la sangsue pense à éliminer Bells pour éviter tout témoin gênant! Donc désolé, mais on rentre ,ici je ne peux pas assurer entièrement sa protection!Je t'appelle en PCV car j'ai claqué tout mon fric pour deux billets d'avion! On prend le vol en partance de Londres à 22H ,après demain! Fais le nécessaire administratif auprès de son établissement !**

**- Elle est au courant?**

**- Biensur que non! J'ai pensé qu'il était mieux qu'elle est un chagrin d'amour, plutôt qu'une espèce de veuvage! Mais si tu veux que je lui dise?**

**- Non ,surtout pas! Tu as bien fait! Je vais prévenir l'école et voir pour inscrire ma fille au lycée de Forks! Merci Embry pour tout ce que tu fais!**

**- De rien ,c'est ma filleule quand même! Tu ne l'as met pas à la réserve?**

**- Non! Jake s'est calmé certes mais cela n'aurait aucun sens! Bella se demanderait pourquoi l'avoir enlevée de la réserve sous prétexte du niveau scolaire trop faible pour ses capacités ,l'envoyer dans une grande école, pour finir à nouveau au point de départ! On prendra l'excuse que l'on ne peut plus subvenir cette année au coûts de Wilmington ,que sa bourse ne couvrait que la première année!**

**- OK, je comprend! Au fait ,Jake est au courant évidemment!**

**- Pas de problèmes, là c'est vraiment dans le cadre de protéger nos vies, donc t'inquiètes je vais pas le fusiller!Surtout interdiction formelle qu'elle sorte de l'école ou autre sans ta présence ,tu as carte blanche!**

**- Sérieux mis à part: Jake me l'avait déjà ordonné au risque de te mettre en colère!**

**- Comme je te l'ai dit , quand il prend des décisions qui relèvent véritablement de son rôle d'Alpha ,je n'y vois aucun souci !**

**- Bien! A dans 3 jours!**

**- On viendra vous chercher à l'aéroport de Seattle et je te rembourserais également les billets!**

**- Laisses tomber ! Un bon repas suffira!**

**- Même tout le mois si tu veux!**

**- Je note! Bon je vais chercher Bells et lui dire qu'on rentre! Bye!**

**- Bye!**

.

.

_Wilmington Grammar School , Angleterre , 18 septembre 2087_

Voilà ,mes bagages étaient fins prêts pour notre retour d'urgence au bercail ,mon parrain et moi, dès ce soir. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit en l'attendant et repensait à comment j'en étais arrivée là ,pourtant tout avait à peu près bien commencé!… Enfance tranquille jusque mes 14 ans , résultats scolaire idem, en même temps je suis une surdouée ,mais bon tout est relatif car c'est la version pour mes parents, ma version est plutôt que j'ai un sens aigüe de l'observation ,du coup mes déductions s'en retrouvent quasiment exactes … j'ai aussi un petit truc mais j'évite d'en parler ou d'en faire la démo ,histoire de ne pas me retrouvée enfermée ou faire flipper les gens autours de moi ,une fois m'a suffit …

.

_**Flashback : maison Swan il y a 11 ans **_

_**«Maman, maman! Tonton Seth c'est un grannnnnnnnnnd chien!**_

_**- Allons ma puce, ne dis pas des bêtises, c'est pas gentil pour tonton de le comparer à un canidé !Et pourquoi tu crois ça d'ailleurs?**_

_**- bah…je sais pas…dans ma tête ça dit que je suis sure que c'est un chien mais grand ,plus que Béthoven!**_

_**- Mais non ma chérie! Tonton n'est pas un chien voyons!**_

**-_ T'as raison maman, je me suis trompée …c'est pas un chien… mais un loup!»_**

_**Fin du Flashback**_

.

Juste après le coup du loup ,mes parents, sans explications, me retiraient en pleine année scolaire de l'école en ville pour me mettre à celle de la réserve. Le soir j'avais surpris une fin de conversation entre mes parents, dans laquelle ma mère disait que ce n'était pas normal que je ne pouvais pas être au courant n'ayant jamais été exposée…à quoi …j'en savais rien à 5 ans ,mais j'en avais déduit qu'il me fallait éviter de parler de mon petit truc ,surtout devant mes parents et quand ça sortait tout seul ,je m'empressai de trouver une excuse logique sans rapport avec mon truc ou ils me changeraient encore d'école et j'en avais pas envie. Je souriais et me tapais la tête contre mon oreiller . Sérieux même mentalement ,j'appelai ca le truc! Pour mes 14 ans , j'avais eu le droit à ce que ma mère me racontasse une ou deux de nos légendes dont celle où la symbolique des hommes de la tribu était les loups .Et là …la lumière…pas étonnant que ma mère m'eusse trouvé anormale , comment sortir quelque chose, une vérité sans même pouvoir en expliquer l'origine , le fait d'associer mon oncle Seth, homme Quileute, à un loup ,j'avais tout bonnement à l'âge de 5 ans ,raconté une légende sans jamais en avoir entendu parler auparavant. Ce que je pensais être de l'imagination débordante était comme quelque chose de plus fort que de l'intuition , comme si j'avais déjà vécu et appris certaines choses et ne faisait qu'utiliser ce que j'en avais appris. Et là c'était plus que flippant! Parfois je me disais que je devais souffrir d'un dédoublement de personnalité ou mieux un détripplement! Pas étonnant que je fasse fuir toute relation amoureuse possible!

Bref! J'en étais à mes 14 ans ! Ce qui avait dérapé à partir de là: mes règles , mes formes, mes envies, Jacob, premier flirt, premier joint, premier verre, les mensonges , re-changement d'école, petit ami, expériences sexuelles, chagrin, argent, départ!

L'apparition de mes ragnagnas avait entrainé la transformation de mon corps d'enfant en jeune femme. C'est là que Jacob ,l'ami d'enfance de ma mère avait commencé ses remarques . Si au début la comparaison avec Isabella ,mon arrière-grand-tante, était plus que flatteuse , alors que franchement elle était bien plus belle que moi, moi j'étais plus banale nous dirions, sans être un thon non plus , le fait de vouloir me façonner à son image ,voir à sa personnalité , était plus que lourd. J'avais vraiment l'impression que certains voulaient faire de moi une copie conforme. Comme si on voulait la faire revivre à travers moi. Dans ces cas là je me demandais pourquoi mes parents ne m'avaient pas appelé Margueritte , Josette ou autre! Le pire c'est quand Jacob m'a littéralement traité de pute parce que j'avais embrassé mon premier petit-copain de l'époque, en me disant que je ne pouvais pas me comporter en fille facile ,que sa Bella était une fille correcte. D'où j'étais sa Bella? Sérieux il se prenait pour mon père là! Du coup, rebelle dans l'âme ,j'avais réagi , j'allais lui montrer qui j'étais et que seule moi décidais de ce qui me semblait correct et rien à foutre de son jugement. Sauf que fumer de l'herbe ne fut pas la meilleure idée de ma vie! Déjà c'était dégueulasse, j'en avais été malade, ensuite mon stage au centre pour mineurs m'avait largement convaincu que je ne désirais pas affliger ni à mes parents, ni à moi-même , les problèmes de la dépendance !Du coup après discussion, punition et promesse que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise expérience que je ne voulais pas renouveler , mes parents avaient mis ça sur le compte des frasques d'ados ,et avaient clos le sujet bien trop vite, comme mal à l'aise. La vache, mes parents ,leur réaction, ca ne voulait dire qu'une chose: ils ne pouvaient pas me reprocher quelque chose que l'un d'eux ou même les deux avaient probablement essayé!

Bref cet épisode passé , je croyais pouvoir être tranquille et bien non! Ce fut pire : mon petit ami avait préféré chier dans son froc et me quitter plutôt que de passer outre les intimidations de Jacob Black! Super mon ex était un trouillard! Mais apparemment les intimidations ne s'étaient pas arrêtées à l'autre poltron! Tout ce qui ressemblait à un garçon à l'école se comportait avec moi comme il aurait pu le faire avec sa grand -mère , et encore, parce que même plaisanter était proscrit. Là c'était la goutte d'eau ! J'étais comme une pestiférée ! En colère et remontée à bloc, j'avais été trouver Jacob Black , chez lui! Encore une fois ce ne fut pas la plus brillante de mes idées! J'avais bien vu qu'il était légèrement beurré, mais bon il n'était pas non plus ivre mort, et comme je n'avais pas envie d'attendre ses explications et de lui en coller une, seulement le lendemain ,je n'avais pas hésité à faire mon speech au milieu de ses camarades de beuverie, que je surnommais «la bande à Jaco», qui n'étaient autres que Samy, Paul, mon oncle Seth ,mon parrain, Mukki, Nikan, pensant ainsi par la même occasion faire une distribution générale si l'un d'eux était à mettre dans le même sac ! Me frotter à des personnes plus âgées et surtout plus que baraquées lorsqu'il était question de ma dignité et mes libertés consenties par mes parents ne m'avait jamais effrayé le moins du monde! Bon pour être honnête ,il y avait aussi le fait que je ne risquais pas grand-chose, étant tous liés par notre appartenance à la tribu Quileute et la présence en cuisine des femmes , dont ma marraine Rachel! Conséquences, quand je lui avais demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour qu'il me pourrisse ma vie sociale, il avait disjoncté en commençant par me dire que je n'étais pas comme ça, qu'il ne commettrait plus la même erreur avec moi et qu'il ne gâcherait pas cette nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à nous! Chance… NOUS… ? Je lui avais alors rappelé qu'il n'y avait pas de NOUS ,qu'il n'était qu'un vieux pervers et que je n'étais pas qui, il se borner à croire que j'étais! Il m'avait alors crier que je ne devais pas le rejetter en m'appelant ISABELLA et s'était jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser. La stupéfaction générale avait vite cessé : ma marraine m'avait soustraite à la folie de Jacob, mon oncle lui avait filé une baigne, je lui avait hurlais que je ne voulais plus qu'il m'approchasse tout en me débattant dans les bras de ma marraine dans l'intention d'aller faire tâter de mes poings à ce vieux dégoutant, tandis que les autres l'embarquaient à l'extérieur pour l'éloigner de moi! Ce fut en larmes que ma marraine me ramena à la maison . Mon père avait voulu dans un premier temps , allait faire sauter le caisson de Jake avec son arme de service, mais ma mère nous ramena tous à la raison . Ma marraine avait alors invité mon paternel à aller faire un tour pour laisser ma mère discuter avec moi.

.

_**Flasback: il y a plus d'un an**_

_**«- Jacob n'est pas come ca! Du calme ma chérie! Je comprend que tu le détestes ,mais il n'était pas dans son état normal! Je sais que tu as remarqué , que parfois il faisait référence à fut ton arrière grand-tante Isabella! Jake a toujours nourri le fantasme d'avoir une femme comme elle et il trouve que tu lui ressembles énormément…**_

_**- Quoi ? C'est encore pire là! A même pas 15 piges je ressemble à une vieille?**_

_**- Mais non ce que je veux dire ,c'est que tu ressembles à une Isabella en son jeune temps! Quand je te dis que Jake fantasmais sur elle, j'aurais plutôt du dire: sur ce qu'elle était physiquement sur ses photos à ton âge! Et il a toujours souhaité rencontrer une femme avec ces caractéristiques physique et son état d'esprit!**_

_**- C'est pour ça qu'il me compare toujours et qu'il m'a appelé Isabella? Mais merde, elle était brune ,les yeux marrons et en plus super jolie! Mais je ne suis pas elle et je ne veux pas de Jake, il n'est pas moche ,mais ce n'est pas mon style et en plus il est trop vieux!**_

_**- C'est surtout qu'il boit un tantinet trop quand il déprime ,parce qu'il n'a pas de femme à la maison qui corresponde à l'image qu'il désire! Je te rassures ,ce n'est pas toi qu'il désire!Mais tu es pour lui ce qui se rapproche le plus de son idéale impossible car il n'y aura jamais personne exactement comme elle, en ajoutant que par sa lubie il fait une déprime donc il n'essaye pas de trouver une femme qui lui montrerait d'autres perspectives et l'abus d'alcool n'arrange pas la situation!**_

_**- Quoi ,tu m'expliques que tu veux me caser avec ton ami sans mon consentement ? Pour son bien et moi dans tout ça?**_

_**- Mais non voyons! J'essaye juste de t'expliquer que bien que j'ai envie d'aller l'étrangler d'avoir posé les mains sur toi, ce qui vient de se passer devrait être comme un électrochoc pour lui, car par tes réactions il a du se rendre compte que tu n'éprouves pas de sentiments amoureux pour sa personne donc que tu n'es pas et ne sera jamais l'idéal qu'il croyait voir en toi!Le point positif pour toi, s'il y en a un, c'est que désormais Jake cessera certainement son inquisition dans ta vie privée. J'espère qu'il tournera la page sur ses critères impossibles afin de trouver une personne de son âge qui le rendra heureux!**_

_**- Wouaih, d'un coup je comprend mieux ses agissements avec moi, ca me fait de la peine pour lui! Mais il faudra quand même un bon moment avant que je lui pardonne ! Dis maman, les hommes sont tous pareils ou quoi?**_

_**- Et bien si tu fais référence à leur besoin de boire une bière en regardant un match ou aimer les bons petits plats, j'ai bien peur qu'une majorité le sont !**_

_**- Je parle plutôt du fait que Jacob ait balayé de son esprit du jour au lendemain que je suis toujours la petite fille à qui parrain et lui ont appris à faire du vélo ou celle à qui avec la participation d'oncle Seth, en guise de punching ball, il a enseigné l'auto défense ! Je suis cette petite fille ,j'ai simplement grandit! Même si j'ai un peu plus de ressemblances avec grand-tante Isabella aujourd'hui , je ne suis pas ELLE ! Et là à cause de ses fantasmes je suis devenue un substitut et plus moi! Parfois je me demande si je suis si insignifiante pour qu'on veuille carrément s'imaginer une autre que moi! **_

_**- Ne fais pas une généralité du cas de Jacob! Il a un problème et on va l'aider à le régler ! Mais je t'interdis de penser que tu es insignifiante ! Papa, Moi, Seth, Rachel, Embry et tous les autres ,nous savons parfaitement qui tu es et pour rien au monde on ne voudrait une autre que toi dans nos vies! Détestes Jacob si tu veux mais ne t'arrêtes pas à ses actes désespérés d'hommes seul! Je suis sure qu'il redeviendra celui que tu aimais comme un grand frère et te verra à nouveau comme cette petite fille qui a juste grandit ,dès qu'il aura fait le nécessaire pour se soigner de ses démons! Si tu veux porter plainte contre lui ,ton père se fera une joie! **_

_**- Non! C'est bon! Je ne pense pas que j'ai envie que tout Forks soit au courant ! En plus il ne mérite quand même pas d'être traité de violeur par les habitants comme la mère Stanley, parce qu'elle ,elle est givrée et franchement je comprends qu'elle soit vieille fille. Elle est la seule de ses frères et sœurs à avoir souhaité reprendre le nom de jeune fille de sa mère et elle a voulu faire un procès à son frère, M. Newton, d'avoir appelé une de ses filles Jessica car elle voulait ce prénom si elle avait une fille plus tard! **_

_**- Je suis fière de toi! Moi non plus je ne pense pas que déposer plainte soit une bonne solution, et ton oncle lui a passé l'envie de recommencer en lui filant une raclée! **_

_**- Je ne dépose pas plainte mais je ne veux plus qu'il m'approche! Du moins tant que sa vision faussée m'efface!**_

_**- On s'en assurera! Allez maintenant je sais que tu n'as pas de problèmes scolaires mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que demain tu t'assoupisses en classe par manque de sommeil! Bonne nuit ma puce!**_

_**- Bonne nuit maman!»**_

_**Fin du Flashback**_

.

Encore une fois mon truc avait failli me trahir devant ma mère, quand j'avais dit que Jacob était trop vieux, je pensais bien plus vieux que les 25 ans qu'il affichait et non aux dix années de différence avec moi! Mais c'était certainement le choc qui me faisait dérailler après tout! Par contre quand mes parents m'ont annoncé pendant les vacances d'été ,que grâce à mes excellents résultats scolaires ,j'avais obtenu une bourse pour pouvoir suivre mes études en Angleterre dès septembre ,là ils mentaient! Mais j'avais fait semblant d'avaler leurs bobards car après tout si je voulais pouvoir avoir une vie sentimentale un jour, avec le bordel de Jake sur les prétendants potentiels à la réserve ,c'était grillé ! Ils n'avaient pas mentis sur le prestige de l'établissement ,ni sur mon entrée avec un an d'avance en 12ième année* et ni sur le fait que mon parrain était du voyage et qu'il habiterait à proximité. Ils avaient omis de préciser que ce n'était pas un établissement mixte ,je ne comptais pas de toute façon rester H 24 cloitrée au campus! Mais la bourse: pipeau! Que leur but était que je puisse exploiter au mieux mes capacités , à moitié vrai, le but premier était de m'éloigner de Jacob et de :je ne savais de quel secret mais il concernait ma mère et une partie de ma famille! C'était donc ,ici, que j'avais fêté mes 15 ans et que j'avais vécu un début d'adolescence normale! Je m'étais de suite liée d'amitié avec Morgane Laforêt ,16 ans ½, française et Katherine Deakin ,16 ans ,anglaise. Et bien vite , on faisait les 400 coups ensembles ! Mo et Katty m'enseignèrent l'art de la séduction, à m'habiller plus féminine sans tomber dans la vulgarité, quelques astuces niveau sexe et à faire le mur pour sortir en douce. Et c'était lors d'une de nos sortie ,le 21 janvier 2087 à 22H48 précisément ,que j'avais rencontré Max Steadworthy ,17 ans, anglais , grand , cheveux châtains clairs , yeux couleur noisette, sourire à tomber … et le mieux c'était qu'il était intéressé par moi! J'étais sur mon petit nuage! Au fil des mois , on avait peu à peu eu besoin de plus que simplement s'embrasser, étant novice dans cette étape ,Mo ,assez expérimentée sur la chose , m'avait été d'un grand secours. Ce fut, avec un grand succès pour une première, que j'offris pour nos 5 mois de rencontre un plaisir buccal à mon petit ami! Max était assez doué par ailleurs et ne m'avait pas laissé en reste. Niveau études, j'avais passé haut la main mon examen pour passer en 13ième année*.

Début juillet , il y eu un pépin! Mon parrain nous était tombé dessus à la sortie d'un cinéma. Dès qu'il nous avait parlait, j'avais compris et lui demandais s'il comptait me mettre des bâtons dans les roues sous demande de Jacob, son air désolé avait suffit comme réponse! Furax ,j'avais téléphoné à ma mère ,lui apprenant que j'avais un petit ami mais que j'étais certaine que Jake avait obligé mon parrain à anéantir ma vie sentimentale. Elle m'avait répondu qu'elle se chargerait de régler la situation dès qu'il pointerait son nez chez nous, puis elle avait souhaité conversé avec Max qui avait durant leur échange, à ma grande joie ,accepté l'invitation de mes parents de venir à Forks pour Thanksgiving! Forcément j'avais eu le droit ensuite à une grande conversion mère-fille sur la contraception, les protections, de ne pas me précipiter , etc ! Ma mère n'avait pas tardé à appliquer sa sentence sur Jacob car même pas une semaine après mon coup de fil, mon parrain s'était excusé et m'avait promis de nous laisser tranquille dans la mesure du raisonnable évidemment. Max et moi reprîmes nos découvertes corporelles de l'autre .Au mois d'août était arrivée la demande, celle de passer à l'étape ultime. Je n'était pas une sainte, mais j'étais pas vraiment prête enfin c'était comme si je ne devais pas …avec lui… alors pour gagner du temps je lui avais demandé de faire les testes pour les MST pendant que je voyais pour un implant contraceptif. La veille de mon anniversaire avait été normale et je l'avais convié à ma fête d'anniversaire le lendemain.

Le 7 septembre 2087 matin mes parents et toute ma famille y compris Jake m'avaient souhaité mes 16 ans ,mais le soir venu , l'inquiétude, puis la colère et enfin les pleurs. J'avais bien fait de ne pas m'offrir à ce connard car il venait tout bonnement de me larguer de la façon la plus minable, il n'était pas venu et ne répondait pas à mes appels téléphoniques. J'étais pitoyable, il ne s'était pas pointé car il en avait certainement ras le bol de sortir avec une prude. A quoi je m'étais attendue? Un mec aussi canon avec une fille banale comme moi, c'était couru d'avance! En plus je n'avais pas pu répondre à ses besoins donc pas étonnant, il avait certainement du trouver une fille qui serait le contenté! Mon parrain avait résumé la situation à ma mère , moi j'avais pas eu le moral à ne serait ce prononcer son nom. Deux jours passèrent et quand Mo avait téléphoné sur son portable pour l'incendier , il avait carrément résilier son abonnement !

Et le 16 septembre , là ce fut la cerise sur le gâteau! J'aurais du m'en douter, car chaque fois qu'il y avait quelque chose avec moi, mes parents me changeaient d'établissement scolaire . Mon parrain m'avait annoncé que mes parents ne pouvaient plus couvrir mes frais scolaires et que l'on rentrait dans 2 jours. J'avais senti un gros malaise et de la peur… il y avait un danger pour que nous soyons obligés de partir si précipitamment … mon parrain n'était pas du genre à prendre mes frasques sentimentales en compte et il était clair que mes parents avaient de quoi me payer mes études ! Oh il fallait vraiment que j'arrêtes de prêter attention à mon stupide truc , c'était pourtant pas compliqué, j'aurais probablement une vie sociale merdique comme mon karma! Hier Mo, Katty et moi ,avions fêté mon départ, se promettant de garder contact.

Après cette rétrospection j'en venais à me dire que c'était peut-être déjà tracé d'avance pour moi, peu importait ce que je faisais ou pas ,j'étais vouée à rentrer chez moi pour je ne savais quelle raison! Synchronisme parfait , on toquait à ma porte !

**- Le taxi de mademoiselle est avancé!**

**- Ayez l'obligeance d'y faire parvenir prestement mes bagages , très cher!**

**- Blague à part poussin, t'as vérifié de bien avoir tes papiers et ton billet sur toi?**

**- Wouep! On arrive quand au fait? **

**- Demain , 18H45 heure locale! Tes parents viennent nous chercher à l'aéroport!**

**- Bon bin, c'est parti mon Kiki !**

**- Bells ,ça va?Tu fais une drôle de tête! Tu sais qu'on a pas les moyens de rester , mais c'est pas dramatique quand même? Et rassures toi, Jacob s'est calmé et si bien ta mère lui bottera le cul au pire!**

**- Non, c'est bon…juste que j'étais bien ici et… oh pis laisses tomber parrain! Tiens mes nouveaux crédos seront : Vaille que vaille et Qui vivra verra !Allez! Vamos!**

.

.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

.

_**Les reviews sont les bienvenues !**_

.

*** **la 12ième année anglaise est l'équivalence de la classe de 1ère en France et la 13ième est celle de la terminale.

.

.


	8. CHAPITRE 7: Généralités et progrès

_**Les personnages ,les œuvres originelles… (Twilight ,les âmes vagabondes) appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER **_

.

**Merci à **(**Favori**_**, **_alerte_, review _)**: **_**Nolan Black**__, Maymay, _ _littleangelordevil93, nina, nana 10,____**aelita48**____, Jus ,_asuna 69_, _**kacie 27**_**,**_aurelb 33_, _cassielunik_, _christou 57_, _Hideaki sama_, _JasperloveLune_, _jsjmpcm_, _pyreneprincesse_ , _**helimoen**et à tous les lecteurs et lectrices anonymes_._

.

_**Warning : «Beaucoup lisent ma fiction ,mais très peu laisse une petite review d'encouragements pour mes petits doigts qui apprécient la motivation ,même un petit smiley en guise d'appréciation peut donner du baume au cœur aux auteurs. Une review sympa donne toujours l'envie de faire son maximum pour publier les chapitres le plus rapidement possible car on sait qu'ils sont attendus! Personnellement plus on me met en favori , en alerte ou des reviews et plus je suis motivée à l'écriture! Bonne lecture à tous pour ce chapitre et au plaisir de vous faire plaisir!»**_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

.

**CHAPITRE 7 : Généralités et progrès**

.

_Forks nuit du 18 septembre__2087_

Deux mois que nous étions de retour, deux semaines que je foulais à nouveau les bancs du lycée . Force m'eut été de constater que certaines choses avaient changé ,d'autres pas! Carlisle et l'hôpital, le traité, la villa, notre clairière, le temps pluvieux, les envies shoping d'Alice, SA maison, l'attraction des humains pour notre beauté, le NOM du shérif …pareils! Une partie de quelques nouveautés me fut révélée par Black ,assez difficilement ,car ELLE lui avait parlé de nos spécificités à Alice ,Jasper et moi . Mais vu le lieu où nous nous étions entretenus , il avait laissé des brides transparaitre parmi les chants indiens qu'il répétait en boucle. Ce lieu ? Le cimetière! Quand? Le mois dernier! Pourquoi m'y étais-je rendu une nuit? Je voulais me recueillir et faire en quelque sorte le deuil! Mais à part la rencontre impromptue avec Jacob Black …RIEN! Enfin si…je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle était là ,sous mes pieds! C'était comme si au fond de moi je ne pouvais concevoir son départ! Était ce les paroles de mes proches qui avaient fait leur chemin ou le déni de croire en sa mort? Dans ses pensées ,Jacob, même s'il avait était présent à ses côtés , éprouvait également une sensation similaire ,bien que différente car il cachait des évènements qui il semblerait le poussaient peu à peu à accepter! Je n'en sus pas plus à ce niveau! Par contre , j'avais découvert l'imprégnation et la raison de leur mutation!

.

_**FLASHBACK: un mois plus tôt**_

_**«- Tu ne m'en crois peut-être pas pourvu, mais mes sentiments pour ELLE ont fait que je suis parti pour lui permettre une vie normale! Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle ne t'a pas choisit bien que je l'eus cru quand elle t'a embrassé!**_

_**- Quoi tu nous espionnais? Et pour ta gouverne on aurait été en couple si les aberrations de ton espèce n'existaient pas!**_

_**-Je m'assurais juste qu'elle allait bien…et…je suis peut-être un monstre mais ELLE n'avait pas envie d'être avec une créature dans ton genre apparemment, alors cesses de me faire porter le chapeau pour tes échecs sentimentaux car toi non plus une fois transformé tu ne pouvais rien lui apporter hormis un animal de compagnie! Tu n'as pas vieilli en même temps! Et d'ailleurs comment Leah peut paraitre la quarantaine alors que nous savons qu'elle est centenaire? Tu aurais fait quoi si on n'existait pas? Tu aurais fait comme Leah le fera un jour ,annoncer que tu as découvert la source de jouvence mais que tu ne peux pas la partager?**_

_**- Mais je peux vieillir! Contrairement à toi je mourais un jour! **_

_**- Nous sommes la cause de votre état!**_

_**-Arrêtes de lire mes pensées buveur de sang! Et oui vu que je n'ai su te le cacher, vous êtes la cause de l'existence des loups! Donc tu fais le rapprochement à présent?**_

_**- Je comprends surtout que tu peux vieillir mais ne voulais pas le faire à SES côtés…imprégnation…Leah! **_

_**- Merde!**_

_**- Je ne savais pas…je… on ne change pas le passé Jacob…je suis ce que je suis et même si tu n'avais pas étais transformé qui te dit qu'ELLE aurait été avec toi?**_

_**- Et bien t'es lent du bocal ! Comme tu es au courant de l'imprégnation et Leah, autant éclairer ta lanterne! Si je n'avais pas été loup, il n'y aurait pas eu la question d'une imprégnation possible un jour et donc…j'aurais insisté ,car elle nous aurait laissé une chance ,notre baiser en était la preuve! Mais ELLE ne l'a pas fait pour que je puisse rencontrer mon imprégnée et moi pour qu'ELLE n'ait pas le cœur brisé comme Leah! Alors ta face de craie me dégoutte! Par votre existence je n'ai pas vécu avec la femme que j'aimais et par ce fait elle non plus! A cause de toi j'ai à regretter d'avoir eu à choisir!**_

_**- Je n'y suis pour rien que tu es fait le mauvais choix et tes regrets!**_

_**- Mes regrets certes, mais je ne suis pas ta voyante, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de risque de LA quitter et LA rendre malheureuse car le problème de l'imprégnation ne s'est pas posé jusqu'à présent, mais si toi et tes congénères n'étiez pas venu ici, ma transformation n'aurait pas eu lieu et je n'aurais pas eu à choisir! Alors vas au diable! **_

_**- Je suis déjà en enfer!»**_

_**Fin du FLASHBACK**_

.

Je ne culpabilisais pas suite aux aveux de Jacob, car en un sens ELLE n'étais pas son grand amour et s'il avait été avec ELLE sans être loup et qu'il eut rencontré la femme de sa vie, ELLE en aurait souffert !Par contre ELLE n'avait pas eu la vie que j'avais espérais et un fond de moi ,égoïste en somme, en était satisfait! J'enviais ces chiens quand même! Ils pouvaient trouver un jour leur âme sœur et avoir une vie heureuse ,car leur truc d'imprégnation y ressemblait! Moi …nada…j'avais rencontré mon amour et je ne pouvais pas lui offrir une vie en retour, non juste la mort…car c'est-ce que ma condition impliquait! Bref ,j'avais fait un récit de mes découvertes à ma famille sur les particularités lupines et on savait à présent pourquoi le chérif n'avait pas invité Carlisle à boire un café! Il savait pour et par Leah. Mais il n'avait tout de même aucune animosité à notre égard! Le gène Swan sans doute! A présent je savais que ma tentative de récupérer mes souvenirs sous le planché de SA chambre devrait attendre qu'il n'y ait plus un descendant Quileute dans cette maison ,où le traité ne tiendrait plus! Si bien je n'avait pas approchait cette maison vu l'odeur permanente qui y régnait! Heureusement le lycée en était épargné! C'était bizarre de retrouver ce lieu , si différent ,les anciens bâtiment avait été détruit en juin 2011 , et si semblable que je m'étais attendu à SON entrée dans la classe de biologie, ce qui s'avérait impossible, mais mon esprit n'en avait que faire! Tout me passait par la tête tandis que nous étions réunis dans le salon! A quoi bon prêter attention à un conseil de famille quand vous connaissiez déjà l'issue par Mme Irma! Je savais que Rosalie et moi n'avions pas l'intention de participer à la nouvelle lubie instaurée par _Bridélice_ ,surnom que je donnais à l'association des deux vitaminées de la famille, car les autres feraient basculer le vote en leur faveur et la majorité l'emporterait! Ah le progrès! Carlisle avait réussi à trouvé un moyen pour que nos yeux eussent une couleur plus…plus humaine dirions nous! Le principe consistait à ingérer ,lorsque nous nous nourrissions, une solution contenant des pigments qui se fixaient sur nos iris pour en modifier la dominante ambrée ,sans toutefois l'annihiler totalement, donc nous avions tous un reste d'éclat ambré autour de nos pupilles. Notre mixture gâchait le gout en fin de repas mais c'était nécessaire pour ne pas alerter les soupçons au lycée. Dans la même optique il y avait aussi le caisson ,trouvaille d'Alice, qui n'était autre qu'un prototype vite abandonné par les humains ,les testes avaient révélé des brûlures entrainant des cancers de la peau, mais pour nous, dont l'épiderme ne craignait plus rien, cela permettait un teint moins _bright _et une température en surface de quelques degrés . Cependant nous devions y passer 20 minutes tous les matins car notre côté vampirique éliminait les effets en 24H, ce qui n'empêchait pas Rosalie et Emmett de n'en sortir qu'au bout d'une heure ,ayant un penchant pour le look californien même s'ils en étaient loin , plus proches que nous tout de même! _Bridélice _exposaient leur théorie en flattant l'égo de Carlisle par l'opportunité d'utiliser quotidiennement l'amélioration qu'il avait apporté au dosage de sa _solution oculaire _d'une part, et l'occasion de se servir du dernier joujou dégotté par Alice lors d'une visite d'un studio de cinéma le weekend dernier. J'en étais à ces réflexions quand Emmett m'en sortit!

**- Allez frangin, Jazz est partant et moi je suis prêt à mettre un maillot sous les douches pour ne pas te complexer! En plus on verra ce que tu vaux sans ta vitesse vampirique!**

**- Non! Je ne vois déjà pas l'intérêt à nous mêler plus aux humains ,s'inscrire dans l'équipe de football* en bridant nos capacités, et en se claquant des capsules de fausse sueur n'évitera pas à passer inaperçus quand un coéquipier se blessera et giclera le sang et que l'un de nous lui sautera dessus!**

**- Je suis du même avis qu'Edward ,Emmett !Ca ferait désordre et j'ai pas envie de devoir m'exiler tout de suite!**

**- Mais Rosie chérie…**

**- Edward , Rosalie ! Se fondre autant que possible parmi les humains nous rendra au contraire moins suspects! Les côtoyer nous permettra de mieux résister à l'appel du sang car plus habitués à leurs effluves !Ca ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que c'est de là que vient la grande force de Carlisle? Il est habitué par son métier ,pour lui quand quelqu'un se blesse il peut mieux se contrôler car ce n'est pas un effet de surprise! Et puis mettre des doses de sang animal contenant les pigments dans divers conditionnements de nourriture humaine nous permettrait de une ,de ne plus mettre de lentilles couleurs quand l'effet s'estompe, de deux de profiter de nos proies pleinement sans s'écoeurer sur la fin du fait de devoir ingérer les pigments et de trois de ne pas devoir avaler de la nourriture humaine au réfectoire sans paraitre pour des anorexiques ou des extraterrestres . C'est tout bénef ! En plus tu n'es peut-être pas gêner de passer pour gay Edward, mais moi bien que je n'ai rien contre les personnes homosexuelles, me faire peloter par quelqu'un du même sexe je suis pas sure que je réagisse bien! Alors blablater avec les commères du lycée en leurs faisant croire que j'ai un mec super baraqué et jaloux à l'extérieur évitera à certaines d'espérer et à certains leur drague à 2 balles !**

**- Bree !Qui pense que je suis homo? Où ? Quand ? J'ai pas entendu ce genre de pensées!**

**- Aux toilettes des filles tiens! Je ne pense pas que tu es du genre à scanner cet endroit?**

**- En effet les histoires de tampons ou autre c'est pas mon truc! Bon on peut clore le sujet ! Alice balance la sauce au lieu de rigoler !**

**- Majorité pour ! …oh c'est bon Rose, crois moi que porter les maillots et blousons d'Emmett va te plaire!**

**- Yeah! J'aurais quel poste moi Alice?**

**- Quarterback Emmett ! Et pour ta gouverne Edward tu seras halfback et parfois wide receiver!**

**- Eh, ce qui veut dire que l'on pourra aussi ne plus être dispensés des cours de sport inclus au programme scolaire?**

**- Oui Emmett !**

**- Sports au programme scolaire OK, Foot en extra OK et un petit extra avec le baseball?**

**- Non Emmett , qu'un ballon explose c'est possible ,mais franchement tu expliquerais comment d'avoir broyé ta batte?**

**- Wouep! Bon bin lundi je m'inscrit pour les sélections!**

**- Euh…désolée Em mais tu attendras celles de fin octobre , à moins que tu veuilles «briller» au match du Colombus Day !**

**- Merde! Il fera soleil?**

**- Hein hein! Une semaine!**

**- A Forks? Puff! **

**- Très bien! Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à tout cela et le conseil de famille est donc terminé! Je suis fier de vous ! Emmett ne sois pas impatient ,dis toi que tu pourras t'exercer à contenir ta force durant cette semaine! Sur ce Esmée je retourne assurer ma garde! A demain tout le monde!**

**- Et bien moi je me ferais bien un p'tit grizzly du coup! Qui est partant?**

**- Emmett! Tu pense vraiment qu'à la nourriture!**

**- Allez viens ma Rose, ton quarterback va te montrer les plaisirs de la nourriture!**

**- Em, bordel, tu m'as coupé l'appétit! Viens Lice on ira loinnnnnnnnn pour ne pas déranger leur festin!**

**- ROHHH, Jasperounet joue la fille outrée? Ah ah, non… excuses moi , Eddichounet a déjà le rôle! Ihihihih!**

**- Ta gueule Emmett! **

**- Bon et bien , si l'un d'entre vous pourrait ramener quelques poches pendant que je prépare les emballages?**

**- Tupper !j'arriverais pas moi!**

**- Oh Em,il n'y a rien de compliqué à mettre du sang animal sous pochettes sous vide ?**

**- Bin non, par contre me retenir de les vider au retour si!**

**- Quel ogre! Et bien je pense que je vais t'accompagner Bree, mon cher fils n'étant qu'un estomac sur pattes !**

**- Ok! Nous on y va! **

**- Jazz filon à l'opposé de ces deux là, crois moi tu ne veux pas voir ca!**

**- Merci Esmée, mais tu avais autre chose à faire, je ne veux pas te déranger!**

**- Penses tu! En plus ca me permet de faire le déjeuner de mes six grands enfants! Ah, je ferais aussi celui pour Carlisle! C'est formidable ,je suis tellement contente , Bree ,ma chérie …**

**- Je vais vous cherchez tout ce qu'il faut!**

Je filais récupérer le matériel dans le bureau de Carlisle et laissais Bree et Esmée dans leur séquence émotion. Esmée était heureuse ,elle avait l'impression de faire comme toutes mères : préparer les repas familiaux ! Je devais admettre que Bridélice ,avec leurs idées folles, apportaient un peu de joie . Mais que me prenait-il? Je n'étais plus réfractaire au changement! Je repensais aux paroles de Bree . Se mêler, s'habituer plutôt qu'éviter! Si…si…Jasper avait été préparé…si…il n'y avait pas eu …!Merde ,à quoi bon aujourd'hui…la seule personne qui …! Je ferais un effort pour eux, pour moi… c'était trop tard! Mon éternité serait ma damnation finalement! Cette odeur…SON odeur…me hantait! Pourquoi Bree n'était - elle pas arrivée avant? On aurait eu une chance! Je … non …ca n'aurait pas changé que ce n'était pas le meilleur pour ELLE… en un sens Jacob n'avait pas tord …non…il fallait penser à autre chose car je partais en clash … Bree…ma nouvelle petite sœur…elle était bien plus forte que nous…je l'admirais…malgré ses yeux qui témoignaient de sa tristesse par moment, elle ne se laissait pas aller…! Penser à autre chose! Rosalie…,Alice s'était gardée de lui dire qu'elle serait furax quand Emmett l'inscrirait comme cheerleader pour voir sa femme dans cette tenue. Moi gay…je ne savais pas pourquoi ca me dérangeait, vu que c'était un bon moyen pour décourager quelques glues. C'était quand même hallucinant comment dans les petites villes ,les habitants étaient pratiquement inchangés! Au lycée ,il y avait les descendants Newton- Stanley, Mallory, Cheney-Weber , Crowley, Yorkie …pas de Swa…! Heureusement ils ne portaient pas les prénoms de leurs aïeuls ! Je n'aurais pas supporté plus de similitudes!

.

.

_Pendant ce temps à la réserve_

Samy et Seth étaient partis passer une soirée détente ,ils avaient voulu me trainer avec eux mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à me laisser aller dans les bras d'une call-girl . Demain ,Embry et Bella rentraient! Bella…j'avais perdu les pédales …Leah avait raison…ce n'était pas Isabella …et moi j'avais sauté sur une gosse dans mon délire…le pire quand je l'avais embrassé j'avais bien senti que ce n'était pas ELLE …mais non …mon esprit déphasé avait persisté jusqu'à ce que Leah m'ouvrisse les yeux! Putain j'avais traumatisé une gamine pour mes conneries…avec le temps j'espérais qu'elle oublierait le Jacob pervers et qu'elle me verrait à nouveau comme quand elle était petite ,quand je lui avait offert son premier vélo…voilà…j'ai trouvé… je lui offrirais sa première voiture quand elle aura son permis…euh quoi que la voiture de ses rêves …non un cadeau commun …wouaih , en y mettant tous une participation ca le ferait …j'irais en parler à Charlie et Leah la semaine prochaine! Elle appréciait les cadeaux…preuve encore que Bella était différente de ma Bella !Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile pour mon esprit d'accepter qu'elle ne soit plus, il avait fallu que l'autre et toute sa clique de suceurs d'hémoglobine refassent leur apparition. J'avais été à deux doigts de lui balancer qu'elle l'avait attendu jusqu'à la fin, elle n'avait pas refait sa vie comme si elle lui restait fidèle . Elle l'avait aimé lui et pas moi ! C'était son choix à ELLE, pas le mien! Ca il ne le saura jamais! Grrrr! Tout compte fait je téléphonais à Seth pour l'avertir de me réserver une jolie brune que j'arriverais d'ici ½ heure!

.

.

_Maison Swan ,le soir_

Je me couchais aux côtés de mon Charlie. Demain ,on allait chercher Bella et Embry à Seattle. Cependant on devrait laisser le choix à notre enfant pour ce qu'il en était de sa scolarité. Elle était en âge de prendre la décision car il en était de son avenir après tout.

**- Tu penses que l'on ne devrait pas régler nous même la question?**

**- Non Charlie! Chaque fois que l'on a décidé à sa place en croyant faire le bon choix, elle l'a pris comme une punition! Je ne veux pas lui enlever son libre arbitre! Ce qui nous semble le meilleur pour elle ne l'est peut-être pas ! On lui proposera les différentes options possibles et elle orientera son choix selon ses désirs! Notre fille ne pourra que mieux vivre une décision à laquelle elle aura eu son mot à dire! Elle est têtue comme moi et si on lui impose …crois moi elle fera exactement le contraire! Notre bébé a 16 ans ,quoi que nous en pensions elle est une jeune femme en devenir et je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse de pressions de notre part qui l'éloignerait à nouveau! Tant que l'on pourra lui éviter d'être confrontée à notre histoire on le fera! Je suis soulagée qu'elle n'est pas à subir ma condition passée! **

**- Mais ici …avec Jacob?**

**- Jake semble avoir pris conscience de ses erreurs! Et…nous veillerons à ce qu'il reste sur ce chemin! Maintenant notre rôle en tant que parents ,c'est de l'accompagner et la soutenir ,pas de la façonner selon notre bon vouloir! **

**- C'était tellement plus facile avant ,quand il suffisait de lui faire un bisous magique sur ses petits genoux suite à une chute de vélo!**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour! Dans quelques décennies on rigolera ensemble de tout cela! Notre fille est en bonne santé, intelligente et un jour elle sera au courant que nos décisions n'étaient que dans un soucis pour son bien être! De plus ,je pense que cette année en Angleterre lui a profité! **

**- Profité? Elle a eu cette relation et…**

**- Charlie ! Je t'arrêtes de suite! On ne sait pas si elle a passé le cap à ce niveau et bien que j'espère qu'elle ne l'ai pas franchi …sérieusement on ne pourra pas garder notre petite fille innocente jusqu'à la nuit des temps! J'ai eu une discussion avec elle et nous devrions être contents qu'elle pense à se protéger !Maintenant je préfèrerais l'imaginer ignorante de la chose mais de nos jours rares sont les jeunes filles qui parviennent jusqu'à l'hôtel en robe blanche! **

**- Wouaih bah s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi je fusillerais un par un ces sales gamins bourrés d'hormones qui tentent d'approcher mon bébé!**

**- Ih ih! Rassures toi chef Swan ,je suis sure que juste en voyant ton arme de service ,plus d'un y réfléchira à deux fois avant de penser à corrompre la fille du shérif!**

**- Comptes sur moi pour leurs rappeler!**

**- Mais j'y compte! Si bien notre princesse n'est pas sans défenses et je souhaite bien du courage à celui qui voudrait en abuser!**

**- Ah ah ah! C'est vrai que je suis content qu'elle est le côté pitbull de sa maman!**

**- QUOI? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité?**

**- Chérie! Mon petit sucre! C'est un compliment voyons!**

**- Hum hum! C'est ca !Tu ne perds rien pour attendre!**

**- Bonne nuit mon amour, soleil de ma vie!**

**- Traite! Bonne nuit mon ange!**

.

.

_Seattle, quartier de Belltown, 7ième avenue, dans la nuit_

Seth et Jake étaient en bonnes compagnies … et moi : je me retrouvais avec cette déesse digne de nos légendes …aux cheveux ébènes et des yeux magnifiques…nouvellement arrivée ce soir au _Little Darlings…_dès que mon regard s'était posé sur Carla, ce devait être son nom de scène, plus rien ne comptait à part cette perle…je ne sais pas si mon imagination me jouait des tours mais elle avait semblait m'avoir ensorcelé ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de me sourire et nous avez littéralement jeté dans la chambre réservée! Et pour la première fois je ne pouvais me résoudre à ce que mon achat de service entre adultes consentants me soit délivré . Elle sembla tout à coup peinée et en colère et moi je restais muet sur l'instant!

**- Si mes services ne vous enthousiasment pas monsieur ,il est tout à fait possible pour vous de faire appel à l'une de mes collègues! Souhaitez vous faire une sélection différente?**

**- Euh!…NON! C'est juste que je ne peux plus…pas avec vous!**

**- Comment? Vous m'expliquez en prenant des détours que vous vous êtes contenté de payer mes services pour m'humilier? Alors désolée mais cela ne fait pas parti de mes attributions et je vous demanderais de comprendre que je vais quitter cette chambre ,n'ayant pas lieu de rendre un service que vous ne souhaitez pas! Au revoir Monsieur!**

**- Non! S'il vous plait… je me suis probablement mal exprimé et je vous ai offensé! Quand je dis que je ne peux plus… ce n'est pas que je ne le désire pas…mais …je…vous allez me prendre pour un fou…je vous assure que je ne…enfin c'est que vous êtes tellement … vous méritez mieux que…je…**

**- Vous ne me trouvez pas hideuse?**

**- NON…vous êtes la femme la plus magnifique qu'il m'eut été de rencontrer…et je…enfin disons que je me sens misérable de ne pouvoir bénéficier que de vos services ,sans ambiguïté et …ne pas avoir le privilège d'être plus!**

**- Quoi? Vous voudriez que je vous offre mes services voir plus et gratuitement! Mais pour qui me prenez vous? Je ne suis pas sans papiers et je ne travaille pas par peur d'être expulsée ! Je ne fais pas cela par vocation certes, mais sachez que cela n'est que temporaire pour payer mes études ,car peut-être avez-vous eu la chance de ne pas avoir besoin de vendre votre corps mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour m'en sortir le plus rapidement possible! Oh vous allez me dire que je pourrai faire un petit boulot au lieu de ça, mais cela suffirai juste à couvrir un toit sur ma tête! Ou me faire entretenir par un vieux dégueulasse bourré de fric, mais j'ai ma dignité…enfin ce qu'il en reste … et vous …**

**- Je ne veux pas profiter…je pense juste que …de toute façon une femme aussi sublime que vous…enfin quelles chances de vous plaire si le contexte avait été différent …vous m'auriez déjà rit au nez…je ne suis qu'un minable qui s'offre du rêve et là je trouve même moyen de gâcher une toute petite partie que la femme de mes rêves veut bien me vendre …et je maudis le destin de ne pouvoir vivre une réalité …si seulement j'avais une toute petite chance de vivre ce rêve et…oh excusez moi…ne pleurez pas …je ne vous veux aucun mal…je suis un pauvre idiot et je vous ai effrayé…je vais vous laisser…mais surtout ne pensez pas que vous n'êtes pas ravissante…au contraire vous l'êtes même trop pour un …enfin je veux dire je ne suis pas mieux ,il n'y a rien de glorieux à acheter un semblant de ce que l'on pourrait obtenir ,mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas blesser une fille qui ne serait pas ma femme et en faisant ceci il n'y avait pas de promesses et…pardon je vous laisse!**

**- NON! Restes!**

**- Je ne veux pas vous bouleverser, je vois bien que je vous fais du mal et je ne le souhaite pas!**

**- Est-ce que vous êtes sincère? Je suis vraiment un rêve?**

**- Euh oui et non vous êtes plus merveilleuse encore!**

**- Et si ma peine était que j'ai peur…peur de ne pas plaire à l'homme le plus fou qui soit…et si je pleure car j'ai honte…de ne pas mériter le garçon le plus craquant et que j'aurais souhaité qu'il me suive partout, me harcèle pour obtenir mon attention, me fasse oublier et efface que je suis une …! Merde si je rêve être Pretty woman …je veux ne pas me réveiller…mais je…excusez moi …je délire…vous êtes un client ,le plus charmant qu'il soit et le plus douloureux pour moi…! Je ne suis pas une chance , la réalité est que je suis payée pour un service et non que mon prince charmant ne se présentera pas à moi ,non ici on connait le prénom si cela devient une habitude et il ne m'emmènera pas sur son cheval blanc !**

**- Excusez moi mademoiselle, je manque à tous mes devoirs! Je me présente :Samy Uley! Je dois vous dire que je n'ai pas de cheval mais s'il le faut j'en achètes un dans la foulée!**

**- Je…je! Ozalee Summer ,enchantée Monsieur Uley et pour tout vous dire un taxi fera l'affaire !**

**- Soleil levant d'été! Appelez moi Samy et voir mon soleil se lever à mes côtés serait le plus grand bonheur de ma vie! **

**- C'est une proposition?**

**- Oui m'dame! La plus sérieuse qui soit et je vous courtiserai et vous respecterai jusqu'à ce que votre cœur le décide ! Si vous me permettez de reprendre dans le bon ordre, le soleil de ma vie mérite d'apprendre à me connaitre et à m'apprécier ou me détester! Et je n'ai pas de Lotus mais ma voiture est correcte! Mon langage est des moins soutenu en vrai , ce n'ai que pour vous faire bonne impression mais je pense que d'ici quelques minutes je ne pourrai le contenir ,je ne voudrais pas vous tromper avec de fausses apparences!**

**- Samy! Au cas où cela t'aurais échappé, je ne suis pas du genre à parler pompeusement alors dire que l'on a la même façon de s'exprimer , cela te choquerait-il?**

**- Bien au contraire miss soleil!**

**- Alors remballes ton argent et aide moi à préparer ma valise si ce n'est pas une blague car je compte bien que mon fiançais m'emmène dans nos rêves! Je chercherais une chambre sur le campus et deux petits boulots et …**

**- Non !Tu peux occuper un chalet ,mon ami en possède à la Push ,aucuns soucis, enfin si ça te dis d'habiter Forks et pour tes études…tu fais quoi au fait?**

_**- **_**Je vais être sage femme et mais…je ne peux pas accepter, je n'ai pas de quoi payer pour l'instant un chalet et je ne veux pas de ta charité ou profiter de tes sentiments…**

**- Stop! J'ai bien pigeai que tu n'étais pas une profiteuse et tu pourras rendre quelques services en échange de ton loyer…rien de…enfin il est question de faire le ménage des autres chalets entre deux locations et aussi la sœur de mon ami a parfois besoin d'aide ,elle est une sorte de médecin à la réserve et bah pour tes frais tu me signeras une reconnaissance de dettes si tu veux ! Je dois t'avouer que je crève d'envie que tu acceptes ma proposition car je ne te caches pas qu'il y est de fortes chances que je face le planton devant chez toi pour éloigner tous ceux qui te convoiteraient et à la réserve ma jalousie pourrait s'absenter car mes frères sont respectueux envers l'élue de mon cœur!**

**- Je suis l'élue? **

**- Euh…je t'effraie là ,c'est ça?**

**- Oh non… je suis sur le cul! Oh pardon! Je dis oui!**

**- OUI! Euh à quoi? Parce que j'ai tellement dis de chose que bon…enfin j'espère que c'est pour …**

**- Je dis oui à tout, que tu sois jaloux, que tu veuilles que l'on me respecte, que tu ne me fasses pas la charité ,que je sois l'élue de ton cœur et tout ce que tu voudras! Tu es dingue mais un merveilleux et passionné dingue et je suis peut-être folle mais je le serais encore plus si je faisais comme si ça ne me plaisait pas! Tu étais où toutes ces années? Car le seul reproche que je peux te faire c'est que tu m'as fait sacrément attendre! Je te rappelle que c'est à la fille de se faire désirer!**

**- Pinces moi soleil! Je veux être sûr que je ne dors pas ,que tu es bien réelle!…Aiiiiye!**

**- Tu ne dors pas ! Désolée mais moi je suis pas maso alors :embrasses moi!**

**- Je suis au paradis hein? Tu n'es pas un rêve ,tu es plus!**

.

.

_Parking du Little Darlings_

WOOAH! Tout juste irréel, surprenant, foudroyant…notre Samy avait vécu son imprégnation cette nuit! Vitesse record de déclaration pour sa belle, réciprocité de leurs sentiments, c'était juste woah! Moi je me demandais si j'y aurai droit un jours, car voir Samy avec ce sourire à la con placardé sur sa face, ca faisait envie ! Et surtout me donnait de l'espoir! Ces années à ne pas s'engager avec une fille alors qu'on était susceptible de s'imprégner d'une autre ,je ne le vivait pas mal! Mais ca n'avait pas été le cas pour nous tous! Si seulement Jake pouvait rapidement rencontrer sa moitié ce serait génial! Car Sam ,Leah, Jacob et Isabella n'avaient pas eut cet avantage de connaitre notre condition avant ! Résultat ,ma sœur avait eu le cœur brisé pendant des années jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Charlie ,Jake regrettait toujours Isabella et avait complètement déconné en reportant ses espoirs sur ma nièce adorée. Alors ca arrangerait nos pinceaux qu'il reporte ses sentiments sur la bonne personne. La compagne de Samy allait surement flipper quand il lui raconterait tout, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas ,si bien jamais une élue n'avait détalé en l'apprenant, bon parfois juste un éloignement le temps de digérer la sauce mais rien de bien méchant. Avec cette histoire Samy avait tout bonnement oublier que j'étais venu jusqu'ici avec lui…pas grave Jake me ramènera…ah l'amour, sacré Samy il ressemblait à un jeune puceau qui va tremper le biscuit sous peu! Ouf ! Ca me faisait penser qu'heureusement que sa nana ne nous avait pas eu comme client … ca ne l'aurait pas fait!

.

.

_Aéroport de Seattle, 19 septembre 20H05_

Et voilà, bagages récupérés, mon parrain et moi attendions mes parents qui ne devraient plus tarder. Putain ,je le sentais pas, mon parrain était au courant de quelque chose mais feintait l'ignorance! Mes parents arrivaient…oh la tête …la même que celle qu'ils faisaient chaque fois qu'ils me cachaient des choses contrariantes ou voir un décès! C'était quoi mes crédos? Ah oui…qui vivra et vaille que vaille! Bon c'était le moment pour moi d'appliquer . Sans plus attendre je me lançais à leur rencontre!

**- Pa'! man'! Je suis trop contente!**

**- Ma chérie!**

**- Mon ange! Vous avez fait bon voyage? Vous nous avez pas trop attendu? Vous avez mangez?**

**- Maman! Du calme avec l'inquisition espagnole ! Donc oui, non et non donc si on allez casser la croute !**

Ohyeeee! J'avais raison , ma mère n'était pas du genre à poser des questions dont elle connaissait la réponse…elle évitait…bon autant y aller cash!

**- Maman , tu sais que j'ai hérité de ta patience …et là tous les 3 ,vous faites des têtes comme si vous alliez m'apprendre une grave maladie! Alors ? Je sais que ma santé va très bien et j'ai pas envie de m'imaginer n'importe quoi ! Si pour mon estomac ,il était possible de m'annoncer ce que vous avez à me dire parce que je commence à avoir des nœuds!**

**- Euh…mon ange…c'est pas…mais on voudrait pas que tu crois…enfin c'est pas notre faute ou la tienne …c'est un mauvais concours de circonstance…**

**- Hein? Papa je crois que j'ai rien compris et franchement j'ai l'impression que tu m'annonces qu'on va perdre la maison quand tu parles comme ça! Maman? Vas y direct parce que je crois que papa est plus à l'aise quand il parle boulot!**

**- Veux-tu allée au lycée de la réserve?**

**- Oh! Je…non mais si vous…**

**- Tututut! On s'en doutait alors il y a d'autre solutions mais on te laissera décider, car on veut que tu vives au mieux la situation et non comme une punition! Voilà, suite à quelques problèmes indépendants de notre volonté ,donc encore moins de la tienne, tu ne pourrais rentrer en 12ième grade* qu'en mars 2088 au lycée de Forks et devrais suivre tes cours par correspondance jusque là! Comme ça fait long alors j'ai demandé au proviseur s'il n'y avait pas la possibilité que tu intègres la classe de 11ième* mais comme tu as déjà fait ce programme avec ton avance scolaire ,on ne souhaiterait pas te gâcher ton potentiel et…**

**- Non! Je veux bien! Enfin je veux dire …pas que je veuille vous décevoir mais être dans une classe sans en être le bébé…c'est super je pourrais faire plus d'activités sportives …enfin rassurez vous je ne délaisserais pas mes études…oh et ne vous inquiétez pas ,franchement c'est pas comme si j'étais à labours …si vous voulez je rattraperais une année à l'université comme ça …**

**- Ma chérie pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit l'année dernière que tu ne voulais pas sauter une classe?**

**- Euh non ça ne m'a pas dérangé ,c'était cool même mais je pensais vous décevoir si …**

**- Ahahahah! Ma puce , tu ne nous déçois pas le moins du monde!**

**- Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas l'air content que je retape une année en 11ième?**

**- Bah en fait c'est qu'il y a un autre petit soucis! Il faut attendre la semaine du 14 octobre car les classes de bio et de littérature anglaise sont saturées en attendant le départs de 2 élèves ou si tu préfères rentrer lundi tu devras choisir d'autres cours à la place!**

**- Oufff, ce n'est que ça! Allons pour une rentrée après le Colombus Day, un mois de… euh je fais quoi pendant ce mois au fait?**

**- Et bien vu que ton oncle ,ton parrain ,Jake avec la participation de ton cher papa qui a oublier qu'il était représentant de la loi t'ont déjà enseigné la conduite dirons nous, ne reste plus qu'à passer officiellement ton permis maintenant que tu as l'âge légal! Un mois sera suffisant comme tu conduisais déjà la voiture du shérif à 14 ans je pense !**

**- Euh mon amour, c'était juste que notre fille est douée et …**

**- Charlie Joseph Swan! Ne prends pas excuses sur les capacités de notre fille, dis plutôt que toi et tes comparses ne vouliez pas me laisser m'en occuper!**

**- Leah ,mon petit sucre, sans vouloir te vexer , tu conduis comme…enfin je veux dire…**

**- Comme une femme, bande de cro-magnions! Tu as oublié que c'est de ta femme dont tu critiques la conduite très cher! Et bien je pense que je vais voir à reprendre quelques leçons de conduite au lieu de passer ce temps aux fourneaux! **

**- Non chérie …pitié…nous ne sommes que de pauvres hommes avec leurs défauts , tu es la meilleure, ta conduite est parfaite…**

**- Hum , la flatterie maintenant! Puff tu as de la chance shérif que j'aime l'estomac ambulant que tu es!**

**- Oh Eh! Je suis là et beurk! Man', Pa', pas de démonstrations public SVP! **

**- Désolés chérie!**

**- Ah oui , comme tu as choisi un mois de congés supplémentaires et que nous ne voulons pas que tu t'ennuies à la maison , tu passeras un peu plus de trois semaines à Port Angeles ,on a plus qu'à confirmer la réservation pour , enfin si c'est d'accord pour toi Embry? Donc ce sera stages de conduite avec passage devant l'examinateur et un forfait pour 3 activités sportives incluant un coach personnel cinq heures par semaine pour toi, et pour Embry un coffret avec accès à la salle de musculation, hammam, sauna et massages relaxants! Ca vous va?**

**- Yeah! Massages?**

**- Embry! Pas ce genre!**

**- C'est noël? Vous me faites une blague?**

**- Ihihih! Mais non ma puce! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que ton cadeau d'anniversaire était juste ton énième téléphone? Et ton père et moi estimons que tu as déjà eu à subir les aléas de ne pouvoir passer ton diplôme de fin d'études secondaires cette année alors on se rattrape comme on peut!**

**- Yessssssss! Et bien je vous confirme que c'est no problémo , pas la peine de vous fustiger …euh quoi que quand j'aurai mon permis cela pourrait alléger mon traumatisme de ne plus prendre le car!**

**- T'es pas croyable! Allez on vous dépose à Port Angeles Miss avant que ton parrain se mette aussi à nous demander un dédommagement pour traumatisme subit par association!**

C'était quoi ça? Mes parents auraient-ils fumé la Jamaïcaine en souvenir du bon vieux temps? Parce que là j'étais dans une dimension parallèle où j'allais pouvoir avoir un cursus scolaire et une vie comme toutes adolescentes! Merde pourquoi fallait-il que j'ai la conviction qu'il y avait anguille sous roche? Il fallait vraiment que je profite de ces petites vacances pour régler ça…wouaih…j'irais consulter un spécialiste en douce ,histoire de ne pas encore foutre tout en l'air et me faire réexpédier à l'autre bout du pays! J'avais lu des bouquins sur la schizophrénie, le dédoublement de personnalité et le trouble de la personnalité multiple et franchement je suppliais intérieurement qu'aucun des trois ne puisse expliquer ma situation , cette sensation étrange, mon truc et mon manque de contrôle ou mes réactions à l'encontre de ma logique c'était pas normal enfin voilà même moi je m'y perdais alors peut-être que si je me soignais à temps je ne finirais pas un jour enfermée!

.

.

_Villa Cullen ,23 septembre 2087_

Bien, je devrais faire avec ce qu'allait m'annoncer Carlisle. A condition qu'elle se tienne tranquille et surtout loin de mon pénis!

**- Edward! Ce ne sera pas définitif!**

**- Encore heureux! Mais c'est bon Carlisle, Tanya pourra faire son expérience de stages interscolaires de capitaine d'équipe de pompons à Forks!**

**- Merci Edward, je sais qu'elle est un peu envahissante mais c'est une chic fille malgré tout! Et vous aurez l'occasion de régler vos petits différents! Mais bon ,ce n'était qu'une passade fils, ce que tu as décrété comme sans attaches ,Tanya l'a interprété autrement !Alors ne sois pas trop sévère pour lui faire comprendre ton point de vue, elle reste une femme qui a juste toujours éprouvé de l'attirance pour toi! **

**- J'aurais jamais du lui laisser croire…c'est pas terrible ,je suis désolé si je vous ai déçu!**

**- Oh pas la peine d'être désolé, certes c'était pas très glorieux mais bon je ne vais pas t'en vouloir de ne pas être en couple avec Tanya sous prétexte de galipettes et c'était consenti alors ne t'en veux pas pour nous, et au moins tu as été honnête avec elle sur tes sentiments!**

**- Merci!**

**- De rien fils ,mais si tu ne veux pas te faire chambrer par Emmett on devrait couper cette conversation!**

**- C'est sur!**

.

.

_Port Angeles, jeudi 25 septembre 2087_

Je me rendais à mon rendez-vous avec le Docteur Colin Herwing . Comment je l'avais choisi? A son physique et son faible taux d'échec sur ses patients. Je patientais en lisant un livre sur la morpho-gestuelle quand mon psy ,en personne ,m'invita à entrer .Booo , encore mieux que sur sa photo de présentation, brun ,des yeux d'un bleu, ses mains, du calme Bella il est un tantinet trop vieux pour toi, pensais je! Quoi ,il devait avoir 30 ans à tout casser! Wouaih quand même! Bon et bien…disons que dans 10 ans …si je pouvais avoir un canon pareil, sure il dormirait pas dans la baignoire! Surchauffe! Stop! Super sa salle de consultation…qui ressemblait plutôt à un espace détente…écran géant, consoles de jeux , billard …euh il est où son bureau?

**- Mademoiselle Swan?**

**- Oh pardon docteur…je ,je regardais la déco et je me disais que…**

**- Ih ih! Bon je vous sens perdue! Appelez moi Colin ce sera plus simple! Si je peux me permettre de vous appeler Bella et que l'on se tutoyait ?**

**- Oui!**

**- Bon alors Bella ? Je vois que tu te demandes où tu as atterri ! Moi j'ai lu ton dossier de renseignements et vu ta réaction tu n'as pas fait de recherches sur moi! C'est un bon point! Ca montre une certaine confiance et que l'on ne m'a pas imposé à toi! Alors comme je suis bavard sur moi , je vais briser la glace si l'on peut dire! Je n'aime pas trop le style pompeux classique du divan rouge ,la pièce sombre et le bureau de 15 mètres, je trouve que ça met le stress ! J'ai 32 ans , la même petite amie depuis 4 mois , j'ai choisi ma spécialité car le premier patient que je voulais sauver : c'était moi!**

**- Vous…**

**- Pshut…Colin on a dit!**

**- Tu as été…**

**- Au bord de la folie, interné pendant 8 mois! Oui et c'est pour cela que je suis bien placé pour comprendre de quoi il est question! Donc pour la faire courte d'après ton dossier j'ai pu voir pas mal de similitudes avec moi et donc je pense que comme tu peux le voir ,je mène une existence normale! Dès aujourd'hui je peux t'apporter certaines réponses et pour le reste ça ne dépendra que de toi ! Euh je vais pas te manger! J'avais pourtant cru que tu serais du genre à ne pas avoir peur de t'exprimer mais apparemment tu as perdu ta langue!**

**- Euh… je dirais plutôt que j'absorbe beaucoup d'informations et là pour le coup pleins de trucs me viennent à l'esprit!**

**- Ah je m'épate ,j'avais vu juste, tu as du répondant! Bien ! Tu n'as qu'à sortir tout ce qui défile dans ta tête ou ailleurs et on fera le tri , pas de tabou ,pas de mensonges, je suis là pour t'aider et je suis tenu à tout le toutim donc! Ah oui j'espère que tu as le sens de l'humour car franchement on peut parler de choses sérieuses sans être obligés de faire des tronches de constipés! Et si l'un de nous sort une connerie ,y'a rien de mal à en rire ,au contraire il faut apprendre à dédramatiser des situations sinon on a plus qu'à se pendre! Vas y déballes et je nous sers à boire! Tu veux quoi: jus de fruit, sodas, café, thé, eau?**

**- Un coca, merci! Alors j'y vais! Je me demande les similitudes, si je suis folle ou sur le point de l'être, pas de tabou donc j'ai fait mon choix surtout pour le physique agréable mais je ne veux pas…enfin je…sans vouloir te vexé, t'es trop vieux, là je me sens ridicule , mes parents me cachent des trucs , j'ai l'impression de sortir des constatations de nulle part , je sais des trucs sans en expliquer la provenance, je fais souvent le contraire même si je pense que ce n'est pas bien ou logique, j'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir qui je suis, je voudrais être normale , j'ai pas envie de finir internée ou seule avec des chats et là je me dis que je parle trop facilement avec toi !**

**- Intéressant! Bon alors je suis moi aussi ce qu'on appel un surdoué, je me suis cru fou mais ce n'est pas le cas et pour toi non plus! T'inquiètes je suis pas vexé qu'une jeune fille de 16 ans me trouve trop vieux ,c'est même rassurant car bien que tu reconnaisses des caractéristiques physiques qui sont pour toi synonymes de beauté, merci, tu as parfaitement conscience que ce serait mal . Tu n'es pas folle ,déjà la plupart des fous n'en ont pas conscience, ensuite oui tu pourrais le devenir mais je te dirais que personne n'est à l'abri, des gens basculent dans la folie parfois à cause de traumatismes ,dépressions ,même suite à une déception sentimentale, donc ! Tu as un potentiel intellectuel au dessus de la moyenne et je pense un sens de l'observation assez poussé, comme moi je te dirais ,et forcément on perçoit des choses et disons des trucs, comme tu dis, simplement car notre esprit à fait la déduction logique de ce que cela pourrait dire, par exemple tu as certainement du savoir compter facilement très tôt ! En ce qui concerne le fait que tu fais souvent le contraire de ce que tu devrais ,oubliant parfois la logique, et que tu ne sais plus qui tu es parfois, ça c'est tout a fait normal comme pour tous les adolescents. A l'adolescence , le cerveau est en quelque sorte un champ de bataille avec des neurones qui vont mourir en grand nombre ,les connexions les plus utilisées se renforcent et les autres disparaissent ,jusqu'à la maturité cérébrale qui peut parfois se situer à 25 ans ,c'est comme si tu faisais des routes et que tu en éliminais certaines et bien les usagers qui ont leur habitude vont continuer un certain temps à prendre leur route alors que tu es en train de l'éliminer, ce qui fait que jusqu'à l'élimination totale des routes inutiles , ça crée la confusion. Alors imagine que toi tu utilises énormément de connexions donc ton cerveau a en quelque sorte 2 fois plus de boulot et voilà une explication scientifique qui t'explique en gros pourquoi tu n'es pas logique ou confuse sur toi-même par moment. L'histoire que tes parents te cachent des choses: tout le monde a ses petits secrets mais toi comme tu as un sens aigüe de l'observation tu le perçois tout de suite ce qui évidemment comme tu aimes savoir ce qu'il en est, quand tu n'a pas une réponse tu penses parfois que tu es la source du problème et qu'on ne veut pas te le dire ou que tu doit être parano et imaginer des choses qui ne sont pas! Alors il faudrait que tu parviennes à comprendre que oui il y a forcément quelque chose mais que: soit cela fait partie du jardin secret de la personne qui le cache ,soit la personne se dit qu'il est inutile de te faire savoir une chose qui ne te concerne pas, soit la personne veut te protéger en te laissant dans l'ignorance ou tu es concernée par le secret mais la personne pour diverses intentions comme par exemple la vengeance ou le sentiment amoureux ,ne veut pas te le dire. Et enfin pour les choses que tu sais sans en connaitre la provenance ,tu as sans doute entendu parler de ce qu'est la mémoire des cellules et la mémoire génétique! Alors disons que la plupart d'entre nous utilisons qu'une infime partie de cette mémoire ,comme le fait de se diriger vers le sein de sa mère d'instinct ou que l'on décide de se mettre debout pour marcher ou encore respirer mais pour toi qui utilise plus de ton cerveau qui gère toutes ces informations on va dire que ton cerveau décrypte plus de chose contenue dans la mémoire de tes cellules ce qui fait que tu ne peux pas en expliquer l'origine, mais là on arrive dans un domaine je dirais assez complexe il faut juste que tu en comprennes le principe qui est que imaginons que l'un de tes ancêtres avait une trouille bleue des araignées et bien il se pourrait que tu es la trouille des araignées sans même en avoir croisé une un jour. Alors ça c'est une partie de l'explication et ensuite il y a aussi les facteurs extérieurs qui entre en compte come l'éducation ,la religion, l'entourage etc … c'est un peu comme le principe que l'on nait avec toutes les pathologies en nous mais une personne déclenchera une maladie et une autre non! **

**- Alors il n'y a pas de schizo ou autre?**

**- Non je veux juste te dire que toi tu ne l'es pas! As-tu déjà voulu tuer quelqu'un? Entends tu des voix?**

**- Non ! Alors ça veut dire que je n'ai pas de problèmes et que je n'ai pas besoin d'être suivie?**

**- Non ça veut dire que tu n'es pas folle ou schizophrène ou autre, mais tu as besoin de relâcher la pression et de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un non lié à toi et si possible qui est capable de t'aider avec sérieux ,donc un professionnel et éventuellement si tu te sens en confiance et qu'il n'y a aucune ambiguïté ,je peux être cette personne.**

**- Que pourrait-il se passer si je me débrouille seule?**

**- Tes capacités élevées sont à la fois un atout et un problème. Beaucoup de personnes avec un potentiel supérieur à la moyenne sont plus sensible à une variété de troubles comportementales et mentales voir les deux. Il n'est pas rare qu'un autiste est un quotient intellectuel élevé ,de même un serial killer est souvent très intelligent et je t'en passe des meilleurs. Le plus souvent une personne avec de grandes capacités peut si elle ne trouve pas ne serait ce qu'une oreille attentive se la créer elle-même ,un peu sur le même principe de certains enfants qui n'ont pas d'amis se créent un ami imaginaire, donc pour quelqu'un cela peut varier entre un simple comportement asocial ou phobique à la création d'une ou plusieurs identités ou entendre des voix et le summum un cocktail de plusieurs . Attention ce n'est pas une généralité ,ca ne veut pas dire que tu y auras droit . Mais en partant du fait que tu sois à un âge déjà assez mouvementé émotionnellement parlant ,que tu as des capacités très accrues , que tu perçois toi-même que tu n'arrives pas à tout gérer ou tu n'aurais jamais consulté et l'évidence que tu n'as personne à qui te confier ou tu ne serais pas venu ici sans que personne le sache, tout cela me fait te conseiller de poursuivre à consulter. Il faut juste que tu acceptes que ce n'est pas être anormale ou honteux de se faire aider! Surtout que tu n'as pas besoin de traitements médicamenteux ou thérapie de groupe ,non simplement quand tu sens que quelque chose te fais te poser un peu trop de questions sur toi-même ,faire une sorte de débriefing avec moi. Et je te rassures il y a de fortes chances qu'une fois ta maturité cérébrale atteinte ca règlera le problème sans mon aide car tu seras en pleine possession de tes moyens sans être obscurcie par le ménage que fait ton cerveau en ce moment ! **

**- Ok! Mais en résumé un coup de téléphone fera l'affaire?**

**- Avec visio , oui!**

**- Pourquoi ? Ce sera juste pour déballer mon sac comme tu dis!**

**- Bella, Bella! Tu as besoin de voir ton interlocuteur car tu as cette nécessité d'observer les petits détails pour croire ou non à quelque chose! Alors je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper que si tu ne vois pas que je suis attentif à ce que tu me racontes tu penseras que j'ai peut-être fait style !**

**- Wouaih pas faux! Vas pour le visio Colin!**

**- Bon maintenant que nos présentations sont faites et que tu sais en quoi je vais pouvoir t'aider, si tu me racontais plus précisément ce qui te travaille en ce moment!**

Punaise ! Enfin des réponses sans passer pour une dingue et quelqu'un qui pouvait m'aider sans arrières pensées ou pour son intérêt personnel. C'était donc tout naturellement que j'expliquais à Colin l'histoire avec Jacob ,en long ,en large et en travers. Colin avait peu apprécié l'épisode du baiser en me demandant pourquoi je n'avais pas porté plainte. Quand je lui avait raconté l'avis de ma mère sur le sujet ,il avait alors compris ma réaction. Je me disais que j'étais veinarde pour une fois car j'étais tombée sur un bon psy ,pas désagréable à l'œil et qui me comprenait parfaitement ayant vécu et aider à résoudre des problèmes similaires aux miens.

**- D'après ce que tu me racontes , il semblerait que ce Jacob a effectivement projeté sur toi son image de l'idéal féminin et qu'il soit cependant sur le chemin de la guérison. Mais en même temps il n'a pas été en contact direct avec l'objet de son obsession ,c'est-à-dire toi, depuis plus d'un an donc il faut rester prudent! **

**- Je dois l'éviter alors?**

**- Non car il pourrait le vivre comme une perte et si son but est effectivement d'avoir à nouveau la place qu'il avait avant pour toi, si ce but est inaccessible il n'y aura plus de sens à régler son problème et il pourrait basculer au point de non retour! Il faudrait plutôt que tu lui fixes les limites acceptables et lui laisses voir que c'est possible mais à ton rythme. Par exemple s'il veut te payer un café avec lui, tu ne dois pas accepter de le faire si c'est pour lui faire plaisir ou en pensant l'aider et que tu as peur mais tu peux le remercier et lui dire que tu n'es pas encore prête ou l'inviter en présence d'autre personnes qui te sont proches pour ne pas qu'il croit que tu le détestes mais que tu es encore mal à l'aise en sa seule présence. Par contre si tu ne veux plus qu'il fasse partie de ta vie définitivement ,sois nette et claire ,sans une quelconque ambiguïté qu'il pourrait interpréter comme une possibilité!**

**- Non j'aimerais réellement qu'il me voit comme avant!**

**- Ok! Mais surtout s'il tente un geste déplacé ou fait une allusion équivoque ,c'est qu'il ne parvient pas seul à régler ses problèmes , il faudra dans ce cas le contraindre à se faire suivre par un professionnel et donc lui imposer la condition de consulter ou à défaut de déposer plainte. Au pire donnes lui ma carte, au moins je serais en mesure de mieux comprendre le problème!**

**- Non! Je veux dire que personne n'est au courant de mes problèmes et si on venait à savoir la raison pour laquelle je te vois …d'ailleurs je sais même pas comment je vais expliquer à mes parents que je dois voir ou avoir de longues discussions téléphoniques avec toi !**

**- T'inquiètes, tu n'es pas la première patiente à vouloir que cela reste entre nous! Et comme ton père est tout de même shérif ,je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'imagine que sa fille chérie de 16 ans entretien je ne sais quoi avec un homme de plus de 30 ans, au physique agréable ! Donc je vais te faire un contrat de stage non rémunéré, vu tes capacités intellectuelles tu pourras dire à qui veut l'entendre que tu fais ce stage pour découvrir mon métier car tu as peut-être l'intention de t'orienter dans cette branche plus tard! Tes parents seront contents que tu penses sérieusement à ton avenir professionnel et personne ne pourra s'imaginer un truc tordu ou soupçonner que tu es ma patiente! Ca te va?**

**- T'es vraiment sournois quand même! T'es sure que tu es guéri ?Et je sais que je te trouve beau mais je t'ai précisé que tu étais vieux alors tu vas me charrier longtemps avec ça ? Parce que j'ai assez de problèmes sans que mon égo en prenne plein la gueule! **

**- Non je trouve juste le moyen de t'aider en respectant le secret médical! Et pour ma guérison je pense que oui, mais comme je te l'ai dit personne n'est à l'abri !Et pour finir tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'exprimer ton avis, tu me trouves beau ,j'apprécie le compliment mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas une proposition masquée, si bien je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir un problème de perversité envers les jeunes filles de ton âge, ensuite je ne drague pas mes patientes et je peux dire que tu es très jolie mais pour m'intéresser à toi il faudrait que je remonte le temps d'une bonne quinzaine d'années ! Il y a aussi la probabilité que si je te revois dans 10 ans ,ma perception actuelle ne serait plus la même mais la tienne non plus! Alors on a le droit d'exprimer son avis sur la beauté ou non d'une personne cela ne veut pas dire que l'on veut plus! Quelle actrice trouves tu canon? **

**- Winona Ryder*! Pourquoi?**

**- Est-ce que pour autant tu veux te la faire?**

**- Ih ih non! Mais Robert Pattinson* je dis pas non! **

**- Ah les hormones d'ado! Quoi que je vais pas dire, Winona ne me laisserai pas de marbre! Bon trêve de plaisanteries ,je vais te laisser pour aller rejoindre ma dulcinée au resto ,mais surtout le jour où tu as ton permis, préviens moi que je puisse éviter de traverser devant toi, je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour voir Saint-Pierre*!**

**- Très drôle Colin! Allez, salut et bon resto!**

**- Bye et : merde pour ton permis!**

.

.

_Forks Hight School, vendredi 26 septembre 2087_

J'avais le moral dans les chaussettes! Ma meilleure amie, Sophie Delattre, m'avait annoncé pendant la pause déjeuner qu'elle rentrait définitivement en France ,dont elle était originaire, dans 15 jours, son père ayant été rapatrié pour son travail. Super j'allais me retrouver seule, enfin il y avait bien Bree Tanners avec qui je m'entendais bien mais je ne voulais pas manger à la table de ses cousins parce que je ne pourrais plus me mettre en face de Frédéric Ioans, le mec le plus craquant pour moi mais qui ne ressentirait certainement pas la moindre attirance pour la fille banale que j'étais. Et il était certainement pas envisagé par Bree de prendre la place de Sophie à côté de moi, pas qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas ,mais à cette table il y avait Karen Mallory et Elena Crowley, les deux jolies garces du lycée et autant dire que Bree ne pouvait pas les cadrer. Moi je feignais de les apprécier juste pour mon fantasme personnel: Frédéric! Mais bon , on ne pouvait pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre comme on dit !

.

.

_Domicile des Swan ,Samedi 27 septembre 2087 ,19 heures_

On avait invité Seth, Jacob, Ozalee et Samy à diner en profitant pour mettre en garde Jake de se tenir à carreau vis-à-vis de notre fille car ils étaient tous invités dimanche 12 octobre à la fête prévu pour le retour d'Embry et Bella. Samy et Ozalee étaient adorables, bien que tout s'était assez vite enchainé pour eux , ils étaient en parfaite osmose. On prenait l'apéritif et discutait de chose et d'autre, et quand vint le sujet d'acheter sa première voiture à ma princesse et de lui offrir le 12, Jake nous avait étonné, surpris, non :agréablement enthousiasmé! Il était enfin revenu à la raison et ce qu'il avait proposé n'était autre que le signe de son retour dans la réalité. C'était avec la participation de tous, car vu le prix c'était préférable voir indispensable, que l'on offrirait à Bella :la voiture de ses rêves! Et c'était ce Jake que l'on retrouvait, celui qui avait acheté le vélo de ses rêves à la petite fille qu'il considérait comme sa nièce, juste pour qu'elle soit heureuse et sans la confondre avec Isabella, juste pour Bella Sue Swan ! Participer à l'achat de sa première voiture était également juste pour rendre heureuse sa nièce Bella Sue Swan âgée de 16 ans et sans la confondre avec Isabella ou par culpabilité. J'en ai pleuré à chaudes larmes en lui sautant au cou et Charlie était content aussi de ne pas devoir finir par mettre un vieil ami sous les verrous voir pire s'il touchait encore un cheveux de notre bébé. On dina dans la joie et la bonne humeur et raccompagna nos invités à la porte. Je les saluais tous et alla serrer dans mes bras Jacob qui était le dernier à sortir.

**- Contente de te retrouver Jake! Bonne nuit l'Alpha!**

.

.

_Port Angeles, mardi 7 octobre 2047_

Colin était comme promis à mon écoute pour m'aider. L'excuse du stage était passée comme une lettre à la poste. Malgré quelques courbatures au début , j'avais récupéré mon niveau en athlétisme et vaincu mon dégout de la piscine ,pas que je ne sache nager mais à cause d'un professeur de natation qui m'avait littéralement noyée pour allait chercher ce mannequin de merde au fond du bassin quand j'étais petite ,j'avais en horreur la natation. Je m'étais donc essayée à la natation synchronisée pour me réconcilier en douceur. Même si je ne comptais pas poursuivre cette discipline ,je m'étais révélée douée . Et la cerise sur le gâteau : ce matin j'avais obtenu mon permis! J'avais donc téléphoné à Colin, mes parents et tous ceux dont j'avais le numéro ,pour leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle tout en dansant la gigue! Putain je devrais jouer à la loterie, en ce moment j'avais la baraka! Mais une chose était certaine , ça s'arrêterait tôt ou tard, alors autant en profiter avant que les choses ne retournent au vinaigre. Oh non…penser positif…mauvais pressentiments aux chiottes…et si impressions de se perdre…Colin!

.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Euh! Les reviews sympas sont vraiment les bienvenues !**_

***** Football américain .

*** **Aux USA ,le 11ième grade correspond à la classe de Première en France et le 12ième la Terminale ,à ne pas confondre avec le système Anglais du chapitre précédent.

***** Winona Ryder et Robert Pattinson ne seront probablement plus là en 2087 ,mais c'est une fiction hein!

***** Saint-Pierre: même sans être croyant en une religion ,il est courant d'utiliser Saint-Pierre et quand on dit que l'on ne veut pas dire bonjour ou voir Saint-Pierre c'est une façon de dire qu'on ne veut pas mourir ou rejoindre les cieux!

**Petits commentaires de l'auteur: **_«Je sais que les pratiques des loulous et la référence aux call-girls ne vont pas plaire à tout le monde . Je tiens à préciser que je n'encourage ou ne soutiens pas , tout en ne jugeant pas car après tout chacun fait ce qu'il veut de son corps, ,mais c'est souvent une réalité et pas une généralité heureusement ,que les pauvres hommes recourent à ces services et des filles n'ont d'autre choix que de le proposer! Ma fiction a débuté au moment où Isabella a été larguée par Edward, s'est rapprochée de Jacob et contrairement à l'originale et donc où cela change tout ,ici Isabella ne saute pas de la falaise, donc pour savoir tout ce qui s'est passé avant et bien il suffit de lire Fascination et une bonne partie de Tentation de la grande STEPHENIE MEYER! Oui dans le prochain chapitre Edward et Bella vont se rencontrer ! Ouf il était temps pour moi aussi ,je vous rassure ,d'arriver enfin à ce chapitre ,car ce sont mes personnages préférés! J'espère avoir le temps de publier ce chapitre avant la semaine prochaine ,mais je ne garantie rien, tout dépendra de la motivation de mes petits doigts! Merci à tous de suivre ma fiction et à très bientôt!»_


	9. CHAPITRE 8: Forks Hight School soit cool

_**Les personnages ,les œuvres originelles… (Twilight ,les âmes vagabondes) appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER **_

.

**Merci à **(** Favori_, _**alerte_, review _)**: _Nolan Black_**_, Maymay, _ _littleangelordevil93, nina, nana 10 ,_**_aelita48_** _, Jus ,_asuna 69_, _**kacie 27_,_**aurelb 33_, _cassielunik_, _christou 57_, _Hideaki sama_, _JasperloveLune_, _jsjmpcm_, _pyreneprincesse_ , _**_helimoen_**_ , _et à tous les lecteurs et lectrices anonymes_._

.

_**Warning :**** «Beaucoup lisent ma fiction ( 261 pour le Chap 7 depuis le 12 juin) ,mais très peu laisse une petite review d'encouragements pour mes petits doigts qui apprécient la motivation ,même un petit smiley en guise d'appréciation peut donner du baume au cœur aux auteurs. Une review sympa donne toujours l'envie de faire son maximum pour publier les chapitres le plus rapidement possible car on sait qu'ils sont attendus! Personnellement plus on me met en favori , en alerte ou des reviews et plus je suis motivée à l'écriture! Bonne lecture à tous pour ce chapitre et au plaisir de vous faire plaisir!»**_

.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**CHAPITRE 8 : Forks Hight School soit cool**

.

.

_Forks ,domicile des Dellatre, vendredi 10 octobre 2087 vers 18 heures 30_

Et voilà , demain Sophie prendra son vol direction la France et on gardera contact via internet mais bon ainsi étaient les aléas de la vie…on peut dire que son départ n'affectera pas grand monde au lycée ,si bien il n'y avait que moi du lycée et sa cousine qui étions invitées ce soir chez elle pour lui dire au revoir!

**- Allez Tamara ,ne me fais pas être plus triste que je ne le suis, on a promis: pas de pleurs! Tu resteras ma meilleure amie ,quoi qu'il en soit de la distance!**

**- Sophie… ca va être bien vide sans toi , même si on pourra toujours se téléphoner, personne ne pourra combler ton absence et surtout quand il faudra que je me coltine les jérémiades de Karen et Elena!**

**- Mais je suis sure que Bree ne te laissera pas toute seule pour supporter ces pestes!**

**- En cours certainement, mais à midi je ne pense pas, elle peut pas les blairer alors manger à la même table …et puis Elena ou Karen n'en voudraient pas ,déjà nous on étaient simplement autorisées parce qu'elles ont trop besoin de notre aide scolaire vu leur niveau !**

**- Et bien manges à la sienne!**

**- Je me vois pas m'incruster à celle des Cullen comme ça ,ils se sentiraient comme la roue de secours et en plus je ne pourrais plus manger avec Frédéric!**

**- Wouep, pas tord! Et bien essaies de te faire une nouvelle amie qui aura la bénédiction des 2 poissons rouges en prétextant que tu ne pourras pas à toi seule les aider toutes les deux à maintenir un niveau acceptable !**

**- Ca risque d'être difficile ,mis à part les Cullen et Bree qui sont nouveaux ,tous les autres sont les mêmes depuis le début et si quelqu'un parmi eux aurait voulu être notre ami ce serait déjà depuis belle lurette! **

**- Ah mais j'y pense! Euh… tu ne dois pas en parler à qui que ce soit ,j'ai une info qui pourrait régler ton problème mais vu que je n'étais pas sensée trainer mes yeux sur le bureau du dirlo, surtout motus où cela risquerait de te retomber dessus! **

**- Quoi tu me la joues à la mission impossible ,elle est où la cassette qui s'autodétruira?**

**- Puff mais non c'est que…disons que mes petits yeux ont lu par inadvertance une note comme quoi une élève, qui se trouve être la fille du Chef Swan , va effectuer sa rentrée mardi et comme je crois me souvenir qu'on l'a croisée parfois à Forks et qu'elle n'a jamais montré d'hostilité envers nous, qui sais, tu pourras peut-être t'en faire une amie!**

**- Oh oui c'est Bella il me semble, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec sa mère du temps où elle venait chercher sa fille au jardin d'enfant mais qu'elles ne se côtoyaient plus trop vu qu'elle avait mis sa fille à l'école de la réserve !**

**- Ah elle était avec nous au temps des bacs à sables?**

**- Oui mais en même temps on aurait du mal à s'en souvenir vu l'âge qu'on avait! Mais c'est bon signe car si on s'en rappelait ca voudrait dire qu'elle faisait partie des pimbêches et Co ! **

**- Pourquoi à la réserve? Quoi que ca explique qu'elle n'était pas dans notre école!**

**- Sa mère est une Quileute donc souvent ils ne fréquentent que les établissements ou les gens de la réserve!**

**- Alors pourquoi elle ne va pas à nouveau là bas!**

**- Il y avait des bruits qui couraient qu'elle avait fréquenté un garçon là bas qui l'avait influencé à se droguer et à boire, et que du coup son père ,le shérif, l'a envoyé en Europe, la vieille Stanley avait dit que c'était pour suivre une cure de désintox!**

**- Woh! La fille du shérif ,une délinquante et bien elle en avait pas l'air!**

**- C'est-ce que je pense aussi ! Et puis je verrais bien par moi-même parce que là j'ai pas trop le choix ! Je devrais avoir honte de colporter les ragots surtout ceux de la vieille Stanley, qui déforme plus qu'elle ne dit la vérité!**

**- Sacré Tamara! Tu n'es pas une langue de vipère ,la preuve tu dis toi-même que tu attendras de voir ce qu'il en est ! Et puis même s'il y avait du vrai dans les propos de la vieille folle ,ca voudrait dire que si elle revient c'est que c'est de l'histoire ancienne et après tout, tout le monde à le droit à l'erreur!**

**- Wouaih! Et qui sait elle rabattra peut-être le caquet des 2 mégères!**

**- Ca serait trop cool!**

**- Ah ahahah!**

**- Rhrhrhrhhrh!**

**- Sophie ,ton rire discret va encore plus me manquer! Ahahah!**

**- Très drôle de te moquer de mon problème de sinus! Rhrhrhhhhrh!**

.

_Forks ,dimanche 12 octobre 2087, 11 H_

Hum, ca sentait la fête à plein nez! Personne pour nous accueillir à notre arrivée devant la maison ,la voiture de service de mon père dans l'allée et surtout mon parrain qui avait trouvé milles excuses pour qu'on ne rentre pas hier soir! Chic, chic, chic, pour sûre que j'aurais une petite voiture connaissant mes parents qui avaient certainement entendu mon appel à peine voilé, en espérant que ce ne soit pas mon père qui est choisi ou je vais me retrouver avec un tank pour ma sécurité! Serait ce la petite rouge près de laquelle on venait de se garer ,trop cool elle me plaisait déjà! Bon on verrait bien ! Ouverture de la porte d'entrée: personne! Direction salon…

**- SURPRISE! Cri général.**

**- Bienvenue à la maison ma chérie!**

**- Ahh ma nièce préférée!**

**- Oncle Seth, je suis ta seule nièce! Vous êtes tous là! Alors c'est le moment où je vous dit merci à tous, vous m'avez manqué et APEROS !**

**- IHIHIH!**

Bingo, j'avais vu juste . Ah non ,pas vraiment, la petite voiture était à la copine de Samy, merde je n'aurais pas de voiture tout compte fait! Oops, Jacob était là aussi! Mais il était …normal…enfin pas…comme la dernière fois…non ,pas de comportement glauque envers moi…mais il semblait mal à l'aise…non honteux…il regrettait…oui c'était bien ca…alors ma mère avait tenu parole…il y avait un espoir que je retrouve le Jacob de mon enfance…il n'osait pas me parler tout le long du repas…il faudrait que je lui parle ,histoire de crever l'abcès! Ah mon père amenais un gros paquet à table, puff pas assez grand pour contenir une voiture! Je l'ouvrais.

**- Mais… merci ,mais je ne sais pas comment je dois l'interpréter! Rassurez moi ,ce n'est pas une façon subtile de me dire que je ne suis pas propre parce que là j'ai du gel douche, shampooing, crème corporelle, billes pour le bain pour 20 ans? Sinon j'adore la fraise mais je vous assure que la vanille et la violette j'ai rien contre! **

**- Euhhh désolé ma puce ,c'est juste qu'il y avait une promo d'enfer…je me suis dis que…et bien que ca fera faire une économie et comme ca on te donnerait le reste du prix normal en supplément de ton argent de poche! **

**- Ahah, je rigole Pa' et puis ca ne me dérange pas de jouer les Charlotte aux fraises !**

**- Je dois m'absenter une petite demi-heure, je reviens de suite! Ca ne te dérange pas Bella?**

**- Euh non, pas de soucis Jacob! Attends je peux te parler 2 minutes!**

Tout le monde, Jacob le premier, me regardait surpris! Je raccompagnais Jacob vers la sortie et me décidais à instaurer un dialogue pacifiste ,vu qu'il semblait possible que je lui permette de reprendre son statut de tonton Jacob, pas tout de suite sans doute ,mais dans quelques temps ,quand je me sentirais prête et surtout certaine qu'il ne revirasse pas pervers! Mais bon, pas de mauvais pressentiments de mon côté, pas de mauvaises intentions de son côtés apparemment ,non il avait peur de quelque chose et se tenait à une distance plus que correcte comme si il veillait à ne pas envahir mon espace, on arrivait dans l'entrée ,sans oreilles indiscrètes ,je lançais la parole.

**- Je…enfin tu…non je n'ai pas compris pourquoi? Si j'ai fait quelque chose pour que tu penses que je voulais que l'on soit plus proches j'aimerais que tu m'expliques parce que je n'ai pas cette impression! J'ai pourtant toujours été comme d'habitude et je ne suis pas attirée par toi, sans vouloir te vexé! Pour moi tu étais comme oncle Seth et j'avais confiance et jamais j…**

**- Non, petite Bella ! Tu n'y es pour rien! C'est moi l'adulte qui a …enfin tu n'as pas à t'imaginer que tu ais fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu …non bien au contraire tu n'as cessé d'être toi-même et par ma faute ,ça je le sais et j'en ai honte, ta vie en a été perturbée! J'ai agi comme un con ,j'ai trahi ta confiance, je ne me suis même pas excusé, j'ai mérité ta colère et je comprendrais que tu ne souhaites pas ma présence ici, je voulais juste te dire que je m'excusais et que je voudrais tant pouvoir effacer ce que j'ai fait et ce que j'ai dit qui t'ais blessé mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, mais j'ai celui d'essayer de réparer si tu veux bien m'en laisser la chance, celle de te prouver que tu es importante pour moi ,pas dans le mauvais sens ,non, comme ma petite nièce espiègle, casse cou et qui n'est pas et n'a jamais été une autre que cette petite fille à qui j'ai appris à faire du vélo, monter aux arbres et j'en passe car je ne préfère pas que tes parents apprennent que c'est moi qui t'ai appris à cracher, siffler et une bonne part de jurons! S'il te plait ne laisses pas une période sombre détestable de moi effacer tous ces souvenirs et j'espère à nouveau être ton oncle qui te protège et non celui dont tu dois être protégée, si seulement je n'avais pas eu ce geste regrettable …**

**- Tu ne comptes pas refaire un truc du genre?**

**- NON! NON! Je enfin…tu n'es pas hideuse …mais tu n'es qu'une gosse et je sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris de l'oublier , c'est mal ,je devrais être en tôle pour ça et je l'aurais bien mérité…**

**- Stop Jacob! C'est l'essentiel ,même si le terme de gosse est peut-être moins adapté que celui de jeune fille mais on va dire que je préfère ca à ce avec quoi tu as pu me prendre! Je pense qu'il faudrait arrêter de ressasser cet incident dirions nous! Ne te méprends pas, tu n'es pas pardonné et je ne suis pas encore prête à le faire mais …je veux pouvoir avoir un jour à nouveau confiance en toi et que cela soit claire que s'il te prenait de confondre à nouveau le fait que je ne suis qu'une nièce, bien trop jeune et surtout qui ne partage pas de sentiments autres que ceux que j'éprouve pour oncle Seth avec je ne sais quel fantasme malsain, ce sera sans aucun retour possible et crois moi que mon paternel se fera une joie de te claquer derrière les barreaux si ma mère ne t'émascule pas avant! Alors je te donne l'opportunité de me faire oublier tout ca mais il faudra m'en laisser le temps ,car tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas encore assez à l'aise pour supporter d'être seule en ta présence ,alors ne forces pas les choses et ne provoques pas l'irréparable ! Et tu comptais ne pas revenir après parce que je suis sûre qu'il y a beaucoup trop de gâteaux malgré les morphales présents , tu fais parti de cette famille et je ne laisserai pas un membre ne pas participer à la fête à cause d'une regrettable et détestable erreur! Mais comprends que j'apprécie une distance suffisante pour le moment ,pas que tu sois un monstre, mais bien que je veuille pouvoir te pardonner un jour , j'ai besoin de temps!**

**- C'est plus que je ne l'espérais, merci! Mais je t'assures je n'avais pas l'intention de rater le dessert, j'ai juste oublier une petite chose. Allez va rejoindre tes invités!**

Mon karma était de mieux en mieux! Finalement je mettais stressée pour rien, Jacob reprendrait sa place un jour et lui parler avait bien désamorcé mes craintes. Je m'en retournais vers le salon où j'allais discuter pour faire un peu plus connaissance avec le coup de foudre de Samy, surprenant, ca existait vraiment , preuve en était que Samy la regardait comme le centre de son univers. Wouaih c'était pas à moi que ça arriverait, quoi qu'en même temps j'aurai l'impression que ce serait trop…trop vite…trop tout! Je discutais de choses et d'autres comme les frayeurs que j'avais filé à l'examinateur qui m'avait sans doute donné mon permis de peur de m'avoir à nouveau . Il m'avait gentiment rappelé que mon père faisait peut-être parti des forces de l'ordre ,mais qu'il ne pourrait m'empêcher de prendre une prune pour excès de vitesse! Vingt bonnes minutes que je parlais et desservais mon baratin sur mon soit disant stage passionnant avec Colin, s'ils savaient ! Quand un barouf d'enfer ,non, un son que je reconnaitrais entre mille pour avoir bavé sur Ben Affleck tout le long du film Armageddon, _I don't want to miss a thing _d'Aerosmith à fond les ballons qui provenait de dehors!

**- Ah ,mon ange notre cadeau surprise vient de s'annoncer! Tout le monde y a participé!**

**- Quoi , vous m'avez loué un stripteaseur sosie de Ben le magnifique pour la soirée?**

**- BELLA! Ca va pas , le jour où tu te marieras , non pour tes 35 ans , on avisera!**

**- Pas drôle!**

**- Allez ma fille , ton Ben tu l'enverrais se rhabiller quand tu vas voir ce qui t'attend devant la maison!**

**- Vas grand chef, je te suis!**

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

**-Oh my god! Jésus ,Marie, Joseph! Par tous les saints! Vous êtes malades! Je peux pas! C'est trop! C'est une caméra cachée! Hein?**

**- Bella, j'ai juste participé, il n'y a pas de…ce n'est pas pour te forcer la main! C'est…**

**- Tu …tu t'en es souvenu! Jacobus mon ami, silence! J'ai juste dit non une première fois par politesse mais ça se refuse pas deux fois ce serait un affront! Bordel de merde de journée la plus magnifique, madre mia, ma voitureeeeeeeee! Oh non la voiture de mes rêves ! Je voudrais pouvoir dire que je pourrais mourir maintenant mais hors de question! J'aimerais au contraire être immortelle rien que pour conduire mon bébé , mon poussin, ma Lamborghini Calà , modèle 2070, la reproduction exacte du prototype unique de 1995 du disigner Giorgetto Giugiaro! Oh , je vous aime, vous êtes les meilleurs, je vais vous ériger une statue ,merci, merci, merci! In the town where I was born, lived …**

**- Jeune fille au lieu de chanter les Beatles, n'oublies pas les limitations où ton sous marin jaune sera enfermé au garage!**

**- Quoi mais c'est criminel papa!**

**- Oh non, ce qui serait criminel serait de laisser ma fille unique avec son engin d'malheur se croire sur un circuit et finir à la morgue!**

**- Mais tu as participé à me l'offrir?**

**- Wouaih ,mais ils ont choisi! Moi j'aurai préféré une voiture plus discrète et plus sécuritaire mais ta mère …**

**- CHARLIE JOSEPH SWAN! Tu t'es pas privé pour faire un tours avec et en plus tu cherches un prétexte pour lui emprunter! Puff demandes à notre princesse au lieu de bougonner!**

**- Pa' tu veux me faire faire un tours ,histoire de me montrer comment tu respectes la signalisation?**

**- Tu es démoniaque ma fille! **

**- Ih ih mais non juste le suppo d'mon père !Ah ah ah! Pourquoi t'enlèves ton badge?**

**- Et bien ce ne serait pas bien que ce soit le shérif qui te rabatte le clapé ! !Autant voir si le tel père, telle fille vaut pour notre cas!**

**- Et après tu diras qu'elle tient son côté rebelle de moi, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité! Je vous préviens que si l'un de vous deux …**

**- Oui, oui chérie, mon petit sucre, voyons notre fille est en sécurité avec moi!**

**- Dégagez avant que … Rrouuuh!**

**- Jake ! Merci ! Et … ca te dit de venir avec nous dans mon petit bijou?**

**- Non merci à toi et …je vais te laisser le moment père-fille! Ce sera pour une autre fois quand…le jour qui t'ira!**

**- Allez viens grand chef! Moi vouloir apprendre grande sagesse de toi !**

**- Attention petit Padawan ,n'oublies pas que :Bella ,je suis ton père !**

**- Merde Dark Vador est mon père ! Allez allo Papa tango Charlie* en voiture! _Juliette Alpha Bravo Charlie Oscar*_ : encore merci! Allo la terre à Jake? Ca veut dire :Jacob encore merci! Papa t'es flic quand même ,tu aurais pu le lui dire,me dis pas que tu ne connais pas tes bases?**

**- Euh non non! Je suis juste impressionné que toi tu les connaisses!**

Wohhh! J'ai fait quoi pour qu'ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais un alien? Merde ils le savent pourtant que j'ai un bon QI ? On dirait que c'était la première fois que je leur sortais un truc du genre! Et minute, minute papillon, d'où ils ont sorti l'argent pour ma voiture et l'histoire de mes études en Angleterre? Oh puis merde, au diable mes questions, je vais pas gâcher un des plus beau jour de ma vie pour ces conneries, on vient de m'offrir la bagnole de mes rêves et moi je…je me prenais la tête. Revenons à nos moutons! Et bien le papounet il y allait d'bon cœur sur le champignon! Mardi je vais pas être très discrète avec ma voiture pas du tout ostentatoire ! Puff , rien à foutre après tout qu'on aille me faire croire que quiconque possède une telle merveille ,la laisse au garage pour prendre le car! _Tata tata, We all live in our yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine…_

.

_Quelque part sous un temps nuageux, Columbus Day*_

**- Emmett ! Cesses de faire la tronche et de te plaindre !**

**- Oh Alice ,t'es sûre qu'on peut pas rentrer avant vendredi matin?**

**- Pour la centième fois : OUI je le suis! En plus tu tomberas pile poil avec le jour des sélections et tu as déjà rempli la fiche de renseignements du coach ,donc!**

**- On ne sais jamais il a peut-être déjà un bon quarterback?**

**- Je te garantie qu'il n'y a pas un seul énergumène de ton genre à la ronde et heureusement!**

**- Bon bon d'accord ! Pufffffff !**

.

_Forks Hight School , mardi 14 octobre 2087_

Voilà ,j'y étais! En bonne fille de représentant de l'ordre, j'avais garé ma Super Nanny à la place la plus éloignée juste dans l'angle de la caméra de surveillance du parking du lycée pour éviter que quelqu'un soit tenté de l'approcher de trop prés ou pire, mieux valait être prudente avec mon petit bijou! C'était peu dire que mon arrivée ,enfin surtout celle de Nanny ,avait été plus que remarquée ,vu les nombreux regards envieux ,mais bon c'était comme tout, le coup de la nouveauté passé ,je me retrouverais vite fait comme chacun ,pour mon plus grand plaisir, noyée dans le décors de la vie de lycéenne lambda. Pour éviter en plus que l'on croit que je me la pétais ,enfin un chouya de frime au volant de mon bébé c'était pas abusé c'était humain après tout, j'avais opté pour mon look habituel et non celui des grandes occasions même si c'était mon premier jour , de toute façon mon jean slim noir, une paire de ma collection perso et adorée de Converse ,la All Star de Chuck Taylor noire, un sweat capuche noir avec une sérigraphie violette du groupe Muse que j'affectionne , un blouson style baseball noir et blanc, le tout avec juste un peu d'ombre à paupière effet smoky et mes cheveux long lâchés free style , c'était pas non plus minable. Je me dirigeais vers le secrétariat pour retirer mon emploi du temps, un plan du lycée, l'attribution d'un casier et signer la paperasse administrative et trop occupée à faire ma liste mentale j'en oubliais de regarder devant moi et forcément j'en percutais quelqu'un de plein fouet.

**- Oh désolée, vraiment je m'excuse …j'étais dans les nuages et j'ai pas fait attention! Rien de cassé?**

**- Non ,non, y'a pas d'mal! Je tiens pas beaucoup sur mes quilles comme tu peux le voir! Oh euh, Tamara Cheney, enchantée et tu dois être la nouvelle, la fille de notre shérif?**

**- Euh oui, comment tu le sais …enfin je me doute que mon père n'a pas pu se retenir…! Bella Swan…enchantée et encore désolée de cette présentation fracassante je dirais!**

**- Ih ih, c'est le cas, mais ce n'est pas ton père qui a caftais ton arrivée, disons qu'une amie en a eu vent!**

**- Ah ok! Par contre pas que tu me fasses fuir mais il faut que je passe par le secrétariat! On rediscutera plus tard, enfin si ça te dis ou plutôt si mon sens du contact ne t'effraie pas?**

**- Oui …enfin je veux dire on se parle plus tard si tu promets de ne plus me faire mordre la poussière! **

**- On va essayer!**

Sympa ,bon feeling , j'espérais m'en faire une amie! Tamara Cheney, elle me disait quelque chose, grande brune à lunette ,pas très solide apparemment, peut-être avais-je du déjà la croiser en ville par le passé ? Ah secrétariat! Grand sourire de la vieille dame qui me remet le nécessaire et me demande de saluer mes parents par la même occasion. Allez direction mon premier cours après un passage par mon casier …Anglais…salle 212 C…avec le professeur Mc Kingley. Yes trouvé … on rentre…on se présente…super Tamara est là aussi et elle me fait signe de venir à la tablette voisine de la sienne sur sa gauche…génial en plus celle à ma gauche est inoccupée…comme ça tranquille pour faire plus ample connaissance!

J'ai eu le droit, pendant les 2H d'anglais, par une Tamara hyper bavarde toutefois discrète et calme , à une présentation globale et plus détaillée de certaines personnalités du lycée comme Bree Tanner une de ses amies qui était arrivée en début d'année avec ses cousins et cousines qui étaient des bombes sexuelles mais en couple enfin excepté un ,du à sa préférence pour l'autre bord selon la rumeur , il y avait aussi les populaires composée de Jessica Newton qui en pince pour un des 4 célibataires en vogue Randall Bryson ,ami des 3 autres Steven Yorkie ,Aden Allen Moser et Frédéric Ioans le grand fantasme de Tamara avec forcément à la tête de ce petit groupe Elena Crowley membre de l'équipe de cheerlearders et sa capitaine Karen Malory , toutes deux très belles mais avec un cerveau aussi développé que la surface d'une cacahuète et qui ne toléraient ma possible bonne amie que par nécessité, à qui j'avais d'ailleurs promis de garder pour moi son aversion pour les 2 fifilles pour qui il y avait de grandes chances que je n'envisage pas une amitié future ,ne raffolant pas du style Paris Hilton et compagnie sans être méchante! Et forcément au cours de math vers lequel je me dirigeais et bien j'allais avoir droit à faire la connaissance avec les peoples , petit surnom mental pour la bande de Paris et Nicole*. Au final j'avais l'immense honneur d'être invitée à la table des Barbies pour les pauses déjeuner …je n'étais pas dupe, elles avaient surtout fait ça pour éviter que Steven et Aden ne désertent leur table pour se joindre à moi. Alors mon avis sur mes 2 prétendants : Steven beau mais pas à mon goût et Aden très mignon , bien foutu ,de beaux yeux bleus mais ça ne faisait pas tout ,enfin bon il préférera sans doute une fille plus jolie et de toute façon je ne pense pas que je ferais ma vie avec lui ,au mieux je tenterais un petit flirt ,histoire de ne pas rester célibataire en attendant d'aller à l'université. Celui sur Karen et Elena : Tamy , diminutif que j'avais donné avec son accord à Tamara et avec la confirmation qu'elle serait mon amie par là, n'avait pas exagéré ,ces filles étaient fausses au possible et ce qu'elles ignoraient c'est qu'elles allaient vite ravaler leur hypocrisie avec moi, leurs insinuations restaient à la limites pour l'instant mais d'ici peu ça tournerait certainement à l'affrontement. Les cours s'enchaînèrent et vint enfin la délivrance de me rendre à la salle de sport pour déposer ma fiche au coach en vue d'intégrer l'équipe d'athlétisme ! Exceptionnellement vendredi matin il y aurait les sélections de 8 à 10H pour l'équipe de foot et de 10H à midi pour celles de l'équipe d'athlétisme et des cheers au lieu des cours habituels. Bilan de cette journée dont je ferai le récit à Mo et Katty: impec! Même si j'avais failli démolir les gars qui s'étaient approchés de ma Nanny en vue de se photographier avec elle!

.

_Maison Cheney, le soir_

Je m'empressais de téléphoner à Sophie pour lui confier les événements comme promis.

**- Alors c'était comment?**

**- Génial! Enfin elle est vraiment cool et heureusement qu'elle partage notre avis sur Karen et Elena ,parce que j'avais laissé échapper que je ne les portais pas trop dans mon estime et surtout ouff ! Car Frédéric a était juste cordial et Bella n'a pas d'attirance pour lui!**

**- Pourquoi elle est moche?**

**- Oh non elle est très jolie ,en plus elle a du style mais sans prétentions, malgré que sa caisse en a fait pâlir de jalousie les deux! Oh et elle va certainement se rapprocher d'Aden …et aussi elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait m'appeler Tamy car elle avait la conviction qu'on serait de grandes complices!**

**- Ihih! Aden…ça va pas plaire à Karen de ne plus être le centre d'intérêt du beau goss! Je l'aime déjà moi cette Bella et à mon avis toi aussi!**

**- Et comment! Sans vouloir te remplacer mais elle a du caractère, est sympa alors oui je l'aime bien. En plus elle a fait exprès de s'asseoir à ma place à la cantine et m'a littéralement obligé à prendre celle à côté de mon Mister Lover!**

**- Tu m'étonnes qu'elle te plaît, elle a réussi en une journée à t'offrir ce que tu tentes depuis un an sans résultats ,l'opportunité d'être plus proche de ton Fred , alors à ce rythme elle vous marie l'année prochaine!**

**- Mais euh! Dommage quand même que tu sois pas là pour voir tout ça!**

**- Wouaih mais tu me raconteras et avec tous les détails!**

**- Promis! Bye à plus!**

**- A la prochaine Tamyyyyyyyy!**

.

_Villa Cullen, vendredi 17 octobre 2087 _

**- EMMETT, je vais te tuer! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit?**

**- Non ma Rose, c'est que tu es la plus belle des femmes de cette planète et je trouvais injuste que les gens ne puissent voir à quel point j'ai la plus fabuleuse ,formidable et sexy déesse de l'univers qui sublime une tenue si banale sur les autres!**

**- T'es qu'un obsédé oui! Mais bon je vais faire un petit effort pour toi mon nounours charmeur! Je te préviens que ce sera juste une période d'essai et qu'il n'y a pas de garantie que je reste parmi les cheerleaders plus de temps qu'il te faut pour bousiller une tenue!**

**-T'es la meilleure ma p'tite femme!**

**- Oh chic je me suis inscrite aussi Rosalie!**

**- J'espère que tu n'y es pour rien Alice?**

**- Du tout, ton mari n'a pas besoin de moi pour avoir l'imagination débordante de fantasmes où il te met en scène!**

**- Ça c'est sur! Et dis donc Bree ,toi tu esquives si j'ai bien compris!**

**- Moi je vais plutôt être dans l'équipe d'athlé pendant que vous ferez des cabrioles Alice et toi!**

**- Edward! Tu pourrais…**

**- Quoi , à la soirée d'Halloween…moi…Tanya! Franchement Alice tu vas pas m'obliger à me rendre à cette soirée? **

**- J'ai déjà prévu les costumes alors !Et puis c'est en tout bien tout honneur, juste histoire que Tanya n'arrive pas sans avoir fait la connaissance au préalable de ses camarades ,ça serait une façon pour toi de lui faire plaisir en tant qu'ami et rien d'autre, elle sera touchée que tu ne l'évites pas et plus réceptive à revenir à de l'amitié au lieu de se sentir rejetée!**

**- Ok le lutin, 1 point pour toi!**

**- Bon finit toutes vos discussions sans fin ,j'ai pas envie de louper les sélections moi!**

**- On sait Emmett! **

**- Alors en route!**

.

_Forks Highschool_

J'arrivais tout juste pour ne pas être en retard! Merci Nanny et pourvu que mon père n'ait pas vent de notre petite accélération matinale! Tiens … deux voitures sur les places situées près des abords de la forêt que je n'ai pas remarqué depuis mardi…non impossible…un 4/4 dernier cri et cette Volvo grise dernier modèle ne seraient pas passées inaperçues à ma vue. Wouaih bah ,au lieu de m'intéresser au parc auto je ferais mieux de me rendre en cours fissa! Alors littérature me voila! Je m'installais près d'une petite brune .La prof commençait l'appel et interrogea ma voisine.

**- Melle Tanner ,votre cousin est aux sélections je suppose?**

**- Oui madame et je lui donnerais mes notes pour qu'il n'y est pas de répercutions sur votre cours!**

**- Très bien, si seulement d'autres élèves étaient aussi courtois et studieux que vous et votre famille ,ce serait le paradis!**

La prof continua l'appel et ma voisine m'interpella.

**- Bonjour ,enchantée, je suis Bree Tanner !**

**- Salut ,moi c'est Bella Swan, contente de connaître enfin une amie de Tamy…je veux dire Tamara!**

**- Tu connais Tam? Si tu l'apprécies on va bien s'entendre aussi alors! Swan comme le shérif?**

**- Oui et j'ai tout de suite accroché, contrairement aux crécelles, elle est assez timide mais quand on est franche sans hypocrisie avec elle, et bien elle se lâche! Et oui mon père est le chef de la volaille! **

**- J'adore ton humour ,je partage ton avis sur les deux dindes et par contre Tam qui se lâche, alors là tu fais des miracles! Mince ! Je vais pas te dire de me raconter à l'inter cours à 10H, je me rend au gymnase!**

**- Tu veux être une cherrs?**

**- Ah ah, moi ,ah non alors, je veux intégrer l'équipe d'athlétisme!**

**- C'est super ,moi aussi! C'est le signe qu'il n'y a que les grands esprits qui se rencontrent!**

**- Cool ! Tu vas pouvoir tout me dire sur ce que notre petite…Tamy… a fait en mon absence!**

**- Indices: Tamy, Fred ,conversation de plus de 10 minutes!**

**- Bon dieu ,tu es son sauveur! Amen ma sœur! Elle ne va pas finir avec ses chats grâce à toi!**

On se taisait ensuite pour ne pas se faire houspiller par notre prof et à 9H45 on avait l'autorisation de nous rendre au gymnase. Je racontais la totale à Bree et lui disait que je lui offrais son dessert ce midi pour fêter notre amitié naissante. Elle avait gentiment refusé en m'expliquant qu'elle et sa famille souffraient d'une maladie héréditaire ,qu'ils avaient des allergies alimentaires sévères et que du coup pour éviter l'hôpital ou pire ,se contentaient de manger et boire ce qu'ils amenaient et dont-ils étaient certains de la contenance et en plus ça évitait au personnel de la cantine de s'arracher les cheveux pour éviter le drame! Étrange! C'est la première fois que j'entendais qu'une maladie touchait tous les membres sans exception d'une famille, mais bon rien n'est impossible! On arriva et allâmes nous mettre en tenue dans les vestiaires à l'opposée de celui des miss petites tenues !

.

_Terrain de football_

Comme prévu par Alice ,Emmett ,Jasper et moi avions réussit à intégrer l'équipe. Encore quelques minutes et on rejoindrait nos vestiaires .Quelques petites choses avaient perturbé mon esprit comme le fait que la fille du shérif était scolarisée au lycée depuis mardi, mais comment était il possible que Leah est procréée ,non elle avait certainement due adopter …et de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire c'est pas comme si c'était ou serait important pour moi…pure coïncidence que ce soit une fille pour la descendance du Chef de police…ce sera juste une humaine qui porte SON nom de famille…Et tient …tout compte fait la venue de Tanya m'arrangeait ,comme ça si elle parle que l'on a été plus proche sur le plan…et bien ma virilité ne sera plus remise en cause au moins! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être tous gonflants avec Halloween! Moser rêvassait sur une fille qu'il voulait accompagner et Bryson comptait le devancer en allant lui demander directement à la fin de notre entraînement. L'entraîneur siffla la fin et nous intima d'aller prendre une douche sur le champs ,j'enlevais mon casque et respirais un bon coup ,pas que cela me soit nécessaire, mais juste par mimétisme de semblant humain. Un vent caressa mon visage et une odeur doucereuse, délicate ,enivrante, et je n'avais plus qu'une envie: en découvrir la provenance! Mes instincts avaient pris le dessus et je suivais cette…non ce doux mélange qui m'était à la fois si familier et si étrange, une odeur de…merde non pas possible…et le venin affluait…je m'étais retrouvé là devant les vestiaires …face à moi Randall Bryson qui tentait d'observer par l'entrebâillement de la porte une fille…et il espérait la voir en petite tenue ,voir sans…je repris contenance mais la fureur m'envahissait…je devais réagir…

**- Mec! Tu ferais mieux de dégager sur le champs! **

**- Oh ,si t'es pas intéressé par la vue de rêve qu'il va y avoir , t'es pas obligé de gâcher le plaisir de ceux qui le sont!**

**- Un conseil si tu ne veux pas voir ton pire cauchemar , n'essayes pas de mater cette fille ,car je peux te promettre l'horreur qui va suivre!**

**- Stop! Dehors !Maintenant!**

Bree était sortie de derrière la porte et m'avait traîné sans ménagement jusqu'à ma voiture.

.

_Au même moment _

J'enfilais mes chaussettes et m'apprêtais à mettre mes baskets quand je sentis comme si on m'observait. Bree m'attendait comme elle était déjà en tenue.

**- Bree ! Il y a quelqu'un derrière la porte là bas!**

**- Finis de mettre tes pompes, je vais voir!**

Tout en claudiquant à la suite de Bree j'entendis des voix qui provenaient de derrière la porte et ces voix…non cette voix …ce chant mélodieux le plus doux et…désagréable dans les propos ,me mit la boule au ventre.

**- …si tu ne veux pas voir ton pire cauchemar, n'essayes pas de mater cette fille, car je peux te promettre l'horreur qui va suivre!**

**- Stop! Dehors! Maintenant!**

Le temps que je finisse de me battre pour lacer mes Nike, Bree avait pris les choses en main et quand je passais la porte à mon tour je me retrouvais face à Randall à la limite de chier dans son froc!

**- C'est de moi dont tu parlais avec ton comparse?**

**- Euh…c'est pas ce que tu crois je voulais te…**

**- Tu voulais voir ce que tu n'as jamais vu autrement que sur les photos lingeries de magasines féminins! Crois moi que je vais te passer l'envie de triquer sur mon cul! Sale voyeur!**

**- Non en fait …Bella je voulais t'inviter…pour la fête…d'Halloween…et la porte était ouverte quand il est arrivé ,il a cru que je te matais en petite tenue et …Aiiiieeee!**

**- Wouaih à d'autre! Et te plains pas que ce ne soit qu'une baffe ,si tu avais pu voir plus que mes orteils à découvert ,ton nez pisserait le sang! Maintenant toi et moi…oublies…et je sais pas si c'est un cadeau que je fais à Jessica si je te dis quelle aimerait être ta cavalière…mais bon! Alors un conseil ! Conduis toi en gentleman avec elle sinon je me charge de te faire goûter à la méthode fille de flic que je suis et dis toi que j'ai de l'entraînement en ayant passé mon enfance avec des gars dont le plus petit dépassait les 1m80!**

**- Euh…je vais inviter Jessica!**

Il détalait plus vite que son nombre le furet. Pourquoi j'étais si …triste de ce que je venais d'entendre? Peut-être le fait que le mec qui avait surpris Randall ne s'était pas contenté de stopper le voyeurisme de celui-ci mais m'avais traité d'horreur, de cauchemar…de laideron en somme…wouaih je suis pas un top model mais quand même…je ne suis pas laide au point de donner la gerbe quoi! Et c'était qui pour m'insulter comme ça !

Et Bree ,où était-elle passée? Bon elle était certainement déjà sur le terrain!

.

_Parking du lycée _

**- Putain Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? T'as failli faire faire une crise cardiaque à ce pauvre gamin! Pas que j'excuse le fait qu'il jouait les voyeurs mais merde! Ça mérite pas la mort non plus!**

**- C'est pas lui! C'est cette odeur…tu l'as aussi sur toi…je …c'est impossible personne sauf…non je ne laisserais pas quelqu'un lui voler SON **

…**enfin c'est ELLE…non c'est si …à la fois semblable et différend!**

**- Hein! De quoi tu me parles là?**

**- Je ne veux pas accorder une seule chose de moi à …juste une copie…un placebo sans …même cette sombre partie de moi lui appartient et je ne veux pas qu'il puisse y avoir ne serait ce …non personne n'a le droit!**

**- Du calme! Tu essaies de me dire que cette odeur ne te laisse pas…non plutôt ne laisse pas ton côté vampire insensible?**

**- Oui!**

**- Et c'est pour ça que tu te mets dans un état pareil! Si ce n'est que ça alors je peux t'aider!**

**- Ah oui comment? Parce qu'il n'y a pas que ça! Je n'entend pas ses pensées!**

**- Normal!**

**-Tu délires là?**

**- Mais non , ça veut juste dire que ton côté vampire a une préférence de saveur…et …bah elle a certainement des particularités dans son patrimoine génétique c'est tout! Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu avais du mal à décrypter les pensées du shérif, voir pas du tout! Un patrimoine génétique ne veut pas dire que ce que tu as ressenti pour… enfin je veux dire ton toi humain soit semblable et donc tu n'as pas à culpabiliser que ta nature vampirique ait des préférences gustatives! Je te dis pas non plus que ce serait bien que tu la bouffes non plus, je te dis juste que c'est dans notre nature et que le tout et de ne pas laisser le monstre en nous prendre le dessus! Avec ce qui m'est arrivée à Belcarra, je sais maintenant quel préférence ma nature apprécie et je suis parée à mieux réagir…enfin je l'espère! Toi tu as déjà résisté sans craquer donc à toi de contrôler ta nature ,pas pour que quelqu'un prenne SA place mais juste pour ne pas être un monstre comme je l'ais été!**

**- Comment fais tu pour toujours trouver l'argument qui fait mouche dans mon raisonnement que je croyais bon et que par tes paroles je me rends compte qu'il était erroné?**

**- Comme on dit c'est toujours le cordonnier le plus mal chaussé! A mon avis on a besoin d'un regard extérieur car on a pas assez de recul sur nous même pour tout percevoir!**

**- Et bien , j'ai bien besoin de tes conseils là parce que à part me sauver loin , rien ne me vient à l'esprit!**

**- Pas de problème! Tu vas commencer par avaler tes rations qui étaient pour ce midi de suite, tu vas en cours, à midi tu vas à la villa et reprends des doses à t'en gaver jusqu'à écœurement, emportes un spray nasale de senteurs au cas où et on se retrouve en biologie tout à l'heure!**

**- Mais si…**

**- SHUTTTTT! Pas de mais ou de si, je suis en cours avec toi tu oublis! Et avec toutes les mesures que l'on prend ce serait quasi impossible…euh rappels toi juste que ce n'est pas de la nourriture mais une simple humaine qui a la poisse génétique d'être appétissante , et elle mérite quand même plus que certaines de vivre! Tiens tu peux bouffer une voir les deux greluches si tu veux, ça serait une bonne action pour la population! Et puis moi j'aime bien cette petite humaine, alors je te demande de ne pas liquider mon amie !**

**- Une minute! Comment ce fait il qu'Alice n'est rien vu?**

**- Edward sa mère c'est Leah et elle a donc du sang Quileute et Alice ne les voit pas non?**

**- Seulement quand ils peuvent muter! ! Ahhhhhh, ça voudrait dire qu'elle…**

**- Non je ne pense pas que mon amie soit une boule de poil mais si ça peut t'aider à te contrôler, penses le! Je préviendrais les autres ce midi! Bon allez, on dit go j'ai pas envie de louper mon entrée dans l'équipe d'athlé!**

**- Ok!… Et comment elle s'appe…**

Trop tard ,Bree était déjà probablement arrivée. Je voulais savoir comment s'appelait la fille Swan …non l'autre fille Swan, histoire de la rendre plus vivante en quelque sorte pour rappeler à mon démon qu'elle n'était pas son Quatre heures. Bree avait raison et cette fille n'était qu'une humaine comme les autres ,banale et elle le resterait! C'était quand même pas à cause de cette humaine que je détruirais ce qu'il me restait de bien et je lui ferais comprendre qu'elle n'est rien …elle n'est pas ELLE et ne le serait jamais !

.

_Après les sélections_

Je m'excusais auprès de Bella et rejoignait au plus vite les Cullen pour leur faire part qu'Edward ne serait pas là ce midi. Ça va être plus corsé que tu ne le pensais Riley car Edward était du genre borné et Bella n'en parlons pas! Je me surprenais à vraiment apprécier cette petite humaine, elle était drôle, plus intelligente que la majorité de son espèce et …imprévisible! Enfin je ne sais pas si c'était une qualité …parce que du coup elle pouvait faire tout capoter en un battement de cils! J'arrivais à notre table et lâchais la bombe.

**- Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'Edward ne sera pas là ce midi car il a comme qui dirait eu un problème pour se contrôler suite à l'odeur de la fille du shérif qui est au lycée à présent! Mais pas de soucis tout est sous contrôle à présent, on a déclenché toutes les mesures de précautions pour éviter qu'il ne fasse la même boulette que moi!**

**- QUOI? C'est quoi ce délire, j'ai rien vu, tu dois te tromper ?**

**- Moins fort Alice! Non c'est …disons qu'elle aurait apparemment quelques particularités certainement génétiques et que bah ça perturbe un peu! **

Au moment où je leur disais ça , je les voyais la bouche grande ouverte, stupéfaits, muets, leurs yeux fixant quelque chose derrière moi ,ce quelque chose c'était…

**- Ne la regardez pas comme si vous voyiez un revenant bordel! Et puis autant que vous sachiez qu'elle s'appelle Bella !**

**- C'est…c'est dingue!**

**- Non Emmett, tu vas pas faire ton Edward, la génétique j'ai dit!**

**- Merde alors!**

**- Rose tu m'choques!**

**- Je ne ressens pas ses émotions? Si …si mais très faiblement, comme si elle était capable de me les masquer!**

**- Je ne vois rien non plus mon ange! Ecoutes Bree je veux bien croire que ce n'est pas une revenante, mais sérieux là c'est …limite ! Elle lui ressemble…je …j'ai rien vu sur ce coup là!**

**- Bon je vais la faire courte ! Elle a du sang Quileute par sa mère donc ça explique probablement pour tes visions Al', ensuite la génétique explique les similitudes notamment psychiques et physiques ,et pour finir tout ça combiné ensemble doit forcément expliquer que le don de Jasper soit moins efficace sur elle! !Elle est pas du genre à se laisser faire, bref du caractère, elle a une super Lamborghini jaune qu'elle surnomme Super Nanny, un mec a joué les voyeurs ce matin et je suis intervenue car Ed…**

Bingo j'avais eu tout juste le temps de les prévenir .Quand je disais qu'elle était imprévisible ! Je la voyais se lever et rappliquer dans notre direction et là je priais pour que ma famille trouve quoi dire pour ne pas qu'il y ait un clash!

.

_Au même moment_

Je me dirigeais vers Bree qui discutait avec sa famille. Bien décidée à demander pourquoi ils me regardaient tous, depuis que j'étais entrée dans le réfectoire…enfin non me dévisageaient …comme si je débarquais de Mars ou Jupiter! J'avais la sensation étrange que je devais le faire…et leurs yeux…c'était quoi ce truc…ils avaient tous des yeux de couleurs différentes mais il y avait cette tâche ambrée autour de leurs pupilles ,même Bree! Bref passons, c'était déjà suffisant l'épisode de ce matin ,j'allais pas encore subir …mais pourquoi je ressentais de la tristesse de ne pas plaire à ces gens! Merde ! Allez Bella ne te dégonfle pas!

**- Pardon de déranger votre discussion familiale mais je pourrais savoir c'est quoi le problème avec moi?**

**- Aucun problèmes ,euh…vous êtes qui?**

**- Apparemment pas celle que vous vous attendiez à voir, vue vos têtes et je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser qui je suis car Bree vient de dire mon prénom , je n'entends peut-être pas à cette distance mais je suis capable de reconnaître quand on parle de moi et pas discrètement qui plus est!**

**- Oh désolée, c'est vrai mais je…je trouvais impoli que tu penses qu'on parlais sur toi alors j'ai fait style…mais bon grillée…alors euh… !**

**- Et c'était en bien ou en mal pour que vous me regardiez tous comme ça?**

**- Oh non en fait Bree nous a expliqué l'incident de ce matin et en fait et bien …je trouvais que c'était vraiment dégueulasse que cet abruti essaye de se rincer l'œil!**

**- Oops !J'ai été un peu agressive là je crois! Désolée mais enfin je …mais pourquoi vous enfin je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles?**

**- Moi c'est Rosalie, lui Emmett, Jasper et Alice!**

**- Enfin je veux dire que tu me regardais déjà bien avant les autres donc!**

**- Ah je peux t'expliquer, c'est vraiment à toi la Lamborghini jaune ?**

**- Euh oui!**

**- Et bien tu vois je suis mordue de mécanique et voilà je me demandais si ça te dérangerais de me laisser voir sous le capot !Je m'excuse ,ma passion me fait parfois oublier les bonnes manières!**

**- Hein ? Je n'en reviens pas ! C'est moi qui te dois des excuses avec mes préjugés …j'ai honte de t'avouer que jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une fille aussi belle puisse être passionnée à se rouler dans le cambouis et quand tu veux je te montre Super Nanny!**

**- Génial et t'inquiètes je ne le prends pas mal d'être complimentée sur mon apparence, c'est pas comme si tu m'avais traité de camionneur! **

**- Mais c'est qui Super Nanny?**

**- Emmett mon cher cousin ,c'est sa voiture voyons!**

**- T'es une marrante toi dites donc! Ça m'plait!**

**- Bon bin! Maintenant que je me suis ridiculisée je vais vous laissez tranquillement en famille et rejoindre mon amie Tamy , encore désolée de mon intervention ! Bree on se voit en cours…et encore merci pour ce matin!**

**- Pourquoi?**

**- Bah tu sais… d'avoir dégagé l'abruti qui m'a insulté!**

**- Euh j'ai rien fait ,c'est à Bryson que je parlais ,il n'y avait plus personne et j'ai été voir à l'extérieur mais j'ai fait chou blanc, donc je sais pas qui c'était!**

**- Hann! Pas grave je finirais bien par savoir qui c'était et crois moi que je lui cracherais aussi des méchancetés à ce con! Bon appétit , je m'sauve!**

.

_Table Cullen_

**- Et bien c'est …je suis sans voix!**

**- Vous avez assurez au contraire ! Mais le hic c'est que l'abruti en question c'est Edward!**

**- Il va pas remettre ça merde?**

**- Rosalie ,de quoi tu parles?**

**- Non ,c'est juste que ça fait du déjà vu enfin presque…non parce qu'elle lui ressemble mais elle est vraiment plus que différente…mais Edward lui n'a pas changé et j'ai pas envie qu'il …je veux dire…oh puis merde…je pense que cette fille a la tête sur les épaules et je sais pas j'ai pas envie de la prendre en grippe et de regretter encore comme pour Isabella…voilà c'est dit! Vous pouvez penser que je suis insensible mais même si je ne l'ai pas montré, j'aimais Isabella et si j'étais en colère c'était surtout que je me doutais que ça allait mal finir et franchement j'ai au moins appris de mes erreurs et si aujourd'hui ça recommençait et bien je sais qu'on ne peut pas aller à l'encontre du choix que font les gens enfin voilà quoi! Et merde cette ressemblance me perturbe !**

**- Rose ,t'es surprenante!**

**- Mais oui , je ne me suis pas trompée…enfin j'ai juste mal interprété …oui c'est ça!**

**- Alice? Ma chérie ?**

**- Non rien Jazz, euh Bree viens deux minutes je dois te parler tant qu'Ed n'est pas dans les parages! On revient!**

Alice et moi allions dans la forêt pour être à l'écart des autres.

**- Écoutes Bree, je suis quasi certaine qu'il y a forcément une raison pour tout ça et je sais qu'il n'y a que toi et moi qui puissions aider Edward! Parce que franchement cette famille ne résistera pas à un autre drame! Donc si cette Bella est celle qu'il faut à Ed moi je suis pour faire tout ce qu'il faut et par contre si elle ne l'est pas aussi!**

**- Quoi tu veux tuer l'humaine si elle …**

**- Mais non, je veux dire que partir n'était pas la chose à faire la première fois ,je suis sure que si ils avaient vécu une rupture «normale» ,enfin aussi normale que possible ,cela aurait été différent! Ce qui veut dire que si ce n'est pas ce que je pense, je m'arrangerais pour que l'humaine tombe sur son prince et oublie Ed comme ça il ne culpabilisera pas de ce qui pourrait arriver s'il la quittait! Comme pour …**

**- Sauf que tu oublies des détails importants dans tout ça , c'est qu'ils se détestent là!**

**- Et bien le problème n'en sera que plus vite écarté!**

**- Alors elle a l'air intéressée par Aden mais sans plus! On pourrait sortir de Forks et la faire rencontrer un mec plus intéressant, parce que Moser ne sera pas l'homme de sa vie!**

**- Cool , on fera du shopping!**

**- Alice !Tu es irrécupérable!**

**- Mais c'est pour la bonne cause! Et merde ce qui me tue c'est qu'elle est tellement comme …je veux dire brune et les yeux marrons on pourrait croire à son double…mais j'avoue qu'elle est totalement différente et c'est si bizarre ,j'ai l'impression que mon amie est revenue et c'est comme si on me donnait l'opportunité de rattraper le fait d'être partie sans lui dire au revoir et l'avoir en quelque sorte abandonnée alors que je savais qu'il faisait la pire boulette en la quittant …et je ne laisserais pas une cata similaire recommencée…mais en même temps je me dis que je remplace mon amie par…**

**- Mais merde , il n'y a que Rosalie qui ait appris de ses erreurs ici ou quoi! Alice cette fille n'est pas ton amie défunte! Et moi je pense que oui il ne faut pas qu'Edward reste dans la solitude et le désespoir de son amour perdu et si cette fille en est la solution ,on devrait aider à ce que l'histoire ne se répète pas ,enfin surtout la fin dramatique! **

**- J'ai rien dit aux autres mais…Edward n'a pas…enfin je dirais qu'il a mieux réagi que..c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je n'ai pas alerté les troupes…il a eut envie de partir mais une part souhaite rester…c'est comme s'il la voulait et ne la voulait pas…c'est déroutant il change d'avis toutes les secondes mais je ne vois pas …si bien tant qu'il ne se décide pas mes visions ne sont pas nettes! Et je me dis que si pour lui ,il y a une possibilité et qu'il l'accepte alors pour toi aussi c'est possible…mais bon je ne sais pas… ton don me bloque! **

**- Pour moi ne te biles pas! Je suis moins fataliste qu'Ed, en même temps je n'ai pas connu la réciproque de mes sentiments! Mais si on m'avait dit que je trouverais une famille !Bien que quelqu'un manque à l'équation , je ne suis plus seule et qui sait un jour je penserais peut-être à trouver un compagnon, mais à l'heure actuelle je ne veux et ne peux pas! Mais moi je me dis que je peux au moins vivre d'autres choses et quand mon heure viendra ,j'espère qu'il viendra me retrouver de l'autre côté à condition qu'il y en ait bien un! Mais pour l'instant il est question d'Edward et j'ai vu de mes propres yeux que ce n'était pas la faim qui l'animait, un peu sans doute mais je te jures Alice qu'il n'a pas réagi comme un prédateur défendant sa proie! Si tel avait été le cas il aurait foncé dans le tas ou même dit à Randall de dégager et m'aurait accusé de la vouloir . Mais non, il n'a pas voulu que l'autre la mate et il s'est éloignait facilement pour ne pas être une menace! Moi je crois qu'il n'arrive pas à admettre qu'une autre peut partager son éternité et qu'il assimile cela à de la trahison, il se refuse à ressentir quoi que ce soit par culpabilité et fidélité à des principes ! Et que ce soit lui ou vous ,si elle vous a vraiment aimer ,elle souhaite certainement que vous soyez heureux car quand on aime quelqu'un on ne veut pas son malheur, mais son bonheur et cela même si ce n'est pas dans nos bras mais d'autres! Toi si tu disparaissait ne souhaiterais tu pas que quelqu'un aime et prenne soin de Jasper, sans qu'il ne t'oublie évidemment?**

**- Oui ! Mais…**

**- Et bien je ne pense pas que vous devriez culpabiliser d'être bien car elle doit certainement souhaiter votre bonheur et encore plus celui d'Edward !**

**- Sérieux Bree tu as quel âge? **

**- Ça ne se fait pas de demander son âge à une Dame! IH IH ! Et pourquoi ,tu comptes m'offrir un déambulateur?**

**- Tu ne serais pas un Dalaï-lama ou un truc du genre? Sans blaguer ,si tu avais pu être avec nous avant ,ça aurait éviter bien des drames!**

**- Je ne pense pas! Disons que je crois plus en la possibilité que les choses sont comme elle doivent l'être et si le destin nous mêle toutes deux à cela ,c'est pour qu'il s'accomplisse ou pas!**

**- Et en quoi pouvons nous aider ou pas le destin?**

**- Contentons nous de jouer notre rôle d'ados que nous serions sensées êtres si nous étions humaines !Les jeunes filles d'aujourd'hui n'aident-elles pas leurs amies à trouver chaussures à leurs pieds? **

**- C'est certain qu'il n'y a pas de mal à jouer les Marraine la bonne fée! Mais si Edward l'apprend, on est mal!**

**- A nous d'êtres discrètes et raisonnables pour les aider à s'avouer au moins à eux-mêmes ce qu'ils ressentent et pour le reste à eux ou au destin de voir!**

**- Vu comme ça! On commence quand cupidon?**

**- Maintenant Archange Raphaël *! Enfin moi en biologie !**

**- Mets le paquet niveau flèches , parce qu'on a du pain sur la planche!**

**- Et moi je compte sur toi pour Halloween! **

**- Je pense que Tanya pourra servir malgré elle , j'ai le costume qu'il lui faut pour attiser la jalousie de notre miss !**

**- Il faut que l'on se serve de ce Aden pour celle d'Edward! **

**- Pourquoi je suis heureuse alors que je complote contre mon frère?**

**- Pas contre mais pour! Et parce que c'est pour son bien mais lui ne le sait pas encore! Ahahah!**

**- Bon filons avant que les autres ne rappliquent!**

**- Opération Fascination let's go !**

.

_Classe de biologie ,place au fond à droite_

Bree arrivait et prenait place à côté de moi à une table du fond. Et putain de bordel de merde de canon de dieu , Robert Pattinson avait-il un petit frère ? Si oui ,il venait d'entrer et se dirigeait …quel dommage à une place trop loin de moi! Il était caché où lui? Puff je devais revenir sur terre ,il avait certainement une petite amie qui devait être à sa mesure et si elle n'était pas folle ,lui avait déjà promis mariage, enfants, veaux ,vaches , cochons et tout ce qu'il voulait! Pas grave ,ça ne coûtait rien de se faire plaisir aux yeux après tout! Magnifique, oh my godddddd, ses cheveux ,que je décoifferais encore plus volontiers ,ses mains que je rêverais bien sur moi ,son petit cul que je pincerais volontiers, sa bouche que je goûterais de ma langue, ses yeuxxxx … aveccccc …c'est le cousin de Bree…et mais il m'a regardait méchamment là ! Il se mit à parler au prof et là , c'est ce connard ,d'enfoiré de merde, l'abrutis finit qui m'a traité ce matin, pour qui il se prend cet enflure ,c'est pas parce qu'il est à tomber et qu'il préfère les mecs qu'il est obligé de détester les filles et de m'insulter! Le sale con ! Merde j'en chialerais presque…pourquoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend là ? Je vais pas craquer sur un gay tout pourri à l'intérieur par de la mesquinerie, fais chier , mais Bree ,merde, c'est pas sa faute après tout si son cousin est une merde ,certes avec un emballage divin, pourquoi fallait-il que justement il ressemble à quoi au juste? Juste à la vision du mec idéal tout droit sortie du pire fantasme éveillé que je me tape! Colin, Colin, il faut que je…merde on est en cours…à la fin des cours je l'appel direct! Euh Bree? Je fais quoi là, réfléchis Bella, réfléchis ma fille, ah je sais!

**- Bree tu savait que c'était lui?**

**- Bella je…désolée oui mais je te jures que je ne cautionne pas ,mais je ne voulais que tu crois que je le défends mais …tu m'en veux dis?**

**- NON! Écoutes je comprend que tu te retrouve comme qui dirait le cul entre deux chaises…et je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à dos ta famille en voulant prendre ma défense! Je suis assez grande pour le faire d'ailleurs et justement c'est moi qui te demande si tu m'en voudrais de l'attitude qui ne sera pas très amicale et respectueuse que je vais avoir dès maintenant envers certaines personnes?**

**- Tant que ça?**

**- Même plus!**

**- Bells tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de mon avis à partir du moment où je sais que c'est justifié et je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir de quelque chose que je ferais moi-même si j'étais à ta place !**

**- Merci !**

**- De rien! **

Ouf !Bree resterait mon amie et… mais je rêve ou il vient de … non mais quel connard! Il venait de mettre sa main devant sa bouche comme s'il se retenait de vomir ! Quoi il trouve que je pue en plus! Je serrais les poings et lui lançais un regard assassin ,ma mâchoire était contractée à m'en faire péter les dents tout le long du cours…et je …je devais partir d'ici…voilà la fin du cours sonnait je saisissais mes affaires, saluais rapidement Bree et sortais le plus vite de cette salle avant de…chialer…suffoquer…vite Nanny…je m'y engouffrais et roulais à fond chez moi …en larmes! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ? Pourquoi ce type me donnait la nausée et pourquoi je pensais à ses yeux émeraude en même temps? Je devais me calmer! Ma mère va me demander…non, je stoppais net sur le bas côté et je lui envoyais un message comme quoi je rentrerais un peu plus tard car je passais quelques heures voir Colin. Au moins ça me donnera le temps de me refaire une tête de :tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !Pas question que je ne me retrouve encore changée d'école ou à suivre des cours par correspondance à cause d'un mec aussi beautiful…qu'arrogant et mesquin! GRRRRrrrh, oublier l'apparence ,oublier qu'il est woahhhhhh, non ,non, non, sa voix si…, STOP, il n'est rien ,rien du tout et je ne m'en porterais que mieux à faire comme s'il n'était pas là…voilà inexistant…irréel, enfin cette fausse semblance de perfection vu l'être infecte en réalité, oui …on répondait aux imbéciles par le silence et l'ignorance ,voir le mépris! Très bien Edward Cullen aux oubliettes de ma petite vie , rangé dans le compartiment de mon cerveau des choses qui n'apportaient RIEN de bien, Oustttt et on se concentre sur les choses agréables comme , comme penser à un costume pour Halloween tiens!

.

_Simultanément…place à la deuxième table à droite à l'entrée_

J'avais résisté à la regarder directement en entrant et m'étais dirigé à ma place. J'avais regardé Bree tout en évitant de poser les yeux sur sa voisine , pas question de lui montrer une quelconque attention !Le professeur avait fait l'appel et je me retenais . Résiste ,non, mais c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je vois à quoi ressemblait cette fille qui osait se prénommer comme ma Bella …il y avait des lustres que je n'avais pas réussi à prononcer même mentalement ce nom…la douleur affluait et je lançais mon regard sur cette…non, non, non, impossible ,mais pourquoi Bree ne m'avait pas dit à quoi m'attendre…c'était donc là mon enfer, ma damnation ,revoir un visage qui me rappelait son absence, cette fille était là pour quoi au juste…elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre SA maison, SON nom, SON diminutif, SON odeur ,SA beauté parfaite…non, je déraillais, ne pas prêter attention, elle n'existe pas, je me retournais et répondais à une question que le prof me posait pour me déconnecter. Quoi? Elle se mit à parlais sur un ton glacial à Bree, sa voix …même ça elle lui avait volé…aucune identité personnelle mais une copieuse qui ne pourrait être MON Isabella alors …Hein mais pourquoi disait elle ces conneries à Bree, je ne la connais même pas et je n'en avais pas l'intention, besoin de se défendre de moi? J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi et elle s'imaginait avoir Bree de son côté, mais c'était juste histoire de jouer notre paraître humain! Par réflexe j'inspirais fortement…erreur malgré toutes les odeurs qui aurait du masquer la sienne…je couvrais ma bouche en masquant le spray nasal d'essences de sang animal pour me calmer sans avoir à lui sauter dessus pour l'emmener à vitesse vampirique pour…NON , je ne lui ferais pas de mal , je violerais le traité …sa mère…je me calmais très vite. La théorie comme quoi on pouvait mieux se contrôler à force de se mêler plus ou peut-être les rations quotidiennes de sang portaient ses fruits apparemment! Je sentais dans mon dos qu'elle m'observait ,je me retournais ,elle me lança un regard mauvais qui m'aurait tué sur place si je n'étais déjà mort. J'étais décontenancé, la colère , la rage émanait d'elle , mais pourquoi elle semblait me détester? Non parfait, c'était bien ce que je voulais après tout? Alors pourquoi j'aurais préféré qu'elle se contente juste de m'ignorer ou avoir la trouille ,non m'évite, oui voilà ou…non non non pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'elle me déteste à ce point? Ok je ne voulais pas devenir son ami ,mais de là à être l'ennemi il y avait une marge! Qu'est-ce qui me prenait? Mais qu'elle aille au diable…enfin non ,pas quand même ,bon dès que les cours finiront je rentrerai et demanderai à Bree c'était quoi son problème…oh puis je n'ai pas besoin de savoir, au moins j'aurais la paix …elle resterait à distance suffisante comme ça…tout suivrait son cours sans que je me préoccupasse d'elle! Hop sonnerie de fin de cours! Mais elle avait était rapide pour une humaine et avait devancé ma sortie, j'allais m'élancer à sa suite…pourquoi? Bree m'intercepta.

**- Edward ! Tu fais quoi là!**

**- Je veux…je…j'ai pas…rien! Tu l'as protège de moi pourquoi? C'est quoi ces conneries ,je lui ai rien fait!**

**- Et tu comptais lui demander là? Et tu lui aurais expliqué comment le fait que tu es entendu notre discussion, tu peux me dire?**

**- J'ai …je sais pas!**

**- Et rassures toi je n'ai dit ce que tu as entendu que pour ne pas qu'elle ne se sente blessée mais apparemment elle ne te porte pas dans son cœur vu que tu l'as insulté sur son physique!**

**- Hein? Mais comment j'aurais pu critiquer son physique ou l'insulter alors que je ne l'avais même pas encore vu et je lui ai jamais parlé?**

**- Et bien désolée mais tu l'as fait Edward, certes sans la voir ou même lui parler mais tu l'as fait ,je t'ai moi-même entendu dire à Randall quand la matant il allait voir son pire cauchemar et une horreur ,alors si ça c'est pas l'insulter de laideron ,et elle l'a entendu car tu n'a pas été du genre discret! **

**- Je ne parlais pas d'elle ! Je voulais faire comprendre à Bryson que s'il essayait de jouer les voyeurs, je serais son pire cauchemar et j'ai sous entendu que j'allais le démonter et j'entendais dans ce sens que ce serait une horreur pour lui si je devenais son pire cauchemar! **

**- Oh mais tu t'es mal exprimé car n'importe qui aurait compris comme Bella et moi! Maintenant c'est trop tard tu peux pas lui dire que c'est toi le cauchemar pour les humains et que de par ta nature tu aurais fait une bouchée du Randall! Bon le positif c'est qu'elle t'évitera certainement un maximum donc tu n'auras pas à supporter son odeur de trop prés!**

**- Mais je suis pas ce genre de type qui humilie les filles et je ne veux pas qu'elle me pense comme tel!**

**- Ah bah t'inquiètes elle te considère comme un abruti et puis de toute façon je vois pas en quoi cela te dérange ,Karen ,Elena ,Louane et d'autres pensent pour certaines que tu es homo et d'autres que tu les trouves laides, alors une de plus ou de moins ça change rien pour toi! Mais par contre évites de lui faire de la peine car c'est quand même mon amie et en plus elle est tellement réactive que l'on aurait un problème pour expliquer qu'elle se broie une main en voulant te coller une baigne!**

**- Je l'ai blessée…non je ne le voulais pas! Et je ne pense pas qu'elle ose venir me frapper ,les humains ont quand même un sens de la survie, la preuve Karen et Helena rêvent de te refaire le portrait mais elles n'oseront jamais , tu leur fais trop peur!**

**- Wouaih bah Randall s'en ai prit une juste pour avoir vu ses orteils et elle n'a pas hésité à provoquer notre famille à midi ! Alors tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable mais nous si, crois moi!**

**- Quoi même Rosalie?**

**- Et je peux même te dire que surtout Rosalie l'apprécie ,en fait tous quoi!**

**- Elle vous a retournait le cerveau ma parole! Vous avez tous perdus l'esprit!**

**- Écoutes on t'oblige pas à partager notre avis mais respectes au moins le notre!**

**- Faites comme vous voulez mais sans moi!**

**- Ok mais ça te dérange de me conduire à Port Angeles ,j'ai quelques achats à faire pour Alice et moi ?**

**- Je supposes qu'Alice ne me laisse pas le choix?**

**- Non mais tu es mon seul chauffeur de dispo!**

**- D'accord mais il faut que tu penses sérieusement à passer ton permis!**

**- J'y pense, j'y pense et puis j'oublie! Ih ih ih!**

.

_Parking du lycée_

Je faisais un rapide clin d'œil à Alice et m'installais dans la Volvo. J'avais placé un traceur dans le portable de Bella ce matin et elle prenait la direction de Port Angeles . J'ai bien cru qu'il allait déjà craquer et reconnaître qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle mais non il avait la dent dure le petit et bien s'il croyait qu'il pourrait l'éviter aussi facilement et échapper à son destin ,c'était mal me connaître! Ça serait un jeu d'enfant de la repérer avec son bolide! Par contre je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce serait Bella la plus difficile à convaincre, imprévisible cette humaine et coriace en plus. Edward à ce rythme, lui craquerait , je ne l'aurais pas rattrapé tout à l'heure ,il aurait couru à elle, mais bon vu l'état de Bells c'était pas le moment.

.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Des reviews ! Des reviews!**_

*****Allo Papa tango Charly ,chanson de Mort Shuman

*****Juliette Alpha Bravo Charlie Oscar : traduction de JACOB en langage phonétique militaire (de l'OTAN)

_***** _Columbus Day ou le jour de Christophe Colomb, est un jour férié célébré le second lundi du mois d'octobre aux USA, en commémoration de la date d'arrivée de Christophe Colomb dans le Nouveau Monde en 1492 .En 2087 ,ce sera le lundi 13 octobre.

* Paris Hilton et Nicole Richie célèbres plus par leurs frasques, leurs noms et leurs apparences que leurs intellects.

* L'archange Raphaël (selon un récit biblique) : Il a été envoyé par Dieu pour guérir la cécité du père de Tobie et l'aider à rencontrer Sarah, afin d'assurer la descendance d' Abraham.

_**Petits commentaires de l'auteur :** «Non, non, Bella n'est pas matérialiste ,elle aime recevoir , offrir et puis normal qu'elle soit gâtée par ceux qui l'aiment ,elle est quand même fille unique et Leah ,Seth, Jacob ont pas mal d'économies avec leur grand âge tout de même! Quand au caractère un peu plus vif de Bellibelle il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a passé son enfance à la réserve et que maman Leah et toute la clique font partis du patrimoine génétique de la demoiselle! Miracle Rosalie ne déteste pas Bella ,mais non elle n'est pas tombée sur la tête ou restée trop longtemps dans le caisson à bronzette , culpabilité, peur comme tous qu'Edward fasse un remake dépressif, caractère et surtout voiture explosifs et…(je vais pas tout dire maintenant, il faut en garder pour la suite!). Bon la petite Lamborghini Cala jaune …ça c'est pour me faire plaisir et y'en a marre que Bella se tape une voiture minable par rapport à Edward quoi! C'est pas le tout mais j'ai la suite à écrire et vous des reviews !Lol!»_

_**Informations:**** J'ai déjà écrit environs + de 5000 mots du chapitre 9 et il s'intitule: "L'habit fait ou pas le moine" .Je suis sure qu'avec un peu de motivations je serais capable de le boucler pour avant lundi!**_


	10. CHAPITRE 9: L'habit fait ou pas le moine

_**Les personnages ,les œuvres originelles… (Twilight ,les âmes vagabondes) appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER **_

.

**Merci à **(** Favori_, _**alerte_, review _)**: _Nolan Black_**_, Maymay, _ _littleangelordevil93, nina, nana 10 ,_**_aelita48_** _, Jus ,_asuna 69_, _**kacie 27_,_**aurelb 33_, _cassielunik_, _christou 57_, _Hideaki sama_, _JasperloveLune_, __jsjmpcm__, _pyreneprincesse_ , _**_helimoen_**etqui juste par un petit geste de sympathie me poussent à poursuivre tout en améliorant cette fiction_ ,_et à tous les lecteurs et lectrices anonymes que je serais ravie de pouvoir citer moins impersonnellement _._

.

_**Warning :**** «Beaucoup lisent ma fiction ( + de 223 pour le Chapter 8 depuis le 20 juin) ,mais très peu laisse une petite review d'encouragements pour mes petits doigts qui apprécient la motivation ,même un petit smiley en guise d'appréciation peut donner du baume au cœur aux auteurs. Une review sympa donne toujours l'envie de faire son maximum pour publier les chapitres le plus rapidement possible car on sait qu'ils sont attendus! Personnellement plus on me met en favori , en alerte ou des reviews et plus je suis motivée à l'écriture! Bonne lecture à tous pour ce chapitre et au plaisir de vous faire plaisir!»**_

.

_Où en étions nous au chapitre précédent?: «Notre Bella ,chamboulée par les événements de la matinée de ce vendredi 17 octobre 2087 et surtout sa rencontre quelque peu un tantinet pas très agréable avec un Edward sur la réserve et pas plus éclairé que cette dernière, se rend à Port Angeles pour un petit débriefing avec Colin . Edward qui pensait peut-être pouvoir digérer tranquillement le premier effet Kiss Cool Bella Swan n'a certainement pas idée que Bridélice ou nos anges de l'amour en mission divine ( enfin surtout en mode marions les) ne comptaient pas qu'il puisse en être ainsi ! Bree en cheville avec Alice a donc proposé ou imposé ,au choix, avant qu'Edward ne reprenne totalement le contrôle , une petite sortie parfaitement innocente sur tiens donc :Port Angeles!»_

.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**CHAPITRE 9 : L'habit fait ,ou pas, le moine **

.

.

_Port Angeles, vendredi 17 en fin d'après midi_

Bree pouvait se targuer d'être le digne successeur d'Alice, voir sa sœur jumelle question shopping! Elle m'avait fait sillonner les boutiques des quatre coins de la ville , à pied, à allure humaine de surcroit évidemment, pour enfin arriver dans celle où nous nous trouvions à présent. Je m'installais au petit salon réservé à la clientèle à l'avant de la boutique en l'attendant. J'avais bien sûr refusé thé ,café, et autres, proposés par une vendeuse qui avait finit par faire le tour au bout de 10 minutes de toutes les excuses possibles pour subtilement essayer d'attirer mon attention. Des clients passèrent la porte d'entrée en laissant l'air extérieur emplir la boutique et ce parfum emplit de suite mes narines! Je tournais la tête vers la vitrine et mon champs de vision vampirique se focalisa sur le devant d'un bar, à une centaine de mettre de là, la scène qui s'y déroulait me fit tendre l'oreille et ne plus me préoccuper du reste. Elle était là ! Un homme l'accompagnait …il la faisait rire et avait des gestes un peu trop proches…quoi ?… bah il avait au moins la trentaine… le porc… il profitait de … et elle…se pourrait-il qu'ils soient…ENSEMBLE? Je poussais au maximum mon attention!

**- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à Nanny ma Belle ,avec tous les pervers qui courent les rues j'ai pas envie qu'il ne t'arrive quoi que ce soit et je suis pas sur qu'ils se contenteraient de la vue de tes pieds eux!**

**- Ah ah! Très drôle! Faudrait-il encore qu'ils aient mauvais goûts!**

**- Bella, arrêtes de te dénigrer , c'est pas parce qu'un con arrogant au physique au dessus de la moyenne a jugé de ton physique qu'il fait référence pour tout le monde! Regardes tu me trouves comment physiquement?**

**-T'es franchement narcissique quand même, allez je vais te faire plaisir va! Tu es super canon et sexe, bien foutu et en plus t'as un cerveau et tu m'fais rire ce qui ne gâche rien! Et là tes chevilles sont entrain d'enfler!**

**- Un peu mais bon c'est toi qui a cité plus que mes atouts physique! Là où je veux en venir c'est que moi je trouve que tu es une fille magnifique, belle, intelligente et que si tu dois prendre en compte un avis en référence et bien prends le mien vu que je répond tout aussi bien physiquement à tes critères de beauté et plus que lui car moi je te fais rire et non pleurer! Et je ne dis pas ça pour obtenir quoi que ce soit de ta part, on a déjà passé ce cap sur le sujet il me semble! **

**- C'est clair et d'ailleurs j'en reviens à me dire que c'est con que tu n'es pas mon âge on n'aurais pu enflammer les bancs du lycée, mais bon ainsi va la vie!**

**- Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux je te dirais qu'avec de tels propos t'allumerais sans problèmes ma virilité! Ih ih !**

**- Mais non voyons si je voulais t'allumer je te ferais une laps dance de suite en pleine rue ,c'est plus mon style! Ih ih ih!**

**- Soyons sérieux deux minutes! Bon je ne te fais pas un câlin de réconfort ,j'ai pas envie que l'on soit obligés d'expliquer le pourquoi aux gens et toi tu ne veux certainement pas que notre secret soit divulgué!**

**- C'est sur ,dommage pour le réconfort mais mon père en ferait certainement une crise cardiaque ,te mettrait au trou ou même te flinguerait avant d'entendre et comprendre mes explications!**

**- Euh même dans sa première optique il ne pourrait me jeter en prison, la majorité sexuelle est à 16 ans dans cet état, mais pour le reste je ne voudrait pas m'y risquer!**

**- Tu rigoles, tu oublis que papa Swan est le shérif alors il trouverait bien une raison et puis même sans cela je ne préfère pas qu'il t'arrive malheur ,j'ai trop besoin de toi !**

**- Pas faux pour le Chef mais tu parles comme si il y avait pire comme situation?**

**- Ah ah, ma mère! Elle ,elle t'enverrait direct dix pieds sous terre!**

**- Et bien je vois de qui tu tiens ton tempérament chaud brûlant!**

**- Et j'en suis fière même! **

**- Pauvre du garçon qui t'accompagnera dans quinze jours à cette soirée! Tu y vas avec qui d'ailleurs?**

**- Zut pas toi du coup, bien que juste pour voir la tête des autres …tu fais vraiment chier d'être aussi vieux! Et pour le pauvre garçon il me semble qu' Aden veut m'inviter mais il ne l'a pas encore fait et je me demande si ça le ferais que je l'invite car si je me plante sur ses intentions, la honte! Et je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse aussi des films ,c'est juste histoire de ne pas avoir l'apparence de la pauvre fille seule au lycée et surtout parce que je ne me vois pas avoir une histoire sérieuse avec lui , il ne comprendrait pas d'être un passe temps et non le mec de ma vie!**

**- Ehhhhh c'est pas ma faute si je suis né bien avant toi, j'étais pas si vieux que ça i minutes! Ah ah! Non mais je comprend ton raisonnement et puis il n'y a pas de mal à ce que tu papillonnes et sortes avec des garçons sans en être vraiment amoureuse à ton âge , ce serait bête que tu te forces à rester avec quelqu'un alors qu'il n'est pas l'homme de ta vie ,vu que c'est moi ,mais je suis pas jaloux et comme ça tu verras par toi-même que l'on est fait pour finir ensemble! Hihihi!**

**- Oh mais pour moi c'est pareil en un sens je ne voudrais pas qu'à ton âge si avancée tu te trompes, donc je te laisse fricoter avec Roxane mais qu'elle n'oublie pas que tu es à moi surtout!**

**- Mais tu es la femme parfaite dis moi, belle, intelligente, chaude comme la braise, qui comprend les désirs d'un homme tel que moi ,merde pourquoi je ne t'es pas encore épousé!**

**- Oh non on ne va pas gâcher notre relation par un bout de papier tout de même ,et si on se mariait je m'apercevrais de toutes tes petites manies le matin et demanderais le divorce illico!**

**- T'es dure! Et bien gente dame votre carrosse n'attend plus que vous ! Putain ! Ta caisse est vraiment un appel à mes plus bas instincts ,je t'ai menti je pense ,sur la jalousie ,sérieux ,Super Nanny serait plus à sa place entre mes mains! **

**- Oh non alors, la pauvre serait témoin de tes frasques sexuelles et ne servirait qu'à emballer plus de nanas! Pauvre Roxane, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit aussi compréhensive que moi de ne pas être la seule dans ta vie!**

**- Tout de suite ! Mais c'est sûr que je ne vais pas te dire ce que je ferais avec Roxane dans cette voiture quand même et je ne veux pas imaginer ce que tu peux y faire avec d'autre! Non non non jeune fille, j'ai mes limites tout de même!**

**- Hooooooo, quel dommage je mouillais déjà ma petite culotte rien qu'en imaginant que tu me racontes tes prouesses au téléphone ce soir! Hi hi hi!**

**- Mon dieu je savais que tu n'étais pas une sainte mais …**

**- Regardez moi l'innocent! Mais je respecterais tes prudes oreilles ce soir et me contenterait de nos discutions habituelles !Ah par contre la webcam de mon PC portable est naze donc il te faudra te contenter de ma douce voix jusqu'à lundi ,le temps que j'en rachète une car je ne pense pas emprunter le PC familiale pour nos conversations privées dirions nous!**

**- Quelle tristesse de ne pas pouvoir plonger mes yeux dans ton regard de panthère aux yeux verts! Mais tu sais que tu devras un jour au moins dire une partie de notre relation à tes parents car l'excuse du stage ne durera qu'un temps, ils finiront bien par trouver anormale que l'on s'appelle même les soirs et weekends!**

**- Je sais mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas prête ! Bon sur ce, jeune damoiseau, il faut que je me rentrasse et toi que tu allasses retrouver Roxane! Embrasses la pour moi et dis lui que je suis très contente qu'elle m'ait aidé pour mon costume! Fais pas trop de folies de ton corps ce week ,après sinon tu vas encore oublier qu'on se voit bientôt! Cia ciao!**

**- Sois prudente avec ton bolide ,je veux pouvoir te voir un jour dans une robe de mariée!**

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et ferma sa portière lorsqu'elle fut assise ,et ELLE démarra sa…c'était à elle cette voiture! Rien de ce qu'il pensait n'était en contradiction avec ce qu'elle savait de lui ou qu'il ne lui avait dit, même pour sa relation avec cette femme et le pire il ne voyait aucun problème qu'elle fasse de même, mais c'était quoi cette époque? Tout se bousculait dans ma tête…elle sortait avec ce type…elle me trouve beau…mais con et arrogant…il la fait rire…je la fais pleurer…il la réconforte…à cause de moi…il est plus vieux…trop vieux…moins que moi…ils ont déjà… libertinage… mensonges… sexe… l'homme de sa vie … différente… non… Halloween… Moser… distractions… non… elle n'a pas le droit… elle le veut lui… il la veut… devenir sa femme… robe de mariée… écœurement… mal… non… à moi… pas elle… à lui… panthère… lion… humain… vampire… heureuse… mort… pourquoi lui… non… ça ne lui ressemble pas… colère… envies… désirs… impossible… trahison… fidèle… jeux… non… c'est mieux… non… problèmes… ses parents… barrières… elle me déteste… non… elle l'aime… erreur… téléphone… stop… danger… salaud… elle le sait… autres femmes… autres hommes… consentis… manipulée… caractère… peurs… blessée… involontaire… partir… abandon… famille… enfer… damnation… épreuves… perdue… confusions… ressemblances… différences… logique… passion… raison… doutes… non… non…

**- EDWARD! OH OH! EDWARD!**

**- Rentrons!**

**- Hein? Tu vas bien?**

**- Rentrons! Maintenant!**

**- Ok! Au revoir mademoiselle ,mettez mes articles de côté ,je reviens demain les prendre!**

**- Bonne soirée Monsieur, Mademoiselle!**

On regagnait au plus vite ma voiture et je démarrais sur les chapeaux de roue .

.

_Sur le chemin du retour_

Bin dites donc, c'était encore mieux que tous mes espoirs ,Bells était vraiment un numéro et totalement imprévisible encore une fois, son humour arrangeait bien mes pinceaux ce coup ci! La discussion entre elle et son psy ,dont je n'avais loupé une miette, pouvait porter à confusion si on ignorait la base même de leur relation médecin-patiente, mais ça Ed l'ignorait! Ils étaient doués pour les discours à double sens, ça risquait de payer entre eux , ils ne pouvaient pas se dire les choses simplement! Ah ces cérébraux et leurs besoins de tout intellectualiser au lieu de se laisser aller! Quoi qu'il eut compris je devais m'assurer que c'eut été suffisant ,sans être trop .

**- Edward! Je peux connaître la raison pour laquelle j'ai du abandonner mes achats et ton changement brutal d'humeur qui apparemment te pousse à rouler encore plus vite que d'habitude?**

**- Tu crains la vitesse maintenant? Tu sais que c'est inhabituel pour notre espèce les phobies humaines!**

**- Non ,c'est Alice que je crains! Ne détournes pas la conversation! Quelle mouche t'as piquée?**

**- J'appellerais pas ça une mouche je pense! Une mante religieuse oui! Je…elle…il… disons que je suis perturbé par les mœurs humaines trop… ou plutôt surpris … oui voilà, elle cache bien son jeu ton innocente amie humaine! C'est pathétique et indigne son comportement, elle est fausse et joue les saintes , si j'avais su je ne serais pas intervenu ce matin, elle a probablement apprécié le comportement de Randall !Cette fille est néfaste ,je vais devoir prendre sur moi pour supporter…**

**- Quoi, j'ai manqué quelque chose là! Pourquoi tu me parle de Tam? Et elle n'a pas approuvait ce que Randall a fait, elle est timide et n'a pas osé s'attaquer à l'ami de Ioans c'est tout!**

**- Pas elle!**

**- Bells? Mais elle ne t'a rien fait et comment peux-tu insinuer qu'elle est fausse ? Elle ne joue aucun rôle et oui franchement tu aurais du t'abstenir d'intervenir ce matin parce qu'elle ne méritait pas de penser être hideuse! Et pourquoi tu réagis comme ça maintenant, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a fait au lycée qui te fait dire ça? Elle l'a même baffé!**

**- T'as loupé le spectacle qu'elle a donné en pleine rue!**

**- Hein? Je ne te suis pas là!**

**- Et bien pendant que tu étais occupée à faire le bonheur du tiroir caisse de cette boutique, ton amie a montré sa vrai nature!**

**- Qui est?**

**- Elle couche avec un mec bien plus vieux qu'elle, elle ment à ses parents pour ça, ils se tapent tous les deux des aventures avec d'autres tout en le sachant et même avec bénédiction mutuelle, ce qui la fait chier c'est que je ne suis pas intéressé et elle fait sa sainte ni touche et va faire mumuse avec tous les mecs possibles histoire de passer le temps! Elle veut se faire passer pour une autre ,elle n'est qu'une idiote, stupide, qui ne pourra jamais être celle de qui elle porte les traits! Tu la trouves toujours aussi attachante maintenant ton humaine?**

**- Heyyyyy! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'elle soit sexuellement libérée et active, c'est pas criminel en plus ,elle a 16 ans et elle n'est pas différente de la plupart des filles de son âge! Dis plutôt que ça te dérange de ne pas être dans ses petits papiers et non l'inverse! Elle est loin d'être idiote pour ta gouverne ,elle est même ce que l'on appel surdouée humainement parlant! Elle n'essaie pas de ressembler à une autre ,c'est plutôt toi qui veut qu'elle soit comme… sa ressemblance physique ne veut pas dire qu'elle… enfin tu m'as comprise, elle n'est pas ELLE et c'est là ton problème! Bells a sa propre personnalité et c'est pas parce qu'elle ne te plait pas ou ne correspond pas à l'image parfaite que tu veux, que je vais te laisser insulter mon amie! Merde ,t'as juste à ne pas t'en préoccuper pendant les deux petites années qu'il nous reste à Forks ,ça représente rien pour nous deux ans , alors prends sur toi et laisses la tranquille! Ah moins que tu ne sois juste jaloux? **

**- QUOI? Je ne suis pas jaloux! Faudrait déjà qu'elle m'intéresse ! Et c'est vraiment pas le cas! Elle m'énerve tout au plus et c'est une chance que j'arrive à me contrôler où il y a bien longtemps qu'elle aurait servit de casse-croûte! Alors arrêtes les conneries Bree ,je suis pas d'humeur!**

**- Wohh! Tu peux essayer de te persuader du contraire, mais je vais te dire ce que je vois et ce que tes réactions me montrent et après je te fous la paix avec ça, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout! T'en pinces sévère mon grand et t'en crève de jalousie ! Ton lapsus est plutôt révélateur! T'as employé le terme de casse-croûte et je ne te fais pas un dessin de ce que cela signifie quand un mec parle en ces termes d'une fille, me sors pas le couplet que c'est comme ça pour les vampires car on sait qu'il y a un sous entendu même si pour nous cela inclus tous les sens du terme! Et mieux encore ,comment quelqu'un qui ne t'importe un tant soit peu , peut être capable de t'énerver ou que tu juges sa façon d'être ou de faire? Alors ouvres tes yeux! Tu t'empêches de vivre !**

**- Tu te trompes Bree et ma façon de vivre est satisfaisante il me semble!**

**- Si tu l'dis! On est pas d'accord mais je ne veux pas qu'on s'engueule sur nos opinions divergentes! Je te demanderais juste de l'ignorer dans ce cas, car pour moi peu importe ce qu'elle est ou pas, ce que tu penses ou pas ,elle est mon amie pour les deux ans à venir !**

**- J'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi pour elle ,elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! Ok! Je gardes pour moi mes remarques pas agréables pour toi sur le sujet! Marché conclu?**

**- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas à ce que je te fasse une poignée de mains en crachant dedans là? Je suis pas Emmett!**

**- Boooo, Alice déteint trop sur toi ,tu deviens trop … **

**- Hey! J'suis une fille bordel!**

**- Ih ihih! Je te charrie ! **

**- Wouep! Tu rigoleras moins quand tu expliqueras à Alice qu'on revient les mains vides!**

**- Je me suis trompé, tu es pire qu'elle!**

**- Le talent mon cher, le talent, comme dirait mon mentor!**

Parfait! Il était jaloux comme un poux! Mais comment pouvait-il être aussi aveugle sur ses sentiments? Peu importait, il finirait par craquer, enfin j'espérais! Maintenant je comprenais mieux que Riley m'eut confié de les aider, enfin si c'était bien son but! Il avait raison au moins pour une chose notre handicapé du sentiment, ou plutôt finirait par, Bella serait belle et bien avec un garçon beaucoup plus âgé , pourtant bien conservé pour son âge !Ses préjugés iront faire un tour au placard quand il aura la place qu'il crève d'envie d'avoir au plus profond de lui! Tellement profond qu'il va falloir que je galère à les remonter en surface! En même temps il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus au premier regard! Dommage!

.

_Domicile Swan_

Journée merdique! Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais pu faire pour qu'il me déteste? Rien bordel! Il fallait vraiment que j'arrêtes de me prendre la tête avec ce con ! Colin avait raison! Quel injustice qu'il ne soit pas plus jeune! Puff, il n'en restait pas moins que je n'aurais été que physiquement attirée par mon psy! Rien à foutre de cet andouille arrogant, en plus depuis quand je me souciais de l'avis d'un gay sérieux! Oh et puis merde, Aden avait intérêt de me demander de l'accompagner et s'il ne le faisait pas, je le ferais! Foi de Swan! J'étais pas une morue quoi! Confiance… bon Colin avait vraiment l'air sincère sur son jugement, d'ailleurs rien ne m'avait fait sentir le contraire! Et même Jake avait trouvé que je n'étais pas laide! Ses yeux… ses mains… ahhhhhhhhhh mais non … fantasmer sur un homo… j'aimais me pourrir la vie avec des causes perdues ou quoi? Non , je n'étais pas une de ces filles à me pâmer et oublier ma raison juste pour une question d'hormones! Action, réaction, wouaih ! Sur cette réflexion je m'endormis et mes rêves furent plus qu'étranges ! Je me voyais en couple avec un garçon dont je ne voyais que les yeux et il y avait cette présence qui en quelque sorte m'effaçait avec qui je ne pouvais lutter et je sautais de… aucune idée mais c'était stressant cette sensation d'être insignifiante et je me sentais comme tomber dans le vide… non j'ai le vertige, pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas me laisser être moi? Je me réveillais en sueurs et après une bonne douche enfilais mon survêt et partais faire un ptit footing ,histoire de me détendre. .

.

_Forks Hight school, lundi 20 octobre 2087_

Le weekend passa à la vitesse de la lumière et je me retrouvais à souhaiter être malade, histoire de rester au lit jusqueeeee… vendredi au moins! Impossible non seulement ma mère ne serait pas dupe mais rater l'athlé ,pas question si je voulais participer aux prochaines compétitions! Mes rêves étaient siiiiiii… flippant et en même temps, bien que je ne me les rappelais pas en totalité ,quelques brides persistaient… j'étais vraiment en manque de contacts ou plutôt de mec à mon avis pour que j'aille jusqu'à être perturbée dans mon sommeil! A cette allure si je ne sortais pas mon trop plein d'hormones je ferais surement des rêves plus qu'érotiques! Ce serait quand même lamentable de connaître ma première fois dans les bras de Morphée*! Quoique? Au moins ce ne pourrait être ni douloureux ,ni décevant! Epuisant donc, avait été mon weekend! Mais j'avais mes résolutions et je m'y tiendrais! J'arrivais au lycée et Aden se tenait en face de moi ,n'osant me parler. A moi de jouer !

**- Aden! **

**- Bella!**

**- Tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un susceptible de me supporter et qui pourrait se porter volontaire à m'accompagner vendredi 31?**

**- Euh non! Mais pourquoi tu me le demandes? J'aurais pensé que des tas de gars t'avaient déjà invité!**

**- Et non! Il faut croire que je n'aurais pas l'occasion d'y participer ,faute de n'avoir personne qui veuille s'afficher avec moi!**

**- Moi je veux bien de ta compagnie!**

**- Oh je ne veux pas t'imposer ma compagnie! Je ne voudrais pas inspirer de la pitié!**

**- Non Bella! Je voulais t'inviter mais je croyais que tu aurais déjà quelqu'un et … mais si tu veux bien de moi, ce serait un honneur d'être le cavalier de la fille la plus jolie du lycée!**

**- C'est pas une blague? **

**- Biensûr que non! Alors tu seras ma cavalière?**

**- Oui! C'est super sympa de ta part!**

**- Rien avoir avec ça, si ça te dis , je ne serais pas contre que l'on apprenne à se connaître d'avantage! Euh wouaih, enfin je ne veux pas te brusquer!**

**- Je préfère te prévenir de ne pas faire de plans sur la comète car je ne suis pas ce style de fille! Alors tout dépend de ce que tu entends par brusquer! Si cela veut dire apprendre à me connaître sans arrières pensées ,je suis d'accord! Mais si tu t'attends à plus qu'une soirée agréable , ne te donnes pas la peine de perdre ton temps!**

**- Je serais fou de ne pas saisir l'opportunité d'être en ta compagnie et je ne pense pas perdre mon temps!**

**- Ok !Et si on commençait par manger ensemble ce midi alors comme ça on verra pour parler de tout saufs chiffons évidemment, à moins que tu ne sois passionné par la mode ou la vie des stars? Ah ah ah!**

**- On mange déjà ensemble chaque midi tu sais!**

**- Je voulais dire juste nous deux pour disons ne pas avoir à écouter les potins de Karen et Elena, enfin sauf si tu préfères rester avec elles et blablater sur leurs costumes, chaussures, maquillages...**

**- Non sans façon mais les gars vont vouloir venir!**

**- Pas de problèmes except pour Bryson si tu ne veux pas qu'il se prenne ma fourchette entre les deux yeux!**

**- Randall? Je sais qu'il est lourd mais je t'assures que c'est un garçon sympa malgré tout!**

**- Lourd je confirme et c'est juste histoire de lui passer l'envie de vouloir mater dans les vestiaires!**

**- Quoi? Il t'a …**

**- Oh non, il n'en a pas eu le temps et je lui ai expliqué la bonne marche des choses ,donc disons que je lui laisse un peu de temps pour que ça lui arrive au cerveau!**

**- L'enfoiré je vais le...**

**- Pas la peine de jouer les chevaliers pour sauver ma vertu, mon père est passé avant toi !**

**- Ton père l'a cogné?**

**- Non c'est une façon de parler! Je voulais dire par là que mon père m'a appris à faire face à ce genre de situation !**

**- Oh ! Il s'est bien passé de se vanter de cet incident ou plutôt celui de s'être fait mettre à l'amende par une fille!**

**- C'est limite sexiste là! Je suis pas féministe mais bon on est plus en 1900 non plus !**

**- Euh non je ne voulais pas te... enfin je l'ai dit tu me dira mais...**

**- Détends toi, tu ne m'a pas insulté non plus, se faire traiter de fille n'est pas un crime quand même! Si tu m'avais comparé avec Rambo, là il y aurait eu de quoi t'inquiéter!**

**- Si Rambo était aussi jolie je dis pas!**

**- Flatteur! Allez allons en cours, avant que j'attrape la grosse tête! Hi hi!**

**- Vite en effet alors! Je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes comme Karen!**

Génialllllllllll! Enfin je faisais de l'humour là. Apparemment il n'y avait pas un garçon qui pouvait allier un aspect extérieur intéressant avec un cerveau en adéquation dans ce bahut. Sur le plan amitié ce n'était pas dérangeant mais pour plus ,ouille! Je n'étais pas si difficile pourtant ? Si? Non mais Aden ne comprenait pas le second degré ! Ou peut-être il avait juste été intimidé? Possible ,aussi bien je serais vite fixée ,en attendant je lui laisserais le bénéfice du doute. Cullen lui sur les deux plans était à éliminer! Pas possible d'être amie avec un mec aussi imbus de lui-même, et plus alors là cela tiendrait du miracle, déjà pour le faire virer sa cuti sur le bon bord ensuite euh mais je délirais... ensuite rien, merde ,mais j'avais vraiment un fond masochiste ou quoi? Donc en résumé que fallait-il pour me plaire ou plutôt je recherchais quoi chez un mec? L'humour, l'intelligence, qu'il me comprenne, avec un physique agréable, de mon âge mais avec une certaine maturité ! Donc Collin pour le QI, l'humour ,la maturité et le physique car pour l'âge ça coinçait totalement, Aden pour le côté âge ou physique ,mais maturité et cerveau :zéro ,et bon je pouvais au moins lui reconnaître ces choses après tout il ne pourrait jamais le savoir, à moins d'être télépathe, mais aucun risque donc ,le nec plus ultra niveau physique :Cullen, sa voix aussi tient et disons aussi sa prestance! Ahhhhhh fais chier pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ressemble à une vision digne d'un Apollon*, parce que pour le reste c'était un croisement entre Charon, Arès et Hadès *! Wouep mon mec idéal ,comme pour chacun , n'était humainement pas de ce monde! A moins de revoir à la baisse mes exigences ,je finirais vieille, ridée et sans personne pour partager mes humeurs! Mes idéaux n'étaient-ils pas mieux et y renoncer ne reviendrait-il pas à me tromper et me perdre? Plutôt être seule que mal accompagnée finalement! Je rejoignais ma classe et tout le long je sentais que quelqu'un m'observait! Qui? Aucune idée! C'était étrange, malsain et pourtant cela me plaisait! Comme si c'était une marque d'attention pour ma petite personne ,voir du désir! Je ne voulais pas ou non je voulais mais sans la sensation de répulsion. Et bien Collin ferait fortune avec moi il semblerait!

.

_A quelques mètres de là_

Elle avait pas perdu de temps! Pauvre gars, s'il savait qu'il n'était qu'une distraction! Elle était la perfidie à l'état pure! Quelle manipulatrice! Quelle garce! Intelligente tu parles, juste une chaudasse ! En plus il fallait que je sois dans sa classe! Penser à Bree, oui voilà! Cette humaine ne méritait même pas d'être aidée ,elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait: un petit ami infidèle et un futur substitut en guise de passe temps tout aussi ridicule! Que m'avait t'il pris de plaindre Moser ? Il était du même acabit que cette personnification d'Eris*! Avait-elle reçu des cours particuliers par Hécate* ? Elle avait endormi ma famille au complet. Même Rosalie était sous le charme de cette réincarnation d'Amphitrite*! Elle feignait ne pas vouloir plus que faire connaissance avec Moser! Elle voulait plutôt éviter toute concurrence avec ses consœurs qu'elle avait le culot de traiter de superficielles mais au moins elles, elles ne se faisaient pas passer pour autres! Pourquoi s'entêtait -elle à vouloir être plus intime avec un garçon qui ne l'intéressait pas vraiment au final? Et quelle amie? Elle avait bien vite oublié son amitié pour la fille Cheney ,préférant s'isoler avec les garçons du groupe! Enfin sauf Bryson! Il ne devait pas satisfaire à ses exigences physiques! Ok ,je ne pouvais pas nier qu'elle était physiquement très belle pour une humaine, mais l'enveloppe était à des années lumières du contenu! Heureusement que je n'étais pas un de ces humains sous son emprise et que je n'avais à la supporter que deux ans! Pire, j'imaginais si elle était vampire , l'horreur qu'elle ferait subir aux pauvres mâles humains dont elle s'abreuverait sans vergogne, sans parler des conflits qu'elle créerait au sein de notre espèce! C'était insupportable de voir leur parade de faux semblants! Quelle hypocrisie! C'était bien dans leur nature tiens! Ah quand même, ils se souvenaient qu'on était au lycée et non dans un bar de rencontre! Je les laissais rejoindre notre salle de cours en prenant soin de garder une distance plus que raisonnable! Pas question qu'elle puisse s'imaginer que sa personne ne m'importe autres que dégout et mépris! Jaloux? Moi? Pas du tout! Bree avait trop fréquenté les adolescentes aux hormones débordantes, adeptes de romans à l'eau de rose ,voilà tout! Ouff! Elle était à côté de Tamara Cheney et moi au moins 3 rangs derrière! Oh quel tristesse ,son prince charmant était à l'autre bout ! En plus elle s'amusait avec son portable au lieu de suivre le pamphlet de notre prof d'histoire! Encore une qui viendrait geindre de ne pas avoir eu son diplôme! Bon certes, moi je ne suivais pas mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle, elle puisse se targuer de posséder mes capacités! Ah oui ,j'oubliais !Bree avait dit qu'elle était une surdouée! Wouaih bah surdouée ou pas ,elle ne pourrait pas se rappeler un cours sans au moins l'écouter! Avec de la chance elle repiquerait son année et ne sera plus du fait dans ma classe! Elle pourra remercier l'homme de sa vie pour ça tiens! Ah il s'appelait Collin apparemment ! Et c'était repartit elle baratinait sa voisine qu'elle envoyait un message à ce Collin chez qui elle faisait son stage , pour soit disant le prévenir qu'elle serait en retard ayant un entrainement important! Et merde je vais encore la croiser cet après midi! Et ça allait encore déconcentrer ses soupirants tout l'entrainement, au risque qu'ils se blessent et que l'un de nous ne les finissent dans le sens mortel du terme! Je n'aurais donc aucun répit ! Elle voulait ma perte ou quoi? Pourquoi devait-elle sans cesse se retrouver sur mon chemin? Les Parques désiraient-ils vraiment sa fin? Ne serais-je que leur arme pour en venir à bout? Tous mes questionnements n'avaient trouvé de réponses durant le cours d'histoire et je me dirigeais à présent vers le cours de littérature anglaise. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention quand je lui étais passé devant, tant mieux! Moser lui signalait qu'il la rejoindrait à midi, évidemment ce n'était pas à son niveau la littérature et il se contentait certainement du strict minimum contant certainement se destiner à une carrière sportive! Vraiment pas le niveau celui-là ! Melle Smith n'était pas contraignante, on pouvait se placer où l'on désirait, et je me mettais à côté de…non pas Bree et bien ce serait une place le plus loin possible d'elle et donc de sa voisine! Pas très studieuse la fille! Elle conversait avec Bree et n'écoutait pas un mot de la prof! Je me demandais encore comment elle avait pu répondre quand la prof lui avait demandé un résumé de la biographie de Shakespeare. Un coup de chance certainement car elle n'avait omis aucun détail ! Par deux fois elle avait croisé mon regard et n'avait affiché que du mépris, ça tombait bien moi aussi j'en ressentais pour elle. Sonnerie… direction la cantine!

.

_Table Swan_

Je m'installais une table derrière Tamy ,histoire qu'elle ne se sente pas abandonnée. Comme prévu Aden vint à ma table et on se mit à discuter de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien en fait! A peine quelques mètres me séparaient de Karen qui parlait tellement discrètement que j'étais certaine qu'on l'entendez jusqu'à l'extérieur! D'ailleurs Cullen souriait… non le chien il se foutait de ma gueule suite aux remarques de Karen et Elena. Je bouillais intérieurement et n'écoutais même plus le monologue d'Aden. S'en était trop! Je me levais et me positionnais de façon à surplomber Karen.

**- Excusez moi Elena et Karen! Je crains qu'il ne soit pas envisageable que vous continuiez ces propos! Je vous laisse juger si vous préférez clore sur les discutions me concernant seules ou avec mon aide?**

**- Il n'y a rien de mal dans nos propos au contraire, on disait qu' Aden aimait bien faire la fête et qu'avec toi il serait comblé ,il paraît que les soirées que tu donnes sur la Push sont mémorables!**

**- Je vois que ma réputation me précède! Désolée de vous décevoir mais mes frasques de jeunesse ne sont plus d'actualité pour ce qui concerne les soirées!**

**- Quel dommage! Aden sera déçu de ne pouvoir en profiter! Si tu ne peux parer à ses besoins moi je suis là au pire? Je ne voudrais pas que tu retombes dans tes vieux démons!**

**- Karen , c'est bon elle t'as rien fait!**

**- Tu la défends Steven?**

**- Elena! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre!**

**- Steven, Elena , ne vous embrouillez pas pour si peu! Je peux moi même rappeler à cette fille qu'ici on est pas à la réserve et que l'on ne tolère pas les manières des descendants sauvages!**

**- Bon il semblerait que je vais devoir t'aider à connaître mes limites de tolérance à la connerie! Dans ton interprétation des rumeurs sur ma petite personne ,il y en a une qui t'as probablement échappée! Oh non vu que c'est la stricte vérité! Je ne suis pas connue pour être du genre à me laisser salir par des pompons en chaleurs dont le QI ne dépasse pas la longueur d'un tube de gloss! Oui je suis à moitié Quileute et ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas fumé le calumet de la paix et si cela était à nouveau d'actualité tu ne ferais pas partie de l'affaire pour la bonne raison qu'on ne sera pas en bon termes à présent! Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention de te voler la première place à l'élection de Miss Gorge Profonde et si quiconque souhaite bénéficier de tes talents ce sera de son propre grès et non sous la contrainte ou le chantage! Je te conseil de ne serait-ce prononcer mon nom ou m'inclure à nouveau dans tes sujets de conversations simplement du fait de tes réactions de jalousie mal placée sur ma personne! Je n'y suis pour rien si ton charme n'opère pas sur l'objet de ton désir mais par contre j'y serais pour quelque chose dans la chirurgie plastique faciale que tu devras subir si tu me cherches encore! Alors sur ce bon appétit!**

**- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te prendre au sérieux? Tu te prends pour qui du haut de ton mètre quoi 60, 65 à tout casser! Nous t'avons recueilli à ton arrivée et voilà comment tu nous remercie! Je parle de qui je veux ,quand je veux et t'es mal placée pour parler de mon niveau toi même tu suis à la trace Tamara histoire qu'elle te file ses cours car tu ne prends aucunes notes! Je ne comprend même pas ce qu'on peut te trouver? Je te reconnais le mérite d'avoir l'art d'embobiner ton monde mais quand ils s'apercevront de ta vrai nature ,je me ferais un plaisir de leur rappeler combien j'avais raison à ton sujet! Et quoi tu vas pleurer à ton papa shérif que je suis vilaine ,la naine? Et il va faire quoi? Me mettre une contravention? Allez le troll retournes dans les jupes de ta mère et laisses les grandes personnes discuter entre elles ,je ne voudrais pas abîmer ma manucure sur toi!**

**- Karen, je n'aurais jamais dit ça à ta place!**

**- Cheney ,te mêles pas!**

**- Karen fermes ta grande gueule ou je vais le faire!**

**- Hey m'insultes pas , sale peau rouge! Je vais te...**

Je ne lui laissais pas finir sa phrase ,je la choppais par sa tignasse et lui plaquais la tête dans son assiette. Et voilà ,même pas une semaine que j'étais ici que les hostilités étaient de rigueur! Mais bon, mes parents ne me blâmeront pas pour avoir réagit aux attaques plus que nombreuses de Malory!

**- Écoutes moi bien Karen, je ne le répéterais plus! Oublis moi ou je te fais bouffer ton plateau! Alors imprimes ça dans ton cerveau! Même en ayant les cheveux peroxydés je suppose qu'il te reste quand même quelques neurones pour te transmettre, pour ton bien, de prendre mon avertissement au sérieux! J'ai raison?**

**- Ooouuuuuuuuuuuuii! **

**- Bien! Je te permets donc de rejoindre les toilettes pour remettre en ordre ton ravalement de façade, car tu as un morceau de patate sur la joue, cela fait désordre!**

Elle filait à toute allure n'osant se retourner. Et de une! Elena n'eut pas besoin que je réitérasse la méthode et fila à la suite de sa capitaine. Et de deux! Jamais 2 sans 3! Je me dirigeais vers Bree et sa famille pour terminer l'éradication! Je ne comprenais pas, son sourire moqueur avait disparu et il me regardait comme si... non, impossible qu'il eut été peiné pour moi! Mon imagination frôlait la folie là! Et il regardait Aden comme si... il allait le bouffer, mais étrangement seul son regard laissait transparaître ce fait , rien dans son attitude ou ses gestes ne validait ma théorie. Plus je me rapprochais et plus je ne pouvais lâcher ses yeux!Bordel! Était-il hypnotiseur ou un truc du genre? Je n'arrivais pas... non je n'avais pas envie d'essayer de me soustraire ,comme si je voulais le charmer et lui de même! Je me mettais une claque mentalement et me concentrais sur ses lèvres pour éviter de me voir être humiliée s'il se rendait compte de ma faiblesse passagère, la fatigue sûrement! Et merde ses lèvres, sa bouche, c'était encore pire! Si ce n'avait été lui j'aurais déjà fondu sur elles! Non de Dieu! Souviens toi Bella , c'était Cullen, Cullen, Cullen, le gay frustré qui ne pouvait te cadrer! Oui exactement voilà, ma colère regrimpait en flèche! Et je crachais à nouveau ma haine mais pas aussi féroce que je l'avais prévue.

**- Rosalie, Alice, je vous assure que je n'ai rien contre les cheerleaders mais ces deux là... enfin je suppose que vous avez tous … entendu! Bref! S'il y a encore quelqu'un qui veut finir la tête dans l'assiette ,je suis toute disposée à rendre service? Personne et bien il semblerait que certain soit plus loquace quant je ne suis pas en face pour renvoyer la balle! Emmett je te croyais plus bavard! Même pas une petite blague? Donc comme pour les deux truffes , mieux vaut à celui qui veut me dénigrer connaître ce qu'il l'attend! Quoi que? Merde Bree ,votre repas n'a pas l'air d'être rassasiant! Vous devriez demander à votre toubib des compléments alimentaires ou une perf parce que sérieux on dirait une bande de faux végétariens crevants de bouffer un bon steack! J'ai même cru que certain imaginait Aden en guise d'entrecôte! Ohhhhhh non je me suis trompée c'est pas ça, c'est comme Karen: la jalousie et la vexation de ne pas être l'objet de tous les désirs! En même temps c'est pas notre faute si on est hétéros!**

Euhhhh,j'avais dit quoi là pour qu'ils me regardent tous comme si j'avais découvert qu'ils étaient d'une autre planète! Le Cullen était dans le vague total! Et bien il craignait tant que ça que je lui fasse comme à Karen ou sa bouffe était tellement dégueulasse qu'il se retenait de vomir? Peut-être le simple fait de lui avoir claqué la vérité sur ses penchants? Pour le coup je n'avais plus envie de le malmener. Mais pourquoi ils sont tous médusés aussi, rien de mieux que de poser la question pour avoir une réponse!

**-L'un de vous peut-il me dire ce que j'ai pu dire pour que vous me regardiez comme ça? Enfin sauf lui ,c'est bon j'en ai déjà une idée et j'ai pas envie de m'énerver!**

**- Oh je me demandais juste comment une si petite chose pouvait faire pour être si... si effrayante! Tu m'impressionnes la crevette! Par contre si tu veux me mettre la tête dans mon assiette tu risques d'y atterrir en premier!**

**- Em'! Tu auras à faire à moi dans ce cas! Et oui solidarité féminine! Mais c'est vrai que moi aussi je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si radicale, habituellement c'est mon style, enfin sans te vexer! C'est surprenant!**

**- Si tu veux je les enferme malencontreusement dans leurs vestiaires?**

**- Merci Alice ,mais ça ira je pense!**

**- Dommage! T'es moins diabolique que tu ne le parais tout compte fait! Zut il faudra que je trouve une autre excuse pour le faire alors!**

**- C'est juste parce que vous pensiez que je n'étais pas comme ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, pourtant je n'ai pas mâché mes mots vendredi? C'est le grand drame de ma vie après tout, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir! Je vais peut-être penser à me refaire le visage! Qui sait, on arrêtera peut-être de me prendre pour une autre? Et moi qui croyait que vous pensiez que j'avais découvert que vous étiez des vampires et tiriez à la courte paille pour savoir lequel d'entre vous aurait la corvée de me prendre en dessert, ouff apparemment non ou alors c'est lui qui a la plus courte vu la tête!**

Jasper s'étranglait à moitié avec son espèce de soda, Emmett se moquait pour l'allusion involontaire que j'avais faite sur la taille qu'on aurait pu comprendre concerner la partie sous la ceinture , Alice ,Rosalie, me regardaient incrédules et seule Bree souriait! Au moins une qui avait de l'humour! A ma grande surprise IL s'adressa à moi directement et j'étais loin d'imaginer l'effet que produisait son intonation sexy sur moi. Ce gars était le diable! Tout en lui était comme fait pour m'envoûter, enfin presque parce que être de l'autre rive mettait une barrière ,non une porte infranchissable pour moi, quoi que Satan était vicieux et sadique donc ce devait être un moyen pour me mettre au supplice! 

**- La bienséance voudrait que je sois nommé par mon prénom et non par un pronom personnel Miss Swan! **

**- Faudrait-il encore qu'il y est eu décence et volonté de se présenter dans ce cas!**

**- En effet ,je l'accorde! Alors je suis Edward Cullen et je ne me suis peut-être pas présenté avant ,faute de n'être forcément aussi ouvert et intéressé que d'autre!**

**-Bella Swan! Et je ne suis pas intéressée par autre qu'entretenir au moins des rapports cordiaux avec les personnes me jugeant trop ouverte apparemment!**

**- Maintenant pourrais-je savoir cordialement pourquoi cela serait une corvée spécialement pour moi? **

**- Et bien je ne fais qu'interpréter le sentiment de dégoût que je semble provoquer en vous Sir Edward ainsi que le rappel à mon bon souvenir de votre évocation peu flâteuse sur mon physique que vous apparentez à une vision de cauchemar et une horreur!**

**- Effectivement ce ne serait pas de mon plein grès que je penserais à vous assimiler à mon repas mais il y a malentendu sur mon appréciation sur votre physique ,je ne me permettrais pas de juger cette condition sauf si je devais être concerné par le sujet, ce qui ne peut être le cas!**

**- Il est certain que vous ne puissiez être concerné par ma condition féminine , mais je doute que mon ouïe eut été défaillante !**

**- Je ne peux pas expliquer des propos que je ne me souviens pas avoir proférer à votre encontre!**

**- Très bien je vois que l'amnésie est de vigueur et ne préfère pas insupporter d'avantage! Bref bonne fin de repas à tous ! Bree on se voit tout à l'heure ! Je me sauve avant que vous ne vous ravisiez sur l'hypothèse que je serve de fin de repas et que mon sang ne vous semble meilleur que votre nourriture antiallergènes! Hihihi!**

Je ne laissais pas le temps de répondre et tournais les talons. Quel hypocrite ,même pas assez franc pour me balancer sa façon de penser! Mais ce pourrait-il que j'ai mal interprété la situation,car lorsqu'il avait dit ne pas avoir eu ce genre de propos me concernant il était sincère, enfin je n'y avais pas décelé le mensonge ou tout simplement il était encore meilleur qu'un acteur! Hum Satan était le plus vil des menteurs en même temps! A quoi jouait-il? Un coup il m'ignorait ,m'insultait et l'autre me faisait en quelque sorte des excuses voilées! Il souflait le chaud ,le froid, voulait faire connaissance mais se tenait à l'écart de moi comme si j'étais la peste , ensuite était quasi amical et souhaitait que je ne le déteste pas ,par moment j'en venais même à douter de son homosexualité ! Et bien une chose était sûre ,s'il était encore une fois désagréable avec moi je lui conseillerais de remballer sa cordialité et d'aller emmerder ou jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi!

.

_Table Cullen_

Je restais limite muet suite à cet échange des plus bref , avec moi en tous cas! Pourquoi cela me dérangeait-il qu'elle ne me supporte pas ? Les pensées de Moser m'avaient fait sourire car il se faisait un film et elle l'avait en quelque sorte rembarré. Mais ensuite après ce que Malory lui avait balancé ,même si une part au fond était vrai, il m'avait fallu voir Bella la mettre ko pour me retenir de sceller définitivement le débit de méchanceté de Malory. Pourquoi je me mettais à l'appelé par son prénom et voulais la... défendre? Quand j'avais croisé son regard je n'avais pu m'en détacher et il avait fallu qu'elle le fasse et j'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas perçu ma faiblesse passagère ! Et merde, c'était encore pire quand elle fixait ma bouche ,j'aurais voulu qu'elle … non non! Et comment avait-elle pu nous comparer à ce que nous étions réellement? C'était quoi son truc parce qu'elle me semblait d'un coup super observatrice ! Une part de moi s'était délectée de parler avec elle ,enfin plutôt de cette joûte verbale ! Elle avait le sens de la répartie et n'était pas... timide ou plutôt elle était différente! Et pourquoi avait-elle l'habitude qu'on la prenne pour une autre, j'avais senti comme de la peine à cette évocation mais comment être sûr, après tout elle était championne du vice! Non je ne devais pas me laisser embobiner par son petit numéro de croqueuse d'hommes dissimulée sous une moue charmeuse et d'innocente! Et bien je me demandais combien de temps les autres mettraient pour réagir car ils étaient tout aussi statiques mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett et son humour à toute épreuve!

**- Whoooooo! Bella est un vrai petit phénomène! J'ai failli recracher mon grizzly-cola quand elle nous a presque perçé à jours! Elle a l'oeil aiguisé la p'tite ,elle a même deviné qu'Edwardinou avait la plus courte! Hahahahaha!**

**- Il n'y a rien de drôle Em', c'est vrai quoi ! T'inquiètes Edward ce n'est pas la taille qui compte! Hihihihi!**

**- Très drôle Rose, je sais maintenant que vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre Emmett et toi!**

**- Rho! Détends toi Edward, on a tous cru qu'elle savait vraiment pour nous! Mais il faut quand même lui reconnaître un sens de la répartie et de l'humour assez élevé pour une humaine et bien que tu ne partages pas notre avis et te comportes comme un parfait abrutis, dédaigneux et peu galant avec elle , je me demande d'ailleurs où sont passées tes bonnes manières, c'était quand même abusé de la traiter comme tu l'as fait! T'as peur de quoi au juste, qu'elle te morde? N'oublis pas que c'est elle qui risque le plus auprès de toi ! Et là on dirait que c'est le contraire!**

**- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle! Et depuis quand tu encourages à ce que je me raproche d'une humaine Rosalie? Tu as fais un sacré virage depuis …**

**- J'avais tord Edward, mais contrairement à toi j'ai appris de mes erreurs!**

**- Bon,c'est pas tout ça mais on va finir par être en retard, alors finit les méa culpa et auto flagélation et accusations !Tournons la page et vivons le présent, qui sait ce qu'il nous réserve!**

**- Ou ce que tu me caches ALICE!**

**- Edward, arrêtes de croire que tout tourne autour de toi mon cher! Tu viens de me griller pour une surprise pour Jazz! Et si tu veux savoir ce que je prévoyais ce soir pour mon petit mari chéri, continus de t'incruster dans ma tête et tu ne vas pas être déçu!**

**- Euuuh non,c'est bon j'ai compris!**

**- Non Ed' au contraire ça t'apprendra des trucs pour plutard!**

**- EMMETT!**

**- Oh ,moi je dis juste ça pour rendre service! C'est vrai quoi,on sait que la privation de sexe pour un homme rend bougon!**

**- Et bien tu risque d'être grognon cette semaine amour!**

**- Rosie non, ma muse pas ça!**

**- Deux semaines Emmett !**

**-Quoi mais j'ai rien dis Rosie chérie!**

**- Justement c'était plutôt court : juste ta muse ,tu n'as pas fait trop d'effort là, je mérite plus mon cher!**

**- J'ai une idée pour me rattraper je vais demander à Bella de te laisser essayer sa voiture!**

**- Ah tu vois quand tu veux tu sais parler aux femmes !**

**- Alors la punition est levée?**

**- Tout dépendra si elle accepte, mais l'effort est appréciable ,j'en tiendrais compte!**

**- C'est comme si c'était fait ma Rosie!**

Ouff, sa libido était plus importante que me charier ! Alice mijotait quelque chose en attendant. Etais-je parano? L'avenir me le dirait! Je me retrouvais à me demander que faisait-elle ? Avec qui? Et je souhaitais qu'elle ne se raproche d'avantage de Moser. Quoi? Juste pour ne pas entâcher le nom de Swan! Oui oui! Aucune jalousie de ma part, non non! Si j'étais humain, j'aurais certainement une migraine carabinée à force de me poser toutes ces questions! Je rejoignais mon prochain cours où je pourrais enfin ne pas être en sa pré une part de moi était déçue, pourquoi?

.

_Toilettes des filles_

Alice et moi avions établi notre quartier général aux toilettes féminines, seul lieu dont nous avions la garantie de ne pas être espionnées. Mais on avait pas prévu une personne dans ce tableau.

**- Je sais pertinemment que vous complotez toutes les deux et j'ai une petite idée de quoi il s'agit!**

**- Rosalie , ne réagis pas mal s'il te plait, on peut t'expliquer mais …**

**- STOP! Je ne veux rien savoir, mais pas que je ne veux pas vous aider ,mais je ne cache rien à Emmett et nous savons qu'il est du genre gaffeur et qu'il lui est quasi impossible de garder un secret enfin ormis le notre et encore! Ne me regardez pas comme ça! Je ne suis pas sans coeur et j'ai tout autant remarqué qu'ils sont … enfin ils se cherchent c'est clair... sauf pour eux apparemment ! Je regrette mon comportement d'antant avec Isabella et parfois je me dis que si j'avais agis autrement avec elle , peut-être que... Enfin avec des si on referait le monde! Mais une chose que je peux faire aujourd'hui c'est de ne pas refaire l'erreur à nouveau! Edward a le droit de partager avec quelqu'un son éternité humaine ou pas après tout c'est moi qui ait demandé à Carlisle de sauver Emmett alors ce serait égoïste de ma part de juger le choix des autres ,ce que j'ai malheureusement fait par le passé et on sait Alice et moi ce qu'Edward a traversé et ressent encore aujourd'hui du fait d'avoir quitté son humaine! Si maintenant il fait à nouveau le choix de répondre à l'attirance indégnable qu'il a pour cette fille ,cette fois il prendra mon pied au cul s'il lui prend l'envie de la quitter!**

**- Rose ! Merci ,enfin je suis scotchée, je ne m'attendais pas à ça je dois dire!**

**- Je te l'ai dit Alice je me suis trompée dans l'attitude que j'aurais du avoir par le passé et il faut croire qu'avec l'âge je me raddoucie! Et puis comme on dit il n'y a que les cons qui ne change pas d'avis! Allez je me sauve avant que mon Baloo ne raplique me chercher jusqu'ici! Bonne chance et bon courage surtout ,parce que ça ne va pas être de la tarte pour leur ouvrir les yeux ,ils sont aussi bornés l'un que l'autre!**

**- C'est vrai! Mais par contre tu te trompes quand tu dis que tu ne nous aides pas, le fait que tu couvres nos combines ou que tu n'ailles pas à contre courant de nos intentions c'est plus que ce à quoi l'on s'attendait de ta part et je me dis que si on est trois à avoir vu la même chose c'est que c'est jouable!**

**- Oh Emmett peut sembler ne pas s'en être rendu compte mais je peux vous assurez qu'il a bien vu la même chose que nous et qu'il utilise à sa façon, c'est à dire l'humour, pour que l'on ne revive pas à nouveau d'épisodes dramatiques et en plus il aime vraiment bien Bella!**

**- Et bien réunion terminée pour éviter d'être repérées je dis!**

On sortait une par une des toilettes pour éviter les soupçons des garçons enfin surtout d'Edward. Que rosalie soit de notre côté était surprenant et en même temps prometteur ,car on aurait besoin de chacun pour réussir l'exploit que se révélait être de réunir nos deux têtes de mules!

.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_**A vous de jouer , j'attend vos reviews!**_

.

* _Morphée:_ Divinité des rêves prophétiques. Il a pour vocation d'endormir les mortels.

_* Apollon:_ Dieu grec de la beauté, de la lumière et de la poésie. _Charon:_ Passeur des morts sur le Styx pour les amener en enfer. _Arès: _Dieu grec du massacre et de la bataille . _ Hadès: _Dieu des enfers.

_*Eris: _Déesse du tourment et de la jalousie. _Hécate: _déesse mineure de la magie. _Amphitrite: _Néréide et Déesse grecque des monstres marins.


	11. CHAPITRES 10 & 11

_**Les personnages ,les œuvres originelles… (Twilight ,les âmes vagabondes) appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER **_

.

**Merci à **(** Favori_, _**alerte_, review _)**: _Nolan Black_**_, Maymay,_ _littleangelordevil93, nina, _**_aelita48_** _, Jus ,_asuna 69_, _**kacie 27_,_**_nana 10 , _aurelb 33_, _cassielunik_, _christou 57_, _Hideaki sama_, _JasperloveLune_, __jsjmpcm__, _pyreneprincesse_ , _**_helimoen_**,_ SCullen,_ _Linou2701, __AlexSt_, _Guest ,_ **logi16** , Caroline1385 , _Wismerhyll_ et **Kelhy-ah **,qui juste par un petit geste de sympathie me poussent à poursuivre tout en améliorant cette fiction_ ,_et à tous les lecteurs et lectrices anonymes que je serais ravie de pouvoir citer moins impersonnellement _._

.

_**«Plus de 223 personnes ont lu le chapitre 9 au 5 juillet ,mais très peu laissent ne serait-ce une petite review! Pas que je veux qu'on me lance des fleurs (je les mettrais dans un vase toutefois!lol!) ou culpabiliser ceux qui ne le font pas (et si j'essaye le regard made in Alice Cullen ,ça marche? Non! ) mais j'aime bien connaître comment vous percevez cette histoire ,cela me permet parfois d'apporter des informations ou des améliorations pour une meilleure lecture ou simplement d'échanger des moments de rires ,de peine... Et surtout , le plus important, c'est la motivation que cela engendre! Et oui , si pour les auteurs professionnels la motivation et leur récompense sont le nombre de livres vendus, pour nous auteurs amateurs en herbe nos seuls salaires,motivations et récompenses sont vos reviews, vos mises en alerte ou favori!Alors répétons ensemble: YES WE CAN !» **_

.

_Résumé rapide du chapitre précédent: «Edward croit en une Bella, adepte du libertinage, en couple avec un Collin trop vieux représentant l'homme de sa vie et cachant par le prétexte des stages cette liaison peu conventionnelle à tout le monde ,au mœurs légères, dépravée de première, qui compte s'amuser avec les garçons du lycée, mais qui le trouve beau. Bella pense qu'Edward est gay ,qu'il la trouve moche , jaloux de ne pouvoir être avec Aden et descendant des enfers , mais paraissait sincère quand il disait ne pas avoir jugé son physique. Alice, Rosalie, Bree et Emmett se sont rendu compte que l'animosité qu'il règne entre les deux, tient plus d'une attraction mutuelle refoulée que d'une répulsion profonde et s'impliquent de façon différentes pour ouvrir les yeux aux deux concernés sur leur on comprend qu'ils se trouvent tous les deux attirants et qu'ils tentent de se nier l'évidence ,qu'Edward crève de jalousie ,que Bella rêve de lui sans l'admettre! Elena semble calmée ainsi que Karen dont Bella a pris son visage pour presse-purée, Edward et Bella se sont présentés de façon peu orthodoxe et se contentent d'essayer d'être un minimum cordiaux, les filles ont élus les toilettes du lycée comme agence matrimoniale! Nous sommes toujours le lundi 20 octobre 2087 , la journée est loin d'être terminée et les événements des jours suivants risquent d'êtres tout aussi déstabilisant !» _

_**Pour vous remercier à ma façon , voici le chapitre 10 et le chapitre 11 , je vous souhaite bonne lecture et attend impatiemment vos reviews!**_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**CHAPITRE 10: Être ou ne pas être? A quoi bon se poser la question!**

.

.

_Du côté de chez Swan_

J'avais la migraine. Les questions, les suppositions et autre fusaient dans ma tête. Que voulait-il que l'on soit? Amis, ennemis ou justes cordiaux? Et moi que voulais je être? Être moi déjà ça c'était sûr! Mais je voulais qu'il soit quoi pour moi et moi pour lui? Là c'était totalement flou! Quand je l'avais vu pour la première fois ,j'avais rêvé être ou plutôt que nous soyons intiment liés, bon ok j'avais rêvé à des choses peu catholiques et évidemment justes sexuelles! Mais le rêve avait fait place au cauchemar dès que l'adonis qui me faisait fondre physiquement , avec pour conséquence immédiate de changer mon dessous ,s'était révélé être Edward Cullen, homo, arrogant, abruti et j'en passe! Si seulement il était hideux et moins ambigu dans son attitude avec moi, ce serait bien plus simple de le détester! Mais non, chaque fois que je m'exerçais à l'éliminer définitivement de ma vie sociale je n'y parvenais pas et me surprenais moi même à être trop cordiale avec quelqu'un d'aussi méprisable! Voilà que je devenais masochiste maintenant! C'était ça ,moi Bella Sue Swan appréciait pitoyablement de se faire malmener par... non, pas vrai je n'appréciais pas être traité de la sorte! Ce devait être mes hormones oui! C'était juste mon corps qui faussait la donne! Mes hormones en folies étaient attirées par le genre bad boy sexy voilà tout! Je devais juste ne pas laisser cet état transitoire , commun à toutes adolescentes pendant la puberté, menait ma raison à déraper et surtout me mener tout droit dans le mur car un fait était immuable: un mec pouvait être avec une fille juste pour le sexe même s'il ne l'aimait pas mais certainement pas un gay! De mieux en mieux , voilà que je ne voulais tempérer mes hormones que parce qu'il était du genre à baver devant Superman! Puff , allo mes hormones , vous devez comprendre et enregistrer: Edward Cullen est Belzébuth version Queer as Folk* alors inutile de me le faire désirer comme s'il était ma moitié potentielle bordel! Bon et bien à défaut de ne pouvoir évacuer ma frustration par le sexe, deux heures d'athlétisme me permettrait de me décharger en courant! Je finissais d'enfiler ma tenue et rejoignais Bree qui était déjà prête et surveillait à la porte des vestiaires ,histoire de vérifier que Randall avait bien percuté de ne plus traîner à proximité d'un lieu synonyme d'un fantasme pour lui.

**- T'inquiètes Terminator, aussi appétissante sois tu, plus aucun risque que quelqu'un ne vienne prendre son dessert par ici après ta démonstration de ce midi! Sauf ma famille et moi si l'on suit ton hypothèse! Hihihi!**

**- Bon et bien heureusement que je cours vite alors pour t'échapper membre de la famille Adams! Hihihihihi hi! **

**- Et je suis Mercredi au moins? **

**- Wouep et Alice c'est la Chose! **

**- Je suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie! **

**- C'est qu'une blague pourtant?**

**- Bella, Bella, Bella! Saches que pour Alice ****on ne plaisante pas avec la mode!**

**- Je vois pas le rapport?**

**- Si tu veux qu'elle plaisante , permets lui d'être au moins dans la possibilité de porter toutes ses tenues et accessoires de créateurs voyons! Comment veux tu qu'une main puisse porter ses stilettos chéries? Hihihi!**

**- Sans rire, c'est à ce point?**

**- Tu n'as même pas idée! Allez Forest ,allons trémousser nos fesses dans nos petits shorts jusqu'au terrain pour réchauffer la température frisquette d'apparences!**

**- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne parles pas que du temps ou d'Aden à la limite, quoi que pour Randall je ne serais pas surprise mais... enfin je doute d'apprécier tes sous entendus!**

**- Moi je suis certaine que ça va être chaud c'est tout, et tu serais surprise de connaître le nombre de personne que tu ne laisses pas de glace dans le sens littéral du terme! Et je ne dis pas ça pour madame patate et compagnie, bien qu'elles tu les feras bouillir de rage cela va s'en dire!**

**- Hihi hahaha, tu surnommes Karen comme ça à cause du masque facial que je lui ai fait découvrir! Je regrette de ne pas lui avoir coller une cacahuète dans ce cas , cela aurait été plus proche de la réalité!**

**- Moi je trouve qu'une guenon c'est bien trop intelligent pour la représenter quand même?**

**- Oh mais je ne pensais pas à Cheetah* ou j'aurais choisi des bananes, et en plus cela impliquerait une amitié possible à: moi Tarzan! Mais plutôt à un M&M, si appétissant à l'extérieur et quand tu croques tu tombes sur l'intérieur: une cacahuète! Hihi!**

**- Hahahaha! Wouaih c'est plus réaliste du coup! A quelques détails alors, parce que je me dis que tu es plutôt Jane et moi Cheetah dans ce cas!**

**- Wouep ,bah dans ce cas mon Tarzan est mort et n'est pas de ce monde car Aden est loin de coller à l'image!**

**- Et qui dans ce bahut pourrait hypothétiquement jouait le rôle de ton roi de la jungle?**

**- Bon en restant dans ta divagation et en ne prenant en compte que le physique ce serait... non ça serait humiliant de le reconnaître et j'ai pas envie que tu le prennes pour ce que ce n'est pas et pourrait être! J'ai eu mon quotas pour la journée et s'il l'apprenait il se ferait un plaisir de me mettre dans l'embarras et je préférerais alors me barrer loin ,très loin d'ici!**

**- Oh allez Bells ,je suis trop curieuse là! Et puis tu ne crains rien avec moi, je ne suis pas du genre à aller crier sur les toits ce que mon amie me confie , j'ai pas envie que le peu de personnes que j'apprécie ne s'amoindrisse en plus! Si tu veux je te jure que cette blague ne sortira pas de ma bouche, mais allez dis moi qui serait susceptible de postuler pour le rôle?**

**- Je suis très contente et touchée que tu me considère comme ton amie! Tu es également une amie pour moi et ce qui me coince c'est que la personne à qui je pensais est très proche de toi aussi et je ne voudrais pas que ça gâche notre amitié! **

**- Je te promet de ne rien dire à cette personne et puis ne dit-on pas que ce que l'on ignore ne peut faire de mal? Alors qui peut être la personne en question?**

**- C'est... enfin on va dire que si... ou plutôt dans d'autres circonstance... non en restant dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien mais plutôt tenant du surnaturel... mon Johnny Weissmuller est … Edward!**

**- Mon cousin?**

**- T'en connais beaucoup toi des Edward qui ressemblent beaucoup à ton cousin parce que s'ils sont aussi canons et surtout moins... bah dans ce cas présentes les moi!**

**- Euh non ,désolée, mais wouah Ed est ton genre?**

**- Physiquement Bree! Juste physiquement, maintenant tu vas me prendre pour une folle hein?**

**- Bah non, t'es pas folles et t'as plutôt bon goût moi je dirais! C'est pas parce que c'est mon cousin que je vais courir lui dire tu sais et puis ce n'est que la vérité: Edward est physiquement canon! Et bien que tu penses le contraire, et je ne dis pas ça pour le défendre, je suis sûre que si tu le connaissais mieux tu apprécierais plus que son physique! **

**- Ah non alors, tu vois c'est justement pour ça que j'hésitais à te le dire! Et sois réaliste même si il était aussi appréciable que tu le sous entends ,il n'en reste pas moins qu'il ne pourrait être plus qu'un ami donc pas possible d'être sa Jane?**

**- Tu est vraiment fataliste dans le genre! Mais bon je suis parfaitement réaliste alors oui Jane , Tarzan est mort et n'est pas de ce monde! **

**- Ah bah tu me rassures là, toi même tu te rends compte que c'est pas possible qu'il soit Tarzan, mais en même temps il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que l'on se plante toutes les deux et que mon Roi existe et soit de ce monde et surtout que je le trouve avant d'être une vieille pomme fripée!**

**- Moi je suis sûre qu'il est plus proche que tu ne le penses!**

**- J'ai du mal à te suivre des fois! Tu viens de me dire que mon Tarzan est mort et pas de ce monde et là le contraire!**

**- Oh! Je suis pas certaine d'être dans l'erreur en mon sens mais bon on dira alors que tu n'as qu'à comprendre ce que tu veux et ne prendre que le positif dans mes paroles!**

**- Hein? Tu m'embrouilles! Mais bon si je suis bien ton raisonnement alors je prend que le positif!**

**- Et ça donne?**

**- Je te préviens tu vas rire! Alors moi Bella , lui Edward mais venant d'un autre monde où il serait mon roi et pas la reine!**

**- Bah voilà, t'as tout compris que le positif! Hihihi!**

**- Allez fini les conneries , je vais te montrer que je tiens plus de Carl Lewis que de Forest Gump ,Tanner! **

**- OK King Carl! Voyons si tu surpasses ton maître!**

**- HOOOOOOOOO! Jesse Owens! Rien que ça!**

On arrivait en rigolant et des sifflets d'appréciation se firent entendre. C'était pour moi à la fois flatteur car il était toujours agréable de savoir que mon physique n'était pas déplaisant ,mais d'un autre côté c'était un peu avilissant car j'avais l'impression d'être un morceau de viande exposé du fait d'une tenue réglementaire un peu trop découverte. Alors malgré que je n'étais pas du genre à rougir facilement ,je m'empourpra légèrement en réaction. L'entraîneur nous demanda de stopper nos conversations et de mettre notre énergie dans nos performances. Cool on était sur les pistes autours du terrain où il y avait également entraînement pour l'équipe de foot et un peu moins pour celui des Cheers. Entre les séances de sprints et les étirements je me permettais de baver un peu en observant du coin de l'œil toute cette testostérone étalée . Je reconnaissais tout de suite Emmett , pas difficile ,il n'y avait que lui dans tout le lycée ayant la carrure d'un quarterback avec pour petite amie Rosalie Hale en cheerleader qui scandait sa gloire dès qu'il était en action. Dire que j'avais reconnu Jasper aurait été faux, c'était simplement parce qu'Alice dans les cheerleaders elle aussi n'avait pas su se retenir de gesticuler et clamer que c'était son mec qui venait de récupérer le ballon! Pour Ioans ,pas difficile Tamy était dans les gradins feignant assister à mon entraînement pour pouvoir regarder l'objet de sa convoitise! Aden m'avait fait de grands signes à mon arrivée et s'était d'ailleurs fait rappeler à l'ordre ,je lui avais tout de même fait un petit coucou de la main mais discret pour ma part! Mais à vue d'œil il était impossible de reconnaître qui étaient les autres joueurs. Donc pas moyen de savoir sans qu'il ne retire son casque ou que les Pompons ne hurlent son nom qui était ce corps de rêve qui déambulait avec style et élégance à l'autre bout du terrain au poste de wide recever. Wouaih en même temps je ne préférais pas casser mon petit moment de fantasme personnel ,si sa tête n'était pas à la mesure de son corps ,beurk non... alors je poursuivais mon petit film mentale dans lequel ce joueur me prenait contre lui ,me serrait contre son torse et la partie de son anatomie qui devait être plus que convenable et surtout conservait son casque, bah wouaih on ne sait jamais! J'aurais juré qu'il m'avait observé à mon arrivée mais qu'il n'avait pas contrairement à certains de ses coéquipiers manifestait son avis sur moi, et j'aurais été une grande menteuse de nier que venant de lui cela n'aurait pas été pour me déplaire, même carrément j'aurais aimé qu'il fasse entendre sa voix en disant mon prénom! Mais bon je devais reprendre ma torture car c'était mon tour de prendre la place de Bree et faire une série d'une centaine d'abdos. Puis tout se passa très vite, je me relevais et voyais approcher Aden dans ma direction, il me disait qu'il avait prétexté une envie urinaire dans le but de me demander s'il pouvait m'inviter à boire un verre après nos entraînements, bien que j'aurais préféré qu'il évite de me parler de toilettes ,je lui répondais favorablement et il me fit une bise rapide sur la joue avant de retourner sur le terrain en vitesse, moi je faisais un petit sourire pas du fait de sa bise mais parce que beautiful body me regardait et avait stoppé net comme s'il était... jaloux! Le hic c'était que de ce fait il n'avait pas vu le gars qui arrivait droit sur lui et le heurta de plein fouet... oh non faites que ce corps ne soit pas endommagé, c'était peut-être la seule chose de bien que possédait ce garçon! Mais bon il semblait que c'était celui qui l'avait heurté qui était sonné!Si c'était pas merveilleux, en même temps la rage de Karen quand elle avait vu Aden m'embrasser l'avait déconcentré et elle s'était ratatiné du haut de la pyramide que les Cheers répétaient , mais à mon grand damne elle n'avait même pas une petite foulure. Je m'apprêtais à finalement demander à Bree qui affichait également un grand sourire, probablement de contentement suite à la chute humiliante de Mme patate, si elle connaissait THE BODY mais je ravalais tout de suite ma langue! C'était LUI! Il venait d'ôter son casque et aider son coéquipier à se relever. EDWARD CULLEN! Et bien cela expliquait tout! Ce n'était pas moi qu'il regardait mais Aden et il avait bien était jaloux mais pas d'être à la place d'Aden, non, jaloux de ne pas être à ma place ,oui! Et bien il devrait s'y faire! Aden n'était pas de son bord! Je soufflais car je me disais que ce serait encore plus difficile d'êtres cordiaux, à présent que j'avais la quasi certitude qu'on jouait tous les deux sur le même terrain de chasse et que l'on avait surtout les mêmes proies! Quelle merde! Je devais être maudite pas possible autrement!

.

_Aux mêmes moments ,du côté obscur_

J'avais deviné juste ce midi. Moser n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle et il n'était pas du tout sérieux dans l'entraînement. Il comptait l'inviter après. Je pu de justesse contenir un grognement quand ELLE arriva. Sa tenue, et je me demandais encore comment celle-ci pouvait être réglementaire et obligatoire, couvrait à peine son corps et provoquait des scènes limites pornographiques dans la tête de ces humains aux instincts primitifs! Mais je n'étais pas plus glorieux que ces primates quand elle afficha un petit rougissement. Non, je n'étais pas comme tous ces... grrrrrrrr, je regardais vers Alice qui avait à coup sûr vu mon moment de faiblesse car elle chantonnait dans sa tête Lady Marmelade et affichait un sourire évocateur ,l'air de dire que je n'étais qu'un homme après tout! Emmett ne tarda pas à commenter qu'il ne verrait pas d'objection à ce que sa Rose intègre l'équipe d'athlétisme car la tenue était tout compte fait aussi sympathique que celle des cheerleaders mais qu'il faudrait quand même conserver en souvenir la panoplie des pompons pour leurs matchs en privé. Jazz s'était retenu quand à lui de ne pas sauter sur Alice pour décharger l'accumulation de l'ambiance générale . Mais merde pourquoi fallait-il que je regarde ses formes se mouvoir dans l'effort et souhaiter être une de ces goûtes de sueurs qui longeait son corps divin! Était ce mal d'avouer qu'elle ressemblait à une déesse , ce n'était qu'une constatation de l'avis général après tout et non juste la mienne. Et si je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit si... rapide... oui pour une humaine sa vitesse était impressionnante! Et pour mon plus grand malheur je ne fus pas le seul à remarquer!

**- Attention Edwardinou, la petite est bientôt plus rapide qu'un pumas! Mais dis toi bien que c'est une espèce très protégée, rare qui plus est!**

**- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'hilarant dans tes paroles Emmett! Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux félins? Je te croyais spécialiste en ours Paddington!**

**- Exact ,mais je peux voir qu'elle surpasse ton attrait habituel question gustative, alors je me permet juste de te rappeler que cela ferait désordre que Jazz, Bree et moi devions te plaquer au sol pour t'empêcher de déguster une fille qui semble être devenu pour le coup ton met préféré! Mais bon après s'il ne s'agit que d'appétit sexuel ,demandes moi conseils frangin car je ne suis pas que spécialiste en peluches, Rose peut te le confirmer!**

**- Non, c'est bon ,je me passerais d'un nouvel épisode de ton cru Emmett! Penses à autre chose si tu ne veux pas que ce soit Jazz qui soit bon à plaquer au sol ,histoire qu'il ne viole pas littéralement Alice ici même!**

**- Haha! Bien essayé ,mais ne tentes pas de changer de sujet! Car c'est pas moi qui est parlé de félins frangin et tu n'as pas nier en plus! Donc j'en déduis qu'il y a ton anguille sous roche et qu'il y en a qui veule plus que boire à la fontaine! Si j'ai un conseil c'est celui de ne pas faire l'erreur de laisser passer ta chance parce qu'il y a plus d'un chasseur par ici qui va vouloir te la piquer et tu finiras avec les couilles bleus! Hihihi! **

**- Très fin Emmett mais qui te dit qu'elle n'est déjà pas chasse gardée hein?**

**- Le flair mon cher et surtout je peux t'assurer que tu vas finir stroumpf aveugle de surcroît! Mais bon à toi de voir après tout si tu veux avoir des regrets et les boules qui tombent au sol sous le poids de ton obstination à refouler ce que tu veux au fond! Sois du bon côté de la force mon frère!**

Et voilà Emmett se prenait encore pour un maître Jedi! Mais sous l'humour il avait raison pour certaines choses, comme le grand nombre de chasseurs, que mon anatomie me faisait souffrir et qu'à ce rythme certes je n'aurais pas les bijoux violacés mais il faudrait m'éloigner sans qu'Alice n'ait la révélation qu'elle représentait les ampoules que j'aurais finit par avoir si j'avais été humain! Et surtout merde! Quand elle courait j'avais eu l'image d'une panthère sauvage ,élégante et sensuelle et j'avais du faire un effort considérable pour me sortir cette image de la tête!Mais tout à coup je stoppais net et attendais de savoir si elle allait dire oui à Moser, ce qu'elle fit et une vague de venin envahissait ma bouche,mais le clou c'est cet enfoiré qui s'était permis de l'embrasser, cet enflure, non... à moi... pas elle... et bang , j'en avais oublier de minimiser l'impact d'un coéquipier qui s'était jeté sur moi et s'était pris un mur, et ce mur c'était moi évidemment, il était sonné et je regardais pendant ce temps Bella qui affichait un sourire de satisfaction. Une autre vague de venin m'envahit et je maudissais qu'elle eut apprécier que Moser la marque de ses lèvres à lui et pas... merde Emmett disait vrai je... une partie de moi et pas la plus gentleman la voulait. Je retirais mon casque et aidait le gars à se relever . Je tournais à nouveau la tête vers elle et je repris de suite mes esprits en voyant le regard haineux qu'elle me lançait. Elle n'avait pas apprécier que je vois qu'elle était de ces filles qui se laissent faire facilement ,trop facilement, aucune retenue, mais que me prenait-il de vouloir être cordial avec cette fille digne d'être punie par Athéna et devenir la nouvelle Méduse*! J'accompagnais ma victime à l'infirmerie et en profitais pour prévenir Emmet et Jazz que je rentrais directement à la villa après, si bien le temps de revenir l'entraînement aurait été terminé alors autant éviter de croiser à nouveau et ne pouvoir éviter une catastrophe comme celle d'étriper Moser!

.

_Fin de l'entraînement_

J'étais énervée. La réalité était que mon Lion ou Tarzan, peu importait, ne pouvait être Edward Cullen et si j'avais encore des doutes, là ils s'étaient envolés ,car IL avait profité de l'incident pour accompagner le gars à l'infirmerie et il avait l'air pressé d'accomplir sa mission! Non seulement il était homo mais en plus il était du genre à se faire n'importe quel mec dès que l'occasion se présentait! S'il avait été hétéro il serait à coup sûr un coureur de jupon! Aucune morale vraiment! Inutile de me gâcher l'existence avec lui! Aden méritait que je sois de meilleur humeur et je décidais de rejoindre rapidement les vestiaires pour me calmer sous la douche et être de bonne compagnie pour Aden. Mais je dois avouer que ce fut un fiasco! Enfin pour moi, car heureusement Aden n'avait rien perçu de mon état, en même temps même si j'aurais été en larmes et les yeux implosés qu'il aurait pensé que je faisais une simple réaction allergique à mon jus de tomate ou mieux que j'avais mis trop de sel de céleri! Pourquoi un fiasco? Et bien Aden n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de me poser les questions du style: si j'avais eu beaucoup de petits amis, avec lequel j'étais restée le plus et combien, quel était mon style etc. Tout ça m'avait ramené au désert de ma vie sentimentale et au bilan que je n'étais jamais tomber réellement amoureuse et bien évidemment du fait que j'avais le chic pour m'intéresser aux mauvaises personnes: des lâches, des salauds et nouvellement des homos! Et de toute façon ,en un sens Max avait bien fait de me larguer avant que je ne fasse la bêtise de lui donner ma virginité, car si dans un sens j'aurais pu la perdre avec un beau gosse, dans un autre j'aurais regretté amèrement de ne pas avoir attendu le bon! Puff, je me donnais une claque mentale, j'étais vraiment désespérante à croire en un possible prince charmant de mes rêves, non il fallait redescendre sur terre, on était pas dans un conte de fée et si cela avait été le cas, avec ma chance le mien aurait été défiguré par un coup de sabot en pleine tronche par son canasson et n'aurait eu de charmant que le nom! A cette image j'avais éclaté de rire et Aden en avait conclu que sa blague dont je n'avais rien écouté était drôle. Et pour couronner le tout, j'aurais juré avoir aperçu une Volvo grise qui était restée un moment devant le café comme si on nous observait! La seule voiture connue dans le coin appartenait à Cullen. Là j'avais eu mon compte et je remerciais Aden et rentrais le plus rapidement possible chez moi.

.

_Pendant ce temps dans la Volvo_

C'était plus fort que moi! Je n'avais pas résisté à... non pas jouer les voyeurs... mais juste de la curiosité, malsaine en un sens, vu qu'il ne pouvait rien ressortir de bon à écouter ce qu'il se passait entre la veuve noire et sa prochaine victime! Je savais où Moser comptait l'inviter, quel mufle en plus car il avait choisi ce café juste par soucis de dépenser le moins possible, vive la galanterie! Je n'en croyais pas mes sens! Soit elle était vraiment sincère et là je me trompais complètement sur son compte, soit c'était la plus grande actrice du millénaire! Dans le genre gentleman du dimanche ,nul en ce qui concernait les sujets à ne surtout pas aborder d'entrée avec une femme, il avait fait très fort! Mais les réponses et les réactions qu'elle avait eu , m'avaient estomaqué! Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu deux petits-amis et qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir réellement été amoureuse au final ,même si cela avait été très sérieux avec un certain Max ,mais il n'avait apparemment pas les mêmes attentes. Elle semblait peinée et regardait dans le vide comme si elle se remémorait des événements désagréable et moi je mourais d'envie de la consoler! Mais ça n'avait pas de sens car elle avait pourtant l'air d'être en harmonie, voir plus avec ce Collin, donc bien qu'elle ne pouvait le dire à Moser, pourquoi avoir cet air si réaliste de fille seule? Certainement pour mieux amadouer sa victime remarque! Mais la description qu'elle avait faite du mec idéal pour elle m'avait abasourdi! L' homme qu'elle décrivait été mon sosie version humaine et tandis que mille questions me traversaient la tête et qu'elle semblait ailleurs, Moser ,en looser digne de ce nom n'avait même pas prêté attention à elle et n'avait même pas remarqué que Bella riait d'amertume et non à la blague pourrie qu'il venait de lui sortir et dont j'étais certain qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un traître mot! Merde comme si elle avait entendu son prénom dans ma tête elle se tourna et observa dans ma direction! Impossible qu'elle est pu me voir à cette distance et toutefois ni une ,ni deux ,je démarrais et rentrais à la villa! Cette fille... Bella... ma conscience me rappelais que prononcer son prénom mentalement n'allait pas me tuer, si bien j'étais déjà mort donc je ne craignais rien, mais donc je disais que Bella se révélait être bien moins facile à cerner que je ne me l'étais envisagé au départ! Elle était une énigme et à chaque fois que je pensais l'avoir percé à jour, elle agissait à l'opposé de ce qu'elle semblait être! Voilà ce devait être ça au fond, mon ego à vouloir prouver aux autres membres de ma famille que j'avais raison sur la vrai personne qu'elle était me poussait à m'intéresser à elle afin de la démasquer! Ni plus, ni moins qu'une distraction passagère ,propre à notre nature, et d'ici peu je me lasserais et passerais à un autre passe temps! J'avais ma réponse, cette fille était un jeu pour moi. Et à cette révélation qui m'apaisait tout à coup ,je fis ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis... Isabella... je m'installais à mon piano et jouais, j'avais retrouvé l'envie de jouer et ma famille en était tellement heureuse ,j'entendais leurs pensées à tous, enfin excepté Bree naturellement, dans celles-ci ils y avaient de la joie, de la nostalgie, de la tristesse mais surtout de l'espoir et le bonheur de me retrouver enfin! Je me rendais compte qu'ils avaient pendant des années à la fois subi la perte d'Isabella mais aussi en quelque sorte la mienne! Les paroles de Bree prenaient un nouveau sens et je l'admirais encore plus d'avoir compris bien avant moi ,elle avait raison , si je disparaissais aujourd'hui ce serait comme si je n'aimais pas mon Isabella, car tant que j'existais ,mon amour, notre histoire existait et ce pour l'éternité! Si Roméo et Juliette avaient choisi la mort c'était parce qu'ils étaient humains ,mortels, et n'avaient aucune autre possibilité de faire perdurer leur amour à travers le temps! Cela aurait été totalement différent s'il avaient eu soit la possibilité d'avoir un enfant, fruit de leur amour , et celui-ci aurait donc existé à travers lui, soit ma possibilité et donc faire exister leur amour à travers une existence éternelle! Quand bien même je ne pouvais connaître à nouveau l'amour, je devais m'estimer heureux de l'avoir au moins connu et être par ma condition vampirique en mesure de le faire exister éternellement!

.

_Domicile Swan_

A peine rentrée, je montais en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre et contactais Collin. Après une bonne heure de discussions , certes je me sentais un peu mieux du côté mental mais mon cœur était lourd, très lourd, trop lourd! A 16 ans je venais de me rendre compte que je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse! J'avais bien été un peu peinée quand Max m'avait largué mais si j'avais pleuré c'était juste par vexation et en rien parce qu'il aurait été indispensable à mon existence! D'ailleurs je m'étais remise en un temps record! Etais-je capable d'aimer ou étais je dépourvue de ce sentiment! Non mes parents, ma famille et même Jake ,je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans eux! Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à imaginer un avenir avec quelqu'un? Serais je attirée par les filles au fond? NON! Aucune chance que ce soit cela , avec Mo et Katty ça nous arrivait pour nous débarrasser, en se faisant passer pour lesbiennes, de mecs dégoûtants qui nous tournaient autours en boîte,ou au jeu de la bouteille de devoir se rouler une pelle, et jamais je n'ai ressenti un quelconque plaisir ou attirance sexuelle pour la gente féminine! Pas possible non plus que j'eusse envie de me dévouer à une quelconque religion et renoncer au sexe, mes rêves étaient péchés à eux seuls! Mon esprit analysa rapidement la situation et conclu logiquement une chose que je ne pouvais réfuter et me devais d'admettre! Je n'étais qu'une trouillarde émotionnelle! Je me protégeais de peur de tomber amoureuse et d'avoir mal à en crever! C'était pour cela que je ne me risquais pas à trop m'impliquer émotionnellement et à trouver mille excuses pour ne pas me livrer totalement! Avant même que cela ne soit finit avec Max, je me disais déjà que si cela finissait je m'aurais au moins tapé un beau gosse! Aujourd'hui j'acceptais de flirter avec Aden alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il n'était qu'une sorte de passe temps et que je n'imaginais pas d'avenir avec! Je regardais sur Google la description et les exemples de représentations de l'Amour! ~ Le sentiment amoureux: une émotion si intense qui envahit tout notre être à la vue ou à la pensée d'une personne en particulier, affection profonde poussant la personne qui la ressent à rechercher une proximité avec l'être aimé. Signes: palpitations, gorge nouée, nœud à l'estomac, mains moites, bonheur immense qui nous envahit à la vue ou à la pensée de cet être désiré. Selon les psychiatres et psychanalystes, le sentiment amoureux ne se développerait pas par hasard , notre inconscient choisissant celui avec qui il souhaite s'épanouir, un faciès, une voix, une gestuelle... Les émotions s'intensifient, l'euphorie et la dépendance se développent et la réalité devient alors beaucoup plus belle, telle un rêve éveillé... Il est aussi fréquent que notre ouïe et notre regard ne se focalisent que sur les choses qui répondent à nos attentes. On a alors tendance à minimiser les défauts de l'autre et à projeter nos idéaux et nos désirs sur sentiment peut aussi modifier notre comportement, on devient alors beaucoup plus tolérante ou patiente à l'égard de l'être désiré. ~ MERDE, MERDE et REMERDE! Il ne manquait plus que cela! J'éprouvais de l'attirance pour EDWARD CULLEN! A cette révélation mon cœur palpitait et une boule se nouée dans ma gorge! Je me mettais à rire comme une hystérique et me reprit, je me sentais plus légère car non ce n'était pas ça mais juste qu'encore une fois je choisissais l'inaccessible pour me protéger! Ouff, c'était simplement une défense pour moi et mon inconscient avait choisi Edward juste parce qu'il était trop beau pour moi, trop arrogant à mon goût, trop gay pour être avec une fille, trop tout quoi! Maintenant que je pouvais m'expliquer logiquement ce qu'il se passait et bien j'étais soulagée! Pas grave cette attirance que mon esprit avait fabriqué ,je pouvais supporter et de toutes façons ça finirait par passer ,voilà et d'ici peu je passerais à autre chose! C'est donc d'humeur joyeuse que je rejoignais mes parents pour souper!

**- Tu es de très bonne humeur ce soir! Tu nous fais partager?**

**- Et bien j'ai un cavalier pour le bal, des amis sympas et autant vous prévenir que j'ai collé la tête de la fille Malory dans son assiette ce midi pour qu'elle me foute la paix!**

**- QUOI? Jeune fille la violence n'est pas...**

**- Du calme Shérif! Cette fille n'a pas arrêté de raconter des choses fausses sur moi, que j'étais droguée, alcoolique, débauchée mais je n'ai agit que parce qu'elle m'a traité de sale peau rouge , de sauvage juste tolérée au sein du lycée et qu'elle voulait en venir aux mains!**

**- Mais je vais... non mieux , mais pourquoi ne lui as tu pas fait pisser le sang de son piff refait à cette fausse petite bourgeoise raciste et idiote, histoire qu'elle soit peau rouge instantanément cette petite garce?**

**- LEAH! BELLA! Ce n'est qu'une gamine tout de même!**

**- Bella aussi je te rappelle!**

**- Je sais mon ange! Ce que je ne veux pas c'est que notre fille exécute mots pour mots l'expression de ta colère! Mais je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de refaire le portrait de cette gosse , aussi méprisable soit-elle, et que la démonstration culinaire de notre fille a certainement suffit! **

**- Euh vas y papa , c'est quoi ma punition,autant en finir? Et pas la peine de vous engueuler ,Malory a eu son compte et bien que tes idées sont tentantes mam' ,je vais rester soft là!**

**- Ah non, il y a méprise! Cette gamine a eu ce qu'elle méritait et tu ne seras pas puni!Mais que cela ne t'encourage pas à croire que tu peux frapper quiconque plus violemment à l'avenir!**

**- Sauf si elle recommence!**

**- Chérieeeee!**

**- Je plaisante ,je plaisante! Hihihi!**

**- Euh cette histoire étant réglée, mon ange qui est ton cavalier ,quel âge a t'il ,est-ce que c'est ton petit-ami ou...**

**- Aden Alen Moser, pas plus de 17 ans, et non ce n'est pas mon petit-ami, peut-être il le deviendra mais bon je ne le connais pas encore assez, j'ai été boire un jus de tomate avec lui avant de rentrer et je n'ai pas encore prévu de le revoir! Satisfait Chef?**

**- Tout à fait! Donc je connais ses parents,ce sont des gens corrects et il n'est pas connu de mes services , mais je tiens quand même à m'entretenir avec ce jeune homme histoire de m'assurer de ses intentions!**

**- Je m'en doute bien, mais par pitié si tu pouvais éviter le sujet des relations sexuelles d'entrée parce que la honte!**

**- Je... je... oh non cette partie est réservée à ta mère!**

**- Hihihihihi, ton père serait encore plus rouge que ton ami je crois, et je ne pense pas avoir besoin si tôt!**

**- Voir pas du tout même sans être méchante, parce qu'il est pas très intelligent je trouve!**

**- Rhhhhhhooooo, c'est pas très gentil!**

**- Oh ça te va bien de dire ça papa alors que tu jubiles , mais je te promet que je suis réaliste!**

**- Hihi, je voulais juste être compatissant pour ce garçon mais il est certain que tu mérites mieux ,et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire que cela repousse encore plus de ce fait la nécessité de l'intervention de ta mère, et je dirais même que si ta mère n'avais pas à intervenir avant une dizaine d'années ce serait encore mieux!**

**- Oh mon petit Papounet ,mais tu sais je ne suis plus une petite fille et 10 ans ça fait beaucoup tout de même! Maman et toi vous êtes connus jeunes et je me souviens bien qu'oncle Seth s'est déjà moqué de vous en racontant des anecdotes sur vous comme celle où il vous a surpris au bal...**

**- Stop,stop, j'ai bien compris, euh , tiens, si tu nous parlais de tes amis!**

**- Ou comment changer de discussion made Chef Swan! Et bien Malory et Crowley n'en font pas parti, alors il y a Tamara , Jessica , Bree , Frédéric Ioans, Steven Yorkie, Bryson plus tellement ,Aden , Cullen...**

**- CULLEN! **

**- Euh oui! Pourquoi c'est quoi le problème?**

**- Ils ne sont pas un peu trop vieux?**

**- Hein? Non! Enfin je veux dire Alice a mon âge!**

**- Non je veux dire toute la famille et ils ne sont pas d'ici, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit bon de...**

**- Quoi vous faites une sorte de racisme? Et puis Emmett et Rosalie n'ont que 2 ans de plus à tout casser! Jasper je ne lui parle pas trop mais Alice est super sympa, et puis de toute façon celle que je côtoie le plus c'est leur cousine Bree!**

**- Et ce Edward?**

**- Vous les connaissez bien et non, non, je ne pense pas avoir une quelconque amitié avec ce con! Enfin pardon mais on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde!**

**- Tu devrais quand même les éviter et rester avec les enfants de Forks ma puce, euh... enfin ils sont spéciaux... **

**- Quoi ,mais c'est pas leur faute cette maladie et ils ne sont pas contaminants, et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais H 24 avec eux, et franchement je préfère les fréquenter eux plutôt que Karen et Elena qui sont raciste de surcroît! Alors je vois vraiment pas en quoi ça dérange! Jacob remet du service ou quoi? Si c'est ça mettez moi en tôle directement parce que moi je suis bien pour une fois! Et là il n'y a pas l'excuse des frais scolaire? Et puis vive la confiance! Ou il faut peut-être que je me casse de la maison en faisant une fugue c'est ça, parce que là c'est absurde! Comme si j'étais plus en danger ici avec vous qu'en Angleterre?**

**- Hum! Je pense que nous nous sommes un peu emballés, pas la peine de fuir la maison et bon tu as raison on a pas à te dire qui côtoyer ou pas ,mais on te demandera juste de nous prévenir où et avec qui tu es et pendant combien de temps!**

**- Ok Pa' mais sérieux je sais que t'en voit des vertes et des pas mures dans ton métier ,mais de là à voir tout le monde comme des criminels en puissances! Et puis mam' je suis pas du style à faire n'importe quoi, bon sauf si on en revient à l'histoire du joint mais bon j'ai compris la leçon et si ça peut vous rassurer je pisserais dans un bocal tous les matins!**

**- Désolée ma puce, c'est vrai que tu as grandit mais bon on va dire que pour nous tu es et resteras notre bébé et des fois et bien on a tendance à de vieilles habitudes, et s'il y a bien quelque chose qui m'horripile c'est bien que l'on m'enlève mon libre arbitre ,je ne vais donc pas te faire subir cela! Mais dit moi c'est vraiment comme ça que tu as vécu ton changement d'école? **

**- Pas la peine de vous flageller, c'est le passé et bon je l'ai pas si mal vécu mais là oui je vais pas mentir , si ça recommence alors que j'ai rien fait de mal wouaih je le prendrais très mal!**

**- Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal ni aujourd'hui ,ni auparavant! Et puis comme on dit la peur n'évite pas le danger! On a commis des erreurs de choix par le passé et je pense qu'il est clair que cela nous a servis de leçon! Donc je pense que savoir où et avec qui tu te trouves est suffisant en effet!**

**- Bon et bien vu que l'analyse urinaire journalière n'est plus d'actualité et que mes parents semblent ne pas êtres atteints de racisme aiguë, si on parlait de la demande de Samy! Elle a dit oui, c'est quand, ce sera traditionnel à la réserve ou moderne style Las Vegas?**

**- Hihi, non, enfin oui ,Ozalee a dit oui mais ils n'ont pas encore fixé la date mais par contre ce sera à la réserve! D'ailleurs ton oncle vient tout à l'heure car ton père et moi on doit y passer vite fait pour parler de l'organisation, enfin ton père surtout pour boire une bière pendant que les femmes discutent chiffons!**

**- Cool, j'peux venir?**

**- Il me semble que tu as cours demain alors non! **

**- Zut! Je me croyais encore en vacances mais bon si elle a déjà choisi sa robe tu me raconteras hein?**

DINGDONG DINGDONG...

**- Ok! Ah bah va ouvrir à ton oncle tant que je débarrasse!**

J'ouvrais la porte à mon oncle Seth et montais dans ma chambre. Mes parents avaient été plus que bizarres , enfin surtout ma mère elle avait eu une peur panique au nom Cullen. Et pire elle avait nommé Edward comme si ils se connaissaient . A croire que Lucifer me pourchassait! Bon en même temps elle n'était pas très loin de la réalité mais ce n'était pas Lucifer mais Satan en personne! Quoi que cette journée m'avait bouffé alors je devais probablement être trop fatiguée pour interpréter correctement l'attitude de mes parents et ils avaient juste tendance à me surprotéger , vieille habitude dure à balayée du jour au lendemain après tout! Mais bon au final, tout était rentré dans l'ordre ma foi!

.

_Tard dans la soirée à la frontière_

Toute notre famille se rendait à la frontière dans la forêt suite à un appel des Quileute reçu par Carlisle. Cela concernait apparemment le traité . Rien n'indiquait qu'il était question de le rompre car nous n'avions commis aucune entorse, nous arrivions donc sans inquiétudes! Plus j'approchais ,plus je pouvais percevoir une multitude d'informations mais incomplètes car ils tentaient de dissimuler des choses. Quoi? C'était Leah qui avait demandé cette réunion et il était question de Bella! Non ils ne pouvaient pas nous contraindre à ne pas l'approcher... je... euh nous n'étions pas … enfin si mais on n'était pas... si mais... hein? Ils craignaient que je fasse comme Jacob... il avait embrassé de force Bella quand elle avait à peine plus de 14 ans! Le venin commençait à monter et je me calmais car apparemment il avait révisé ses intentions et s'en voulait et Bella l'avait rejeté et ne ressentait pas du tout … je souriais à cette révélation et étais … joyeux... heureux... enfin quoi c'était un... moins inquiète... un con! Bella ne me cadrait pas, mais elle n'était pas au courant pour nous évidemment mais pour eux non plus! Quatre loups étaient postés autours de Leah , Charlie et Jacob et Embry. Carlisle prit la parole.

**- Bonsoir! Nous sommes tous présents comme vous le constatez ,si nous pouvions connaître la teneur de cette entrevue?**

**- Bonsoir! En fait il est question de ma fille! Comme vous le savez maintenant Charlie et moi avons notre fille Bella qui fréquente votre espèce au lycée et elle n'est pas informée de ce que vous êtes ,de notre spécificité, du traité enfin tout ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'elle est Quileute par mon sang! Nous ne comptons pas l'informer et nous ne tenons pas à ce que vous lui révéliez! Je lui ai demandé de ne pas vous fréquenter mais elle est têtue et ne compte pas s'y résoudre! Donc je vous demande de ne plus la fréquenter!**

**- NON!**

**- Je me doutais de cette réponse mademoiselle Tanner,ma fille semble être proche de vous et ne se méfie pas ,mais vous êtes un danger pour elle et je ne peux l'accepter!**

**- C'est mon amie et même si vous ne pouvez concevoir que je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire mon repas, je ne peux pas la repousser ,elle se sentirait trahie et il ne lui resterait que Tamara comme amie dans ce cas! Vous me parlez de danger mais je suis plus à même de la protéger au lycée que vous et soit dit en passant elle a plus risqué au sein des vôtres qu'en notre présence! Qui plus est vous ne me connaissez que depuis peu mais vous ne pouvez pas dire que notre famille est mis en danger ou commis une entorse quelconque envers le traité!**

**- Ah wouaih et Isabella, c'était quoi?**

**- Jacob je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a vendu la mèche à l'origine et si je ne m'abuse on est pas responsable de la mortalité humaine!**

**- Et qui lui a fait un lavage de cerveau au point de la rendre totalement dépendante en sachant **

**qu'elle ne serait qu'un passe temps?**

**- C'est faux et tu le sais, tu l'as toujours su et je ne vais pas débattre sur le sujet car rien ne changera le passé et les aléas amoureux ne sont en rien une entorse au traité et ne font pas partie d'une menace vampirique alors venons en aux faits! Et tant qu'à prendre exemple avec Isabella cela prouve au passage que nous avons toujours respecté la vie humaine et ne sommes pas une menace ,enfin en ce qui nous concerne ! Avons nous mordus quelqu'un, tué quelqu'un ou même séquestré? NON! Avons nous franchis la frontière? NON! Et en plus notre présence garantie un minimum à d'autres de notre espèce qui ne seraient pas du même régime de prendre Forks en guise de garde manger! Et en ce qui concerne l'humaine dont il est question ,il me semble que tu es beaucoup plus néfaste pour elle que nous!**

**- J'étais pas moi même... c'était un incident et il ne se reproduira plus...**

**- Ça ne nous regarde pas et juste pour dire qu'il y a des choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec le fait d'être vampire ou loup! Maintenant on continue à suivre le traité comme on l'a toujours fait mais chacun côtoie qui bon lui semble et ce n'est pas à nous d'imposer ce que vous voudriez! Pour votre gouverne je ne pense pas faire parti des fréquentations de votre humaine et c'est son choix personnel ,c'est ce qui s'appelle le libre arbitre! **

**- Alors accepteriez vous de nous tenir informés quand notre fille est avec l'un d'entre vous ou chez vous? Et en considérant qu'elle est à moitié Quileute ,à partir du moment où vous l'autorisez à être sur votre territoire , vous autorisez à ce que nous puissions y pénétrer également! Si vous ne désirez pas notre présence , à vous de vous débrouiller pour le lui interdire en respectant le secret!**

**- Carlisle? Nous respecterons ta décision!**

**- Merci Edward, Leah , je comprend votre point de vue mais je ne peux accepter en ces termes! Si votre fille vient sur notre territoire , vous , Seth ou Embry êtes autorisés mais avec bienséance et des motifs normaux,en d'autre termes avec prévenance et accord préalable et non avec violation de propriété privée! Ensuite nous nous engageons à protéger votre fille dès qu'elle se retrouve sous notre responsabilité sur notre territoire et si elle venait à être en danger sur notre territoire et que nous ne sommes à proximité ,il va de soit que pour sa sécurité vous et les vôtres n'avez pas à tenir compte des limites frontalières. Mais les rapprochements consentis par votre fille ne pourront être considérés comme atteintes au traité et donner prétexte à des conflits arbitraires entre nos deux familles! Donc Jacob on ne peut nous reprocher les décisions que fit cette chère Isabella de son plein grès et des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait et il en sera de même pour Bella . Comme vous le savez nos congénères ne demandent pas forcément notre permission pour attaquer sur notre territoire et nous ne pouvons légitiment pas en être incriminés, nous acceptons parfaitement que vous remplissiez votre rôle en les éliminant comme ils ne sont inclus dans le traité et nous vous demandons également la possibilité de pouvoir éliminer sans n'avoir à se soucier des frontières tous contrevenants de notre espèce qui tenterait d'échapper à notre châtiment en se sauvant par votre territoire! Nous avons prouvé par le passé que nous voulions vivre en paix et c'est toujours le cas , nous comprenons que vous soyez vigilants par rapport à notre nature mais comme pour Isabella , Bella sera considérée avec les mêmes attentions et à partir du moment où elle est l'amie de Bree nous nous ferons un devoir de la protéger au même titre que celle-ci! Et je vous demande donc et surtout Jacob ,d'accepter que des personnes n'aient pas d'animosité à notre encontre juste parce que vous vous en avez, personnellement je n'ai pas d'animosité envers vous , car je ne vois pas pourquoi en avoir! Je tiens également à vous informer qu'une parente viendra séjourner chez nous quelques mois d'ici 2 semaines, elle s'appelle Tanya Denali ,elle est également végétarienne et elle suivra et sera donc incluse dans le traité! Voilà je vous laisse nous informer de votre décision!**

**- Pour nous c'est correct et donc nous acceptons! Jake?**

**- Leah, Charlie, bien que personnellement je ne suis pas pour que Bella reste dans l'ignorance, mais comme c'est votre choix légitime je ne peux m'y opposer, donc pour sa sécurité j'accepte de ratifier le traité, mais si l'un de vous les Cullen oublie qu'elle n'est pas votre dîner , je m'assurerais de vous démembrer façon puzzle géant avant de griller le tout!**

**- Nous comprenons parfaitement Jacob! Et nous te remercions de ton impartialité! Nous allons donc prendre congés en vous souhaitant bonne nuit!**

J'étais étonné par la décision de Black. Il avait était correct et d'accord avec les conditions de Carlisle. Il n'en tenait probablement qu'au fait que Bella et moi ne soyons pas ou plutôt rien du tout l'un pour l'autre et que dans un sens il ne ressentait pas la même chose que pour Isabella, enfin plus! Ils avaient tous affiché une mine réjouie quand ils avaient entendu mon aveu sur la non relation même amicale entre elle et moi et moi j'avais grimacé intérieurement! Le fait qu'Isabella soit citée avait ravivé la peine de chacun, et ils avaient tous étaient reconnaissant de la considération et la protection qui seraient apportées à Bella car apparemment il y avait eu un membre de notre espèce qui avait sévi aux abords de la ville où Bella avait séjourné en Angleterre et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait été rapatriée d'urgence à Forks, Bree n'avait pas exagéré sur son niveau scolaire car elle était largement en avance , moins agréable encore elle avait eu cette histoire avec ce Max et son implant contraceptif daté de cette période , pas la peine de me faire un dessin sur ce qui s'était passé! Je sentais le besoin de m'isoler un peu et de... oui voilà ,je prévenais les autres que j'allais chasser le pumas avant de rentrer.

.

_Mardi 21 octobre 2087_

Il y avait une euphorie générale qui régnait ce matin. Exceptionnellement Bree avait préparé nos repas et avait insisté pour me mettre double dose de Pepsi-Puma comme elle s'amusait à nommer. Alice quand à elle avait remplacé nos anciens sprays nasaux par d'autres aux senteurs plus efficaces selon elle. J'aurais jamais du poser la question pourquoi elle m'en donnait plus que les autres car ce fut un prétexte pour eux de se jouer de moi.

**- Je ne pense pas qu'il me faut douze «Rhinodindons»! Et c'est quoi ce nom ridicule?**

**- A ton avis Edward, qui peut en être l'auteur?**

**- Je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable...**

**- Bah quoi? C'est tout à fait de circonstance! C'est pour le nez et c'est à base de dindes! Moi j'aime bien!**

**- Pour Thanksgiving Emmett probablement mais là franchement! Enfin bref ,deux sont amplement suffisants!**

**- Tu prends des risques là! Imagines qu'il te prend l'envie de jouer à chat, tu risques d'avoir un chat dans la gorge alors appelons un chat, un chat, arrêtes de jouer au chat et à la souris ou le chat échaudé qui craint l'eau froide parce que bien que l'on dit que les chiens ne font pas des chats ,là la souris c'est plutôt toi et tu as réveillé le chat qui dormait et tu t'étonnes d'être comme chien et chat!**

**- Ahahah Emmett! Tu n'as pas d'autres chats à fouetter là parce qu'il n'y a pas un chat en ce qui me concerne! Et ne t'inquiètes pas ton chaton va comme un chat maigre au pire!**

**- Fais pas ton chat sauvage et faire style que c'est du pipi de chat! Donnes ta langue à ton chat et profitez que la nuit tous les chats sont gris!**

**-Emmett, arrêtes de la comparer avec un chat, elle n'a rien d'un gentil minou et j'ai encore jamais mangé de chat aux dernières nouvelles et ça ne va pas commencer!**

**- Je sais mais il n'y avait pas autant d'expressions avec le mot panthère , et là tu ne peux pas objecter! Tutututut fréro! Je sais très bien que tu te rabba sur les pumas car la première option est très très protégée!**

**- Bon allons en cours maintenant que ton stock d'expressions semble épuisé! Et peut-on savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle? Alice arrêtes de chanter cette vieille chanson française?**

**- Allons Edward il ne faut pas te sentir visé, c'est à cause d'Emmett que j'ai cette chanson de Pow Wow dans la tête! _… Si un jour tu préfères, à mes félines caresses,les canines d'un chien en laisse, tu ne comptes pas sur moi, pour dormir sur le sofa ,je te montrais de quoi , est capable un gros chat ,à ce jeu là je suis roi, et la souris ce sera toi …_**

Super! Tout le long j'ai eu le droit à cette maudite chanson car Alice n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de l'apprendre aux autres qui alternaient entre chanter en chœur et faire les chœurs. Si je ne savais pas pourquoi ,avant d'entrer en cours d'anglais, Bree m'avait dit qu'elle aurait du me mettre plus de boissons ,là je réalisais! Je vidais d'entrée un spray et allait m'installer à ma place. Une toute petite allée me séparait de BELLA! Et j'avais soudain chaud, très chaud! Pas possible ,j'étais un vampire ,hein? Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez , elle envoyait des textos, encore à son Collin à tout coup! J'avais envie de me saisir de son portable et de l'écrabouiller ou le pulvériser contre un mur. Et merde c'était quoi son problème pour m'ignorer de la sorte! Le shampoing aux freesia était-il le sponsor officiel des Swan? Non, non, je devais me concentrer sur autre chose... ce cœur... boumboumboum... AHHHHHHHHHHHrrrrrrrr... son rythme cardiaque accélérait de plus bel... le cours finissait bientôt heureusement!

.

_Cours d'anglais vers 10h30_

J'étais maudite ma parole, il fallait qu'il soit à la table voisine! Quand il était entré on aurait cru qu'il avait vu la mort! Et je le sentais m'observer et être agacé de devoir être à proximité de moi! J'avais joué l'ignorance en jouant avec mon portable pour surtout,surtout, ne pas le regarder. J'avais l'impression que son être avait une force magnétique qui m'entourait totalement, je le sentais partout autour de moi. Mon cœur accélérait plus j'essayais de le calmer. Il est gay, il est gay, homo, de la jaquette, oh oh! Je me martelais le cerveau pour qu'il transmette l'info et ordonne à mon corps de revenir à la réalité et de cesser d'être aveugler par l'illusion tout droit sortie de mon propre système d'autodéfense sentimentale! Youpi... la sonnerie ,je filais tel Buzz l'éclair pas vers l'infini et au delà, mais juste en cours de math!

.

_Classe de math, 11h_

Oh non! Mais bon ,j'avais réussi à me mettre le plus loin possible cette fois. Quand elle avait filé à l'anglaise ,une part de moi voulait la saisir au vol et l'autre se rappelait qu'elle n'était qu'une distraction passagère et qu'il ne fallait pas que l'on se méprenne sur mon intention de juste prouver la perfidie de cette femme! Le cours passa plus vite cependant car je dus m'appliquer à remplir à vitesse humaine ma copie car il y avait interrogation écrite. A peine la sonnerie retentissais que je me précipiter, enfin au ralenti pour moi, au réfectoire.

.

_Cantine ,entre midi_

Je souriais à Alice de toute mes dents avec un clin d'œil ,signe que l'on pouvait continuer à tourmenter Edward.

**- T'en fais une de tête Edward! **

**- Comme si Bree ne t'avais pas dit Alice!**

**- Dis quoi?**

**- Edward s'est retrouvé pendant 2 heures à même pas 1mètre20 de Bella ce matin en cours d'anglais!**

**- Et? Hello Kitty t'as miaulé dessus? Ou c'est parce qu'elle est en train de ronronner à la table de Moser qu'on dirait la mère Michelle qui a perdu son...**

**- T'es lourd Emmett et arrêtes avec les chats!**

**- Bah j'ai juste trouvé ce proverbe de je sais plus qui sur internet c'est... euh ,ah oui voilà: _«si la panthère savait combien on la craint,elle ferait beaucoup de mal!» _Wouep je sais c'est pas drôle, c'est pour ça que je préfère avec les chats! Hihihi!**

**- Mon pauvre Ewdard tu n'as pas fini de morfler alors,parce qu'elle va bien finir par le savoir!**

**- Je ne la crains pas! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Bree! **

**- Mais non Bree c'est pas elle qu'il craint ,il craint qu'elle veuille pas jouer à chat perché avec lui! Hihihihi! **

**- Non! C'est faux! Elle ne pourra jamais prendre la place de... Et franchement vous me gonflez!**

**- Pas obligé qu'elle prenne la place de qui que ce soit! Elle peut simplement avoir la sienne! Ouvres les yeux! Parce qu'il est certain qu'elle a pas 7 vies! Mais comme le dit le proverbe italien: «_Qui est né chat ,pourchasse les souris_!» , et que tu le veuilles ou non t'es une souris! Mais bon si tu veux te convaincre que tu es plutôt: «_à bon chat, bon rat!_» ,il sera trop tard quand tu t'apercevras que tu n'étais pas le bon rongeur! Tu te rends comptes que pour quelqu'un qui ne l'apprécie soit disant pas, hier t'as pas hésité à refuser de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher!**

**- C'est pour Bree que j'ai fait ça et en plus il est hors de question que les Quileutes décident qui on peut ou pas fréquenter! Ensuite j'avoue qu'elle est une distraction mais dans le sens où je veux vous prouver qu'elle n'est pas celle pour qui elle se fait passer et vous seriez surpris!**

**- Le seul qui va avoir une surprise c'est toi et si tu continues dans cette voie ,elle risque d'être mauvaise! **

**- Trop tard pour la mauvaise surprise ,c'est déjà fait là!**

**- Rhooooooo, allez mon minou ,tu veux un câlin à Mémett?**

**- Plutôt se faire castrer!**

Rosalie avait raison, Emmett avait bien capté la même chose que nous et sous les pointes d'humour il tentait à sa façon d'amener Edward à admettre ses sentiments et surtout à passer à l'attaque, forcément c'était du Emmett! En même temps il était logique,d'ailleurs il m'avait confié ne jamais avoir compris pourquoi Edward n'avait pas laissé Isabella se transformer quand James avait mordu celle-ci vu qu'il ne voulait pas le faire lui même et que leur amour était ré cette fois il réfléchirait certainement à ne pas commettre ses erreurs passées, enfin j'osais l'espérer! La pause déjeuné terminée ,Edward et moi partions en direction du cours de physique -Chimie et évidemment Bella y serait!Et après il serait tranquille cette fois car notre entraînement d'athlétisme se déroulerait en salle.

.

_A partir du mercredi 22 octobre 2087_

Éviter Edward ou plutôt l'ignorer était mon obsession, enfin en journée parce que la nuit c'était une autre paire de manches d'empêcher mon traître de cerveau de fabriquer des rêves avec cet enfoiré comme acteur principal . Je me surprenais parfois à souhaiter ne plus me réveiller , pour vivre dans ce monde virtuel en harmonie parfaite avec un Edward Roi de mes songes. Et forcément c'était la grosse déception au petit matin et encore pire quand c'était Aden qui se retrouvait en face de moi avec les yeux me dévorant au lieu de... gggrrrrrrrrrrh... impossible, ce serait impossible... quand bien même il ne serait pas si... si... si détestable enfin moralement parce que physiquement miam, non,non, non, de toute façon il fallait que cela me rentre dans le crâne qu'il était homo, HOMOSEXUEL,comme si me le crier en tête changerait quelque chose, puffffffff! Et les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient et les nuits... j'avais chaud... je cramais littéralement même ,je me demandais si je n'allais pas finir en torche humaine à ce rythme!

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_*Queer as Folk _: série US qui relate les aventures de cinq amis homosexuels.

_*Cheetah_: singe dans Tarzan.

_*Méduse_: Jeune fille d'une grande beauté qui a été punie par la Déesse Athéna en étant transformée en Gorgogne mortelle .

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

.

**CHAPITRE 11: Comme un boomerang**

.

.

_Jeudi 30 octobre 2087_

Des jours qu'elle ne m'avait pas adressé un seul regard ,qu'elle paradait avec Moser et surtout me fuyait comme la peste! Bon d'accord c'était ce que je voulais au départ mais il était possible au moins de ne pas faire comme si j'étais invisible , même Bryson après ce qu'il lui avait fait était mieux considéré que moi et sans parler que d'après ce que j'avais appris, Black et elle se côtoyaient tout de même et il avait d'ailleurs fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle ait sa voiture. A tout coup c'était pour cela que Black n'était pas en prison suite à son acte immoral sur une enfant! Et elle n'avait pas l'air traumatisé , croqueuse de diamants était à ajouter à son CV! Voilà encore une chose qui devait l'énerver ,elle ne pourrait pas profiter de ma fortune car je n'étais pas sous son influence! Et là je réalisais, oui elle n'avait pas menti à Moser quand elle lui avait dit ne jamais avoir été amoureuse , ce Collin n'était qu'une source de revenus supplémentaire , elle faisait croire le contraire à ce gars, histoire de le plumer en bon et due forme! Pas de doute sur son intelligence , les arnaqueurs de haut vol en étaient pour la plupart pourvus et étaient des as de la manipulation, du mensonge et des rois de la comédie! Voilà pourquoi elle était aussi conciliante sur le fait d'avoir d'autre partenaires et réticente à l'épouser, il ne devait pas posséder une fortune suffisante pour cela! Je n'allais pas le plaindre non plus ,après tout il profitait bien d'avoir une relation avec une fille trop jeune pour lui, il croyait pouvoir abuser de son innocence et bien il sera surpris quand il découvrira qu'elle était loin d'être si innocente! Mais il fallait que je la surveille de très près car sa pseudo amitié avec ma famille n'était certainement due qu'au fait de notre aisance financière! Tanya arrivait ce soir ,mais ne commencerait les cours officiellement que lundi. Officieusement elle rencontrerait une bonne partie des élèves demain soir pour la soirée d'Halloween qui se déroulerait au gymnase du lycée et serait ma cavalière de ce fait! L'arrivée d'une nouvelle était l'attraction du moment au lycée et quand ils avaient appris qu'elle résiderait chez nous ,leurs curiosités avaient donné du courage à certains pour nous questionner sur elle, pour le moment moi j'étais épargné mais Moser avait l'intention de me poser des questions dont je me faisais déjà un plaisir de préparer les réponses ,histoire de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Bella, ça lui fera pas de mal de voir que son cavalier n'avait rien d'un gentleman pour s'intéresser à d'autre devant elle! C'est avec un grand sourire que je me dirigeais à midi au réfectoire . En passant à proximité de Bella et son Don Juan qui faisaient la queue avec leur plateau, il m'interpella.

**- Hey Edward! Alors comme ça la nouvelle vient demain à la soirée?**

**- Exact!**

**- Comment elle s'appelle?**

**- Tanya!**

**- Elle est comment? Je suppose que comme elle connaît personne et que c'est ta cousine tu seras son cavalier?**

**- Je suppose qu'à tes yeux les mots top modèle blonde devraient convenir à la décrire, elle vient avec moi en effet mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma cousine mais plutôt celle de mon père adoptif! Si tu n'as pas de cavalière tu peux t'incruster avec nous , je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients et elle non plus à mon avis!**

**- Oh non je ne disais pas ça pour... enfin je... j'ai déjà ma cavalière et...**

**- Non je t'en prie Aden, je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligé ,ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut avoir le privilège et l'honneur d'être en compagnie d'êtres supérieurs! Et il ne faudrait pas que la nouvelle passe une soirée trop ennuyeuse dépourvue d'activités que tu serais seul à pouvoir lui apporter!**

**- Euh non... Bella c'est avec toi que je veux y aller, je voulais juste … enfin euh je passe te chercher demain comme prévu... désolé Edward mais bah... on se voit à l'entraînement demain, euh salut!**

Mais pourquoi était elle partit précipitamment avec juste une pomme et en colère! Elle avait des sentiments pour l'autre finalement... merde... mon but c'était simplement de lui montrer que Moser n'était pas aussi... aussi à ses pieds qu'elle le supposait et que... enfin je ne savais plus maintenant et je ne voulais pas la priver de son repas... elle était déjà pas très épaisse et finalement je me demandais si je ne préférais pas quand elle ne me regardait pas ,parce que là ses yeux étaient... enfin son regard m'avait... c'était pire à présent , bravo, bien joué , j'étais vraiment crétin pour le coup. Elle était partie manger son maigre repas par ma faute dans sa voiture. Je devais faire quelque chose pour arranger ça ,mais elle n'accepterait quoi que ce soit de ma part maintenant, alors j'achetais un yaourt et la salade qu'elle prenait souvent et me dirigeais vers Moser ,non s'en que cela me coûte ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire.

**- Hum, Aden je ne voulais pas... enfin j'ignorais que Bella était ta cavalière et tiens tu devrais lui porter ça ,elle est partie vers le parking!**

**- Je te dois combien?**

**- Rien ,c'est bon et dis lui que c'est de ta part car à mon avis elle doit pas... enfin normal quoi!**

**- Merci mec, tu me sauves la mise!**

**- Je peux bien faire ça , c'est de ma faute après tout!**

**- Bah non ,tu pouvais pas savoir et puis au fond c'est cool, maintenant je sais qu'elle est jalouse donc j'ai toutes mes chances pour qu'elle accepte d'être ma meuf! Donc merci encore mec!**

Jalouse... pour lui... je me retenais de ne pas mettre un coup de poing dans un mur! Bravo Edward, bravo! Il finirait par me mettre témoin à leur mariage avec mes conneries! Je pourrais peut-être m'excuser après, on avait anglais ,je lui dirais que je blaguais! Oui biensur ,comme si elle m'accorderait son attention après ça! Pourquoi c'était si compliqué avec elle, cette humaine ne pouvait pas être comme tout le monde! Si seulement je pouvais lire ses pensées ,je saurais comment faire pour être... enfin ne pas être... puff j'étais quoi au juste? Rien, même pas son ennemi et encore moins son ami, non rien, si bien je ne voulais ni l'un ni l'autre alors j'étais servi!

.

_Domicile Swan 22h_

Super ,il allait me pourrir Halloween ,non mais il avait carrément proposé à Aden de l'accompagner demain, et ce devant ma gueule et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il m'avait bien fait comprendre que je n'arrivais pas à la cheville de sa cousine aux yeux d'Aden! Et lui quel abrutis, rien à battre s'il voulait se la faire ,mais cet idiot n'avait même pas capté que Cullen le draguait! Enfin il avait au moins pigé qu'il avait été limite goujat et j'avais été touchée qu'il remarque que je n'avais qu'une pomme. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'Aden faisait attention à ce que j'aimais manger, il m'avait ramené ce que j'allais prendre ,j'étais décidais à lui donner sa chance car ce ne devait être que de la timidité qui l'empêchait d'être lui même . L'heure d'anglais, l'autre con avait essayé de me dire je ne sais quoi mais je ne lui avais pas laissé ce plaisir! Je lui avais méchamment demandé de me laisser suivre le cours car il n'était pas question que je me fasse coller en plus! J'avais la gorge serrée , pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si exécrable avec moi, je ne lui avait rien fait après tout! C'était purement et simplement du délit de sale gueule!Et pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de préciser que cette Tanya n'était pas vraiment sa cousine? Heureusement demain je ne le verrais pas de la journée m'étant portée volontaire avec Alice, Tamy, Bree , Jessica , Frédéric, Steven,Emmett et Rosalie pour la décoration du gymnase.

.

_Villa Cullen 23 heures_

Tanya était arrivée depuis 3 heures, après une présentation éclair à la frontière pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse un toilettage forcé aux boules de poils ou que ceux-ci ne la prenne pour un os à moelle ,elle avait eu le droit à un récit en bon et due forme du traité par Carlisle et une longue discussion avec Alice pour s'expliquer l'une avec l'autre et régler leur différent qui avait pour origine mon dérapage avec celle-ci il y a quelques années. Il était temps à présent que l'on en vienne également à régler définitivement la question pour que son séjour se déroule paisiblement et surtout que ce ne soit une source de désagréments pour moi. Je l'invitais donc dans le bureau de Carlisle ,pas dans ma chambre ,elle aurait pensé que je voulais remettre le couvert, et nous débutâmes notre discussion.

**- Tanya je m'inquiète de la véritable raison qui te pousse à séjourner chez nous et j'ose espérer que je n'en suis pas la principale!**

**- Écoutes Edward je te mentirais si je te disais que tu n'étais pas la raison de ma venue, mais avant que tu ne supputes quoi que ce soit , je tiens à te dire que c'est pour retrouver mon ami et que l'on tire un trait définitivement sur cette histoire et venir ici était plus convenable qu'un simple coup de fil, enfin pour ma part! Alors je te demande de ne pas me couper et de me laisser tout te dire! **

**- Je t'écoutes Tanya!**

**- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi Edward et ce depuis le début, mais je sais aussi que ton amitié est plus importante que le reste qui il faut avouer a mis un long moment avant que je ne l'admette! Je suis et resterais attirée par toi mais je sais que cela est due à mon obstination et mon intérêt qui est grandissant quand on me résiste , et tu es peut-être le saint Graal à ce niveau. Ce n'est pas entièrement du fait que je devais être nymphomane pendant mon humanité ,mais j'avoue que l'idée d'un compagnon pour partager mon éternité foutu comme un dieu grec ,et je sais de quoi je parle niveau comparaison de mes amants, enfin je veux dire à force de voir Carmen et Eleazar, Carlisle et Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie, Jasper et Alice ,tous en harmonie et n'éprouvant pas le besoin de multiplier les conquêtes , cela m'a monté à la tête et j'ai fait une sorte de fixette sur toi pour réaliser mon désir d'union monogame! Et tu sais comment notre espèce peut-être très pointilleuse dans la réalisation de ses lubies! Quand tu as craqué par ma faute ,au début je me suis dit que tu étais trop têtu pour admettre que tu m'aimais et envisageais que tu reviennes vers moi, mais même pas 2 mois que tu étais parti que je jetais mon dévolu sur d'autres hommes . Alors oui tu est têtu mais pas pour des sentiments que tu nourrirais à mon égard ,et oui je me suis trompée et je sais que je ne suis pas faite pour cet idéal monogame ,enfin pas avec toi! J'aime plaire, séduire et l'idée de partager mon éternité mais la monogamie trop peu pour moi enfin pour le moment! Et tu es l'image même de l'homme d'une seule femme et je ne suis pas cette femme et surtout ne le prend pas mal ,mais ça me lasserait vite et surtout mon appétit! Donc tout ça pour te dire que je ne nourris plus la folie d'être autre chose que ton amie, certes je ne serais jamais contre un plan sexe et je continuerais à avoir des pensées peu chastes en ta présence mais là je peux rien y faire si mon esprit est le Spielberg du sexe , que tu as un corps à faire pâlir une nonne et une gueule d'ange qui donnerait un orgasme à une Sainte! Alors si je viens à me comporter de façon trop suggestives ,n'hésites pas à me le dire ,parce que j'avoue que les habitudes ont la vie dure! En contre partie si t'as besoin d'entraînements ou de tester des trucs, n'hésites pas non plus à me demander mon aide, j'en serais plus que disposée car sans te faire un dessin je suis plus que libérée niveau … Ohhh fais pas cette tête de coincé du cul, et après tout ça sert à ça les amis! Rhhooooo je suis comme ça ,que veux tu ,toujours prête à rendre service! Dommage d'ailleurs que notre condition nous oblige à ne pas nous exposer,parce que j'ai toujours voulu être star du X,mais bon je vois d'ici le tableau ,parce que la plupart des humains me reconnaîtraient à coup sûr même 50 ans après!**

**- Tanya pitié, je t'assure que tu aurais et serais la plus grande ,c'est bon ,si tu pouvais arrêter de me mettre dans le rôle de Rocco Siffredi, ça me gêne! Hein? Jasper?**

**- Oh bah oui ,il est bien monté ,mais si tu pouvais oublier parce qu'Alice m'a pardonné mais là...**

**- Emmett...**

**- Shhhhuuuuuuuuuuut! Oh merde tu fais chier avec ton don! C'est pas ma faute et puis personne n'est sensé le savoir en principe!**

**- Ahahahah! Ok, d'accord je te crois là maintenant,et je te confirme que tu as due être nympho, hein... tu as été une courtisane?**

**- La plus grande très cher et je suis d'ailleurs nostalgique! Ahhhhhhhh les vénitiens savaient profiter eux au moins , mais bon c'était le bon temps! Allez mon chou je vais rejoindre Alice, elle veut voir pour les essayages de mon costume pour demain! Et d'ailleurs encore merci de m'accompagner, et tu verras on va casser la baraque à nous deux demain!**

**- Connaissant Alice je veux bien le croire!**

Je croyais au discours de Tanya, déjà du fait qu'elle n'avait rien caché de ses pensées et ce même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle en censure certaines. Et de plus je n'avais rien loupé de sa discussion avec Alice, dans laquelle il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle n'envisageait pas de stratagèmes ou manigances pour me faire plier. Au contraire elle comptait œuvrer pour se racheter à mes yeux et aller commencer par redorer mon blason, enfin plutôt mon ego et enlever les soupçons sur mon homosexualité supposée. Pas que je veuille passer pour un tombeur mais franchement les blagues d'Emmett me disant tous les quatre matins qu'il avait des idées à me suggérer pour que je fasse mon coming out ,très peu pour moi! Je considérais donc mon problème relationnel avec Tanya réglé. Si seulement cela pouvait être de même pour Bella! Quoi que je ne voulais pas non plus devenir son ami! J'avais essayé de m'excuser mais elle m'avais stoppé net avant que je ne sorte un mot . Rien ,elle ne voulait pas que je la dérange et j'avais respecté son choix, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à passer outre et m'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute? Mon éducation certainement! Avais-je peur d'une simple petite humaine alors que dans l'histoire c'était moi le prédateur le plus dangereux au monde! Cette fille était versatile et impossible ,mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal!Sur cette pensée , je rejoignais les autres pour chasser ,pas que nous en avions besoin mais il ne fallait pas prendre de risques inutiles pour demain.

.

_Vendredi 31 octobre 2087_

La journée s'était plutôt bien passée. Emmett n'avait pas arrêté de faire l'andouille et Alice s'était révélée être un dictateur dans l'organisation, mais le résultat était époustouflant. Pour un peu on se serait cru dans la maison de l'horreur. Aden était venu jeter un œil pour me faire coucou et surtout pour me demander s'il pouvait conduire Nanny ce soir . Mais à ma tête il s'était vite ravisé, et puis quoi encore, c'était quoi son film: la bagnole et la fille! J'avais peu mangé ,rien qu'à penser à cette soirée où il y aurait cette fameuse Tanya. J'enfilais mon costume d'ange déchu , mettais mes lentilles de couleur, une coloration brun profond et descendais à la cuisine en attendant Aden . Mes parents avaient hoqueté de surprise, mais bon c'était le but à halloween, non? Super ,quelle originalité ,Aden était en Michael Myers ,quoi que cela aurait pu être pire, il aurait été capable de nous faire un remake de Scream. Après recommandations paternelles ,photos de circonstances, on partit en direction du lycée dans la voiture du père d'Aden, une grosse berling. J'étais plutôt satisfaite de ma tenue car Aden bavait littéralement . Wouahhh, Emmett en Jason de Vendredi 13 était impressionnant, Rosalie la moitié du corps représentait La Mutante, Jasper en Freddy Krueger et Alice horrifiante en Regan de L'Exorciste ,Bree comme la fille version japonaise de The Ring ,Tamy en zombie . Euhhh ,arrêts cardiaques en perspective pour Alice ,Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett , ils me regardaient la bouche ouverte et plus un son ne sortait, bon d'accord ma tunique était courte mais j'avais des collants opaques quand même! Une fois l'effet passé, Aden se proposa d'aller me chercher un verre, j'acceptais volontiers ,lui précisant sans alcool car je me doutais que des petits malins avaient forcément introduits drogues et alcools en tout genre. Aden me rapporta un coca et s'excusa le temps de dire bonjour à un pote. Et à ce moment je vie une blonde magnifique en diablesse hyper sexy ,pas la peine de me dire que ce devait être Tanya ,qui s'avançait vers nous et juste à sa suite... putain de merde ,Edward version aux mains d'argent , d'un coup Johnny Depp me faisait moins d'effet! Mais sa réaction je ne m'y attendais pas, il m'avait saisit au poignet ,me faisant me renverser un peu de coca , son regard était comme choqué et sa voix arborait un ton comme si j'étais sa chose...

**- A quoi tu joues là? Tu ne seras jamais de son niveau!**

**- Lâches moi tout de suite Cullen! Et au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué je ne me prend pas pour Azazel ,c'est juste Halloween! C'est quoi ton problème avec moi à la fin?**

**- Si tu croyais pouvoir m'endormir comme les autres c'est raté!**

Aden arrivait derrière moi et là cela fit tilt dans ma tête ,j'allais lui régler son compte là maintenant.

**- Mais je ne te veux rien du tout moi! C'est plutôt toi qui cherche je ne sais quoi! Euh non je sais un mec et me rabaisser! Déjà pour m'intéresser à toi et vouloir t'endormir enfiles une paire de crocs sur ta tronche talquée et une cape ,quoi que non même comme ça tu n'arriveras pas à la cheville de Draccula, t'as peut-être la beauté en commun mais lui au moins était charmant même si c'était pour pomper le sang de ses victimes!Maintenant il est clair que je t'insupporte alors tu sais quoi j'ai la solution: fais comme si je n'existais pas ou mieux comme si je n'avais jamais existé! Je ne peux rien t'apporter de bon et toi non plus! Alors n'essayons même plus d'être cordiaux parce que ce n'est pas possible! Chacun sa life , son cul et Dieu pour tous! **

J'étais fière de moi, finit tout ce cirque! Il était comme pétrifié et n'avait pas osé moufeter!Je me dirigeais aux toilettes pour réparer les dégâts de ce taré, mais surtout parce que les larmes menaçaient de surgir!

.

_Toujours à la même place_

Je restais là ,je ne pouvais pas... c'était impossible... ses paroles étaient quasi celles que j'avais dit à... et non ,non, j'avais disjoncté elle était avec les cheveux de cette couleur et les yeux... j'avais cru voir ma Bella et n'avais pas supporté les pensées d'Aden qui se voyait bien passer ses mains sous sa robe si courte et... rrrrhaaaaaa... pourquoi et en plus elle croyait que j'étais gay! Faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé...

**- Edward je vais aux toilettes et surtout ne m'en veut pas pour ce que je vais dire mais promis ce n'est pas pour essayer quoi que ce soit avec toi! **

.

_Toilettes pour dames_

**- Excuses moi, avec ce qui s'est passé je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter! Je suis Tanya Denali ,je viens d'Alaska et tu doit être Bella,c'est ça?**

**- Oh ,désolée oui je... enfin enchantée!**

**- Je suis peut-être indiscrète mais pourquoi penses tu qu'Edward est gay?**

**- Pourquoi il ne l'est pas peut-être, pourtant il ne supporte pas que ceux qu'il voudrait soient intéressés par moi!**

**- Pouuuuuuuahhahhaahaha hahaha! Oh non ma jolie je ne pense pas qu'il veuille … enfin je veux dire que c'est certainement pas sa raison pour son comportement avec toi parce qu'Edward n'est pas homo, mais alors pas du tout et ça je peux l'affirmer car j'ai bon être ouverte d'esprit, jamais au grand jamais , je n'ai fait l'amour avec un gay!**

**- Tu es sa... tu as... vous êtes...**

**- Alors je pense que c'est:non ,oui et non! Nous allons dire que c'est de l'histoire ancienne, mais bon je suis pas contre recommencer juste pour le sexe!**

Mon cerveau avait du mal à analyser les informations ,faute à mon corps qui interférait . Donc si pendant 1 seconde mon cœur avait frémi d'entendre qu'Edward était hétéro, la révélation qu'il avait couché avec cette bombe au physique parfait et qu'elle ne serait pas contre remettre le couvert me l'avait mis en miettes. C'était pire que ce que je voulais croire: il me trouvait donc laide et je le rebuté , en même temps difficile pour moi de soutenir la comparaison avec cette déesse! Je devais me ressaisir au plus vite , et ne pas me laisser démontée par cet homme. Je vais passer cette soirée à m'amuser et oublier son existence.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Des reviews ou un sort?**_


	12. CHAPITRE 12: L'Effet Swan

_**Les personnages ,les œuvres originelles… (Twilight ,les âmes vagabondes) appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER **_

.

_**Désolée d'avoir était si longue à publier ce chapitre mais je n'avais pas de temps à consacrer à l'écriture! Mais pas d'inquiétude je ne compte pas arrêter ma fic!**_

.

**Merci à **(** Favori_, _**alerte_, review _)**: _Nolan Black_**_, Maymay,_ _littleangelordevil93, nina, _**_aelita48_** _, Jus ,_asuna 69_, _**kacie 27_,_**_nana 10 , _aurelb 33_, _cassielunik_, _christou 57_, _Hideaki sama_, _JasperloveLune_, __jsjmpcm__, _pyreneprincesse_ , _**_helimoen_**,_ SCullen,_ _Linou2701, __AlexSt_, _Guest ,_ **logi16** , Caroline1385 , _Wismerhyll_ ,**Kelhy-ah ,** **_xalexeex25_** , Isabeller , **alexandradupont1994**,et Diabolo78 qui juste par un petit geste de sympathie me poussent à poursuivre tout en améliorant cette fiction_ ,_et à tous les lecteurs et lectrices anonymes que je serais ravie de pouvoir citer moins impersonnellement _._

.

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent: «**C'est la soirée d'Halloween organisée au gymnase du lycée, Bella déguisée en ange déchue ,cheveux colorés pour le coup en brun profond et portant des lentilles couleur similaire ,croit que les Cullen et ses parents sont surpris ou par la longueur de sa tunique ou par son idée de costume. Le choc pour Edward (non,non ce n'est pas Isabella revenue d'outre tombe, relax Eddychounet) lui a fait être quelque peu autoritaire et désagréable avec celle-ci, (jalousie quand tu nous tiens),mais Bella n'a pas manqué de lui faire ravaler quelque peu sa langue. Nous en sommes à une Bella qui vient d'apprendre par Tanya qu'Edward est non seulement hétéro mais qu'il a eu des rapports avec Tanya et que cette dernière ne serait pas contre recommencer ( dire qu'elle avait couché avec n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire mais bon au moins il n'y a pas meilleure preuve non?! Oops bah par contre dire que ce ne serait pas de refus de remettre ça, quoi que , c'est une preuve qu'il doit être un bon coup,non?!), et donc Bella se dit qu'Edward ne peut vraiment pas la blairer. Une Tanya (qui s'avère réellement avoir l'intention de redevenir amie avec Edward) qui essaye d'aider Edward et Bella en laissant entendre à Bella, qu'Edward ne réagit pas comme ça avec elle parce qu'il est gay mais sous entend autre chose (il est raide dingue et jaloux,il te veut Bella ) , mais Tanya n'avait pas forcément prévu que Bella se dirait que c'est donc qu'il la trouve moche. Edward lui est seulement entrain de digérer les propos de Bella...»_

.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**CHAPITRE 12:L'effet Swan**

.

.

_Gymnase du lycée ,la soirée continue_

Tout était confus dans ma tête! Tanya allait lui dire que je n'étais pas homosexuel et que je n'avais donc pas agit pour cette raison ,mais alors je... je suis jaloux... et si... ce ne pouvait qu'être la seule explication... ces mots si identiques... la comparaison avec un vampire... même Jacob Black l'a envisagé... tant de ressemblances... serait-ce une sorte de... réincarnation... mon Isabella serait elle... Bella... enfin pas exactement car elle était différente , mais après tout si cela était possible il y avait probablement quelques petites différences ,une sorte de mutation génétique... alors le ciel, le destin ,que sais-je ,m'offrait la possibilité de réparer mes erreurs? Et cela expliquerait mon... attirance... oui évidemment ,seule Isabella pouvait... alors Bella... mais ces autres hommes? A moins que le sort n'est en quelque sorte réalisé mon souhait qu'elle puisse connaître les expériences humaines que... quelle ironie! C'était une façon de pouvoir être avec moi ,tout en pouvant vivre son humanité... mais la partager avec un autre, en serais-je capable? J'en étais à ces révélations personnelles quand Tanya revint et que Bella rejoignait Moser sur la piste et là c'était pas pour me

rassurer! Sans un regard vers moi ,Bella avait saisi le verre de Moser et ce n'était certainement pas sans alcool, et après avoir bu d'une traite celui-ci, elle en lui demanda un second... un troisième... merde... je devais la stopper avant... j'attrapais Tanya et lui demandais de danser avec moi et de me rendre un service, ce qu'elle accepta de suite. Bella se déhanchait diaboliquement et... sensuellement … non,non,non... pas avec lui... je ne veux pas... à moi! Sans ménagement je la saisissais et la tournais de sorte à ce qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux... remerde, elle était saoule et riait ,je ne sais même pas si elle se rendait compte qu 'elle était dans mes bras et que son cavalier était avec Tanya ,plus à l'écart, beaucoup plus, très loin de nous à présent. Sa peau, son rire, son cœur, son odeur... je devais me ressaisir, me retenir de fondre sur ses lèvres...

**- Bella! Tu ne devrais pas!**

**- Hahahaha, écoutez moi mère la morale Edward Cullen! Depuis quand... oh non c'est vrai tu n'es pas gay! Oops! Alors tu peux m'expliquer ce que cela peut te foutre que je m'éclate ,ça te fait chier à ce point! Faut éclairer ma lanterne parce que je vois pas en quoi ça te dérange? C'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas t'amuser avec ton mannequin ou que j'étais ton style? D'ailleurs tu devrais lui dire que tu préfères les brunes! Hihihi, oh merde j'ai fait erreur tout à l'heure, alors c'est ça, et bien propose à ta bombe de se colorer les cheveux et une paire de lentilles! **

**- Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu as trop bu! Je ne veux pas être avec Tanya et tu... je sais pas comment faire avec toi... je m'excuse si tu as mal interprété,mais je ne te veux pas de mal et... **

**- Wouaih j'ai bu, mais quel mot tu piges pas quand je te dis d'oublier que j'existe! Oh mon dieu, tu veux pas Tanya... tu m'prends pour une pute ou quoi? Ou un plan à trois! Mais je rêve! Alors remballes ton matos pervers, c'est pas mon truc et tiens au cas où tu oublis ,je suis pas brune et... je suis pas en manque au point de me rabaisser à ce qu'un connard aussi beau soit-il s'amuse avec moi!**

Non, je ne veux pas la perdre à nouveau, un monde sans elle, mais Collin et Black...

**- Si il y a un pervers c'est certainement pas moi mais Jacob Black et ce Collin!**

**- Hein? Qui t'as dit pour Jake? Puff ,peu importe,certainement la vieille Stanley! Jacob n'est pas un pervers ,il a eu un malentendu et ça ne regarde que nous si bien! Et que vient faire Collin dans cette histoire? Je vois pas en quoi tu te permets de dire … non je ne devrais même pas être étonnée que tu colportes des ragots sur moi après tout, mais évites de créer des problèmes aux gens que tu ne connais pas!**

**- Pas besoin de connaître ce Collin et tu trouves que ce n'es pas être un pervers de coucher avec toi alors qu'il a cette Roxane?**

**- QUOI? MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE! Je me tape pas un vieux et en plus je sais pas comment tu sais pour sa fiancée mais continus à raconter ce genre de trucs et je te colle un procès à ton joli petit cul! Merde, j'ai dit ça tout haut! Bref , et vires ce sourire à tomber de ta belle gueule d'Apollon... Et merde ,je suis pas et puis de toute façon ça change pas que tu es ce que tu es, alors...**

Je n'avais pu retenir de sourire à ses paroles, mais pourquoi était elle en colère pour Collin... me serais-je trompé, mais pourtant le mensonge des stages!

**- J'invente peut-être sur le fait que les stages sont le bobard sorti pour ne pas griller votre vrai relation? **

**- Je... je... écoutes, j'ai mes raisons pour ça ,je ne sais pas comment tu es au courant mais apparemment tu ne sais pas pourquoi ou tu ne m'accuserais pas de batifoler avec un gars qui pourrait être mon paternel! Alors je ne te dois certainement pas d'explications ,mais je ne suis pas ce genre de nanas ,qui s'envoie en l'air avec un mec qu'elle trouve certes très beau mais aussi trop vieux et surtout que Collin et Roxane sont très gentils! Oui les stages sont un mensonge mais si quelqu'un aura le droit à des explications ce sera mes parents et pas toi, en attendant je ne te permet pas de déverser ton venin! Collin ne peut m'intéresser car il a 32 balais et il n'est pas du genre à devenir le nouveau Eddy Barclay, et c'est peut-être pour moi la honte de te dire que le seul pour qui je me suis fait mettre un implant ,m'a largué avant de pouvoir en profiter, alors si l'envie de raconter ta merde à mes parents te prend,t'auras l'air con quand un simple examen leur révélera que leur progéniture est du côté décapsulage aussi pucelle que Jeanne d'Arc! Hihihi, qui sait Aden en profitera peut-être grâce à toi!**

**- Tu... tu... je... j'ai fait quoi?**

**- Et c'est moi qui suis bourrée? T'as pas du boire de l'eau non plus! Ahhhhhh ,et bien je dois te remercier ,parce que sans ton blabla sur ta non cousine ,oh fait pourquoi tu t'es évertué à vouloir... ,non laisses tombé, donc je disais?Ah oui ton je sais pas quoi m'a permis de voir un côté tout à fait charmant d'Aden, qui m'a fait réviser mon jugement sur lui, il a été tellement attentif à mes goûts ,j'avoue que je n'aurais pas pris la peine qu'il soit mon cavalier ce soir, alors merci d'avoir insisté sur la formidable plastique de ta … copine, ex ,non cousine, plan cul ou je ne sais... enfin bref j'ai bien compris que tu me trouvais laide ,horrible, hideuse, mal foutue, pute, salope, menteuse et j'en passe, alors le message est passé ,tu peux aller rejoindre Barbie de luxe ,plutôt sympa au passage et qui mériterait que tu te foules au moins parce qu'elle peut se taper bien mieux que toi et moi je me contenterais d'Aden parce que je suis peut-être pas un top mais il est au moins à ma portée pour le potentiel que je suis! **

Vierge... elle n'était pas... mais Collin... sincère... Moser... ma faute. Bravo Edward! Pauvre con tu l'as envoyé droit dans ses bras! Mais quel abrutis, je m'étais trompé sur la nature de leur relation ,mais leur conversation pourtant? Était-ce une forme d'humour entre elle et ce Collin? Ma Bella n'était pas cette pécheresse ultime! Mais je l'avais tellement blessé ,que même si je le voulais et qu'elle me trouvait physiquement à son goût,elle me détestait encore plus et se fourvoyait sur les vrais intentions de Moser! Elle pensait que je la trouvais de mœurs légères... merde je l'ai cru au début mais jamais ,au grand jamais je ne l'ai trouvé moche ,bien au contraire! Comment ne pas la perdre à nouveau, je veillerais dans l'ombre sur elle, mais pourrais-je supporter de la voir vivre une vie médiocre avec ce gars, elle méritait mieux que lui, mieux que moi, mais pour l'instant je devais l'empêcher de boire plus et de... avec Moser qui se faisait un film porno là, non Bella ne le chauffe pas cet abrutis, qui appeler? Black, bien que cela ne me plaise guère, oui il était ma seule solution! Je sortais pour téléphoner à Jacob, après tout c'était son rôle de chien de garde!

**- Allo, allo?**

**- Black?**

**- Cullen? Pourquoi tu te permets de me téléphoner sangsue?**

**- J'échangerais bien des civilités avec toi mais il y a plus important je pense! Je ne voudrais pas que l'on nous accuse d'enivrer ton humaine alors qu'elle le fait toute seule et qu'elle n'a pas apprécié mon intervention pour la dissuader de vider le bar improvisé par des crétins!**

**- Elle est saoule?**

**- Pas encore dans le comas,mais à l'allure où elle descend les verres de whisky coca! Et le problème c'est que son compagnon de soirée a des idées bien établies sur comment finir en beauté la soirée!**

**- Merde, j'arrive, mais pourquoi tu fais ça pour elle?**

**- Je ne le fais pas pour elle mais comme je te l'ai dit pour nous,Carlisle a donné notre parole que nous ferions tout notre possible pour assurer sa sécurité et là je pense que si ce gars l'attire dans un coin ce ne sera pas un choix de son plein grès vu son taux d'alcoolémie! Alors si tu juges le contraire à toi de voir!**

**- Non,non ,mais l'autre petite su... euh je veux dire Bree ,pourrait-elle la distraire en attendant que j'arrive?**

**- Ok!**

**- Ça m'arrache de dire ça mais merci!**

**- Ton côté animal domestique fait dans le sentiment maintenant!**

**- Oublis ma gratitude tout compte fait!**

Voilà j'envoyais Bree refroidir les hardeurs de ces ados en chaleur qui convoitaient Bella et dissuader celle-ci de devenir la nouvelle égérie des JB, Jack Daniels et autres marques. Je me rendais à l'extérieur sentant Black se rapprocher. Il arrivait droit sur moi.

**- Où est-elle?**

**- A l'intérieur! C'était ta vengeance perso de lui suggérer ce costume?**

**- De quoi tu parles? Jamais je lui dirais de se déguiser en buveuse de... **

**- Quelqu'un vient! Et ce n'est pas ton idée ,ton délire , je veux dire en Isa...**

**- Hein, non! Merde! Et c'était un dérapage ok? Ce n'est pas... et je te dois pas d'explications! Arrêtes de fouiller là où ça ne te regarde pas! Bref ,je vais la ramener maintenant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de boire de l'alcool?**

**- Loin de moi l'idée de la défendre mais elle ne savait pas ce que contenait ses verres au début au moins!**

**- Ok, merci!**

Il ignorait en quoi elle était déguisée donc ce n'était pas lui qui était à l'origine de... serait-ce un signe qui m'était destiné pour la reconnaître et elle aurait choisi inconsciemment ce costume pour... ça se tenait!

.

_Sur la piste_

Je me dirigeais sur la piste,là où il y avait une concentration masculine, obligé qu'elle soit au centre des attentions vu les regards limites obsédés de ces gosses. Et quel ne fut pas mon choc! Je pigeais pourquoi Cullen avait parlé d'Isabella. Merde heureusement que j'avais fait un énorme travail sur moi-même, que j'étais sobre et surtout savais pour sa mort, parce que là j'aurais pu croire à Isabella à 16 ans se tenant devant moi. Je reprenais de suite mes esprits et la saisis comme un sac à patates pour la ramener au plus vite chez elle. Elle gigotait dans tous les sens ,en riant tout de même, comme si c'était un jeu. Il n'avait pas menti, elle était beurrée et je priais intérieurement pour arriver à destination avant que la séance dégobillage ne commence. On passait devant Cullen et l'ange déchu des bars nous déstabilisa sur le moment .

**- Jaaaacoooob! Viiite, avant quuue Sir Ddraccccccula mmange le grrand méééchant louuuuuup! Wooooo, lllllllle peettit chhhaperon roouge a paaas peeuur deee mooooouuuuuurir! Hihihihi, au moinnns eelle auura sa place auu parrrradiss ou passsss! Zuuuuuut! Ohhh mmaa Nannnny et mes paarents voont êttre ttristes... mooi ppas ,j'vvvvveux pas... vieiiiiille et paas d'chhhats! Mêmee si si vouus m'aimeeez paas moii ,hihihihi, moooi je... j'aiii... à quuoi bbon c'est ppppas moi qu'on vveut! J'aii … j'vaaais voomirr!**

**- Allez Kitkat, c'est rien, tu sais pas ce que tu dis ,tu as trop bu! C'est bon Cullen, je m'en occuppe! C'est ma faute après tout! **

J'avais juste eu le temps de la pencher vers un buisson et elle avait arrosé le tout. Si elle savait à quel point certaines choses étaient réelles. Je devrais redoubler d'efforts pour effacer son sentiment que je me fichais d'elle si elle mourait. Apparemment elle souffrait plus qu'elle ne me l'avait laissé penser! Je l'avais traumatisé à vouloir qu'elle soit plus qu'une descendante d'Isabella, au point qu'elle n'ait pas peur de sa mort ,voir à penser qu'elle y trouverait enfin sa l'avais appelé Kitkat comme quand elle était petite, elle adorait et encore maintenant manger ou plutôt engloutir des Kitkat balls. Je devais tout essayer pour lui rappeler quand elle n'avait pas ce sentiment que je la prenais pour une autre, pour Isabella plus précisément ,mais il faudrait bien plus que des petits surnoms pour cela. Si seulement je n'avais pas... elle n'aurait jamais eu cette réflexion. Pour une fois ce n'étais pas la faute des sangsues mais la mienne, je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait semblé inclure Cullen dans tout ça? Quoi qu'il en soit ,ils ne semblaient pas s'entendre et c'était tant mieux, dommage qu'il n'en soit de même pour le reste des parasites! Mais bon ,force m'était de reconnaître qu'ils avaient tenu parole pour le bien de Bella. Une fois sûr qu'elle eut tout rejeté ,je la mettais à l'arrière de ma voiture ,elle s'était de suite endormie et je la ramenais au bercail où Leah prendrait la relève. Pour ne pas qu'elle subisse une punition injustement ,j'avais prévenu qu'elle n'avait pas intentionnellement bu et ensuite je rentrais finir ma nuit ou plutôt ma matinée.

.

_Sur le parking_

NON ,pourquoi préférait-elle mourir , que d'accepter qui elle était? Draccula,loup, elle savait au fond mais ne réalisait pas! Je n'avais pas prêté attention aux pensées de Black ,trop occupé moi-même a ressasser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle rejetait le fait d'être mon Isabella? Ou avait-elle gardé une rancœur de mon départ et savait l'impossibilité d'être ensemble? Toutes ces questions et d'autres tournaient en boucle avant d'être interrompu par ma famille et Tanya.

**- Edward, tu réalises enfin ce qu'elle est pour toi?**

**- Alice, je... je crois! Mais ce... je ne dois pas...**

**- AH NON! Tu ne vas pas refaire les mêmes erreurs! Si bien il est trop tard maintenant pour l'éviter! Il serait tellement plus simple d'accepter qu'elle est peut-être... attends une minute... ce n'est pas Isabella là! Tu ou je me méprends sur qui tu crois qu'elle est! Elle c'est Bella! Oh et puis tu finiras par t'en rendre compte tout seul ou elle te le fera rentrer dans le crâne de toute façon! Bon alors au lieu de rester là ,rentrons!**

**- Alice, c'est elle, je ne peux pas t'expliquer il y a des signes ,des paroles et des choses qui ne sont pas un hasard, mais bon cela ne change pas que je veillerais sur elle mais pas en temps que petit ami car comme tu le dis je ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs comme celle de croire pouvoir être ensemble ,donc pas besoin de la quitter!Mais je serais dans l'ombre pour qu'elle vive une vie digne de ce qu'elle mérite même si cela ne peut-être avec moi!**

**- OH moi j'abandonne à te résonner! Tu pourrais très bien être celui qu'il lui faut mais tu...**

**- NON, je ne la transformerais pas et de toute façon ce n'est pas partagé!**

**- HAHA! Tu as au moins compris que tu ressens... bon bref, le reste suivra!**

**- ALICE? Cesses tout de suite de te faire des films! Tu peux cacher en chantant ce truc je ne suis pas dupe! Oh pis tu te lasseras avant moi!**

**- Cela reste à voir! Et puis ici c'est moi Madame Irma alors je ne me fait pas de soucis cher frère!**

**- Je n'en suis pas si sure , tu oublis que tu ne peux la voir, donc!**

**- Elle oui, toi non! AHAHAH! I've got the power! Au fait jaune la couleur!**

**- Hein, qu'est-ce que tu...**

**- Jaune pour la porsche que tu vas m'offrir et le reste SURPRISE SURPRISE!**

**- Non Emmett ,ce n'est pas un jeu...**

**- Soit pas mélodramatique frangin! Et comme tu es certain de toi ,laisses nous au moins nous amusez un peu quoi! Donc moi je dis OUVERTURE DES PARIS les enfants! Euh désolé encore frangin mais je mise sur Taram et son chaudron magique pour le prix de son joujou avec en bonus un bras de fer!**

**- N'importe quoi...**

**- Oui oui, donc qui suit?**

**- Moi pour ma petite femme avec une année de shopping pour elle!**

**- Moi pour copine aussi, et comme tu es Edward aux mains d'argent ce soir et surtout Edward plein d'argent,ihih, 2 ans de shopping pour tes Bridélice!**

**- Bah voyons!**

**- Rose?**

**- Moi je vais la jouer stratégique ,comme tu as parié sur Al' ,je mise sur Ed , pour un nouveau bolide, au moins nous ne serons pas perdants vu que l'un de nous sera gagnant! Mais franchement désolée Ed mais je crois que Dragon Ball Z et sa boule de cristal va gagner!**

**- N'allez pas imaginer quoi que ce soit mais vu comment ils sont les 2 je mise sur Edward, en plus il a raison, elle n'a pas l'air...**

**- Tanya,ce n'est pas toi donc normal qu'elle ne montre pas dirons nous ses sentiments pareillement!**

**- Le lutin ,t'es trop polie! Tanya sans te vexer, enfin de ma part tu te doutes! Bah elle a pas le cul en flamme notre Bella , même si elle n'est pas du genre à avoir la langue dans sa poche, ihih,ça va être chaud bouillant ça , elle est pas du genre à afficher comme toi non pas ses sentiments mais disons le clairement son envie que mon fréro utilise sa lance à incendie pour...**

**- HIHIHI!HAHA!**

**- Tout tout … hihi... dépend de la taille du jardin aussi!**

**- PSSihihihi, HAHA, t'es con!**

**- Ta gueule Emmett!**

**- Ah oui désolé, c'est moi qui ai une lance toi c'est un tuyau d'arrosage, mais bon soit pas jaloux ,tout le monde ne peut pas être un étalon comme moi, pas vrai ma Rosie?**

**- Emmett t'es irrécupérable ,mais bon je t'aime quand même!**

**- Em',sans te vexer...**

**- Non Tanya!**

**- Ed c'est ta virilité et ma réputation alors ne me coupe plus!Je disais sans te contrarier Emmett que ton frère a même un camion citerne dans le pantalon , et je ne le prends pas mal et j'avoue moi même aimer le sexe mais je n'ai jamais joué et je ne jouerais jamais avec un format Playmobil!**

**- Whoooooo, Ed t'es Zorro version taureau masqué!HIHI! Non mieux, le bandeur masqué...**

**- Emmett t'es lourd!**

**- Non mon frère, enfin je veux dire Rocco, c'est mon calbut qui est lourd ,poids lourd même, XXL...**

**- C'est bon on a compris! Rose achètes lui un parachute pour ranger son matériel parce que là c'est trop short pour son Hulky!**

**- Hihihihi!**

Les conneries d'Emmett avaient au moins eu le mérite d'alléger la situation, enfin mon humeur dirions nous plus. Je les laissais dans leurs délires et même si Alice et ses disciples avaient tord, je leur offrirais leurs cadeaux, ainsi qu'à Rosalie et Tanya. Leurs déceptions d'histoires à l'eau de rose seraient amoindries comme ça. Et pour le moment je pensais passer chez les Swan quand Black serait reparti à sa niche.

.

_Domicile Swan :_

Jake m'avait aidé à monter ma fille dans sa chambre et pendant qu'il prenait un café à la cuisine je changeais et m'étais occupée à la débarbouiller rapidement afin de mettre « the Crow » pour le coup au lit. Elle s'était endormie aussitôt après avoir juste ouvert les yeux deux secondes le temps d'enlever ses lentilles. Je rejoignais alors Jake pour qu'il éclaire ma lanterne sur sa présence et surtout la non présence du petit crétin qui avait laissé ma fille dans cet état.

**- Jake , dis moi que tu ne l'as pas suivi et que c'est la raison de son état !**

**- Non, non, biensur que non, Cullen m'a appelé … enfin si, je veux dire non je ne l'ai pas suivi mais je pense être en cause dans son état moral mais pas alcoolique en tout cas !**

**- Edward ? Mais pourquoi lui, enfin je veux dire pourquoi tu es en cause... oh non son déguisement... c'est pas Isabella Jake , c'est...**

**- Stop, je sais,c'est pas pour ça enfin si, enfin non pas dans le sens où je la confond mais dans le sens du temps où je l'ai confondu avec, elle a plus mal vécu cette histoire qu'elle ne le laisse paraître et c'est ma faute,si je n'avais pas... enfin je veux dire c'est pas une excuse mais sérieux heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette idée de costume avant car là même si je me dis que ce n'est pas Isabella ,la ressemblance est frappante,mais bon pas la peine de me frapper je n'ai pas l'intention de rejouer les barjes ,ce qui me préoccupe c'est qu'elle pense que si elle disparaissait cela ne me ferait rien ou plutôt que ce n'est pas elle que je regretterais mais Isabella, enfin comme si elle n'était pas comme on voudrait qu 'elle soit et du coup elle a le sentiment de ne pas avoir sa place ici bas et se laisse à penser que si elle disparaissait elle trouverait peut-être enfin sa place !**

**- Quoi... tu... tu... elle pense au suicide ?!**

**- NON ! Enfin je ne sais pas mais elle a dit ou plutôt bredouillé des paroles incompréhensible du style que cela ne la dérangerait pas si les Parques s'occupaient de son cas, en gros elle ne luterait pas si tel était son destin ! Et c'est là où je dis que je suis fautif de son assentiment et que je compte réparer ma foutue connerie pour qu'elle abandonne des idées pareilles et soit plutôt à mordre la vie à pleine dents ! Euh merde ,du coup ça me fait penser à Cullen là !**

**- Oui et bien au lieu de sourire à ton enchaînement involontaire pour revenir sur le sujet , Edward il a quel rôle la dedans ?**

**- Tu te ramollis dites donc, t'appelles le parasite par son petit nom maintenant !**

**- Je sais qui sont mes ennemis Jake mais pour être honnête , ceux là ne nous ont pas donné motif à les inclure dans le même registre ,et ma vision a changé le jour où j'ai trouvé et aimé comme jamais ,alors dans un sens je remercie les Cullen car sans ma mutation je n'aurais pu avoir mon véritable amour et ma Bella, et ce n'est pas une trahison envers vous mais quand on y pense c'est une bénédiction notre condition ! Oh je sais, je pensais bien différemment par le passé , Sam et la croyance à tord de ne pouvoir enfanter... enfin c'est à des années lumières tout ça et je sais que tu n'es pas de mon avis mais un jour je l'espère tu trouveras celle qui t'es destinée et tu pourras avoir une vision des choses sous un angle bien différent crois moi !**

**- Content que tu sois heureuse mais pour moi ça ne change pas que gentils ou pas ,les Cullen ne devraient êtres ,et bien que l'autre a téléphoné pour me prévenir ,il l'a fait juste pour respecter le traité et pas par bonté d'âme qu'il ne peut avoir en tant que mort vivant ! **

**- Le traité n'inclut pas les déboires nocturnes d'adolescentes et tu le sais ! Ils n'ont jamais fait de mal à Isabella ou autre à notre connaissance et surtout ils veillent sur ma fille et cela c'est le plus important pour moi,donc ne me regardes pas comme si j'étais folle, Isabella a eu le mal d'amour et rien d'autre et elle ne leur en a jamais tenu rigueur et ça je le sais assez pour avoir quand même était son amie et ce que je trouve triste c'est qu'elle n'est pas été finalement la compagne vampire d'Edward ! Oui c'est bien ce que j'ai dit ! Sois réaliste ,il l'aimait au point de la quitter pour la laisser vivre sa vie d'humaine et regarde le résultat!Elle l'a attendu toute sa vie,pas de la faute d''Edward mais on ne commande pas l'amour et encore moins de qui on tombe amoureux ! Quel gachis au final : Isabella est morte ,n'a pas eu d'enfant, Edward est seul ,tu es seul , au moins ils auraient pu être heureux mais eux ne le pourront plus, toi je ne m'inquiète pas car Isabella n'était pas ta moitié que tu le veuilles ou non et tu connaîtras un jours celle qui t'es destiné ,bien que je souhaiterais qu'elle ne tarde plus car je sais que ça finira par arriver un jour et crois moi tu trouveras aussi qu'Edward et Isabella aurait du finir ensemble car elle m'avait confié qu'elle aurait voulu être vampire pour être avec lui !**

**- Non elle n'aurait pas pu avoir ce qu'un homme aurait pu lui apporté et serait devenue ou plutôt serait morte !**

**- Là c'est ton amour qui t''aveugle car dis moi que ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé d'être morte et de ne pas avoir eu d'enfants ou de sexe sans être crue!La différence c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas eu d'enfant mais elle aurait eu son amour et ça ,ça change tout ! En plus cela n'a rien changeait que tu n'as pas été cet homme pour finir,donc pas que devenir vampire soit ce que je conseille à quiconque ,mais pour elle cela aurait été mieux au final ! **

**- Tu aurais préféré un monstre plutôt que moi ?**

**- T'es con ou quoi ! Je ne fais pas l'apologie des vampires et non je dis juste qu'à choisir entre rien et un vampire dans son cœur... merde tu me fais chier avec tout ça!Tu n'étais pas imprégné et elle n'était pas amoureuse de toi ,alors ne me reproches pas de dire que j'aurais préférais que mon amie soit heureuse !**

**- Et pour Bella alors?T'as pas hésité à vouloir me butter plutôt que de me voir en un gendre possible !Ta tolérance est moindre quand il s'agit de Bella et tes grands discours romantiques foutent le camp rapidos !**

**- Ne mêles pas ma fille ! Encore une fois ton amour t'aveugle, car tu n'es pas imprégné et ma fille n'est pas amoureuse de toi alors oui j'ai voulu et je te butterais si tu insiste mais non je te le redit que si son cœur était pour toi je n'en aurais été que plus heureuse enfin à condition qu'elle soit ton imprégnée, car si tel avait été le cas je n'aurais pu rêver mieux que toi pour l'aimer et la protéger ,mais malheureusement et oui tu vois , je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que l'élu de son cœur l'aimera et la protégera à en donner sa propre vie et que ce ne sera surtout pas le même genre de crétin que ce petit con qui n'a même pas été foutu de la raccompagner et surtout lui faire passer une bonne soirée !**

**- Whooo, tu aurais aimé que je t'appelle Belle-maman et tout et tout ! Hahahahahha !**

**- Merde oublis!Quoi que j'aurais rempli ma mission de belle doche avec grand plaisir ,en te pourrissant comme il se doit la vie et te critiquant ,t'insultant de bon à rien, que ma fille a fait la plus grande erreur de sa vie de t'épouser!HIHIHIHI !**

**- Euh stop là c'est plus marrant, tout compte fait c'est clair que je ne serais jamais ton gendre, oh la sale image maintenant, tu m'as traumatisé ! Hahaha ! Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais maintenant j'vais aller me pieuter avant de faire des cauchemars ,quoi que non c'est foutu, à coup sur tu vas m'agresser dans mon sommeil!HIhihi !**

**- Bon allez, rentres bien fils ! Et merci de m'avoir ramener mon bébé !**

**- Je lui dois bien plus que ça et non merci à vous de me laisser reprendre ma place à vos côtés !Allez bonne fin de reste de nuit !**

J'avais saisi ma tasse de déca en raccompagnant Jake à la porte et m'assis prés du porche en le buvant .Mon dieu j'aurais aimé que Jake soit réellement imprégné de mon ange, car j'aurais eu la garantie que ma fille soit heureuse et que ce soit d'un amour sincère,indiscutable , en plus lorsque notre heure viendrait à mon amour et moi nous aurions pu partir sereinement sachant notre fille accompagnée par la bonne oui, autant je chérissais d'avoir perdu ma condition lupine au bénéfice de pouvoir vieillir aux côtés de mon mari et de pouvoir avoir notre fille, autant je regrettais de ne plus avoir ma force et ma longévité pour protéger mon enfant ,voir petits enfants … Non, cela était le cycle de la vie après tout et je pouvais compter sur notre famille Quilleute pour prendre la relève le jours où nous ne serions plus de ce monde. Isabella m'avait élargi ma façon de penser et surtout appris que j'étais bien plus tolérante sur la condition vampirique que je ne le laissais paraître , car ce que je n'avais pas dit à Jake pour ne pas le peiner et surtout le sachant encore incapable de comprendre c'était que oui Isabella aurait mérité d'être vampire ,oui les Cullen apportaient la preuve que des vampires pouvaient êtres du bon côté et parfois meilleurs comparés à certains humains ,voir à Jacob durant sa période psychotique et le comble que j'avais passé sous silence était que j'aurais préféré que ce petit Max dont ma fille était si amoureuse et qui semblait être éperdument amoureux de mon bébé si c'était lui le bon ,alors qu'il n'ait pas servi de repas mais revienne à elle, même en vampire mais végétarien cela va s'en j'aurais certes difficilement accepté mais j'aurais passé la volonté de ma fille avant mes croyances, mes restes d'animosité et méfiances si ma propre chair avait souhaité comme Isabella devenir par amour notre ennemi naturel, oui je l'aurais fait mais à la seule condition que ce fusse la seule solution de son bonheur. Car ce que ne pouvait pas comprendre Jake c'était que je suis avant tout une femme qui sait ce que c'était de vouloir ne plus vivre sans son seul et unique amour que je pensais être Sam à l'époque, la douleur supplémentaire de ne pas avoir été celle qui porterait son enfant et ce que personne ne savait en dehors d'Isabella c'était que ne pouvoir enfanter je n'en avais que faire avant Charlie biensur ,et aussi dure que cela paraisse avant ma Bella et de savoir qu'il existait un amour encore plus grand que mon amour pour mon époux, la seule chose qui faisait que je désirais un enfant était la peur de ne pouvoir faire le bonheur de mon mari et j'avais pensé à un moment quitter Charlie car je trouvais qu'il méritait une femme qui serait capable de lui donner une famille, Isabella m'avait alors incendié en me reprochant de décider à la place de Charlie et qu' elle était la preuve même que rien ne peut empêcher de ne pas oublier et de ne faire sa vie avec une autre personne que celle à qui on a donné son cœur,quand bien même je quittais mon mari en bref il serait capable de ne pas passer à autre chose et en résumé pas de famille ,pas de femme ! Elle m'avait dit qu'il y avait toujours une solution d'adopter un enfant mais qu'on adoptait pas une femme ! Si bien au final,même sans tout cela, de par mon imprégnation j'en aurais été incapable !Le miracle d'avoir enfanté ma Bella avait balayé tous mes doutes de ne pas combler mon époux, alors à présent ne me restait plus qu'à espérer un bonheur semblable sans tous les tracas pour ma fille ! Et fort heureusement cependant pour l'instant ,même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs,elle n'avait eu que de l'attirance pour des garçons normaux,enfin sans spécificité lupine ou autre ! Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs qu'il y est plus qu'un simple stage chez ce docteur Herwing mais pas encore une relation quelconque vu qu'elle sortait avec ce petit con pour le moment en quelque sorte, rencontré plutôt dans la soirée , Aden Moser!Il faudra que j'ai une discussion avec elle pour savoir si elle compte rester avec cet avorton ou si par hasard une personne serait susceptible d'avoir plus son attention. La différence d'âge me gênait quelque peu,mais il serait hypocrite de ma part d'en tenir rigueur vu celle qu'il y avait réellement entre Charlie et qui m'importait après tout était ma fille, et elle semblait plus sereine et apaisée chaque fois qu'elle lui avait parlé , et ce n'était pas comme si il avait été la raison de la contraception de Bella,non, aussi déplaisant soit il pour mon époux et moi même, notre fille était sexuellement active depuis sa précédente relation ,enfin Charlie se berçait d'illusions en pensant le contraire, c'est un père quoi !Cela ne m'empêcherait pas d'aborder le sujet des rapports et de vérifier qu'on ne profite pas d'elle, mais surtout sans la brusquer ou comme tant d'adolescentes elle pourrait commettre l'irréparable et nous serions bien avancés à avoir des regrets de ne pas avoir été assez tolérants alors que nous même n'étions pas des plus chastes à son â dieu ,comme le temps passait bien trop rapidement ! Je comprenais à présent mes parents qui avaient due essayer de mettre des limites ,règles,tout en restant à l'écoute et nous conseillant. Soit dit en passant, chose que je ne dirais pas à mon cher et tendre était que notre fille avait bon goût physiquement parlant ,ouff car je dois franchement reconnaître que si elle fréquentait un garçon pas très beau … oh merde j'abuse là,bon en même temps c'est ma fille normal que je veuille pour ma fille le meilleur !Perdue dans mes divagations je remarquais alors une présence à une distance plus que merde qu'avait il entendu ? Vite ,vite un chant ancien, une liste de course...

_à distance raisonnable_

Je demandais autorisation de m'approcher, les questions fusaient dans ma tête ,étonnement ,surprise, mais aussi colère ,tristesse car cela faisait un petit moment que j'écoutais Leah.

**- Je suis désolé de... enfin je ne voulais pas écouter... enfin je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de malentendu à propos du traité, nous respecterons nos engagements,Carlisle...**

**- Pas de problème Edward, c'est ok, vous respectez plus que votre part... enfin je veux dire merci car je sais que les déboires d'ado n'en font pas partis donc... bref je ne voudrais pas par contre que mes pensées soient divulguées ,je suis Quilleute et je ne peux trahir ma famille... enfin...**

**- Non ,pas de problème, nous ne sommes pas... je veux dire je comprend ta position, je suis déjà reconnaissant de ta tolérance envers nous... même si j'aurais tendance à te dire de rester cependant consciente que notre nature reste une source de danger aussi... enfin je veux dire même si nous luttons contre celle-ci je ne pense pas être aussi... euh bref je ne t'apprend rien,mais il semblerait qu'Isabella Swan ait laissé enjoliver quelque peu notre nature profonde et je ne pense pas qu'il était judicieux de la tuer pour simplement l'avoir égoïstement à mes côtés, car c'est bien ce dont il aurait été question si je l'avais transformé ! Si tu avais du tuer Charlie pour l'avoir à tes côtés, l'aurais tu fait ?**

**-NON ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire ,vu sous cet angle ! Tu l'aimais réellement alors ?**

**- C'est toujours le cas, mais bon pour son bien,enfin je pensais, je ne pouvais rester et lui gâcher sa vie d'humaine, si seulement elle n'était pas aussi têtue... elle m'aurait oublié ! Mais non,en même temps j'aurais du me douter qu'elle n'est pas comme tout...**

**- Edward, ne parles pas au présent Isabella n'est plus,enfin c'est juste que... sans t'offenser mais cela me fait penser à Jacob là et pas dans sa meilleure forme !**

**- Oh non, je... non je ne suis pas comme Black... c'est rare que je parle d'elle et même si elle n'est plus ,mes sentiments le sont !**

**- Ok, désolée, je comprends ! Mais dis moi, je sais que cela ne changera rien, mais si tu avais pu rester avec elle sans la tuer ?**

**-Je … je ne sais pas, je reste ce que je suis et certaines choses n'aurait pu être sans ne poser problèmes donc non ,mais j'aurais fait ce qu'il fallait d'une autre façon je pense !**

**- Oh,je vois, je n'avais pas pensé au côté physique ,c'est sur qu'Isabella n'avait pas toutes les données, mais quand tu dis une autre façon,à quoi penses tu ?**

**-Et bien plus rester et faire en sorte qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi ou qu'elle préfère un homme qui puisse la satisfaire... humm, ça me gêne là mais bon je ne te fais pas un dessin sur le principe ! Et peut-être aussi faire qu'elle réalise que rien n'est possible mais tout en restant dans sa vie pour la protéger,même de loin, enfin je ne sais pas bien vraiment,mais en même temps juste m'assurer qu'elle est une vie heureuse quoi !**

**- Quel dommage ! C'est vraiment con parfois l'amour !**

**- Oui, comme tu dis ! Mais bon cela pourrait être pire enfin tout dépend pour qui !**

**- En effet, moi si je n'avais pas était louve, jamais je n'aurais pu être l'épouse de mon Charlie et maman de mon petit miracle ! Et ne fais pas cette tête ,si tu n'avais pas été vampire tu n'aurais pas connu Isabella !**

**- Quand je disais pire je parlais d'Isabella car pour elle je suis le pire qu'il pouvait lui arriver, sans moi elle aurait été probablement heureuse !**

**- Pas que je sois pro vampire encore une fois ,mais sans toi elle aurait été écrabouillée, ratatinée en bouillie peu de temps après son arrivée à Forks !Et oui ne me regardes pas comme ça ,elle m'a raconté ce petit détail aussi ! Donc je crois que tout compte fait ,même je suis certaine que tu sois la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé au final !**

**- Je... je... je ne vais pas abusé de ta gentillesse, mais bon je voulais juste m'assurer que... non bon bref on ne lui fera pas de mal et je...**

**- Ne répètes JAMAIS ça mais je vous fais confiance pour la sécurité de ma fille et bon comme tu me l'as bien dit je resterais cependant sur mes gardes en ce qui concerne votre nature profonde ! Et par contre officiellement parlant je n'empêcherais pas Bella de vous côtoyer et je vous recevrais chez nous comme si vous étiez simplement humains !**

**- Bree et Alice risquent de te prendre aux mots, je ne pense pas que cela serait vu d'un bon œil !?**

**- Je me doute bien et ici n'est pas une terre Quilleute mais une terre Swan, donc celui qui n'apprécie pas ma façon de penser libre à lui de ne pas venir ici et comme il est plus que certain que le plus récalcitrant se nomme Jacob Black, je lui rappellerais que jusqu'à présent la plus grande menace qu'il y est eu dans cette maison pour ma fille c'est lui même ! Et bon je ne suis pas folle non plus, je mentirais de ne pas dire qu'ainsi ma fille serait plus facile à protéger sous mon toit et éviterait qu'elle ne se rendre plus souvent sur votre territoire !**

**- J'essayerais de demander aux filles de solliciter sa présence chez nous un minimum ! Mais bon ce n'est pas gagné ! Et aussi en ce qui concerne ton problème de longévité , si je peux t'aider en quelque sorte ,moi j'ai l'éternité et pas grand chose de prévu !**

**- Merde ! Désolée ! Je suis juste sur le cul!Quand même qui aurait pu croire... enfin je veux dire on vient de parler sans animosité et je suis pratiquement sur que j'étais sur le point de te dire de passer boire un café quand tu veux, et j'ai limite l'impression d'avoir conversé avec un ami ! Pour ta proposition sur ma longévité,j'aurais tendance à dire que je ne te demanderais pas cela mais que l'idée qu'il y est quelqu'un qui ait toujours un œil sur ma descendance me rassure ! Mais simple curiosité ,pourquoi ferais tu cela ?**

**-Pour Isabella en un sens ! Une façon de veiller sur sa famille pour elle je dirais et peut-être pour... Bree !**

**- Alors merci, même si soyons bien claires ,je ne t'ai rien demandé et encore moins je ne te suis pas redevable enfin sauf pour ce soir!Et je suis impressionnée que tu ,enfin je ne pensais pas que les vampires pouvaient avoir des liens ,enfin... si humains !**

**- C'est très clair et non ce n'était pas un prêté pour un rendu!Et je te rappel que non tous ne le sont pas ,d'ailleurs je ne le suis plus,mais peut-être que c'est l'effet Swan qui sait, regardes tu as changé !**

**- Ca doit être ça !**

**-Bon j'ai suffisamment abusé de ton temps et bien que je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil ,je suppose qu'il n'en est pas de même pour toi ! Merci pour ces discussions et c'était étrange mais sympathique !**

**- En effet mon lit m'appelle ! Et aussi bizarre que te paraisse ce que je vais dire ,mais n'hésites pas à venir faire la causette à l'avenir ,quoi que t'es sur que les ragots sur ton homosexualité sont faux, parce que sérieux ...IHIHHI ! Non c'est bon je plaisante !**

**- Tout compte fait tu n'es pas si sympathique ! Bon à un de ces jours peut-être ,certainement tu me supplieras de venir déloger de chez toi Alice ou Bree !**

**- Rohhhh j'ai vexé le grand et dangereux Edward Cullen ! Allez à plus et tu peux toujours courir pour me voir te supplier, ce jour là les vampires boiront de l'eau !**

**-Dangereux je le suis ,bien contre ma propre volonté, mais crois moi tu n'as aucune idée de la folie des Bridélice,même moi je ne fais pas le poids !**

**- Je suppose que ce sont Bree et Alice dont tu fais allusion!Je ne suis peut-être plus louve mais je sais encore montrer les crocs !**

**-Je n'en doute pas!Sur ce bonne nuit Leah!**

**- Pareil, mais bon dans la mesure où tu ne vas pas dormir ! Bref ciao !**

Je me dirigeais vers la forêt ,en pensant qu'il serait simple de vérifier que Bella dormait paisiblement!Non, je ne devais pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs!Certaines réponses m'étaient apparues en discutant avec Leah. Protéger Bella, m'assurer qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle ne choisisse pas ce crétin de Moser mais quelqu'un de plus... tout je pense ! Leah m'avait estomaqué, elle était une personne juste et savoir qu'elle resterait vigilante quand à la dangerosité de notre race était rassurant ,une raison supplémentaire pour retenir le monstre que je suis!Je m'étais bien retenu de lui avouer pourquoi je parlais au présent d'Isabella, après l'épisode Jacob ,non mes intentions n'étaient pas de ressortir avec elle mais de veiller à ce qu'elle soit avec une personne qui la respecte ,la protège, si bien ce sera bien plus simple cette fois car elle me détestait ! Ca c'était pas non plus ce que je voulais,enfin juste être son ami, pouvoir être présent pour l'épauler, mais rien de plus... même si dans mon fort intérieur je désirais être celui qui... NON,NON,NON, je... je ne peux pas et elle ne veut pas ,et merde ce serait pas si simple au final !

.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**Reviews, vous avez dit Reviews !**

.

_**Petits commentaires de l'auteur : ** « Oh non ,voilà qu'Edward s'y met avec la réincarnation,mais faut le dire en quelle langue : ce n'est pas Isabella réincarnée en Bella ! OOPs c'est vrai ,j'oubliais,il ne peut pas le savoir, mince tant-pis ,nous on sait que non ! Bah,il va se planter comme Jake ,Alice l'a pourtant prévenu ! Leah aurait dut l'appeler Gertrude ma parole ! »_


End file.
